NCIS: Complicated
by jfine
Summary: Post-JD. How the team gets back together, how their lives have changed and will change. McGee and Ziva are back, but Tony isn't, but why? Tiva! Chronicling Tony's life as it becomes more complicated. Rated T for some language, sexual situations/themes
1. Where in the World is Anthony DiNozzo

"Come on, Mom!"...A small boy groaned, pulling his mother towards a roller coaster.

"I dunno about this, Stevie, it looks dangerous."

"I'm a big kid, I'm 12 years old!"

"Ma'am, he is tall enough to ride it."...The young ride operator spoke up.

She looked down at her son, he smiled at her..."Okay."...She sighed.

"YAY!"...He yelled as he ran into the second to last row, he sat in the car, buckling up..."Hurry up, Mom."...Several people walked past them getting on the ride.

The mother shook her head as she sat down next to him, buckling herself in, the young man operating the ride came over, pulling down the bar across their thighs, locking it into place..."Enjoy the ride."

"Happy now?"...The mother asked.

The boy turned to her, grinning ear to ear.

She smiled..."I'll take that as a yes."

The roller coaster started to roll, the boy exclaimed with sheer joy as the car made its slow, but quite steep journey to the top of the first drop off.

The mother turns, looking down at a trashcan as it became smaller and smaller with each passing second.

"Here we go!"...The boy yelled at the top of his lungs.

The mother looked forward, the front of the car was mere moments from diving downwards, she slammed her eyes shut, covering her eyes with her hands, a loud bang and wind against her face made her start to scream

The coaster came to a stop..."All done, Mommy."...The boy said.

She peeled her hands from her face, looking towards her son, his forehead and the top of his hair was covered in a red mist like substance..."What is it that?"

"What's what, mommy?"

She looked ahead, a man was sitting in a car in front of them, his head leaning forward..."Sir?"...She reached towards him, pulling at his shoulder, his head well back, showing an entrance wound on the back of his head.

She started to scream, but quickly moved her hands to her mouth, drowning out her cries.

--

* * *

The elevator dinged, Ziva stepped out, holding a large cup of coffee. She saw McGee and moved towards the bullpen, smiling. She sat her coffee down and moved towards him, holding her hands out.

"Watch out."...McGee mouthed.

Ziva stopped in her tracks as McGee pointed behind her.

Ziva took a half step as Abby grabbed her, hugging her with all her might..."ZZZZZZZZZZZZIVAAAAAAAAAAAA!"...Abby yelled as she started to bounce. Ziva quickly followed suit, hopping in unison with her.

"It is good to see you, Abby."...Ziva grunted out as they continued to hop, letting out a laugh at the end. Abby stops, kissing Ziva on the lips.

Ziva took a step back, looking confused, but was quickly wrangled back in my Abby.

Ziva looked over Abby's shoulder at McGee..."She did the same thing to me."...McGee declared, with a smile.

"So, what have you been up to? Never mind, you could tell me, but then you'd have to kill me, right?"...Abby started to babble, then pulled her back in for another hug..."I've missed you SO much, Ziva."

Ziva tightened her arms around Abby..."I have missed you too, Abby."...Ziva smiled, she turned her head towards Tony's desk..."Where is Tony?"

"Not here."...Gibbs said, walking past Abby and Ziva.

"Gibbs..."...Ziva started to speak.

"What? You promised, Gibbs!"...Abby shot away from Ziva, moving over to Gibbs..."You promised you'd get them all back!"

"Abs..."...Gibbs sighed.

"No, Gibbs, you promised and you always keep a promise!"

"Hey, I didn't get greeted back like that, Abby."

Everyone turned, seeing a grinning Brent Langer standing behind the cubicle wall next to Tony's old desk.

"That's because you're a traitor!"...Abby scolded him.

"Traitor?"...Langer questioned.

"You left NCIS for the FBI!"

"And that makes me a traitor?"...Langer said, dumbfounded.

Abby scoffed, she turned and took a step towards the elevator, but stopped, turning back towards Gibbs..."By the way, your tux has arrived and it's in my lab."

Gibbs rose from his chair and moved to her..."Thanks, Abs."...He tries kissing her on the cheek, but she turns away.

"Not until you get Tony back, Gibbs."...Abby said with defiance in her voice, before walking off towards the elevator.

Gibbs swung around, Ziva was standing in front of him..."May I help you, Officer David?"

"Where exactly is Tony, Gibbs?"...Ziva asked.

"Gear up!"...Gibbs barked, sliding past Ziva..."We have a dead SEAL."

She turns, Langer stood in front of her..."Don't know if you remember me, I'm Brent Langer."...He said, holding out his hand to her.

She smiled, remembering when Tony said, "Langer leering."..."Yes, I remember you."...Ziva shook his hand.

"Looks like we're going to be partners."...Langer said with a smile.

Ziva looks him up and down, he was dressed in a black suit with a red tie. She reaches out, sliding his tie through her hand smiling, but quickly stopped, letting it drop back to his body.

She stepped past him, moving to elevator..."Gibbs, I need to."

"McGee!"

"Got 'em right here, Boss."...McGee said, holding up a black backpack.

Ziva turned, looking at McGee..."I got your Sig and stuff, Ziva."

Ziva took a large step, meeting McGee, giving him a hug..."Toda."

"What, I don't get a hug?"...Langer followed it with a chuckle.

Ziva looked towards Langer, she walked up to him, he opened his arms, awaiting the hug. Ziva rolled her eyes and gripped his tie tightly within her fist, she pulls him towards the elevator.

"Whoa!"...Langer grunted.

"Welcome back, Ziva."...Gibbs smirked.


	2. Roller Coaster of Death

Ziva steps away from the NCIS truck, she steps onto the curb and smiled as she saw a large colorful Busch Gardens sign.

"You okay, Ziva?"...McGee asked, standing behind the truck.

"Yes."...She replied as Langer stepped up next to her, closing the driver's side door.

Ziva's eyes glared over to Langer and quickly moved away from him. He hurried to catch up with her, looking over at McGee..."Hey, you...you get the rest of the bags...NOW!"...Langer ordered.

McGee sighed..."Once a probie, always a probie."...He groaned..."At least Tony knew my name, hell, probie is better than hey, you! Ugh."

"Wait up!"...Langer called out, catching up to Ziva mere steps before she entered through a gate.

Ziva stopped, turning..."Yes?"

"I don't know much about you, care to share."...Langer smiled, rubbing at his chin.

"Not really."...Ziva continued on.

"Oh, come on."...Langer grabbed her arm.

Ziva stops once again, turning her head to the side, looking towards him, she tilts her head back, letting Langer see her eyes from under the bill of her black NCIS cap..."Fine. I am Israeli, I am Jewish and I do not like you."

"Why? Because I wanted a hug? You liked my tie, didn't you?"...He smiled again.

Ziva faced him, she moved her hand to his tie, gripping it..."No...it is not silk."

"Yeah, so?"

Ziva turned her head away from Langer..."Silk doesn't leave marks on wrists and ankles, yes?"...Giving him a quick glance back before making her way though the gate.

"Wait, was that a statement or a question?"...Langer spoke, a little confused. He shook his head..."Who the hell do you know that buys silk ties?"

"DiNozzo."...Gibbs and McGee spoke together as they walked past them..."Move your ass, Langer!"...Gibbs barked.

Langer grabbed his tie and looked at it, he starts yanking at the knot, loosening it as he makes his way through the gate..."I'm really getting tired of that guy."

"Only Tony could piss off a guy he doesn't even know, Boss."...McGee said.

Gibbs takes a drink of his coffee, letting out a smirk as he lowered his cup.

--

Gibbs looked at the bagged military ID of the dead man..."Petty Officer Mack, Richard Mack."...Gibbs read, through the plastic.

"How do we know he's a SEAL, Gibbs?"...Ziva asked, snapping a photo of the dead Petty Officer.

Gibbs raises his coffee to his nose, breathing in, he takes a drink of his coffee, letting out a soft moan..."Abby told me."

"Looks like a 22, Gibbs."...Ziva snaps a photo of the bullet's entrance wound on the back of the man's head.

"We shall see, my dear."...Ziva looked to her left, seeing Ducky smiling, Palmer was standing behind him, holding Ducky's bag..."It's good to have you back, Ziva."

Ziva smiled back..."How are you, Ducky?"...Letting the camera fall, it hung snug around her neck. She takes a step towards him, opening her arms.

Ducky lets out a small chuckle..."A hug for me? How delightful!"...Ducky hugged her as Langer walked towards them, shaking his head.

Langer scoffed..."What, she's not gonna hug assistant, too?"...Just then, Ziva hugged Palmer making Langer rub his brow.

"I can have McGee hug ya if you really need one, Langer."...Gibbs spoke before taking another drink of coffee.

Langer cocked his head towards Gibbs, not exactly thrilled with that suggestion.

"You interviewed the mother and child?"...Gibbs said.

"Yeah and the rides' operator, too, Gibbs."...Langer thumbs through his notepad..."The mom remembers a popping sound just as the coaster went over the top of the hill."

"Wow...that's tall."...McGee walked up next to them, looking up at the top of the roller coaster..."Man, I REALLY hate roller coasters."

"Really, Tim?"...Ziva wondered, moving towards him, she joined McGee looking at the top of the structure.

"Moving really fast, being way up in the sky and not to mention flipping upside down, all at the same time doesn't exactly scream fun to me, Ziva."

"I love the roller coasters here!"...She said excitedly..."Alpengeist, the Griffon, the Loc..."

"You've been here before, Ziva?"...McGee asked.

Ziva smiled..."Several times."

"Let me guess...with what's his face?"...Langer groaned.

"DiNozzo!"...Ziva fired back..."And yes."...She smiled again.

"Hey, why didn't you guys invite me?"...McGee started to feel left out.

Ziva shrugged..."Would you have gone if we asked?"

"Probably not."...McGee replied, scratching the top of his head.

"Tony was going to take me to Sanducky, before we, I mean, the team got split up."

"It's Sandusky, Ziva."...Gibbs spoke up.

"Sandusky?"...Ziva turned to Gibbs.

"Cedar Point."

"Yes, yes, that is the name! Have you been there before, Gibbs?"

Gibbs took another drink of his coffee, then tosses the cup into the trash, moving towards the roller coaster..."What you got, Ducky?"

"It appears Ziva was correct, 22 caliber."...Ducky declared, looking at the twisted slug in a small specimen jar.

"McGee grab all the surveillance tapes."

"Wait!"...Ziva ran towards Gibbs, then back towards Langer..."You said the woman heard a popping sound at the first drop, yes?"

Langer nodded.

"I think I know where we can get a photo of the killer, Gibbs."...Ziva said, running off.

--

Ten minutes later, Ziva came jogging back holding up a small flash-drive between her thumb and index finger on her right hand..."I just remembered, I have a photo of me and Tony, its from this roller coaster, there's a sensor..."

"She's right, Boss."...McGee jumped in..."All amusement parks have those now, it's there way of pulling more money out of you."

"Yeah, 10 bucks."...Ziva added.

"10 bucks?"...Gibbs said..."That's like 4 cups of coffee."

"How much you spend on coffee, Gibbs?"...Langer asked.

"About 20."

"That's not too bad for a week."

"A day, Brent. A day."

Ziva giggles.

Langer looks at her..."What?"

She looked at Gibbs and grinned..."Pretty soon, you will be wearing adult diapers, Gibbs...it is hard to hold that much coffee in, yes?"...She chuckled, but quickly stopped, raising her hand to her mouth covering it, can't believing she just said what she said.

McGee and Langer stood looking at Ziva horrified.

"I am so sorry, Gibbs, I did not mean to say that, it just blurted out."

Gibbs steps towards her, he reaches up behind her, slapping her on the back of head.

"Shutting up, Boss!"...Ziva cried out, which brought a smile to Gibbs' face and laughter from McGee.

Langer lifted his arms in confusion..."What the hell did that mean?"

Ziva looked at Langer and squinted at him, holding the flash-drive outwards towards McGee.

McGee takes the flash-drive and opens his laptop, sitting it on top of a trashcan, he inserts the flash-drive into a usb port on the side of his laptop. The photos pop up and he starts clicking through them, examining them as he goes..."What time did this happen?"...McGee asked.

"Between 12:30 and 12:45."...Langer replied, looking at his notepad.

McGee zoomed ahead to 12:30 and slowly started to look through the photos with greater detail, he stops as he sees a blonde Caucasian woman with a gun..."Got it, Boss."

They looked at the screen..."A woman killed him?"...Langer spoke.

"Women can kill, too...better sometimes."...Ziva smirked.

"You're a weird chick, David."

"It's Dah-veed!"

"Does anyone see anything wrong with this picture?"...Gibbs asked.

McGee looked at Gibbs..."Boss?"

"Isn't that our dead guy sitting next to her?"...Gibbs points at a man sitting next to the woman with the guy.

"And two cars ahead, Gibbs."...Ziva added..."Show the photo before this one again, McGee."

McGee clicked back a photo, showing the victim, he then puts the two photos side-by-side next to each other..."Twins?"...McGee asked with a curious look on his face.


	3. Missing Him

Special Agent Langer stood next to a large brown, rusting dumpster..."Hey, you find anything in there...T...Tom?"

McGee pops his head out of the top of the dumpster, looking down at Langer..."It's Tim."...McGee groaned.

Langer shrugs..."Whatever. Find anything?"

McGee throws his leg over the side of the dumpster and tries to ease himself, but falls the six feet to the ground below.

"What the hell are you doing?"...Langer said, he waved his hand over his face..."God damn, you stink!"

McGee rolled over to his back, holding a .22 pistol with a hotdog wrapper.

Langer opens a bag and squats down allowing McGee to drop the gun into the bag. Langer stands up, looking at it..."You got mustard all over it."

"I think I hurt my back."...McGee grunted, moving his left hand to his lower back, trying to support it.

"Don't be a pussy, get up."...Langer sealed the bag and walked off.

--

The elevator dings and opens, Ziva steps out and walks across the hall into Abby's lab, a soft jazz music was playing inside..."Abby?"...Ziva called out, but no one answered.

Ziva made her way over to Abby's computer, the driver's license photo of the woman with the gun was on Abby's computer screen..."Heather F. Mack? The wife?"...She looked around the room, anywhere there was a flat service was a photo of Tony in some manner, which made her smile..."Abby?"...Ziva called out again.

Abby's sliding door opened, Abby stepped through holding a card, her head down, reading it.

Abby looked up from the card, Ziva was standing right in front of her. Abby drops her card, startled, jumping back a bit. Abby sighs deeply..."Don't do that!"

Ziva squatted picking up the card..."Abs!! I REALLY, really miss you. Love, Tony."...Ziva read out loud.

Abby was smiling..."It's the 19th one."

"19?"...Ziva repeated, frowning ever so lightly..."I did not get one."

"Aww."...Abby replied..."But you did."

"Umm, Abby, I am pretty sure I did not get any."

Abby gestured towards the back room as she turned away. Ziva stood following Abby through the sliding door. Abby opens a drawer, picking up a stack of cards, a large black ribbon was holding them together..."Here."

"What is it?"

"From Tony, to you."

Ziva took the stack of cards from Abby..."Why do you have them?"

"Tony sent them for you."

"How do you know they were for me, Abby?"

"Some of them were addressed to...'Sweet Cheeks.'"...Abby smiled..."Do I look like a 'Sweet Cheeks?' and he also wrote me a letter saying they were for you."...She grinned.

"But why here?"

"He tried sending a few to Mossad, but they kept 'returning to sender,' so he sent them to me."

"And you did not send them to me, why?"

"Because I knew you'd be back, Ziva."...Abby smiled.

Ziva sighed..."Do you know where he is?"

Abby slowly shook her head no, she moved back through the door, taping Tony's latest postcard to her window next to the door.

Ziva thumbed through the cards, counting 17..."Hey, you got more than me."

Abby grinned..."Jealous?"

"Maybe."...Ziva whispered. She turns to leave, but stops, seeing several of Tony's things sitting on a table..."Umm, Abby?"

"Yeah?"...Abby replied, moving back into her office.

"Why do you have some of Tony's things?"

"Oh, I'm recreating his desk in my ballistics lab...or should I say, I was, until Gibbs told me to find the shooter first."

"And you found her, yes?"

Abby nods..."His wife."...Abby and Ziva spoke at the same time.

"Jinx! You owe me a Coke...err, Caf-Pow, Ziva."

"Uh, why?"

"We, I, uh, nevermind."...Abby and Ziva moved back to her computer as she began to type..."Heather F. Mack, 26, she owns a Serta shop."

"Serta?"...Ziva asked.

"Serta makes beds and such, but whatever you do, don't ask them to make you a custom bed, they'll think you're crazy if you want them to make a mattress that fits inside a coffin."

"What?"

"Never mind that now."...Abby rips off a piece of paper from her pad..."Here's her address, home and work."

"And the other man, Abby?"...Gibbs said, carrying a Caf-Pow.

Abby takes the large cup from Gibbs and takes a quick sip..."He doesn't exist, Gibbs."

"I have a long night ahead of me, in a monkey suit no less, I'm not in the mood, Abs."

"Monkey suit?"...Ziva said, looking curious.

"Tuxedo."...Abby quickly answered.

"Oh!"...Ziva turned to Gibbs..."Why do you need a tuxedo?"

Gibbs gives Ziva a small glance..."Well, Abs?"

"I'm telling you Gibbs, I ran his fingerprints through AFIS and his DNA from the Armed Services database against CODIS, he doesn't exist."...Abby replied.

"Wouldn't you need the man's DNA and fingerprints to make sure, Abby?"...Ziva spoke.

"No, identical twins share the same exact DNA and fingerprints."...Abby explained.

"Send a BOLO out..."

"I already did that, Gibbs...her photo and his, whoever he is...and if they even try to take a plane, train or automobile, they'll be gobbled right up!"

"Good job, Abs."...Gibbs tries to kiss Abby's cheek, but once again, Abby turns away..."Not until Tony is back, Gibbs."

Gibbs rolls his eyes as he turns and starts to walk..."Gibbs."...Abby called out just as Gibbs reached the door.

"Yeah?"

Abby held up his tuxedo.

"Right."...Gibbs hurries over, taking it from her..."Thanks."

Ziva and Abby watch on as Gibbs left.

"Was it me or did he say thanks?"...Abby questioned.

Ziva nods..."Why does Gibbs have a tuxedo?"

Abby shrugs..."Getting married again?"

Ziva smiles..."I doubt it, Abby...but you never know."...Ziva laughs..."Did I tell you about the time Tony took me to a wedding?"

"He did?"

Ziva nods.."We, umm."...She clears her throat.

"What?"

Ziva sighs..."There is times...where you love him, but then there are times whe you hate him, then you love him some more, then you hate him some more, then you really, REALLY hate him."

Abby grabs Ziva's wrist softly, but firmly..."And then you really, really, REALLY love him, right?"...Abby said, with a smile.

"He can be so childish sometimes."...Ziva grunted in frustrated manner, then softly sighs..."He...he once took me to a wedding and the reception afterwards."

Abby laughs.

"Why are you laughing?"

Abby stops..."Sorry, go on."

"He did not know anyone there...why would you do that?!"

Abby starts to laugh harder, snorting a bit.

Ziva shakes her head, she turns towards the door..."Sorry, sorry...it's just that."...Abby said, then started to laugh again.

"What?!"...Ziva raised her voice..."How can you laugh at that? He introduced me to the bride. The bride! I was so embarrassed."

"Let me ask you this...did you have a good time?"

"No, I was embarrassed."

"Yes, but up until then, where you having a good time?"

Ziva shrugged slightly..."It was great actually, amazing food, beautiful...I had never been to an Italian wedding before."

"Did you get caught?"

"No."...Ziva tilted her head..."Not at all."

"Then what's the big deal?"

"He lied...again."

"No, you guys wedding crashed!"...Abby grinned..."That is so DiNozzo!"...Abby laughed..."And he showed you a great time, you even admitted that, right?"...Ziva slowly nodded, flashing a tiny smile, Abby smiled back..."That's why I love Tony, no matter what, you're gonna have a great time and part of your body is going to ache afterwards."

Ziva squinted looking at Abby.

"You miss him, too?"

"Yeah."...Ziva sighed.

Langer walks in, carrying the bagged gun..."Guess what gossip I just heard from a little birdy around the corner...your precious DiNozzo took his own team in Rota, Spain."...He smiled..."Without saying good-bye, no less. Ha!"

"Tony wouldn't do that!"...Abby fired back in anger.

"Hey, don't kill the messenger here and I still don't see the big deal about this guy, everyone I talked to told me that he was an immature dick and a skirt chaser; not to mention, really bad at his job, the Director, remember?"

Ziva clenched her fists tightly, whitening her knuckles.

"...and Gibbs told me he wants me and you to go pick up the wife."...Langer looked at Ziva smirking.

Ziva turns to him, staring into his eyes.

"What? Like what you see?"...He smiled.

Ziva unclenched her fists, she wets her lips with the tip of her tongue..."If I had a dick, this is where I'd tell you to suck it, yes?"...She calmly spoke, turns and walks out.

"What did she say?"...Langer said, looking over at a smug faced Abby, trying not to laugh.

Langer ran after her, but the elevator closed as he reached it..."Ugh."...He slams the button and turns in the direction of the stairs, Gibbs was in his face, fire in his eyes.

"Something wrong, Sir?"

Gibbs thrusts his palm into Langer's forehead..."If you ever speak about one of my team member like that again, I'll let Ziva castrate you...the hard way, do you get me?!"

Langer quickly nods and just as quickly, Gibbs disappears as Langer swallows hard.


	4. Bad Juju

"Ziva! How are you and those crazy ninja skills? Heh. They're sending me to the Seahawk tomorrow, which sucks, but hey, what doesn't suck in my life right now? Well, other than my thoughts of you and Abs, I think writing you guys postcards is the only thing keeping me sane...and I know Gibbs is missing his Senior Field Agent, right? HA! Okay, okay, he's fine, but a guy can dream, right? Anyway, I'm rambling here and running out of space, so..."...Ziva starts to turn the card as the words start to move up and along the edge of it..."Take care of yourself okay? Love, Tony. P.S., I miss Probie, too. P.P.S., tell McGee, thanks for the pics."...Ziva smiled as she finished reading one of the many cards, she moves the card to the bottom of the pile and looks at the next card on the pile.

In large letters "SHALOM!" is spelled out..."Damn, I don't have time to write you something funny or even noteworthy before the mail is picked up, so...what's the Hebrew word for goodbye? Oh yeah, SHALOM!"...Ziva laughs as she glances at the driver's side view mirror, Langer was slowly moving towards her.

Langer walks up next to the driver's side window..."Talked to the bartender, Heather Mack just left the bar no longer than 10 minutes ago, he said she came in, ordered a Shirley Temple, drank it and left, must've been there 5 minutes, tops. That pretty much goes along what her employees said that she took the morning off, then came into work after lunch, then goes back to her usual routine, everyday after work, according to the bartender, she comes in for one drink, then leaves...umm, does any of this make sense to you? Why isn't she hiding?"

" I think you missed a spot, yes?"...Ziva shuddered, putting her postcards into her jacket pocket.

Langer looked down at his tie, he wipes his hand over it..."Ugh. I don't remember eating that."

Ziva pinches her nose and looks away from him, cringing..."Gross."

"It's your fault, you REALLY didn't need to drive that fast and you sped up when I said slow down!"

"My? My fault?! MY?!"...Ziva turned back to him, but quickly looked away again..."Ewww."

"What now?"

"There is something."...Her entire body starts to shake..."In your teeth..."...Ziva puts her hand over her mouth, trying not to puke.

Langer bends down, opening his lips, his teeth clasped together, looking at his mouth in the side mirror, he starts rubbing his finger over his teeth, he looks towards her..."Better?"

Ziva shook her head in disgust..."Get in the car."...She groaned.

Langer starts to make his way around the car, he reaches the passenger side door and tries to open it, but it's locked..."A little help here."

Ziva clicks the unlock button on the driver's side door, he tries again, but it's still locked..."Uh...unlock, not lock, the opposite of lock, you know? Open, you know, O-pen, meaning, I can get in...the car."

She clicks the button again, Langer notices its unlocking the backdoor. He chuckles sarcastically..."In the back? You're joking, right?"

Ziva was silent.

Langer lifts his hands in confusion, finally shaking his head, giving in..."Fine."...He moves back, opening the back passenger side door, he slides in, slamming the door shut.

"Ready to go?"...Ziva asked.

"Yeah."...He slouches down in the seat.

"You sure?"

"Yeah!"...He grunted loudly.

"Okay."...Ziva starts the car and drives off quickly, but abruptly stopped, hurling Langer into the back of the passenger hard, he started to moan in pain holding his face..."Oops!"...Ziva smirked, trying not to chuckle as she accelerated..."Someone was not wearing their seat belt, yes?"...She starts to chuckle, unable to hold it in anymore.

--

The elevator dings, McGee steps out, holding his back, the sliding door of autopsy opens as he slowly shuffles his feet across the floor..."Ducky, can you look at my back?"...He grunted softly.

Ducky turns away from the body of Petty Officer Mack..."You were injured, Timothy?"

"Fell out of a dumpster, tweaked something."

Ducky held up his hands, showing his blood covered latex gloves..."Of course, just give me a moment, lad."

"I can look if you want, Special Agent McGee."...Palmer spoke up.

"Right, good idea, Mr. Palmer...if that's okay with you, McGee."...Ducky looked at McGee.

He nodded as he struggled to get on top of one of the autopsy tables.

Ducky turns back around and continues on with the autopsy. Palmer moves behind McGee, pulling off his gloves, tosses them into the bio-hazard waste container..."Lift your shirt for me, please."

"Huh?"...McGee grunted.

"So I can see your back."

"Oh, s-sorry."...McGee slowly started to take off his jacket, grunting with each and every tug he makes.

Palmer moves his hand to McGee's lower back, pulling the back of his dress shirt out of his pants..."It's okay, I got it."...Palmer touches the left side of his lower back and slowly started moving towards the middle making McGee arch his back, grunting even louder.

"You're going to have to work on your bed side manner, Mr. Palmer."...Ducky chuckled softly.

"It's his coccyx, Doctor...he might've cracked it."

"My what?"...McGee quickly turns his head, but stops grunting again.

Ducky chuckles again, he turns..."Sorry, Timothy...it's just that."

"You heard Tony making a joke in your head, too, Ducky?"...McGee asked.

"He was always good for those, the good...and the bad."...Ducky cracked a wry smile..."He cracked his tail bone you say, Mr. Palmer? Did you know, some humans are born with tails, I've come across a few in my days, including one in a bordello in a small village in Vietnam, he was..."

"You still haven't told me why you were in the bordello, Duck."...Gibbs said, moving into autopsy fully dressed in his tuxedo.

"HA! And you never will, Jethro."...Ducky chuckled..."My mother would kill me."

"What happened to you, McGee?"...Gibbs asked.

"Broke my coccyx, Boss."

"Wear a cup next time, Tim...what ya got for me, Ducky?"

"This man was not a SEAL."...Ducky turned back towards the Petty Officer..."He was an addict."...Ducky lifts the man's foot, spreading his toes, showing needle marks..."His other foot is riddled with them, as well, Jethro."

"He's only been on leave for a week, Duck."

"Some of these scars are months old, maybe older...this man was not in the SEALs."

"Then who the hell is he?!"...Ducky started to talk, when Gibbs interrupts him..."I know, it's my job to figure that out."

Gibbs turns, placing his hand on McGee's shoulder..."You okay? Wanna go home?"

"Just in pain, Boss...I can still help."

Gibbs nodded, he starts moving towards the elevator..."Help, Abby."

McGee nodded..."Where you going, Boss?"

"I do hope he's not getting married again."...Ducky joked.

McGee and Palmer look at Ducky.

"He's not."...Ducky replied with a smile.

--

Ziva and Langer move up to the front door of the Mack residence..."I feel stupid."...Langer grunted, as he turned to her, showing a tampon stuck into his nose. ..."And look even dumber."

"Will you be quiet."...Ziva said in a loud whisper, she looked at the tampon in his nose but couldn't help but smirk and shake her head.

Langer leans over to his right, looking through the large window, Mrs. Mack was sitting on the couch..."Okay, who kills their husband, go to work, then grabs a drink, then goes home and knits?"...He whispered.

"What?"...Ziva tilted her head, looking at Langer oddly. She quickly joins him next to the window, she peeks over seeing the woman knitting, she looks back at Langer, she squints, then looks back through the window.

Ziva moves to the door and was about to kick it in, when she knocks instead. Moments later, Heather Mack opens the door..."Yes, may I help you?"

"NCIS."... Ziva pulled back her jacket, revealing her badge and handgun on her belt; she readys herself to tackle the woman, but the woman didn't move.

Langer held up his ID so the woman could see it, she nodded as to say, she knew who they were..."What seems to be the problem?"...She asked.

"Ma'am, your husband, you..."...Langer said, before being interrupted.

"What about him?"...She said, raises her hands chest high in a praying manner.

"He's dead."

The woman immediately drops to her knees and starts to break down in tears.

Ziva and Langer look at each other completely and utterly confused.

--

Abby and McGee sat next to one another in front of Abby's computer, McGee's head was laying on his folded arms on the table..."How could someone never exist? Or be erased, Timmy? Especially if its a twin and his twin can be found? That's like, so not cool!"

McGee just laid there.

"McGee!"...Abby yelled..."Could you have the common courtesy to be awake when I'm ranting towards you! Where's Gibbs or Tony when you need head slapped!"

"Can you keep it down, Abby."...McGee raised his head slightly, his eyes barely open.

"It's alive!"

"Please."...McGee pleaded.

"Better, McGee."...She moved her hand to the back of his head and lightly stroked it.

McGee turned his head and smiled at her..."Have you checked everything?"

"Define everything, McGee."

"Well, how did you find Jasper Shepard?"

"Hmmm...deceased?"...Abby quickly types into her keyboard, a match pops up..."McGEE!!"...She stands up, pointing at the screen.

McGee sat up, he focused his eyes..."Robert Mack, date of death: 11/02/2005...that's All Souls' Day!"

"Yeah, so?"

"This is bad juju, McGee, really bad juju!"

"Juju? He's not a ghost, Abby, he's in our morgue."

"Yeah, McGee...but who?"...She lifts her right hand up into the air, palm up..."Richard?"...Then her other hand..."Robert?"...Abby stops, shaking her head..."Dick and Bob?"...She laughs..."I really shouldn't laugh, REALLY...their parents were really, really cruel, McGee...terrible even."...Abby looked at McGee and they both started laughing together, which makes him grab his back, he started grunting through the laughter, until he stopped..."Great McGee, look what you did, you hurt yourself again!"

Abby looked at McGee sulking, he softly started to whimper..."Aww, McGee...lets go find you some painkillers, make that pain go bye-bye and your head go whoopie!"...She smiled.


	5. Fair Trade

McGee mumbled in his sleep as Abby looked on, she was squatting next to a wooden futon inside her ballistics lab. She hugged tightly onto her stuffed hippopotamus, Bert, watching him sleep.

A small amount of drool clung to the corner of Tim's lower lip, he moaned softly as he turned from his back to his side, smacking his lips together.

"Awww."...Abby smiled. Her computer beeped, making her turned her head towards the sound. She looks back at McGee and extends her hands forward, prying McGee's arms apart, placing Bert inside. He smiled as he squeezed the stuffed animal, which made a farting noise.

Abby closed her mouth, trying to silence her whispering chuckle. She smiled and lowered her head, kisses McGee on the forehead, she turns her head slightly, kissing Bert on his nose..."Take good care of him, Bert, okay? I'm counting on you."

Abby rose to a standing position, giving Bert one last pet on the head, then performing the same act on McGee before walking to the front of her lab. She clicks the left mouse button and shook her head, she sighed reaching for her phone..."Why is it always them?"

--

The elevator dinged, Ziva stepped out, moving towards her desk. Moonlight shined through the windows, illuminating the darkened squad room.

Ziva arrived behind her desk, setting the stack of postcards on her desk. She takes off her blue jacket, folding it twice before setting it on the shelf behind her. She sat down, pulling the scrunchy from her hair, letting her hair fall forward, she brushes it off to the side and picks up the cards, straightening them, making sure no edges were out of place.

She started to read the remaining cards one by one, she smiled, she shook her head in disbelief, she laughed, she rolled her eyes, she groaned and by the time she was finished with them all, every possible emotion was met, including on the verge of tears as she read the last dated postcard to her..."...I haven't talked to anyone, just these postcards and I don't even know if you're getting them or not, but I do hope you're doing okay and I just wanted to say that I really miss you, Ziva. I guess it's true what they say, you don't know what you have until it's gone."

Ziva closed her eyes, lifting the postcards, pressing them firmly against her chest.

"I put her in the conference room."...Langer spoke, moving into the bullpen..."She's still playing it off as if she doesn't know that we know that she killed him."

Ziva sniffled, she quickly opened her desk drawer, placing the postcards inside.

"What's with you and those postcards?"...Langer wondered, moving over to her desk.

"None of your business."...Ziva stood up, taking a step to her left.

"Fine, keep being a bitch."

Ziva stopped her in tracks, she looked at Langer, she tilted her head slightly..."Bitch?"

Langer nervously laughed as he slowly started to back up..."Don't take it out on me, because some guy you love isn't here."

"Love?"...Ziva repeated..."Who says I love him?"

"Oh come on, you talk about him all the time, whether it be: what he says, did or would do...believe it or not lady, not everyone gives a shit about him."...Langer shook his head..."Do us all a favor, go into the bathroom and rub one off for him, so you'll be thinking straight."

"Maybe you are right, Langer...maybe I need to do just that."...Ziva slowly moves over to him..."Or."

"Or?"...Langer spoke, looking very curious.

"I could do this."...Ziva smiled as she placed her hands on Langer's shoulder, she moved her mouth toward his, a thud sends Langer to his knees. Ziva stepped back, lowering her knee..."Never mind."

Langer groaned as his hands moved to his crotch, protecting himself from further harm..."Y-you..."

Ziva squatted in front of him..."Yes, I love him, but no one calls me a bitch."...She slaps him across the face..."No one, and next time, you lose them, yes?"...She stands and leaves the bullpen.

A voice spoke out of the shadows, in the direction of the elevator..."Don't you hate it when you don't know if that's a statement or a question?"

Langer glanced over, seeing Tobias Fornell, dressed in a very nice black suit, holding two cups of coffee, he moves in front of the windows..."Where's Gibbs?"

"I'm here, Tobias."...Gibbs called out, Fornell looked up, seeing Gibbs at the top of the stairs. Gibbs starts jogging down the stairs, his tuxedo jacket and tie gone.

"Nice awards ceremony, Jethro...except you were missing a man."

"Yeah, yeah."...Gibbs said, he now stood in front of Fornell..."Langer, you've been traded back to the FBI."

Langer stood, slowly turning towards them..."For who?"

Fornell hands Gibbs a cup of coffee..."That'll do."...Gibbs smirked.


	6. Never Too Late

Gibbs and Fornell stepped into Abby's lab, Abby turned, smiling..."Hey, Gibbs, FBI-man...lost the tux already, I see."...A soft, relaxing Jazz filled the room, it was Abby's way of having Tony there.

"Why did you call me, Abs?"...Gibbs asked.

Abby spun back towards her computer, she lifts her left hand, looking at it..."It's...10:47 P.M., Gibbs, on a Friday night, how am I supposed to do my job without a fresh Caf-Pow?"...Abby folded her arms, staring at Gibbs.

"Very quickly, Abby."

"It's actually 11:07 P.M."...Fornell said, looking at his watch.

Abby swung back towards them, she pokes her bare left wrist multiple times with her right index finger..."Damn, it's always running slow."

"You know, she's really weird, Jethro."...Fornell whispered.

"You'd act odd, too, if you were stuck in a basement all day and one of your three musketeers wasn't here! Where is Tony, Gibbs? I want my d'Artagnan!"

"He wasn't actually one of the three musketeers, Abby."

"I don't care, I want him, Gibbs."...She turns..."And now that I think about it, I want a three musketeers bar, too!"

Gibbs carefully wraps his fingers around Abby's elbow, turning her ever so slightly, she starts to look towards him, he presses his lips against her cheek softly..."I promise, Abs."

Abby turns, jumping into Gibbs' arms, hugging him tightly..."You better keep your promise, Gibbs."

Gibbs hugs her back..."You know I always do."...Just then a loud snore comes from the back room. They all slide, peering towards the back room..."Abs?"

Abby wipes away a newly forming tear, she sniffles and softly laughs, almost snorting..."It's McGee, he's asleep, the painkillers Ducky gave him."

"Ahh."...Gibbs turns Abby back in the direction of her computer..."Why?"

"Why?"...Abby repeated his why with a why of her own.

"Why did you call me."

"Oh."...Abby hurried to her computer, her pigtails continued to sway after she stopped, which made Gibbs smile.

"He was believed to been dead after a failed bank robbery."...Fornell spoke up.

Gibbs and Abby looked at Fornell.

"I am here for a reason."...Fornell flashed a wry smile..."I see now he didn't die."

"And when exactly where you going to tell me this, Tobias?"

"Soon."...Fornell took a drink of his coffee..."I just did."

Gibbs shook his head..."How exactly does someone think someone is dead, but not?"

"During the getaway, their van flipped, three died, they were burned beyond recognition."

"And you didn't DNA check?"

"We found their IDs on the side of the road...we thought it was closed case...I see that we were wrong."

"Again."...Abby injected.

"What's that, Miss Sciuto?"

"You're wrong a lot, Agent Fornell...Tony being framed and accused of murder twice! Ring a bell?"...Abby starts to cry again, she looks at Gibbs and buries her face into his chest.

"See what you did now, Fornell?"...Gibbs groaned, he starts rubbing Abby's back.

"What?"...Fornell looked on confused..."What did I do?"

Gibbs gestures towards the door with his head..."I'll be in autopsy if you need me, okay, Abby?"

Abby pulled back and slowly nodded, he leans into her ear and whispers. She immediately perks up, flashing a smile as Gibbs kisses her on the opposite cheek, he takes out his cell and dials..."Ziva, bring Mrs. Mack down to autopsy."...He snaps his cell phone closed, following Fornell out.

"Timmy!"...Abby yelled with a huge smile on her face, running towards the back of her lab.

--

Ducky yawns..."It's getting rather late, Jethro. Mother will be..."

The sliding door to autopsy opens as Ziva walked through the door, escorting Heather Mack.

"Almost done, Duck."...Gibbs said, taking a step towards them..."I know you've been through a lot today and I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

Ziva tilted her head slightly, she wasn't use to Gibbs apologizing.

Gibbs turned back towards Ducky, giving him a nod. Ducky pulls back the sheets, showing the body of deceased man from the roller coaster.

"No, please, no...not him, he was my life."...She started sobbing, tears streaming down her face, she looks up at Gibbs..."Who, w-w-who did this to him?"

"I think his brother and we're closing in on his location as we speak."...Fornell added.

The woman turned towards him..."W-what?"

Fornell nodded.

"Ziva, could you put Mrs. Mack back in the conference room...she needs some place to grieve...alone."

Ziva tilted her head the opposite way, raising her eyebrows..."Um, okay."...Ziva stepped towards her, placing her hand on the woman's arm..."Right this way, Ma'am."

Gibbs, Ducky and Fornell looked on as they stepped into the elevator, the doors close.

"What do you have planned, Jethro?"...Ducky fiddled with his glass.

Gibbs smirked..."Go home, Ducky."...He pats him on the shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me twice."...Ducky chuckled, pulling the sheet back over the body and sliding the drawer back into the cold locker.

Gibbs takes out his cell and dials as he and Fornell make their way towards the elevator.

--

Langer groaned as he placed the last of his items into a box..."I didn't like it here anyway."...He grumbled..."Terrible chairs, horrible coffee, ugly women and all of them, bitches."

"Problems?"

Langer looked up, seeing a sharply dressed, Tony..."Just what I freakin' need."...He groaned, under his breath.

"Heh."...Tony moved in front of his desk, lifting Langer's box..."Let me help you with that."

Tony turns, moving towards the elevator.

"Hey, that's my stuff!"...Langer yelled, he moves around the desk as quickly as he could, chasing him down.

Tony bumped the elevator button with his elbow, the elevator dings and the doors open.

"Are you deaf? I said that's my stuff!"...Tony cocked his head to the left, grinning, he tosses the box into the elevator.

"What the hell, man!"...He raised his hand, moving towards Tony.

Tony turned, grabbing Langer around the neck, the tips of his thumbs pressing into the bottom of his jaw, he slams him into the elevator's doorway, holding him tightly against it..."WHY...SO...SERIOUS?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"...Tony laughed maniacally, then pushes Langer into the elevator, he trips and falls into his half empty box..."They're women, not bitches and they certainly aren't ugly, Wanger."...Tony smirked as he stepped back, holding up a pencil..."Wanna see a magic trick? Heh."...Tony tosses the pencil at Langer just as the doors were closing.

Tony turned, walking back towards his desk, he stopped as Ziva stepped out of a door and walked along the balcony and down the stairs. Tony smiled seeing her, he started to raise his hand and call out, but he stopped. She reached the bottom and turned left, heading away from the squad room.

--

Gibbs and Fornell stepped into Abby's lab.

McGee yawns, sitting in front of her computer, Abby was draped around his shoulders, her arms hugging around his chest..."Go McGee, go!"

McGee lets out another yawn.

Gibbs sets a Caf-Pow on Abby's table..."Ooh!"...McGee exclaimed, he reaches for it, but Abby smacks his hand..."Not until you're done, McGee."

"Abby, I need caffeine."

Abby sighs..."Okay, but only one sip."...McGee tries to move his hand, but Abby was still holding it, so he moves his entire upper half down, fighting to get the straw into his mouth with Abby hanging on for the ride.

He finally wins the fight, clasping down on the straw with his teeth, he takes a drink and sighs..."Better?"...Abby smiled.

McGee replied with a smile of his own.

"Good, now back to work!"...She demanded, laying her chin on the top of his head.

"Well?"

Abby and McGee both looked up at Gibbs..."Well what, Gibbs?"...Abby asked, Gibbs just stared at her..."Uh, oh, McGee...Gibbs is about to slap you!"

"Huh?"...McGee looked back.

"He's not the only one."...Gibbs said.

Abby scoffed..."Not nice, Gibbs...not nice."

"Abby!"

Abby leans back, slapping McGee on the back of the head..."McGee!"

"On it, Boss!"...McGee shouted as he started to type furiously..."She's calling, Boss."

"SWAT is ready to roll, Jethro."...Fornell added, holding up his cell phone to his ear.

"1256 Melbrook Lane, Virginia Beach, Boss!"...McGee shouted, looking back at Gibbs.

"Go."...Fornell spoke into his phone..."You have a go."

"How long?"...Gibbs asked.

"Two minutes."...Fornell replied.

--

Ziva stood facing the pop machine, she reaches into her pocket, pulling out a dollar, she straightens it and puts it in the slot, but it rejects it. She tries again, but once again, the dollar is rejected, she falls forward, pressing her forehead against the machine, letting out a sigh.

"Need change?"...A voice from behind her said.

She gasped, she slowly rolled her head from the machine as she started to turn. Tony was smiling, his hand out to her, inside his palm was 4 quarters.

Ziva looked up at him, but quickly started to lower her head..."You're late."

Tony dropped the quarters, moving his hand under her chin, raising her head up, his palm slid up her chin, along her cheek, tousling the hair from her face, he leans in, kissing her gently on the lips..."It's never too late, Ziva."


	7. I'm Tired

All eyes were on Fornell as he stood next to the doorway, his cell phone firmly pressed against his ear.

"He's dead?"...Fornell spoke, he takes a step towards them, lowering and closing his phone..."He opened fire as SWAT entered the house, they returned fire, he didn't make it."

"Any good guys hurt?"...Abby asked, her hands intertwined, shaking in front of her face, hoping for the best.

"None."

Abby dropped her hands, smiling..."Good!"

"Probably a good thing he's dead."...Fornell added.

"Isn't that kind of wrong, Agent Fornell?"...McGee looked at him confused.

"We didn't know which was which, right?"...Fornell replied.

"Well, Ducky..."...Abby started to answer.

"They're both dead."...Fornell cuts Abby off..."Case closed."

"Uh, Tobias."...Gibbs points upwards, the telephone starts to ring, Abby turns, picking it up.

"Ah, right, the wife...but, hey, this isn't a federal case anymore."...Fornell smirked..."I guess I'll be going."

Abby exclaims with shere joy, dropping the phone, she rushes towards the door, Fornell steps back, barely getting out of her way as she hurries through the door.

--

Tony smiled, his eyes peering deep into hers as he started to pull away, he was met with a slap to his face, forcing his head to the right. He swung his head back towards Ziva just long enough to feel her hands grasping the back of his neck, his head pulled downward, she pressed her lips against his, the sharp sting slowly disappearing from his cheek as he could feel her hot breath mix with his.

Ziva's fingers fell away from his neck and slowly slid along the side of neck and down his chest. Her left hand closed around the knot in his black tie, gripping it tightly.

"I'm sorry."...Tony quietly uttered.

She lifted her hand towards his face, he slightly turned his head, anticipating another slap..."I missed you, too"...She whispered, she laid her hand on his cheek, caressing it softly.

A smile came over Tony's face..."Got my postcards, huh?"

Ziva nodded, flashing him a smile.

Tony looked down, her hand still clinging to his tie..."Uh, Ziva?"

"Say my name."...Ziva spoke softly.

"I just did."

"No, the way you do it...the special way."...She said, loosening up on his tie, but quickly re-tightening it..."You know."

Tony tilted his head to the side, he thought for a moment..."Heh. Do you mean when I say...Zee-vah."

Ziva smiles grew bigger, she fell backwards taking Tony with her. Her upper back firmly pressed against the vending machine. She tugged on his tie, pulling his head down to hers.

He smiled back at her as he pressed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes.

"Where have you been? Why? What have you been doing? Why haven't you called? I've been...we've been worried."...Ziva rambled question after question, not letting Tony answer..."Someone said you took a job in Rota. Rota?! That's in Spain!"

Tony pulled himself away from her and tilted his head at the mention of Rota, he was silent.

"Well?"...Ziva urged him to speak.

"Honestly?"...He spoke.

"No, Tony, lie to me!"

He leaned back down, moving his mouth to her ear..."I'm Batman."...He whispered as he pulled his head away with a grin on his face.

Ziva rolled her eyes..."You will never get it."

"TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"...Abby yelled as she ran towards him. Ziva loosened her grip on his tie, letting the smooth material slide through her fist.

Tony turned, smiling at Abby jumped on him, knocking him to the floor.

"Abby!"...Ziva yelled.

Tony started to laugh as Abby kissed all over Tony's face..."You're BBBBBBBBBBACK!!"...She cried out, then started kissing him again, including once on the lips for longer than Ziva thought she should have.

"Abby!"...Ziva yelled again.

Abby smiled as Tony sat up, Abby wrapped her arms around Tony, hugging him tightly, with all of her might.

Tony grunted, hugging her back..."I missed you, Abs."

Abby sat back, looking at him..."I have all your postcards, they're up in labs, I set up your desk in my lab, too! It's good to have you back!"...Tony lifted his hands, he flicking her pigtails.

"Heh. I missed doing that."...Tony smiled at her..."But, uh, did you just put your tongue in my mouth?"

"I dunno, did I? I didn't mean, too!"...Abby gritted her teeth..."But probably."

"She what?"...Ziva looked down Abby, then Tony..."In your mouth? Why?"

Abby shrugged..."Sometimes when I'm excited, I stick my tongue out, don't blame me, my tongue has a mind of its own. I don't want Caf-Pow, my tongue does and what my tongue wants, my tongue gets!"

They both looked at Abby.

Abby shrugged again..."You're HOME!"...She shouted, ecstatically, hugging him again. She pulled away again..."Wow, Tony, you're really..."

"What?"...Tony asked.

Abby looked up at Ziva..."Wow. You really have to feel this, Ziva...I mean, he's so much harder than he was the last time he was laying on top of me."

Ziva tilted her head, looking at Abby angrily..."ABBY!"

Abby grabs Ziva's hand, yanking her down, she pulls her hand to Tony's stomach..."Our Tony has been working out! He's SO...buffed! And I'm diggin' the quad-black suit!"

"That is a tuxedo! Why are you wearing a tuxedo?"...Ziva felt the firmness of Tony's abdominal muscles on her fingertips, she grinned, forgetting all about the tuxedo..."Indeed."

"Heh. That's what happens when you're on a floating city for 4 months, speaking of which, remind me to thank the Director, because of him, I have my sex pack back."

"Six."...Ziva corrected Tony, he looked at her and slowly shook his head no as he flashed her a small grin.

Abby started to bounce up and down..."My three musketeers! Back together! YAY!"

"Uh, DiNozzo...why is my forensic expert riding you like a pony?"...Gibbs asked as he and McGee walked into the room.

"More like an Italian stallion, yes?"...Ziva grinned and whispered, but she quickly stands, pulling her hand away from his stomach, moving them behind her back as Gibbs glared in their direction.

Abby stood, she hurries over to Gibbs, hugging him..."Thank you, Gibbs, thank you!"...She looked up at him and turned her face, so that her cheek was facing him.

Gibbs leans in, giving her a kiss on the cheek..."You're welcome, Abby."...He said with a smiled.

She turns to McGee quickly giving him a hug..."Come on, Tim, lets go move Tony's stuff to his desk again!"

"Why me? He's back."...McGee asked, pointing at Tony.

"Because I said so, McGee!"...Abby spoke..."And I'll show you my new tattoo."...She grinned.

"Ooh, new one? Where?"

Abby's grinned widened..."You'll see."...Abby grabs McGee's hand, pulling him towards the door.

McGee stops, looking back at Tony on the ground..."I'm really glad you're back, Tony."

"Yeah, me too, Tim."...Tony gives him a nod..."It's a nice tattoo, McGoo."...He grinned.

McGee scoffed, looking at Abby..."He got to see it first?"

"He was on the ship, McGee, all by himself, with 5,000 people who hated him! Stop being so selfish!"...Abby pulls him out the door.

"Heh."

"What?"...Ziva asked.

"I didn't see any tattoo."...Tony smirked.

Ziva rolled her eyes again, Tony turned his head, seeing the extended arm of Gibbs in front of him.

Tony took his hand in his as Gibbs pulled him up..."Welcome home, Tony."

"Good to be back, Boss."

"You do know you stood up the Vice President of the United States, the Sec-Nav and not to mention the Director of NCIS."

"What can I say, Boss...I'm a Democrat. Heh."...Tony tried to pull his hand away, but Gibbs' grip tightened as he pulled Tony into him, giving him a hug.

"Welcome back, son."

Tony's swallowed deeply..."Can I call you dad?"

"No."...Gibbs pulls away, taking a step towards the door.

"Heh."

"Oh, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Your shit. My basement. Out by Saturday."

"On it, Boss!"

Tony swung his head back towards Ziva, they were alone again. She was looking him up and down.

"What?"...He asked.

"Why are you wearing a tuxedo and is it technically a tuxedo, if you are not wearing a bow tie?"

Tony took a large step towards her..."I was in New York City, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone...I was offered my own team in Rota by Jenny almost two years ago, but I turned it down, this is my home, this is where I wanna be."...Tony sighed, finally getting that off his chest, he flashed a small smile..."You don't have to wear a bow tie to make it a tuxedo, you can wear a regular tie...and, and I didn't call, because."...Tony swallowed deeply, looking away from her.

She raised her hands to his face, cupping his cheeks, turning his face back forward..."What, why didn't you call?"

"I-I didn't have to strength to say goodbye to you...I never want to say goodbye to you."

"Saying goodbye is not forever, Tony."...Ziva smiled at him.

"Look, I'm a dumbass, I admit that and I can be an asshole sometimes, but I'm not stupid."

"Then what are you afraid of Tony?"

Tony softly presses his lips to her forehead..."Losing you."

"How do you lose something you never had?"...Ziva sighed, her hands slid from his cheeks.

Tony caught her hands, wrapping his long fingers around her tiny wrists..."I'm tired of rules, I'm tired of you not knowing how I feel, I'm tired of lying to myself, I'm tired of being alone when there's someone I wanna be with, I'm tired of pretending I'm not in love with you."...He kisses her on the lips..."I love you and if you give me the chance, just one chance, you won't regret it and I swear to you, I will make you so fuckin' happy."

"DiNozzo, you can have my couch if you need it."...Gibbs said, re-entering the break room.

Ziva closed her eyes as Tony pulled away, tears welled from her eyes and started to trickle down her cheeks. Tony wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly..."Thanks, Boss."

"But that will not be neccessary, he is staying with me, Gibbs."...Ziva's voice muffled through Tony's jacket and through her sniffles..."On my couch."

"Yeah, definitely her couch, Boss."

Gibbs shook his head as he turned away..."Oh, have you spoken to..."

"Yeah, I had lunch with her, Gibbs. She's good, enjoying college, life."

"Good."...Gibbs said..."And I hope you'll have a good excuse for the director tomorrow, right?"

"Heh. Yeah, Boss. Good night."

"Good night, Gibbs."...Ziva sniffled.

"My God, DiNozzo, get her some tissues already."

"It's okay, she's using my tie."...Tony softly laughed.

Gibbs chuckled..."Good night, you two."

--

"Tony."...Ziva said, moving through a door into her darkened living room, carrying a steaming coffee cup.."Your cocoa, it's really hot."... Tony was laying on the couch, his jacket off, his black vest unbuttoned, his tie loosened, he was asleep.

Ziva smiled, setting the cocoa down on her glass coffee table, grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch, covering him with it.

A knock at the front door, makes her looks up. She carefully makes her way over, being careful not to wake him up, she looks through the peep hole, seeing Gibbs. She opens the door..."Gibbs? Is there something wrong?"

"Here, I forgot to give him this."...Gibbs held out a rectangular box.

"What is it?"...Ziva asked, taking it from him.

"Oh."...Gibbs looked at his watch..."12:23 a.m."..."Turn it to channel 9."

"Why?"

"You'll see."...Gibbs turned and left.

Ziva stepped back, closing her door. She shakes the box and moves back to the couch, picking up the remote and turning on the TV, she turns it to channel 9, the camera cuts from the "Fill It Float" tank to laughing David Letterman.

"Our next guest is a honest to god hero, get this, he dove into the water, swam down to the bottom and pulled two people out of a car, brought them to the surface and then gave them both CPR."...Dave looks at Paul..."Man, I'm tired just reading that and I didn't do a thing."

The audience laughs.

"Haha! Me, too."...Paul replied.

"Please welcome, NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."...Dave rose to his chair as Tony came out of the doorway walking towards him. They shakes hands as Tony moves to the chair and sits down..."Welcome to the show."

"Thanks for having me."...Tony replied.

"First of all, for the audience at home and Paul."...Dave laughed..."Can you tell us what NCIS is?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services."...Dave looked at him oddly..."Heh. Basically, we're the FBI for Marine and Naval crimes."

"Told ya, Paul. He-heee."...Dave laughs again..."Tell us about yourself, Anthony? You married?"

"Tony, please and nope, not married."

"Seeing anyone, Tony?"

"Nope, I'm single."

"Hear that ladies? He's single."...He looks at Tony..."Gentlemen?"

"Ladies, please. Heh."

"I've seen the video on youtube along with 20 million others of the rescue and I have to say...are you Aquaman?"...Dave laughs..."You were under that water for like 3-4 minutes."

"I didn't even think about it, Dave...sorry, I've been watching you since I was college."

"Don't worry about it, you can call me anything you want, you're a hero."

Tony looked down and softly sighed..."I just jumped in, instincts, I guess...anyone would do it."...Tony raised his head, swinging his head back towards Dave.

"Very humble of you."...Dave replied..."You're a hero in every sense of the word and they both doing fine, correct?"

"Yeah."...Tony softly spoke.

The audience claps and gives him a round of applause.

Tony raised his head..."Hey, any chance I can jump in the "Will It Float" tank, too?"...He laughed.

Dave looks over, laughing..."Really? I guess so. Why not! Lift up the thing, kiddies!"

Tony looked over as the tank came into view. Tony rose, taking off his jacket..."Oh, by the way."...Tony looked at the camera..."If you'd like more information on NCIS, becoming a part of it or just learning more about it, go to www.ncis.navy.mil."...Tony tosses his jacket on the chair and moves to the tank, places his hands on the edge and jumps in the tank.

"Sink" in large print starts blinking on the screen..."Oh, too bad! But tell him what he wins, Alan."

Tony pops out the water, smiling as the band starts playing and singing "Will it Float."

"Thanks for being here."...Dave extended his hand..."Anthony DiNozzo, ladies and gentlemen and we'll be right back with The Foo Fighters."

Tony shakes his hand as the crowd applauds as it goes to commercial.

Ziva softly chuckled as she shook her head at the TV, she looked down at a snoring Tony and smiled.

She opened the box and brought it up to the light, sliding her fingertips along the words... "Special Agent of the Year. Anthony DiNozzo."


	8. Home Sweet Home

Tony stood in the middle of Gibbs' basement, next to a nearly finished boat, glaring at the 20 or so boxes next to the wall, opposite the work bench..."Man, I have a lot of crap."

"And that crap wants to go home, DiNozzo."...Gibbs said, moving down the stairs, holding a cup of coffee.

"I've been thinking, Gibbs."...Tony softly spoke, looking his boxes up and down.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

Tony swung his head toward Gibbs..."Huh? Oh...well, maybe I should buy a house, I lost my apartment and it was piece of crap, the boiler kept exploding and umm, it would nice to settle down and not have to worry about disturbing your neighbors because your "girlfriend is too loud" and believe it or not, I miss mowing the grass."

Gibbs took a drink of his coffee..."You can cut mine if you want."...He smirked.

"Heh."...Tony flashes Gibbs a smile.

"About you and Ziva."

Tony gritted his teeth..."Yeah, Boss?"

"As long as I don't see it or hear it or catch you doing it...it's okay."

Tony does a double take towards Gibbs..."Really?"

Gibbs takes another drink of coffee..."Good luck and honestly, DiNozzo, do you need so many clothes? You have more suits than I've had wives."

--

Tony stood across from Director Vance, he was seated in his chair, behind his desk, a file was spread out in front of him.

Tony was silent, wearing a gray Ermenegildo Zegna suit perfectly, not a wrinkle in it. His red tie, snug around his neck.

"You discharged your firearm three times as an agent afloat aboard the Reagan...that's a record, including twice on separate ocassions on the same day, yet another record and because of that, you were moved to the Seahawk."...Vance looked up at Tony..."These are not the kind of records we at NCIS like to achieve Special Agent DiNozzo, although, in those cases, it was determined they were all good shooting and excellent work on the Jenkins murder investigation, by the way."

Tony remained stoic, not moving a muscle.

"Do you know how to speak?"

"Yes, Sir."...Tony answered.

"Good...do you know why I sent you to the Reagan, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Because of what happened with Jen...Director Shepard?"

Vance's eyes rose from the file he was reading..."Do you blame yourself for her death?"

"I...I was the highest ranking agent assigned to her, I was the head of her protection detail. It was my job to keep her safe. I and I alone failed her, NCIS and myself. Officer David went along with my orders."

"As did you, Agent DiNozzo. You followed Director Shepard's orders."...Vance stood..."Orders are orders, you did the right thing."

Tony cleared his throat..."Then why..."

"Why did I send you to Reagan?"...Vance interrupted..."Because I needed to take control of this team. I am the boss, not Gibbs. You weren't being punished, Agent DiNozzo. Agent Gibbs was."

Tony shook his head, confused, angry.

"What, didn't like my decision? Tough. It's not all about Gibbs and his team. There are other agents in his agency, Agent DiNozzo, remember that."

"May I go, Director?"...Tony asked.

"Not yet."...Vance sat back down..."In the future, when you are being presented with a medal, you will be there, do you understand?"

"I had more important things to do with my time, Sir."

Vance sat back, letting out a small laugh..."Wow, you really are Gibbs' right hand man, are't you?"

"I just finally see it, understand it."

"And what would that be, Agent DiNozzo?"

"It's not about awards or fame or money."

"Then what is it about? Enlighten me."

"Helping people."...Tony declared.

Vance leaned up, gripping the edge of his desk with his hands..."And what if that wasn't good enough? What other excuses did you have planned? Agent Gibbs would've had a few extra."

"Sir?"

"Go on, show me, if you have any."

Tony reaches into his pocket, pulling out a folded up piece of paper, he unfolds it and extends it towards Director Vance. He takes it from Tony and looks at it..."A doctor's note?"...Vance questioned.

"Yes, Sir. Signed by a Commander Dr. Brad Pitt, Bethesda Naval Hospital."

Vance tilted his head, looking up at Tony..."And where exactly did you get this, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Do I have to answer that, Director?"

"No, that is all...you can go."...Tony turned, moving to the door and leaves.

Vance looks at the doctor's note and read from it..."Complications from Y. Pestis?"...He smirks..."That's a first."

--

Tony moved towards the stairs coming out of Vance's office. Gibbs stood at the top of the stairs, drinking his coffee..."Everything okay?"

"Yeah."...Tony lowered his head..."I'm sorry about last night."

"Ah, don't be...it was just politicians looking for a photo op."

"I'm sorry, because I stood you up as well."

Gibbs finished off his coffee, he looked at Tony and smiled..."How many times have you picked up awards for me?"

Tony shrugs..."Six times."

"We're even then."

"6 to 1 is even, Boss?"

"I had to wear a tux."...Gibbs hurries down the stairs.

"Heh."...Tony scanned over the squad room, Ziva and McGee were both sitting at their desks, his eyes moved to his desk just as Gibbs passed by it, his stare then traveled north, Ziva smiled at him, giving him a tiny wave.

"Gear up!"...Gibbs yelled.

"Home sweet home."...Tony smiled as he made his way down the stairs.


	9. Loose Ends

Gibbs steps into Abby's lab, the Jazz music that blared from her lab for weeks was gone, replaced by her normal standard of music..."Ah, Abs, I was getting used to the Jazz."

Abby clicks a key on keyboard and her computer monitor changes quickly. She smiles as she turns around..."Morning, Gibbs."

"Mornin'."...He makes his way over to her, setting a Caf-Pow next to her, peering over her shoulder at her monitor..."So, whatcha doin', Abs?"

"What ever could you mean, Gibbs?"

Gibbs takes a step back and tilts his head and looks at Abby just as a father would knowing his daughter wasn't telling him the truth.

"Ooh, I hate that look...look away, Abby, look away!"...Abby turns away, but looks back..."Stop it, Gibbs!"

Gibbs smiles and lets out a chuckle..."What is it?"

Abby sighs..."About Tony."

Gibbs leans him, kissing her on the cheek..."I put it on youtube, Abby."

"What? When? You know how to use a computer?"...Abby rambled with a bewildered look on her face..."You know, youtube is on the internet, right?"

Gibbs gives Abby a stern look, then laughs..."It's not THAT hard, Abby."

"No, really...who helped you? McGee?! He's so dead!"

"Abby...what have I told you about hurting McGee?"

"I know, only in the name of science."...She pouted, Gibbs turns and starts to leave..."Gibbs."...She softly spoke.

"Yeah, Abs?"...Gibbs responded just as he reached the doorway.

"How did you get them back? Other than McGee, he was easy, right?"

Gibbs smiled as he nodded..."Easiest of the three, he was just downstairs."

"Ziva?"

"Because of Tony."

"Wh-what...what do you mean, Gibbs?"...Abby looked confused.

"Tony said he wouldn't come back, unless McGee was there and if Ziva's liasion position was restored."

"Wait, you're telling me, the team is back together, because of Tony?"...Abby asked, still a little confused, but smiling now..."You two had this planned?"

"Nope, all Tony."

"Then why did you put the video on the net?!"

"Because Tony didn't deserve to be on that carrier, he didn't fail...others failed him. I failed him."

"Awww, you love him, don't cha, Gibbs?"...Abby rushes over to him, giving him a hug.

Gibbs wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly..."I wore a tux for him, didn't I?"...He smirked.

Abby sniffles as she pulls back..."You're just a big ol' softy, you know that? Like a big ol' teddy bear, nice and cuddly, only with a smirk and sneer."...Abby laughs..."I love you, Gibbs."

Gibbs kisses Abby on the forehead..."Love you, too, Abs."

Abby tilts her head back..."Now, who REALLY helped you with the computer stuff?"

Gibbs laughs.


	10. Huh?

One month later...

Just before sunrise, a young woman jogs gracefully, her arms bent at the elbows, swaying back and forth in a smooth motion along a dirt trail, she starts to slow down, checking her pulse, she was not jogging in place, classical music escapes from earphones. A man runs up behind her, stopping, he bends over at the waist, huffing and puffing badly..."Man, you're fast."

She laughs..."I love you, Tom, but..."...A loud scream echoes throughout the wood, the woman runs towards the scream.

"Wait!"...Tom yelled.

After about a minute, the woman gasps as she made it to the top of a hill, disappearing from the sight of the man following her..."JUDY!"...Tom yelled again, a body of a woman falls to the ground as something rushes into the woods.

Tom makes it to the top of the hill, Judy was pointing towards the woman on the ground, he stops looking at her closely, he looked back at the visibly shaken woman, placing his hand on her shoulder..."Are you okay, Judy?"

"W-w-what was, was, was that, that, that?"...She struggled to get out.

"What was what?"...Tom asked, he pulls the woman into his chest, hugging her, a twig snaps, he pulls away from her, looking into the woods..."Metro PD!"...He yelled at the top of his lungs, he pulls up his shirt, unsnapping his holster, pulling his service weapon.

--

Ziva laid face down, she was spread out diagonally across a bed. She moans softly reaches outward, a crunchy sound makes her lift her head as her fingertips clamped down on a piece of paper, she turns and sits up, clinging and pulling a blue bedspread under her arms, covering her bare breasts. She raised the piece of paper to her face., pushing her hair out of her face. She blinks several times, trying to get her eyes to work, she squints looking at it.

She falls backwards, letting go of the piece of paper, she turns to her side grabbing a pillow, she brings the pillow to her bosom, bringing her legs up, placing the end of the pillow between her knees, hugging it tightly, she buries her face into the pillow, she breaths in deeply, letting out a satisfactory sighs and quickly returns to the land of slumber.

--

"Mornin', Ducky."...Gibbs said, snapping a photo of the deceased woman on the dirt trail.

"Not a good one for her, that's for Jethro."

Gibbs snaps another photo..."Lt. Diana Jensen, she was stationed at Quantico, Marine Corps Recruiting Command."

Ducky brushes back the hair from her face..."Such a shame, how old?"

"27."

"You died far too young, my dear."...Ducky turns..."Mister..."

Palmer sets down a case, Ducky gives him a quick looks..."Thank you, Mr. Palmer."

"You're welcome, Doctor."

Ducky opens the case, pulling out a liver probe.

"No need, Duck, she died at about 6 a.m."

"Hmm?"...Ducky expressed, looking up at Gibbs.

"Witnesses, DiNozzo is talking to them now. One of them is a cop."

"Let me help you with that, Doctor."...Palmer said as he helped turn the body on her side.

Her chest was riddled with puncture wounds...Ducky shook his head as he looked at her back..."Good lord, Jethro...her heart was nearly split in half and some of the knife wounds exited through her back, this was pure rage...a husband, boyfriend."

Gibbs nodded.

"I'll let you know more after I've finished with her full autopsy...the gurney, Mr. Palmer."

"Right away, Doctor."

Tony stood in front of Tom and Judy, a blanket was draped over her shoulder, his arm around her, holding her closely..."Just tell him what you saw, baby."

"I...I...I."...She uttered, looking lost.

"What did you see, Ma'am?"...Tony asked.

"B-b-bigfoot."

Tony looked at Tom..."Bigfoot?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but my wife doesn't lie...if she saw bigfoot, she saw bigfoot."

Tony leaned back..."Can you describe this...bigfoot?"

Judy looks up at Tony and clears her throat.

"Tall? Hairy? Smelly?"...Tony tried to help her.

She nodded..."Tall."...She lifted her shaking hand above Tony's head about 6 inches..."And dirty."

"Dirty?"...Tony said, jotting something down in notepad.

"Like he hadn't bathed for days."

"Was there a smell?"

She shook her head no.

"Okay."...Tony pats her on the arm..."Did you see anything, officer?"

"No, I just heard the scream and then a snap of a branch or something in the woods."

"And where was that exactly."

Tom points to a location..."Okay. Thanks."...Tony pulls out a card, handing it to the man..."If you remember anything else, call me."

He nods as he turns, leading his wife away.

Tony makes his way towards Gibbs as Palmer and Gibbs lift the body onto the gurney. Tony shakes his head at the dead Lieutenant..."What is with people and killing joggers in parks?"

Gibbs glares at Tony..."Sorry, Boss and you ain't gonna like this."

"Spit it out, DiNozzo."

"We're apparently looking for Harry of Harry and the Hendersons."

"What?!"...Gibbs yelled, in an annoyed tone.

"It's a movie, Gibbs. Starting John Lithgow, they hit something with their car and turns out to be..."

Gibbs slaps Tony in the back of the head.

"Bigfoot, Boss."

Gibbs turns towards Tony, looking at him wondering if he's hit him a few too many times in the head.

"I'm not lying, Boss...she said bigfoot, you know, Sasquatch, yeti, the Ohio grassman."

Gibbs gives Tony a you've got to be kidding me look.

"What's that?"...Tony said, pointing down at the ground where the woman once laid, he squatted next to it..."Looks like mud, Boss."

"Collect it."

Tony nodded..."On it, Boss!"

"And put a BOLO out."

"On bigfoot, Boss?"

Gibbs slaps Tony again, handing him a small specimen container.

"Eeeeeek."...Tony rubs his head, then takes the container and scoops up the mud..."BOLO on a giant, hairy man who likes stalking and killing joggers. I'm SO on it, Boss!"

SLAP!

--

The elevator dinged, a ponytailed Ziva stepped out, she walks into Abby's lab, she stops and realizes that she got off on the wrong floor.

Abby turned, hearing Ziva groan..."You okay?"

"I'm so tired."

"Because of...you know?"...Abby grinned..."The new house, christening it."

"What?"...Ziva shook her head, confused.

"Sex!"...Abby cheered..."In every room of the house!"

"Not right now, I am tired, Abby."

Abby moves over, taking her arm, leading her to a stool..."I've never seen you like this, Ziva."

Ziva eased herself down onto the stool..."I just need some coffee and I will be fine."

Abby turned towards her computer..."I guess he's called the sex machine for a reason."...Abby chuckled as he turned back, offering some Caf-Pow to Ziva.

Ziva flashed a weak smile as she tilted her head down, but quickly grabs the back of her neck, rubbing it..."Owww."...She groaned.

Abby grabs the end of the straw..."I got it."...She puts the end of the straw between Ziva's lips..."Go on, suck."...Abby starts to laugh..."Probably not the first time you've heard that this week."

Ziva rolls her eyes as she sucks gently on the straw, then harder until a loud sound of emptiness filled the cup..."Ziva! You drank all my Caf-Pow!"

Ziva smirks pulling away..."Sorry."

Abby sets down the cup and grabs Ziva, pulling her into her chest, hugging her..."So, how IS he?"

"Not telling."...Ziva grunted.

Abby leaned back, looking into Ziva's eyes..."Your mouth isn't saying anything, but your eyes can't shut up."

Ziva laughs..."And what are they saying, Abby?"

"You're in love."...Abby smiled.

Ziva smiled back, but quickly covers her mouth as she turned, moving to a trash can and starts throwing up.

Abby tilts her head and laughs..."That's a odd side effect to an orgasm."...Abby stops, her mouth drops open..."Wait, are you preggers?!"

--

The elevator door opens..."No, I will not pee in a cup, Abby."...Ziva grunted as she dragged her bag on the floor behind her.

Abby follows her out..."Come on, this is a big step for me...I mean, you...I mean, baby? Oh my God, I gave you Caf-Pow, I'm such a bad babysitter already. The baby!"

Ziva stops, swinging around..."Keep it down, Abby."...She whispered..."I just have a stomach virus or something."

The opposite elevator dings, McGee steps off, moving towards the girls..."Good morning."

Ziva turned, moving to her desk..."Morning."

Abby smiles..."Good morning, McGee!"...She runs over giving him a hug and make their way to McGee's desk..."Where were you this morning?"

"Had a dentist appointment, Abby...remember? You made me go."

"Oh, yeah! Did you get a lollipop?"...Abby grinned.

McGee scoffs..."I'm 29 years old, Abby."

"You did."...Abby laughs, she looks at Ziva..."Whenever you wanna do it, let me know, okay?"

Ziva sat down and sighs, she leans forward, resting her head on her arms.

Abby walks towards the elevator as McGee pulls a lollipop out of his pants pocket, pulling the wrapper off and popping it into his mouth, he flops down in his chair with a huge grin on his face, he starts to lean back.

"I saw that, McGee!"...Abby yelled from the elevator making McGee fall out of his chair..."Too bad it's sugar free!"...Abby chuckled as the doors closed.

--

"Excuse me."...A voice of a teen-aged girl spoke, tapping Ziva on the arm.

"I wouldn't do that."...McGee rose from his chair.

"How long have I been out, McGee?"...Ziva lifted her head from her arms, looking at the slender, dark-haired girl. Her hair was long and curly, hanging down to the middle of her back, an NCIS guest badge hung from a drawstring on her red hoodie.

"About 15 minutes."

"How can we help you?"...Ziva asked, wiping her eyes.

"I'm looking for my father."...The girl replied.

"Name?"...Ziva picked up a pen and was about to write.

"Constance Marie Hammond."

"No, your father's name."

"Oh, I'm sorry...Anthony Dean DiNozzo."

The pen fell from Ziva's hand as she looked up at the girl, her eyes opened wide..."Huh?"


	11. The Hug That Changed Everything

McGee stood between Ziva and Abby on the balcony looking down at the girl, she was sitting at Tony's desk..."She has his smile."...Ziva stated.

"Yeah and his chuckle."...Abby added.

"Yes, I noticed that, too!"...McGee agreed.

"And his eyes."...Ziva whispered, letting out a soft sigh.

"Awww."...Abby smiled, knowing what she meant.

"And she eats like him, she's downed how many donuts? 4?"

Abby scoffed..."You're counting her donuts, McGee?"

McGee shrugs..."Slow day...and we don't meet Tony's daughter ever day."...McGee grins..."Karma's a b."...McGee's stomach was met by an elbow from each side, making him grunt loudly. He looked left, then right, both Ziva and Abby just glared at him.

"Sorry."...He sighed.

"You should talk to her, Ziva."

Ziva quickly looked at Abby..."Why me?"

"Abby, out of curiosity...why are you carrying around a specimen cup?"...McGee asked.

Abby grins..."Well..."

Ziva rolls her eyes..."Fine, I will talk to her."...Ziva steps away, taking out her cell..."Right after I call Tony at least 10 more times."...She hits #1 on speed dial and holds the phone to her ear, it rings multiple times, before going to voicemail.

"You've reached the big D, you know what to do."...A beep goes off.

Ziva sighs..."Tony...where are you? Call me, it's important."

Ziva turns, Abby was standing mere inches from her, shaking the cup..."Stop that, Abby."

"I just need a sprinkle, just a tinkle, a winkle?"...Abby grinned.

"For the last time, Abby."...Ziva talked through gritted teeth..."I'm..."

"Gibbs!"...McGee pointed towards the elevator. Gibbs was walking towards the bullpen, he stops at he reaches the cubicle wall next to Ziva's desk.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!"...Abby shouted, waving for Gibbs to come upstairs.

Abby rubbed her hands together in excitement as they waited. Ziva slowly took two steps down, sitting down on the top step, softly groaning as she sat down.

"Who the hell is sitting at Tony's desk?"...Gibbs asked, looking at a very vibrant Abby, on the verge of erupting.

"Tony's daughter."...McGee spoke.

Abby scoffs..."McGee!"...Her eyes piercing into him.

Gibbs shook his head in disbelief..."What?"

"It's true, Gibbs, give him the paper, McGee."...Abby instructed.

McGee holds out a piece of paper to Gibbs..."The last will and testament of Melissa Ann Hammond, it's 100 perfect legit and legal, Boss."

Gibbs took the paper, he tries focusing it on it, he holds the paper away from him, then brings it back, then pushes it back out, he finally squints.

"Where are your glasses, Gibbs?"...Abby asked.

Gibbs shrugs.

"You SO need Lasiks!"

"What is Lasiks?"

"They shoot a laser into your eyeball."

"Why the hell would I want someone to shoot a laser into my eye, Abby?"

"Why do I like tattoes?"

"Cuz you're nuts?"

"Only about you, Gibbs."...Abby grinned, making Gibbs flash a grin of his own.

"Where's Tony?"...Ziva asked, aggravated..."Why isn't he answering his cell?"

"I left him in Rock Creek park about an hour ago."...Gibbs responded.

"Cell reception sucks up there, Ziva."...Abby added, trying to calm Ziva.

"How old is she?"...Gibbs asked, looking down at the girl.

"Umm, I don't think anyone asked, Boss."...McGee answered.

"What's her name?"

"Constance."...Ziva said, closing her eyes, leaning her head against a railing.

"Constance?"...Gibbs asked..."What kind of name is Constance?"

"I think it's cute."...Abby smiled..."Okay, I'm going in."

"What?"...Everyone turned towards Abby as she headed down the stairs..."Abby!"...Ziva raised her voice.

"If you're too chicken to do it, Ziva, then I will."...Abby makes her way down the stairs.

Gibbs and McGee both look at Ziva.

"What?"...Ziva threw up her hands..."I am not chicken, I am...well, taking my time."

Gibbs chuckles..."Sure you are."

"Look, Abby has made contact."...Ziva pointed towards Tony's desk, all eyes moved back to Abby as she squatted in front of his desk, looking at her.

"What do you think they're talking about?"...Ziva asked, just as Abby laughed, she swung her head around, looking up at Gibbs and McGee from her seated position..."That's a good sign, yes?"

"I can go get the parabolic dish from the tech room."...McGee mentions.

"Ooh, that's a great idea, McGee."...Ziva said, rolling her eyes.

"No."...Gibbs responded.

"I was being sarcastic, I rolled my eyes...it did not come off that way, no?"

"We couldn't see your eyes, Ziva."

"Oh. I will have to remember that."

Abby rushes up the stairs smiling..."She's SO adorable and you were right, Ziva, she SO has Tony's eyes."

"What else, Abby?"...Ziva smiled.

"Well, her favorite colors are black and pink, rock on girl! She's addicted to Mt. Dew, so she'll fit right in here, she loves her caffeine! She's doesn't have any tats, yet."

"Yet?"...Ziva asked.

"A girl can change her mind about things, any thing, Ziva."...She grinned as she pulled the specimen cup from her lab coat.

Ziva grabs the cup and tosses it as far as can throw it towards the squad room.

All eyes locked onto the cup as it soared through the air until it hits and scoots across the floor.

Abby's eyes swung back towards Ziva..."Is that symptom?"...Abby grinned..."Throwing stuff?"

Ziva sighs, lowering her head.

The elevator dings..."Whoa, ho, Boss! I found something after you left."...Tony stepped off carrying a large basket of evidence. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the girl at his desk..."Who are you?"...He whispered to himself.

"Go, Ziva."...Gibbs said.

Ziva shot up and rocketed down the stairs as the others followed.

Tony walks over to her, she turns, seeing him. She rises from his chair, pulling earphones out of her ears..."Hi."...Constance shyly spoke.

"Uh, hello...umm, do I know you?"...Tony replied.

"I'm...Constance, I'm y-your..."

Ziva grabs Tony by the tie, tugging at it..."I need you."

Constance looks at Ziva.

Tony glances towards Ziva, then back at Constance.

"Now, Tony!"...Ziva raised her voice.

Tony moves towards Ziva..."What?"

"I must speak to you, in private."...Ziva takes the basket from Tony, handing it to an opened armed Abby.

"Oh, Boss, me and junior probies round a piece of cloth on one of the broken branches."...Tony said, he started looking back at Constance who was now turned looking at them..."Who is that and why is she sitting at my desk."

Ziva placed her palm on Tony's face, turning his face back towards her..."Come with me, we must talk."

"What's wrong, Ziva?"...Tony looked at Ziva, then at Gibbs..."Boss?"

"Just go, Tony."

Ziva grabs Tony's hand and pulls him towards the break area.

"Wait."...Constance spoke..."Where are you going?"

Tony turned as Gibbs moved towards the girl, Ziva continued pulling him away from the squad room..."He'll be back...I promise."...Gibbs said.

--

"Sit, Tony."...Ziva said, pacing in front of him, she turned, grabbing a chair, she sits instead. She looks up at him as he leaned against the pop machine. She stood up.

"What's wrong, Ziva? You're starting to worry me."

Ziva laughs nervously as she sat back down, only to get back up. Tony steps to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, he eases her down, making her sit. He squats in front of her..."What's wrong, baby?"

Ziva looks into his eyes and smiles, then deeply sighs..."I'm late."

"Oh, no, I told Gibbs you weren't feeling well, he understands."

Ziva reaches up, cupping Tony's face with her hands..."I'm."...She swallows hard..."LATE LATE, Tony...and that girl is probably your teenage daughter."

"Heh. What?"...Tony asked, smiling, thinking she was joking.

"A week."

"You're serious?"

Ziva slowly nodded.

"My daughter?"

"That, too."

"What the f..."...Tony started to stand, Ziva grabs his tie, pulling him down to her, kissing him.

"You look..."

"Pissed? I am!"...Tony stood up, raising his hands to face, covering it. He starts flaring his nostrils through his hands. He runs his hands down the length of his face and takes a step towards the doorway.

Ziva rises, grabbing Tony's arm..."It is not her fault. Do not be mad at her."

Tony tried to speak, but he couldn't, he was too angry, he grunted deeply.

"Tony, it is NOT her fault."...Ziva said, extending her hand to his face, caressing his cheek, trying to calm him. She held her other hand to his chest, his chest was expanding and contracting rapidly..."Calm yourself."...She whispered, breathing in and out slowly, turning to urge him to breath with her..."Close your eyes."

Tony closes his eyes and took a deep breath.

Ziva slid her hand away from his chest, leaning into him, pressing the side of her head against him, feeling and listening to his heart beat.

Tony wrapped his arms around her, he tilted his head down, kissing her on the top of the head, getting a smile out of Ziva..."Feel better, yes?"

Tony took another deep breath..."What do I do, Ziva?"

"Be a father."

Tony softly laughs..."Where have I heard something like that before?"

Ziva leaned back, grinning..."I have no idea."

"But what do I know about raising a teenage daughter?"...Tony sighed.

"I will help you, if she is really yours."

"If she's really mine?"...Tony repeated what Ziva said..."Wait, what do you know about teenage girls?"

"I used to be one, Tony."...Ziva chuckled.

"Heh. Oh, yeah."...He tilted his head further down, giving her a kiss on the lips..."What's her name?"

"Constance."

Tony gasps..."Sweet Melissa Ann, I should've know, I need to talk to her."

"She's dead, Tony."

"Oh, God."...Tony shook his head, he started to get angry again..."She should've told me, she should've, I would've, I could've..."

"Yes, she should have, but that is not HER fault."...Ziva pointed in the direction of the squad room..."She obviously wants to know you or she would not have looked you up, yes?"

"What do I say? What if she thinks I abandoned her? I don't know if I can do this."

"Tell her the truth, Tony."

"Truth?"

Ziva kisses him softly on the lips..."Come on, lets go meet her."...She smiled, gripping his tie and takes a step towards the doorway.

Tony steps with her, but stops..."Wait, you're late late as in late late, late?"...Tony asked, shocked..."How did that happen?"

Ziva rolls her eyes..."Thank God you are good in bed...never mind, that is how we got into this situation in the first place."

"Situation?"

Ziva presses her hand against her stomach and sighs..."It definitely was not a yellow light one, that is for sure."

Tony puts his hands on her shoulders, turning her towards him..."More of a reddish color, huh?"...He smirked.

Ziva turned and took another step towards the doorway.

Tony wraps his arms around her from behind, his hands on her stomach..."That's why you haven't been feeling good the last couple of days, huh?"...He sets his chin on her shoulder..."Forgive me?"

Ziva smiles..."You can make it up to me."

"Heh. Yes, dear."

--

Tony and Ziva walk back into the squad room, the girl was once again sitting in Tony's chair. He stopped next to his cubicle hall, he clears his throat..."Constance?"

She turns in the chair and stands up, moving out from behind his desk. She was tall, about 5'10, she reaches into her pocket, pulling out a sealed envelope..."From my mom, to you."

"I'm sorry."

"She was gravely sick, she had pancreatic cancer, it was for the best, really...no more pain."

Tony shakes his head..."I-I don't know what to say."...He lowered his head, looking at the envelope.

Constance extended her hand, touching the top of Tony's hand..."Dad?"

Tony slowly raised his head..."Dad?"...He softly repeated.

She buries herself into him, wrapping her arms around his mid-section, hugging him tightly.

Tony's arms were outward, he looked down, seeing the top of her head, he slowly and cautiously started to close his arms around her when she started to cry. He stopped, but then closed his arms around her, wrapping her lovingly in his cocoon.


	12. Ambitions

"I once knew a Constance, she was very shy, the exact opposite of you, my dear."...Ducky smiles..."I met her at the Musée du Louvre in Paris, I remember her being quite shocked at the size of the Mona Lisa, I believe her exact words were: 'Where's the rest of it?'"...Ducky chuckled..."Lovely girl, though...ah, all done."...Ducky smiled at Constance as he held up a full vial of her blood..."To Abby, Mr. Palmer."...He hands it to Jimmy, then pulls the needle out out of her arm, placing a cotton ball on the insertion point, he loosens the surgical tube around her arm..."I'm sorry, I only have tape, no band-aids."

"That's okay, Doctor."...She smiled.

"Ah, call me Ducky."...He smiled back.

The entire time Tony sat on an adjacent autopsy table just staring at her.

Ziva stood watching him watching her..."What are you thinking, Tony?"

"How much she looks like her mother."

"She was very beautiful, yes?"

Tony's eyes broke away from Constance, swinging toward Ziva, he smiles at her..."Yeah, but..."

"You're next, Anthony."...Ducky called out.

"Uh, Ducky, my DNA is on file."

"Yes, it is, but just in case...you and DNA do not get along."...Ducky chuckled.

"What do you mean?"...Constance asked.

"Well, about three years ago, a forensic assistant stole Tony's blood, amongst other items and framed him for murder; it all started when marines found two surgically removed legs in the woods..."

"Uh, Ducky, I don't think she needs to hear that one."...Tony spoke up, interrupting Ducky.

"I would like to hear anything and everything about you."...Constance smiled looking at Tony.

"Lets leave that one for another time, okay?"...Tony said, taking off his suit jacket.  Ziva takes it from him, hanging it over her arm.

Ducky chuckles as he makes his way over to Tony, he pushes his sleeve past his elbow, wrapping a surgical tube around his arm.

"That was weird upstairs, right?"...Tony whispered.

"Weird how, Tony?"...Ducky asked.

"The whole hug thing, you know, never meeting me, never knowing me, but hugs me like that?"

"Aww."...Ducky started to speak, sliding the needle into his arm and starts to draw blood.

"She probably has had this fantasy played out in her mind her entire life, Tony."...Ziva added..."And girls are, how you say, emotional, yes?"

"They certainly can be, Ziva, even the strongest of ones."...Tony flashed Ziva a smile.

"Another one for Abby, Mr. Palmer."...Ducky called out, holding up the vial with Tony's blood in it. Jimmy didn't respond, Ducky quickly turns, scanning the area..."Mr. Palmer?"

"Didn't you already send him, Ducky?"

"I did?"..Ducky questioned.

"Pneumothorax."...Constance stated, hopping off the autopsy table.

"Hmm?"...Ducky expressed as he turned around.

Constance was walking towards a chest x-ray on a brightened film wall..."You know, a collapsed lung." 

Ducky moved quickly over, pulling the x-ray off the wall.

"Oh, don't worry, I've seen my share of bad x-rays, my mom was a veterinarian, I use to help her out sometimes...but what are those 20 or so black marks, they seem uniform."...Constance pointed at several of the marks on the film.

"Do you want to study medicine?"...Ducky asked.

"I'd like to if the opportunity opens itself for me, but I have to worry about college first."

"College?"...Tony repeated.

"Yeah, I've been accepted to a few places."

"Really?"...Tony responded with a smug smile, feeling proud..."Where?"

"Indiana University, University of Michigan."...Tony's smile quickly disappeared at the mere mention of Michigan.

"Harvard."

Tony ears perked up..."Did you say H-Harvard?"

"Yeah, but it's so expensive, tuition is like 32 thousand a year."...Constance answered.

"_THE_ Harvard? The one in Massachusetts?"

Constance laughs..."Is there any other?"

Tony shrugs..."How about Ohio State?"

"I didn't apply, mom really didn't like it there."

"Yikes."...Tony grits his teeth..."Did I mess up that bad?"

Constance shrugs..."You tell me."

"Heh."...Tony laughs nervously..."Uh, well."

"How are old are you, Constance?"...Ducky asked, saving Tony from himself.

"She's 16."...Tony spoke under his breath as Constance stated the same thing.

Ziva looks at Tony..."Did you know?"

Tony shook his head left to right..."No, but it makes sense."

"How so?"

"Melissa broke up with me and transferred to some college in Texas the next day...and up until today, I still didn't know the exact reason why, but at the same time, I wasn't shocked, I wasn't exactly the most mature person."...Tony sighs..."It was all about sports and partying and being the sex ma..."...Tony stopped, hopping off the table..."Did you talk to Gibbs about the victim, Ducky?"

Ducky nods..."He also told me to tell you to take a long lunch, that he and Timothy would question her co-workers."

"How many times, Ducky, you know?"

"27."

Tony shook his head as Ducky turns, moving over to Constance..."Come, lets go meet, Abigail...speaking of higher education, I went to Eton College, ever heard of it?"

Constance shook her head no..."Where's that, Doctor?"

"Ducky, please."

"Ducky."...She said, appeasing him.

Ducky smiles, guiding her towards the elevator..."It's in England, my dear, then I graduated from Edinburgh Medical School."

"That's the capital of Scotland, isn't it?"...She said as they passed through the sliding door.

Tony swung his eyes from them to Ziva..."Why aren't you with Gibbs and McGee?"

"There are some things more important, Tony."

"What if I'm not her father?"

Ziva raises her palm to his cheek, caressing it gently..."Lets worry about one thing at a time, hmm."...She smiled, she leans forward about to kiss him when the sliding door opened. She stops, turning towards it.

"Oh, sorry."...Palmer spoke.

"No problem, Jimbo."...Tony said, taking his jacket from Ziva as they walked towards the elevator..."I wonder what kind of foods she likes."

"She likes jelly donuts."...Ziva quickly replied.

"Heh. Of course, she does."


	13. Curiosity Killed the Constance

Constance laughs as Tony and Ziva stepped past an exiting Ducky into Abby's lab. She turns, looking at Tony..."Did you know Abby has dreams of you running around a Zoo naked?"

"Yup."...Tony said without skipping a beat..."How's pizza sound?"

She just looked at Tony, kinda stunned.

Abby laughs..."Nothing phases him."

"Except."...Ziva laughs, coming to Tony's left side.

"Except for what?"...Constance curiously wondered.

"Rats."...Ziva chuckled.

"You're scared of rats?"...Constance shook her head..."Rats?"

Tony glared at Ziva..."That happens when you get the plague, Zee-vah."

"Did you say...plague?"...Constance said, her eyes widening.

"I'll tell ya later."...Abby smiled..."Oh, by the way..."

"Yeah?"...Still not being able to get the plague thoughts out of her head.

"Do your friends call you Connie?"

Constance shook her head quickly left-to-right..."No, no, no, no, no, no, no...not if you want to be my friend that is."

Abby nods..."And your middle name?"

"It's Marie."...Ziva called out.

Tony lowers his head and sighs.

"What is it, Tony?"...Ziva asked, concerned.

"Marie."...Tony flashes a week smile, but it quickly disappears..."Come on, Constance, lets get your stuff."

Abby steps towards Tony..."Oh, Tony, I'm running all the normal tests on the mud and on that piece of fabric you found in the woods. Should be finished by the time you get back from lunch."

"Thanks, Abs...you want me to bring you back a slice?"

"You know it!"...Abby smiled.

Tony steps out of the room, Constance right behind him..."And a Caf-Pow!"...Abby added to the order.

Ziva smacks herself on the forehead..."Im hatipshut hayta etz, ata hayita chorshat kakal!"

"Okay, don't worry about the Caf-Pow."...Abby said, thinking Ziva was mad at her.

"I'm an idiot, Abby."

"Because of a Caf-Pow?"...Abby was confused.

"What?"...Ziva shook her head..."No, no. Marie. That was his mother's name."

"Ohhhh."...Abby opens her arms, taking a step towards her..."Awwww...wanna hug?"

Ziva steps towards Abby, but stops..."Did she say you HAVE dreams and not HAD dreams?"

Abby nervously laughs..."Want to compare notes?"...She smirked playfully.

Ziva rolls her eyes and walks towards the door and steps across to the elevator, pushing the button.

"Oh, Ziva..."...Abby picks up a specimen cup and starts towards the door.

"Still not peeing in that cup, Abby."...Ziva firmly spoke, just before the elevator doors closed.

---------------

"Major Fitchner?"...Gibbs lifts his arm, showing his badge, then ID to a woman in Marine dress uniform ..."Special Agent Gibbs, McGee...NCIS."

A dark haired, caucasion woman stood, she was in her early 40s, her hair pulled back in a bun..."Yes?"

"Lt. Diana Jensen."

"She's under my command, wait a moment and I'll get her for you."...The Major lifts her phone.

"That won't be necessary, she was murdered this morning in Rock Creek Park."

"Excuse me?"...The Major gazed at Gibbs, then McGee.

"Do you know of anyone who had a problem with her?"

Major Fitchner fell back into her chair, looking distraught.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?"...McGee asked.

She leaned forward, rubbing her forehead..."I was in Iraq for 18 months, didn't lose a single soul and she dies in Rock Creek Park of all places?"

"Murdered, Major"...Gibbs spoke.

"How?"

"She was stabbed 27 times."...Gibbs told.

"Oh my God."...She placed her elbows on her desk, burying her face into her hand.

"Did she get along with everyone?"

"Everyone loved Diana, she was so sweet...she loved to bake, always experimenting and we were her guinea pigs. I honestly have no clue who could or want to hurt her, Agent Gibbs. This is just terrible."

"Did she have a boyfriend?"

"I dunno, she never talked about it, well, to me anyway."

Gibbs gestures towards McGee.

"Want me to talk to her other co-workers, Boss?"

Gibbs just glared at him.

"On it, Boss."...McGee turned and left the Major's office.

"What exactly was the Lieutenants job here?"...Gibbs questioned.

"She handled enlistment disputes and grievances."

"I'd like to take a look at those."

"Of course, you don't think someone who, who..."

"Everyone's a suspect, Major...speaking of which, where were you just before 6 a.m.?"

"Trying to get into the bathroom, I have three teenage daughters."

Gibbs softly chuckles, shaking his head.

"Yeah, tell me about it."...She lifts her phone and pushes in a button..."How far back?"

"How old has she been here?"

"9 months."...Before Gibbs could answer, she already knew it..."Get me every single piece of paper Lt. Jensen worked on since she's been here."

"Boss, a Lt. Sharon Hoos told me she has a boyfriend."...McGee said, looking at his note on his iPhone as he walked back into the office..."Or did, they apparently broke up, he cheated on her a couple weeks ago."

"Name?"

"She didn't know, but I found this photo in Lt. Jensen's desk and Lt. Hoos confirmed it to be the boyfriend."...McGee held up a photo of Lt. Jensen and man with a buzz cut.

"Send it to Abby, get her to do that thing with that thing."

"The facial recognition software...thing, Gibbs?"

Gibbs turns and moves towards McGee, staring at him.

"On it, Boss."...McGee quickly disappears back through the door.

------------

Tony, Ziva and Constance were sitting in a booth inside a pizza parlor, Constance was in the middle.

"Here."...Constance said, handing Tony a stack of photos.

He took the photos into his hand, the top one was of Constance when she was just baby. Tony swallowed hard seeing it, getting choked up. He looked at Ziva.

"I weighed 8 lbs and 11 oz."

Tony swung his head back towards Constance.

"Wow."...Ziva exclaimed..."That is..."

"Heh."...Tony grinned..."I was over 9 lbs, Zee-vah."

Ziva's eyes opened wide, she grinned as she started to mumble in Hebrew through her teeth.

"Can I take your order?"...A young brown haired waitress asked.

"What do you like on your pizza, Constance?"

"Pepperoni, Sausage and extra cheese."

Tony and Ziva both looked at Constance, then at each other..."Give us a large one of those."

"Do you have chicken soup?"...Ziva asked.

"I'm sorry, we don't."

"I'll go get you some."...Tony said, sliding out of the booth.

"No, that's okay, Tony."...Ziva reached out her hand, but Tony was already up and started towards the door.

"What will you have to drink?"

"Ice tea for me."...Ziva said..."And get him a coke."

"Do you have Mountain Dew?"...Constance asked.

"Yes, we do."...The waitress replied.

"Good, I'll have that, thanks."

The waitress smiles..."I'll be right back with your drinks."

"May I see those."...Ziva asked, pointing towards the stack of photos.

Constance nods, she reaches over and grabs the stack of photos and hands them to Ziva.

The waitress sets down the beverages in front of them..."Pizza will be out in 10 minutes."

"Thank you."...Ziva said as she shuffled through the photos, she reaches out, lifting and taking a drink of her ice tea.

"So..."...Constance leans forward, slightly turning her head towards Ziva..."How long have you been sleeping together?"

Ziva spits the ice tea back into the glass and starts to cough heavily.


	14. Error in Translation

Ziva continues to cough, trying to catch her breath, she lightly pats herself on the chest, finally bringing her coughing to an end..."W-why do you say that?"

"Just a feeling."...Constance smiled..."But I could be wrong."

"Oh."...Ziva softly sighed.

"But..."

"Hmm?"...Ziva expressed, looking at Constance.

"Am I?"

Ziva smiles..."He is my partner, we are very close...most partners are, yes?"

"Hmm, okay."...Constance sat back smirking.

"What?"...Ziva softly laughed.

"Oh, nothing...other than you're positively glowing."

Ziva cocks her head to the side, looking at Constance in a curious manner.

"Your lips tremble, your knees weak, your heart racing, starving for his touch."

Ziva nervously laughs..."You are like your father, you watch too many movies."

"You manhandle him...and he likes it."

"I am a hands-on type of person."...Ziva replied.

"His eyes, glued to you, never budging. He smiles more around you. He laughs more."

"Maybe I'm just funny?"

"Heh."...Constance shook her head..."He smells like you, too. Mango with a hint of vanilla, right?"

Ziva squints at Constance.

"He has a 'Hebrew for Dummies' book in his desk, he underlined the phrase, 'ani ohev otach' seven times and circled it once."

Ziva flashes a smile, but quickly stops.

"And not to mention, he went to go get you chicken soup and we're at a pizza parlor, that's pretty telling...and oh, one other thing."

"Which is?"...Ziva responded

"You never denied it."...Constance said with a smile..."But like I said, I could be wrong."

Ziva just sat there speechless, the waitress placed the pizza in the middle of the table.

"Looks great."...Constance smiled, looking up at the waitress. She takes a slice from the tray, placing it on her plate.

"If you need anything else, just give me a holler."...The waitress smiled back.

"Thanks."...Constance then took a bite of the pizza.

Tony walks through the doorway, he stops next to Ziva and slowly rubs up and down her back with his left hand, placing a large cup on the table..."Feeling any better, hmm?"...He smiled, Ziva softly smiled up at him, but didn't speak... "Well, let's hope this Jewish penicillin does the trick."

Tony sits back down and looks at a smiling Constance..."How's the pizza?"

"It's really good!"...Constance happily declared.

"Heh."...Tony grinned, he reaches over with a napkin, wiping sauce off of Constance's nose..."Best in D.C.."

"Baltimore had a few good places."

"Baltimore?"...Tony takes a huge bite of the pizza.

"Yeah, the last place we lived."

"Did you and your mom move around a lot?"

"Some, not a lot, though...I remember Philadelphia, but not Peoria and then there's Beaumont, I was born there, so I don't remember that either."

Tony swallows hard..."Please tell me you're joking."

"What do you mean?"...Constance gave him a confused look.

Tony drops his pizza and shakes his head, letting out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?"...Constance asked, looking at Tony.

"Suddenly, I've lost my appetite."

"What is it?"...Constance began to get worried..."Did I do something wrong?"

"Tony was a police officer in Peoria, Philadelphia and Baltimore before coming to work at NCIS."...Ziva reached over, caressing Constance's hand.

---------------

McGee walks into Abby's lab holding a plastic evidence bag, the music was blaring louder than usual. Abby was laying on a black mat on her back, her legs bent at the knees, the souls of her black boots firmly on the ground. Her hands were intertwined behind her head resting on Bert. Something was moving in unison under her shirt.

McGee stared at her stomach..."Uh, Abby?"

Abby turns her head, looking at McGee..."Get down here!"

"Why?"

"Feel my stomach."

McGee grins..."Okay."...He quickly moves over, dropping to his knees. He moves his hand to her stomach, lifting up her shirt and starts to pull back on it. He stops seeing a 3 inch wide black strap wrapped around her stomach..."What is that, Abby?"

"It's a electric abdominal toning belt, McGee! I'm working out."

"Huh?"

"It just takes 20 minutes a day!"

"Okay, I'm lazy and all, but not that lazy."

"Bite your tongue, McGee and get me my Caf-Pow!"...She pointed up at her desk.

McGee quickly stood up, moving over and grabbing her Caf-Pow, he moved back as she turned the machine off, he knelt back down as she pulled at the velcro straps..."Wow, you're stomach is all sweaty."...He said as he pressed his hand against her stomach.

"It burns, McGee."

McGee shook the Caf-Pow cup in his hand, he shrugged and placed the bottom of the cup on her stomach and slowly started to glide it along her stomach.

"What in the hell are you doing, McGee?"...Gibbs said, walking into the lab, holding a Caf-Pow.

McGee grits his teeth..."Uh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."...Gibbs slaps him on the back of the head.

"Won't happen again, Boss."

Gibbs extends his arm in Abby's direction, helping her up, he hands her the Caf-Pow..."What you got for me, Abs?"

Abby starts scratching her head..."Fleas."

"Fleas?"...Gibbs repeated.

"Yeah, big ol' giant Iraqi sand ones!"...Abby moves to her computer, she clicks a key showing a dead flea on her screen..."Found it on the piece of fabric Tony found this morning."

"And the photo?

Abby looks at Gibbs, then McGee.

McGee held up the evidence bag with the photo inside.

"McGee!"

Gibbs turns, moving towards the door..."Let me know, Abby."

McGee steps over to Abby, handing her the bag. She punches him on the arm..."Hey! What was that for?"

"Gibbs didn't kiss me on the cheek and it's your fault!"

McGee starts to rub his arm..."Sorry, Abby."

Abby nudges him with her hip, getting his attention, she smiles..."I still love you, Timmy."

McGee smiles back.

-----------------

Tony and Ziva were out in the parking lot, he was pacing back and forth in front of their car..."Calm down, Tony."

Tony stops, he raises his hands, they were shaking..."I'm hating the dead right now, Ziva...and I don't like it."

"I'm sure she had a good reason for what she did."

"Yeah, I'm good enough to follow, but not tell? 16 FREAKIN' years, Ziva!"

"She was afraid."

"Don't make excuses for her. She should've told me, I should've been given the oppurtunity to know my daughter."...Tony sighs deeply..."I'm sorry, it's not your fault.

Ziva steps towards him smiling..."She's a great kid, Tony...she's smart, beautiful, observant."...She looks away for a split second..."Very, very, very obversant, too observant actually."...She shook her head, she stops and looks into Tony's eyes..."She has your eyes, your beautiful smile and even the chuckle."...Ziva softly laughs..."She did a wonderful job raising her and yes, I know, it sucks, but you have the rest of your life to get to know her."...She pulls his head down by his tie, kissing him softly on the lips..."Okay?"

"I don't know, Ziva."

"Tony, trust me...shes needs you."

Tony sighs and nods..."Okay, but I have to admit, it would've been nice to screw her up just a little in those first 16 years, ya know? Heh."

"By giving her the name, DiNozzo, yes?"...Ziva chuckled.

Tony softly smiles, he wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly..."Ani ohevet otcha."...He whispered in her year.

Ziva laughs..."No, it's ani ohev otach, not ani ohevet otcha."

"Huh? Didn't I say that?"

"Close enough."...She smiled and kissed him again.


	15. Nicknames

Constance sat at Tony's desk, she closes a book and sets it down, she looks up, Ziva sat quietly behind her desk typing..."Eyfo ata gar?"

Ziva stops, she looks at Constance..."Ata medaber ivrit?"

Constance shook her head no, lifting up Tony's "Hebrew for Dummies" book.

"Oh..."...Ziva cracked a smile..."I have an apartment."

Constance perks up..."Really?"

Ziva slowly nods as she looks back at her monitor and starts typing again..."Why do you ask?"

"No reason."...Constance said, lowering the book.

Ziva quickly looks up..."Wait, who are you staying with?"

The elevator dings, Tony steps off of the elevator.

"Ziva? What does that mean anyway?"...Constance asked, changing the subject.

"It's Hebrew for..."...Ziva started to answer.

"Beautiful."...Tony said with a smile, making Ziva turn towards him, she glares at him..."Radiantly beautiful? Heh."

Ziva shook her head and couldn't help but smile.

Tony makes his way over to his desk..."What have you two been talking about?"

"That was lame."...Constance whispered, leaning up towards him..."But undeniably cute."

"Heh. Thanks, I think."

"I like her."...Constance smiled..."She makes you happy."

Tony squats in front of his desk, looking into Constance's eyes and smiles..."So, how's my chair?"

"In use."...She grinned.

"Heh. Do you have a nickname?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be calling you Constance all the time, now can I?"

"My mom called me 'little shit' from time to time."

Tony laughs..."Sounds like my mom."

"What was she like?"...Constance asked.

"Well."...Tony lifts his hand, brushing her hair over her shoulder..." She was funny...her hair, was like yours, long and dark and...well, she was kinda odd...okay, very. Heh."

"My mom was, too, so don't feel lonely."...Constance smiled..."How about your dad?"

Tony laughs and stands up..."That's a long story, Princess."

Constance shook her head no several times.

"Heh. Don't like that, huh?"

Gibbs sighs softly as he leaned again the railing on the balcony, having been watching the entire time.

Ducky softly clears his throat, getting Gibbs attention.

"What's up, Ducky?"...Gibbs pushes himself from the railing, looking towards Ducky.

"How old would she be, Jethro?"

Tony and Constance laugh together, making Gibbs smile..."22."

Ducky squeezing Gibbs shoulder.

"I'm okay, Duck."...Gibbs lifts his coffee to his mouth, trying to take a drink, but his cup is empty..."I need some coffee."

"So, do you think Tony will be a good father?"...Ducky asked, looking down at Constance and Tony, Ziva had now joined them, they were all conversing and laughing.

"He's reliable."

"Aww, he's more than that, Jethro or you wouldn't have worked so hard to get him back."

"What are you trying to say, Ducky?"

"You know exactly what I'm saying, Gibbs."...Ducky smiles and pats Gibbs on the shoulder and walks towards the elevator, he pushes the button and turns swiftly as the doors opened..."Oh, is it true...Tony and Ziva? Isn't that against one of your rules?"...Ducky smirked as he stepped back into the elevator.

Gibbs shook his head as the doors closed, his eyes swung back towards the bullpen..."DiNozzo!"...Gibbs yelled, his cell phone started to ring.

Tony looked up..."Yeah, Boss?"

Gibbs flips open his phone..."Be right down, Abs...Abby's got something."

Tony and Ziva move towards the elevator, Constance stands and starts to follow..."Umm, where are you going...angel?"

"Angel?"...Constance and Ziva both said at the same time as they all stopped.

"Angel's a no go, too, huh?"...Tony said..."I'll keep lookin', but you aren't going."

"Aww, Dad."...She frowned, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Wow, I thought that was just a myth, but I'll be damn, the infamous puppy dog eyes."

"Look away, Tony."...Ziva urged.

"It's too late, Ziva, it's like a spell. I'm too far gone, it's so adorable, so cute, I can't resist...its like her hand is reaching into my chest, tugging at my heart strings, it's no use...she can come."

Constance grins and quickly runs back them and towards the elevator.

Ziva slaps Tony on the back of the head.

"What?"

"Men and their inability to say no to the puppy dog eyes."

"But Ziva, how can you say no to that."...Tony pointed to Constance, who was still grinning ear-to-ear standing next to Gibbs, holding the elevator for them..."She's happy, I love that look on a woman, it means I'm doing something right."

"I thought you liked a different look on my face."...Ziva whispered.

"Heh. That's a great one, too."

--------------

Abby and McGee stood next to one another, both of them typing away as Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Constance walk into the lab.

"What ya got, Abs?"...Gibbs said as everyone crowded around the computer.

Abby points towards her monitor..."Gunnery Sgt. Michael Herman."...The service records of the man in the photo with Lt. Diana Jensen.

"He's a Marine, Abby?"...Tony questioned.

Abby nods..."Yup, he's an instructor at the Marine Scout Sniper School at Quantico, here's his address."...Abby held out a piece of paper towards Gibbs, he quickly takes it, handing it to McGee.

Gibbs looks at the photo of the man, then turns looking at the table..."Where's the fabric Tony found?"

Abby steps towards the table, picking up a bag and hands it to Gibbs, he starts to inspect it very closely..."I'll be a son of a bitch."...Gibbs snarled, dropping bag and moves towards the door..."DiNozzo, Ziva, McGee, with me."

"Abby."...Tony started to speak.

"I'll watch her, Tony."...Abby said.

Tony leans in, kissing her on the cheek..."Thanks and that's from Gibbs."...He looks at Constance..."Mind your Aunt Abby."...He grinned backing out of the lab.

Constance nods as Abby smiles, watching them leave.

"So, who's the son of the bitch?"...Constance asked.

Abby shook her head laughing.


	16. Bigfoot

The team's black Dodge Charger comes to a stop, all four doors open at once..."BDU, Gibbs?"...McGee asked, stepping out, the others move towards a building, he stops..."I'm a little lost."

"Battle dress uniform, McGee."...Tony replied.

"Oh, fatigues."...McGee hurries to catch up with them..."I get it now, like in Call of Duty 4."

"Huh?"

"It's a video game, Tony."

"Of course, Elf Lord."

Ziva stops, bending over at the waist, holding her stomach. All eyes move to her.

"You okay, Ziva?"...Tony asked, moving back to her, he places his hand on the middle of her back and slowly starts to rub it.

"Yeah, just a little nauseous...I will be okay."

"Maybe you should stay out here, get some air?"...Tony suggested.

"No, let's go."

"You sure, Ziva?"...Gibbs asked, stopping in front of entrance.

Ziva nods.

Gibbs pushes open a door and marches inside, the rest of them following quickly.

They make their way down a hallway, entering a room at the end of it..."Gunnery Sgt. Michael Herman?"

"Yes."...A man spoke sitting behind a desk.

"NCIS."...Gibbs flashes his ID and badge towards the man.

Sgt. Herman quickly rises..."How can I help you, Sir?"

"Heh. Bigfoot."...Tony grinned at the man, he stood a good head taller than Tony.

"Excuse me, Sir?"...The Sergeant spoke.

"How tall are you? 6'7?"

"About that, Sir. Why?"

"Where were you this morning, around, say, 6 am?"...Tony continued on with his questioning.

"What is this about, Sir?"

"Where's your ghillie suit, Marine."

"Sir?"

"Oh, you know, a ghillie suit, what sniper wears when they're trying to stay hidden, they're usually covered in twigs, grass, mud, dirt, sand, Iraqi fleas, hamburger wrappers, pretty much anything...you know, what you wore to kill Lt. Jensen."...Tony added.

Herman's eyes glanced towards the locker in the corner behind him, then towards Gibbs.

"I'll get it."...Ziva said, stepping towards the locker, she pulls up on the locker doors release as Herman steps quickly to her, grabbing her from behind, his left arm tightly across her chest, his k-bar knife pressed to her neck, he swings back towards the now armed Tony, Gibbs and McGee, their Sigs trained on the sergeant.

"Put the knife down, Marine!"...Gibbs yelled.

Herman adds pressure to Ziva's neck, a small trickle of blood escapes..."I swear to God, I'll cut her throat...back the fuck up!"

Ziva thrusts her elbow back into Herman's ribs, not phasing him in the slightest, he tightens his grip on her chest, the blade deepens into her throat..."Don't even think about it, bitch!"...A trail of blood ran along the entire length of her neck and down the top of her chest, the front of green shirt bloody.

"Ziva, stop it!"...Tony yelled, lowering his gun..."Let her go...please."...He pleaded.

"You two, lower your weapons!"...Herman ordered, digging the knife deeper into her throat..."I'll do it!"

"Put your damn guns down!"...Tony yelled, making a downward gesture with his free hand, he looks back at Sergeant..."Stay calm, just don't hurt her!"

"You know we can't do that, DiNozzo!"...Gibbs shouted.

"She's pregnant."...Tony announced, his voice nearly breaking.

Ziva's cheeks puffed out, trying to stop herself, but she couldn't. She starts to vomit, spuing all over the man's hand, he pulls back his hand as a round explodes from the muzzle of Tony's Sig, burying itself between the eyes of Michael Herman, his knife harmlessly falls to the blood below as he staggered backwards as Ziva dropped to her knees, Tony fired again and again, striking him twice in the chest, he slams back, finally collapsing to the floor below.

"Ziva!"...Tony moved to her, dropping to his knees, his left hand rose to her neck, cupping it firmly..."Call an ambulance!"

McGee takes out his iPhone, moving towards the hallway and dials.

Ziva lifts her hands to Tony's, her fingertips running over it softly..."I'm fine."

Tony let up on her neck, turning his hand palm up, it was covered in blood..."Does this look..."...Ziva projectile vomits in Tony's direction.

"Sorry."...Ziva spoke, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"For what?"...Tony replied.

"Tony."...She chuckled..."You are covered...in puke."

Tony smiles..."I don't care."...He leans forward, kissing her.

"Hey!"...Gibbs slaps Tony on the back of the head, then hands him a handkerchief..."She okay?"

"I'm fine, Gibbs, just a scratch."...Ziva declared.

Tony applies the handkerchief to her neck, then pulls it back, seeing an inch long, shallow cut that was slightly bleeding..."I dunno if it needs stitches or not, Boss."

"Ambulance is on the way."...McGee stops, seeing Tony covered in vomit..."Uh."...He makes a grimacing face and turns away..."Ewww."

"I do not need to go to the hospital, Gibbs."...Ziva said.

"Well, you're going."...Gibbs said, looking at Ziva, she nods back, understanding..."And I need both of your clothes and your gun, DiNozzo."...Gibbs tapped Tony on the back of the head multiple times in a comforting manner.

-----------------

The elevator dings, Ziva steps out, her neck taped up, her hair pulled into a ponytail, she was wearing blue NCIS overalls, carrying a small brown paper bag. She takes two steps across the hall passing through a doorway..."Abby."...She struggled to say.

Abby turned, rushing towards her, hugging with her all of her might..."Are you okay?!"...She asked, pushing back far enough to see her face.

Ziva smiles..."Yes, only 3 stitches."

"Only? ONLY?!"

"Abby!"...Ziva raised her voice, then swallowed hard.

Abby grits her teeth..."Sorry."

"Here."...Ziva said, holding out the bag to her.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Abby opens the bag and smiles deeply, she reaches in and laughs as she read the label..."Z's p."

Ziva stepped back and started towards the door.

"Wait, I have the DNA paternity results."...Abby smiled, she moved back to her work station, grabbing an envelope, she turned back towards Ziva..."Shall we?"


	17. Letter

Tony sat quietly behind his desk, bent over at the waist, his face buried into his hands.

A hand touches his shoulder, he starts to lift his head, he sniffles deeply, pinching his nose as his hands fall away from his face, his eyes puffy.

"You don't have to hide your tears, ya know?"...Constance softly spoke.

Tony sat up, wiping under his nose again..."DiNozzo's don't cry."

"I cry and I'm a DiNozzo."

He looks up, seeing her huge smile. He slightly lowers his head, covering his eyes with his left hand, tears trickling down his face.

"Can I have a hug?"...Constance asked.

Tony raises his head, opening up his arm, she falls into them as he hugs her tightly, cupping the back of her head, holding her close..."Always."...He whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"Heh. Yeah."...Tony pulls back, brushing her hair out of her face... "It's just been one helluva day."

Constance turns her head slightly, seeing the opened envelope that she gave to Tony..."You read it?"

Tony nodded.

"What did it say?"

"Read it if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."...He smiled.

Constance reaches for the letter, unfolding it and reads it silently:

_"Dear Tony,_

_I've wrote this many times, sometimes it went on for pages and pages, but then I remembered, you hated reading - I know, this is no time for joking, but I can't help it, your sense of humor rubbed off on me and she's a lot like you, too. _

_I loved being with you, I was always laughing and smiling and giggling and doing things my mother never wanted me to do, but I got tired of it, tired of her bitching, tired of her wanting me to be something I wasn't. I was miserable. I had to get away. I didn't see any other solution than transferring to Texas and staying with my Grandmother Connie._

_Then something special happened, something that chanced my life forever. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how and I tried, I really did. After my grandmother died, I even moved up north again and I looked and found you, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you, to ruin your life._

_It was selfish of me to keep you from knowing your daughter, but I thought it was for the best. If you have to hate someone, hate me, not her and I beg you, please, please take care of her. That is my one and only dying wish._

_I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Always Your SMA."_

The elevator dings, Abby and Ziva step out and move into the bullpen. Abby was waving an envelope in the wave excitedly..."Got the test results, Tony!"...She cheered.

Tony wipes his eyes with his hand, he stands, flipping up the hoodie on his gray Ohio State sweat shirt.

"Why do you have it in an envelope, Abby?"...Ziva asked.

"Because Tony loves when Maury Povich does the whole 'You are/aren't the father' reveal thing."

Tony reaches out, gently squeezing Constance's shoulder..."It doesn't matter, Abby, she's my daughter, no matter what it says. Lets go home."

"Home?"...Constance said.

"Unless you're staying somewhere else already?"

Constance slowly shook her head no.

"Then it's settled, get your things."...Constance smiled as she moved next to Tony's desk, grabbing her backpack.

Tony looked at Ziva, holding his hand out.

"Go, spend time with her, she's your family."

Tony steps to her, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers, then cupping it softly with his palm..."So are you."

Ziva turns her head into his hand, kissing it..."I have to talk to Abby, okay?"

"Are you okay to drive?"

Ziva smiles..."I'm fine."

"Pumpkin, go call the elevator."...Tony called out.

"Pumpkin?"...Constance smiled..."I like that!"

"Heh. Good. I was running out."

Constance turns and moves towards the elevator as Tony lowered his hoodie and quickly leaned in, kissing Ziva on lips.

He pulls away, smiling, he turns and walks towards Constance.

"Tony?"...Ziva spoke.

"Yeah?"...Tony turned, looking at her.

"I love you."

Tony raises his right hand to his lips, kissing his fingers, then extends it towards her, blowing her a kiss with a smile before disappearing into the elevator.

Ziva turned, looking at Abby..."There's a 99.997 percent chance that he IS the father."

"Looks like 100 percent to me, Abby."...Ziva smiled, they started moving towards the opposite elevator..."Now, lets go test my..."

"It's pee, Ziva."

"I know what it is called, Abby."

"It's a normal aspect of life, everyone pees, Ziva."

Ziva stops just before entering the elevator..."Do not make me take my pee away from you."

Abby laughs, stepping into the elevator..."Don't be such a party pee-er...pooper...pee-er?"...She turns, shrugging, with a huge grin on her face.


	18. In Utero

Tony stood behind his couch; Constance had fallen asleep on her side as she watched TV, remote control still in hand. He reaches down, carefully pulling it from her grip, turning off the TV. He sets it down and pulls a blanket up to her shoulder, patting her shoulder softly.

He quietly made his way through the living room, stepping past and around boxes as he entered the kitchen, being careful not to wake her.

Constance started to stir, her nostrils flairing, she opened her eyes and swung her legs over, sitting up. A sweet, sugary aroma came rushing from the kitchen.

She stood, stretching, she tilted her head back, pushing her palm under her chin, popping her neck, she moaned softly before making her way to the kitchen. Tony was standing in front of the stove, spatula in hand.

"You cook?"...Constance yawned.

Tony turns, smiling..."Good morning."...Tony looked her up and down..."Heh. The Smurfs?"

Constance looks down at her pajamas..."Pretty smurfin' great, huh?"...She grinned as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Heh. So, how do you like your French toast...with or without Captain N' Crunch?"

"Definitely with."...Ziva said, walking into the kitchen, she walks over to Tony, her hair damp, wearing an Ohio State hoodie that hung past her knees. Tony opens the micowave door above the stove, pulling out a steaming cup..."My tea, yes?"...She takes the tea from him, giving him a kiss..."Toda."

"I knew it."...Constance smiled..."Bóker tov."

Ziva steps towards the table, setting her tea down..."You do not have to speak Hebrew, I speak English quite well."

Constance sat at the kitchen table..."I didn't mean anything by it."

Ziva smiles..."I know and it is sweet, but."

"Understand."...Constance replied..."What's with the boxes?"...She quickly changed subjects.

"Just moved in 6 days ago and sorry about the couch, we'll get you a bed today."...Tony said, placing a plate and a bottle of maple syrup in front of her..."Milk or OJ?"

"Both."...She looks at the plate..."What, no bacon?"...She grinned.

"She's definitely a DiNozzo."...Ziva chuckled.

A cell phone starts to ring on the kitchen table, all eyes move to it..."Yours, Ziva."...Tony declared, holding his cell in his hand.

Ziva lifts it from the table, looking at it..."It's from Abby."...Ziva moved out of the kitchen, Tony watched intensely as she stopped in the middle of the living room, she raises the phone to her ear.

"Dad, I think it's burning."...Constance said, looking at her Tony, his full attention on Ziva..."Dad?"

Ziva lowers her phone, snapping it closed. Constance touches Tony's hand, he shakes his head, looking at her, she was holding her plate with her left hand..."Huh? Oh."...Tony turns, stacking the French toast, he slides the spatula under the stack and puts them on her plate.

Ziva walks back into the kitchen, Tony steps to her..."Ziva, I swear, I'll be at everyone of his baseball, football, basketball practices, every parent-teacher conference."...She gives him an odd look, he grits his teeth..."Or...her ballet recitals? Krav Maga?"...He lifts his hand to her face, caressing her cheek with his palm.

"You're pregnant?!"...Constance exclaimed, looking at Ziva..."I-I'm gonna be a big sister? Oh my God, this is a huge responsibility, I mean, I can babysit and everything and we definitely need a puppy, a golden retriever, they love babies and, and you're gonna need to go shopping, I love shopping, you're gonna have to buy a crib and baby clothes and a changing table and diapers, lots and lots of diapers and a rocking chair."

Tony and Ziva both look at Constance as she continued to ramble..."I'm not pregnant."

Constance stopped..."What?"

Tony sighs deeply as he back up, leaning against the kitchen counter, his chin pressed against his chest.

"Disappointed?"...Ziva placed her hand on his chest, rubbing it softly.

"Yeah."...He whispered.

Ziva lift her hand to his chin, tilting his head back, kissing his softly..."Who knows, after this morning, I might actually be pregnant."

Tony closed his eyes, thinking back to making love to Ziva in the shower. He smiled.

"Ewww!"...Constance expressed..."Kid in the room."

"Heh. Eat your breakfast, Pumpkin."...Tony kisses Ziva..."Wait, so you do have some kind of stomach flu?"

"Seems like it."

"Maybe the test was wrong."...Constance added..."Wow, this French toast is delicious, I love the crunchiness from the cereal, great touch, Dad."

Tony's eyes swung towards Constance.

"No, Abby did the test 4 times, she was quite sad about it."...Ziva said.

"Aww, poor, Abs."

"I'm a virgin, by the way."...Constance stated, making Tony look towards her.

"Double ewwww."...Tony expressed..."Heh. But good girl."

------------

A week later...

"DiNozzo!"...Gibbs yelled from the balcony. Tony rose from his deck, moving up the stairs.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"It was determined to be a good shooting, you're back on active duty."...Gibbs held out Tony's weapon to him, he takes it.

"Oh, thank god, I really, really hate desk duty."...He starts to turn.

"Wait, I have something else for you."

"Boss?"

Gibbs reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a rectangular piece of paper..."Here."

Tony takes it from him..."What's this?"

"What's it look like? It's a check."

"Yeah, for 70 grand....Boss?"

"It seems I never got around to stopping Kelly's college fund and Constance is going to college, right?"

"I can't take this, Gibbs."

"She got accepted to Harvard. Take it...you're gonna need it, DiNozzo."...Gibbs starts down the stairs.

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs stops, looking up at him..."I'm not taking it back, Tony."

"Thanks."

Gibbs nods and flashes a smile in Tony's direction and then continues down the stairs.

The elevator dings, Abby walks out moving towards Tony, her hands behind her back..."Hey."

Tony turned, looking at her..."Gibbs just went downstairs."

"Oh, I know, I need to talk to you."

"Something wrong?"...Tony steps towards her, concerned.

Abby pulls her hands from her back, revealing a black NCIS onesy.

"Abby?"

Abby just smiles.

Tony shook his head..."What?"

"She's pregnant."

"How, I mean, I know how, but she said, you said not 7 days ago that she wasn't."

"Her, you know, still hadn't came, so she, you know, we tested again and she's."

"Then she's really pregnant?"...He asked, his voice nearly cracking.

Abby nods.

A smile fell over Tony's face..."Did you...tell her?"

"Nope."

"W-why not?"

"She's out with McGee and you're the daddy. You're gonna be a daddy, well, for the 2nd time, well, that we know of."

"Abby."...He glared at her..."Are you trying to jinx me?"

"Sorry."...Abby gritted her teeth..."You should tell her, daddy DiNozzo."...She smiled, handing him the onesy.

Tony holds it up and smiles.

"I know, it's so damn cute...isn't it?"...Abby squealed with delight.

"Heh."

-------------------------

The elevator dings, Ziva and McGee step out, Tony rises from his chair and moves towards them. He stops in front of her..."Mind joining me in the elevator?"

Ziva squints at him..."Why?"

Tony smiles..."Never mind."...He cups her head with his hands, he tilts his head slightly, kissing her passionately, he pulls back, Ziva's eyes were closed, a soft moan escapes from her lips..."You're gonna be a great mommy."...He whispered.

Ziva opens her eyes, he was smiling at her. She smiles back..."Do you think so?"

Tony kisses her again..."No. I know so."


	19. Spelling Lesson

"Can I drive home?"...Constance asked, standing next to Tony as he place groceries into the trunk of his car.

He closes the trunk and turns towards her..."What do you say?"

"Please."

Tony reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out his key, he holds them out to her.

Constance takes the keys from him and hurries to the driver's side, getting inside.

Tony climbs into the passenger side of a car, closing the door. She turns the key, starting the car.

He reaches over, turning off the car.

"What?"...Constance turns her head towards her dad..."Did I do something wrong?"

"What did you forget to do first?"

Constance sighs..."Check the mirrors and put on my seatbelt."...She looks at the rear-view mirror, adjusting it, then pulls her seatbelt across her chest, buckling it..."Ziva didn't make me do all this when I drove with her."

"She also pulls into the driveway doing mach 1 dodging possible IEDs and creepy lawn gnomes; not to mention, she's had 8 accidents in a little over 4 years...in other words, she's not the greatest of role models in regards to driving."

"They are pretty creepy, Dad."

Tony grits his teeth..."Nevermind, don't tell her I said that stuff."

"Scared of her, hmm?"...Constance grinned.

Tony sarcastically laughs, but quickly stops..."Yes."

Constance chuckles.

"You have no idea."...He cringed.

"Oh, man!"...Constance groaned with a disgusted look on her face.

"What? I was kidding, she won't kill me, maim a little, maybe, but not kill, I don't think, although, she is pregnant and that is uncharted territory for me, so it is possibility, but don't worry, I put you in the will already."...Tony rambled.

"No, my leather boots!"...Constance replied, reaching down, rubbing at her shin high black boots, she softly sighs..."Already a scuff and Ziva just bought them for me."

"Oh."...Tony glances towards her boots..."I really do want you two to like each other."

"I do like her, Dad, we've really gotten to know each other over the last month and you love her, so it makes it easier...she's like a stepmom to me."

Tony smiles up at her.

"Like."...She repeated the word.

Tony tilts his head, looking at her oddly.

"Do I have to spell it out?"

"Huh?"

"M-A-R-R-I-A-G-E."...Constance spelled.

"Ah. Heh. Well."

"Well, what? She wouldn't feel LIKE a stepmom if she WAS my stepmom."

"It's complicated, Constance."

"Nope, not really...you buy a ring, you drop to one knee, you ask, she cries, she says yes, you kiss and probably have sex, which is still ewww, but c'est la vie and you live happily ever after."...Constance smiled.

"That easy, huh?"...Tony laughs..."Wait, has Ziva said anything about that to you?"

"No, but she loves you, she's having your baby...as the song goes, 'first comes love, then comes marriage'...I think you know what comes next and if you need help with anything girly, I'm your girl...and remember, I really, REALLY love to shop."...Constance grinned.

Tony leans over, kissing Constance on the forehead..."Thanks, pumpkin...you can start the car now."

-------

Constance sets a small bag down on the kitchen counter, she pulls out a pack of gum and walks towards the doorway to the living room..."Ziva, we got your candy and I'll be in my room if you need me."

Tony struggles his way through the backdoor, carrying 6 large plastic bags..."Okay, it's not like I need help or anything."

"I love you, too, Dad."

"Heh."...Tony shook his head, he moves to the kitchen table, covering it with bags.

Ziva moves into the kitchen..."Did someone say candy?"

Tony points towards the small bag on the counter. She smiles, moving to it, she opens the bag, looking inside. Tony moves over behind her, wrapping his arms around her, placing a box next to the bag.

Ziva turns, smiling..."My Clowny Cakes."

"I didn't think urges were suppose to start so early in a pregnancy."...Tony leans down, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Maybe I'm just hungry, Tony."

"Heh. And horny."

Ziva squints.

"Your hand is in my pants, Zee-vah."...He said with a huge smile on his face.

Ziva looks down, her right hand was down the front of his pants, she chuckles, biting at her lower lip..."Sorry?"

Tony kisses her..."Don't be, I definitely wasn't complaining."

"Since I have you in such a...delicate position."...Ziva smirked... "I need to tell you something."

"Hmm."...Tony moved his hand hips as he kissing her again.

"I invited someone for Thanksgiving dinner."...Ziva said, between the many kisses they shared..."Your father."

Tony's lips were pressed to hers..."What?"...He mumbled.

Ziva pulls her head back..."I want to meet him, Tony."

"No, no, no, no, no, no...no, no...no."...Tony vigorious refused the suggestion.

"So does Constance...if he is part of your family, it is only right."

"That is a very bad idea, Ziva...very bad."

Ziva clutches Tony by the front of his leather jacket, pulling him down to her, their lips barely touching..."I will make it up to you, possibly tonight...and maybe we will use the rest of that honey dust, yes?"...She grins devilishly..."Amongst other things."

"No amount of sex will change my mind about this, Ziva."

"Tony, my hand is still in your pants, hmm."...She reminded him, looking into his eyes.

"Okay."...He sighed, giving in, knewing he wasn't winning this debate.

"Good, because my father is coming, too."

Tony nervously laughs..."You're kidding, right? Do you even have Thanksgiving in Israel? He's gonna kill me, isn't he? Like, Mossad style, really painful...I'm totally losing my balls, aren't I?"

"Your balls will be fine, Tony...your _zayin_, that's debatable."

"I really don't wanna know what _zayin_ means, do I?"

Ziva laughs and shakes her head no.


	20. Like Father, Like Daughter

Gibbs raises a sanding block from the wooden frame of his newest boat. He blows on it, creating a cloud of sawdust, he runs his hand up and down the wood, checking the smoothness.

"Hello?"...A female voice called out.

"I'm down here."

Constance appears in the doorway, looking down at Gibbs..."Did you know your door wasn't locked?"

"Yes."

"Okie dokie."...Constance starts down the steps..."Started a new boat, I see."

"The other was finished."

"How did you get it out of the basement?"

"Very carefully."...Gibbs smirks, ever-so slightly.

"Oh, come on, my Dad bet me 10 bucks I couldn't find out...help a girl out."...Constance smiles sweetly at Gibbs.

Gibbs chuckles, he takes a step back, reaching into his front pocket, pulling out a 20 dollar bill, he holds it out towards her..."Some things need to remain a mystery."

"Cool, I LOVE money, but I can't take that, Mr. Gibbs."

"Do I look like my father?"...Gibbs asked, giving her a stern look.

"I dunno, I've never met your father, do you?"

Gibbs shook his head, letting out a smile..."Take it, we'll call it payment for never calling me mister again."

Constance laughs..."Okay."...She takes the 20 dollar bill from him..."What exactly do I call you?"

"Gibbs...Jethro."...Gibbs said, starting to sand again.

"Dad suggested Grandpa."

Gibbs drops the sanding block, his eyes swing towards her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Don't look at me, he calls me 'Pumpkin.'"...She shrugs, but cracks a smile..."Umm, how about...Gibby? Yeah, Gibby! I like that...but, do you? Gibby? Let's try it out."...Constance quickly runs up the stairs, moving through the doorway, disappearing out of the sight..."Hello?"...She calls out.

Gibbs shook his head, not responding.

Constance peeks her head through the doorway..."You were suppose to say, 'I'm down here,' then I would say 'Hey, Gibby!' then you'd say..."

Gibbs lifts his arm, making a c'mere gesture with his right hand.

Constance moves down the stairs and stops next to Gibbs..."Yes?"

Gibbs reaches up, gently tapping her on the back of the head.

Constance grins, relishing in it.

"Heh. Hitting my daughter like you hit me now, eh, Boss?"...Tony jokes, moving down the stairs.

"It's even worse, DiNozzo, she likes it."

Tony stops in front of his daughter, placing his hands on the outside of her arms..."Is that true?"

"Maybe."...Constance smirks.

"Heh. Like father, like daughter."...Tony leans forward, pressing his lips against her forehead. He leans back..."What, you aren't going to yell at me for kissing you in front of people?"

"Naw, it's just Gibby."

Tony turns his head, looking at Gibbs with a huge smile on his face..."Gibby?"

Gibbs shrugs, he walks over to them..."It's better than Grandpa."

"Ha...ha, ha...I was...ha...just, uh, kidding...thanks for taking in the Con while Ziva is in one of her moods."

"Dad, you don't have to keep saying, "mood," you can say the word horny, ya know?"

Gibbs slaps them both on the back of the head..."Way too much information!"...Gibbs quickly slaps Tony again..."Grandpa, DiNozzo? Grandpa?!"

"It was meant with respect, Gibbs...and you're old..."...Tony grits his teeth... "Er than me."

Gibbs glares at Tony.

"I think you'd be a great grandpa, Gibby."...Constance smiled.

Gibbs' head swivels, looking at Constance..."Pay the girl, Tony."

"Gibbs?"...Tony replied, a little confused.

"She knows how I got the boat out of here."

"No way, she actually found out? Really?"

"No, but I'm saying that so you'll give her 10 bucks, so yeah, she found out."

Tony reaches into his pocket, pulling out a 20..."You got changed?"

Constance nabs it, grinning..."Nope."...She turns and makes her way up the stairs and starts to sing..."I'm in the money, I'm in the money..."

Tony and Gibbs watch a now whistling Constance exit the basement..."We've just been Bugs Bunny'ed, Boss."

---------------

"Thanksgiving is tomorrow, we just got our hair and nails done and now you want me to get a new dress, just for tomorrow?"...Constance was holding a brown dress, Ziva was sitting on a bench inside a large dressing booth..."You worried about tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

Constance sat down next to Ziva..."Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Constance attempts to get up, but Ziva grabs her hand..."Tony is not Jewish."

"Yeah, so?"

"My father disapproves."

"He doesn't know you're pregnant does he?"

Ziva was silent.

"That's a definite no."...Constance turns to her..."Do you love my father?"

Ziva turns her head and looks up at Constance..."With all of my heart."

Constance nods and smiles..."This dress is...ugly."...She stands, dropping it on the bench..."You want to get a Cinnabon? My treat."

"Are they kosher?"

"Heh. Just stay away from the bacon wrapped ones and I think you should be okay."

--------------

Ziva stood in front of the dryer, holding clothes. Tony creeps up behind her, carefully wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her on the neck..."Come to bed."

Ziva smiles..."I have way too many things to do before tomorrow, I have 3 main dishes, 11 side dishes, 4 pies..."...Tony turns her, kissing her passionately, he pulls away..."I have laundry to do, clean the house."

"I can do the laundry, clean."...Tony offered.

Ziva laughs, she reaches over, grabbing a tiny Ohio State hooded sweatshirt..."Help like this, yes?"

"What? How was I suppose to know I couldn't dry it."

"It's cotton, Tony."

"Heh. Look on the bright side, our son can wear it."...Tony smiled, laying his hand on Ziva's stomach.

"And what if it's a daughter?"

"I'll be outnumbered 3 to 1."

Ziva scoffs..."Tony."

"I'll love her with all my heart."...Tony smiles, he reaches out, picking up something from the laundry basket..."Heh. You've never worn these before."...Tony grins, holding up a tiny pair of pink panties.

Ziva giggles.

"What?"

"Those are not mine."

"Huh? Oh!"...Tony tosses them back into the basket..."Yikes!"...He starts to shudder.

Ziva chuckles, grabbing his hand, leading him away from the laundry room..."I guess I can get up early in the morning, hmm."

--------------

Tony awoke, rubbing at his eyes, he looks towards Ziva's side of the bed, but she was gone. He groans stretching, he looks at his alarm clock...11:05 a.m."...He said, reading the clock. He closes his eyes, but quickly reopens then, hopping out of bed, he quickly covers his naked body with jeans and a t-shirt and makes his way towards the kitchen.

Constance was standing next to Ziva, both of them mixing away at their separate bowls.

Tony moves between them, wrapping his arms around their shoulders..."What are my two favorite girls in the world making?"

"Soofganiot."...Ziva replied.

"God bless you."...He grinned.

Constance laughs as Ziva shakes her head. Tony looks at Constance..."I suck at cooking, Dad."

"Then what are you making?"

"Rice crispy squares."

Tony laughs..."That's my girl."...He turns..."Ooh, pie."...Tony moves closer to the pies..."Lots of pie, lots and lots...there's: apple, pumpkin, don't know what that one is, mystery pie! And oooh, cherry."...Tony licks his lips, looking at the 4 pies sitting on the kitchen table. He reaches out his finger in the direction of the cherry pie, trying to get a quick taste and is hand is quickly smacked.

"Later."...Ziva scolds him.

"Just one bite, Zee-vah, just..."

"No. As a matter of fact, get out of the kitchen."...Ziva points towards the door... "Go."

"Fine, I'll go and clean something, maybe me."...He lifts his arm..."Yeah, definitely me, but first, what's the mystery pie? It was covered in whipped cream or is it meringue? Come on, what's in it?"

"Nope."...Ziva folds her hands in defiance.

"What kind of pie is it, Constance?"

Ziva turns, looking at her.

Constance laughs nervously..."Sorry, Dad...she scares me more than you do."

"Heh. Smart girl."...He mouths the words..."Chocolate creme?"

Constance just smiles as Ziva continues to look at her..."Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Daughter."


	21. Calm Before the Storm

"God, the Lions absolutely suck."...Tony bellows, falling back, putting his hands behind his head.

"They've sucked ever since Barry retired."...Constance adds, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Heh. You know football?"...His head swinging in Constance's direction.

"Mom loved it."...Constance spoke, her eyes glued to the TV..."You can't run the ball on 3rd and long, what the hell?!"

"Yeah, but you were like 6 when he retired."

"Dad, he was the greatest running back of all-time."

"Uh, no. One word: Sweetness."

Constance looks at her dad..."Emmitt Smith was better than him."

Tony quickly sits up..."Oh, you just didn't go there."

"Oh, I went there."

"Walter Payton was so better than Emmitt Smith it's not even funny."

"Stats don't lie, Dad."

"Don't make me do the super bowl shuffle, young lady."

"What?"...Constance looks at him oddly.

Tony just laughs.

Ziva hurries into the living room..."Are you two dressed? Why aren't you dressed? Jeans and t-shirt, Constance?! They are coming soon. All of them. What are you waiting for? Hurry!"

"I'm kinda dressed."...Tony leans up, turning towards her.

Ziva grabs Tony's tie and continues on with her rambling..."You are wearing that tie? No, no, it is the wrong color, go put the green one I picked out, the one that goes with my dress and you."...Ziva looks at Constance..."Blue dress, now."

"You okay, Ziva?"

Ziva just glares at Tony.

"Uh, Dad...we better go change now."

Tony gives a quick glance towards Constance and nods..."Good idea."

They stand and move towards a long hallway..."Thanks a lot, Dad."

"What did I do?"

"Oh, you know what you did."

Tony stops, Constance disappears through her door, closing it behind her...."That's not my fault, it takes two to tango, ya know?"

"Ewww."

Tony sighs..."Sorry."

--------------

Tony and Constance stood in a candlelit room, he in a black suit with a olive green tie, she was wearing a blue halter dress that ran the length of her legs, hiding her black heels..."I feel like I'm going to the prom."...She groaned.

"Hush, you look fantastic."...Ziva spoke, walking into the living room, wearing a olive green dress, her skin sparkled a brilliant gold in the soft light, she turns, holding up her hair..."Zip me up."

"Speaking of fantastic."...Tony smiles, stepping forward and carefully zips up her dress.

"Thank you."...She turns back, quickly giving him a kiss, she then grabs Constance's hand..."The food is warming in the oven, don't touch it."...She quickly smacks his hand, then his face softly with her free hand..."That goes for the mystery pie, too."...She squints towards him..."I will know, Tony and don't mess up your suit, you look."...She smiles seductively at him.

"Ewwww!"

"Oh, stop it...your father and I have sex, a lot of it, you know that!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I like hearing about it!"...Ziva pulls her towards the bedroom..."Or listening to it and you're really loud...ewww, on me now."...Constance shook her head, looking back at her father.

Tony throws his hands up..."What the hell just happened?"

------------------

Tony moves to the door, opening it, Ducky and his mother stood outside..."Happy Thanksgiving."...Tony steps aside, allowing them to enter.

"Happy..."...Ducky says, before being interrupted.

"I thought you were taking me to dinner, Donald."...Mrs. Mallard spoke.

"We're here, Mother."

"Who is this?"...She wondered, looking at Tony.

"This is Anthony, you know him, Mother."

Mrs. Mallard cocks her head, staring at Tony..."You're Italian."

Tony nods to her.

"And a gigolo!"

"Mother!"...Ducky turns to Tony..."I'm so sorry, Anthony."

"Don't worry about it, Ducky."...Tony lifts Mrs. Mallard's hand to his mouth, kissing it.

"Ooh, such a gentleman, Donald."

"Your coats?"...Tony spoke.

Ducky helps his mother take off her coat and hat, then his. Tony takes the coats..."Make yourself at home."

"Donald, would you ask that nice Italian boy if he'll help me move my furniture."

"We're not home right now, Mother."

"Heh."...Tony just smirks and heads off to put the coats away.

----------

Ducky walks out of the kitchen, rubbing his hand.

"You looked at the mystery pie, didn't you?"...Tony smiles, holding out a glass of scotch to Ducky.

Ducky nods as he continues to rub his hand, he takes the glass from Tony..."Thank you...who else is coming? Abigail? Timothy? Jethro?"

"McGee and Abby are spending turkey day with their families, Gibbs told me he'd be here, but who knows."

"Ahh, I see...and the parents?"

Tony laughs nervously..."Honestly? I hope they missed their flights."

"Uh, Dad...there's a limo out front with two scary lookin' dudes standing outside of it."

"Dudes?"

"BIG."...Constance replies, holding her hand about a foot above her head.

"Honey, better put out the kosher stuff...Mossad is here."...Tony jokingly calls out.


	22. Righteous Swearing

Ziva turns her head, hearing Tony's voice. She quickly takes off her apron, tossing it across the back of a kitchen chair. She runs her hands down her body, straightening her dress. She takes a deep breath and steps to the doorway, Tony was waiting for her..."How do I look?"

Tony stood there, smiling..."Alluring, angelic, beautiful, breathtaking..."

Ziva grabs his tie, pulling his head to her, kissing him.

"Magnificent, marvelous, radiant, splendid."...He grins..."Hot."

Ziva laughs, kissing him again..."I think you can stop now."

A knock at the door, makes Constance clear her throat.

"This is last change to run, Tony."...Ziva whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ziva."

Ziva smiles, lifting her hand to his face, caressing it..."You're a handsome, sexy...stupid man."

"Yeah, but I'm your stupid man."...He grinned.

"Tony..."...She softly sighs.

"Ziva, I don't care what he thinks, or anyone for that matter, except you."

"I love you, Tony."...She sighed sweetly, her eyes beginning to well.

"Then that's all that matters."...Tony leans down, kissing her..."Don't cry."

"I can't help it."

Tony smiles..."Hormones, I know."

"Tony...he doesn't know."

"You want me to tell him?"

Another knock at the door, makes Ziva turn her head..."No, I will do it."...She steps away from Tony, moving towards the door.

Tony follows her, but she stops, looking back..."Wait, please."...Tony stops and nods.

Ziva makes her way to the door, opening it.

Her father stood tall, dressed in a nice gray suit and a long black trenchcoat.

Ziva kisses him on the cheek..."_Shalom, Aba_."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Ziva."...He said, holding out a bottle of win, she takes it from him and steps back, allowing her father to enter.

"They are not coming in?"...Ziva asked.

He looks back for an instant..."No."

Ziva closes the door, taking her father's coat and starts introducing him to everyone.

Constance smiles and shakes his hand, then takes the coat and bottle of wine from Ziva and makes her way towards Tony..."Good luck."...She whispered.

Tony gives Constance a double look as she passes by him.

"So, where is the man that has stolen my daughter's heart?"...Her father asked.

Ziva turns..."Tony."

Tony steps forward..."Glad to meet you, Sir...I've heard a lot about you."

He looks at Tony, then at his daughter..."This is the man, Ziva?"

"_Ken, Aba_."

His eyes travel from Ziva to Tony then back to her..."He is not Jewish?"

"_Lo, Aba_."...Ziva quickly answered.

An eerie silence fell over the house.

"This can not be, you are my only child, Ziva."

"Mr. David."...Tony started to speak.

"Silence, this is between me and my daughter."

"Actually no, it's not, Sir."...Tony hastily replied.

Eli David looks at Tony, glaring at him.

Tony eyes swung to Ziva, her head was down, she was breathing rapidly..."Ziva?"...He extended his hand toward her.

"Af'paam, Ziva!"...Eli David yells..."Ee'efshar!"

Ziva looks up at her father, sobbing, tears streaming down her face..."Why?"

"Because I said so!"

Ziva storms off, slamming her bedroom door behind her. Tony quickly goes after her.

Constance moves to in front of Mr. David..."You're such a BEN ZONA!"

He looks at her, shocked.

"She made kugel and soofganiot for you, asshole!"

"How dare you talk to me like that! Ziva?! Come out here. NOW!"...He tries to move past Constance, but she moves in front of him again.

"I think you've done enough, don't you?!"

"Constance."...Ducky grabs her arm..."Calm yourself, my dear, he's the director of Mossad."

"I don't give a shit if he's the Pope!"

"Shhh. Calm down, Constance."...Gibbs whispered, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Constance looked back, surprised..."Where did you come from?"

"Pennsylvania."...Gibbs smirked, making Constance smile.

"Who are you?"...Eli David asked, looking at Gibbs.

"He's my boat building grandpa."...Constance smiled.

Gibbs shakes his head, flashing a smile..."Gibbs, NCIS."

"Ahhh."...Eli David expressed..."The man that killed my son."

"If he's anything like you, I'm sure he deser..."...Gibbs covers Constance's mouth with his hand before she could finish, she continues to mumble through his hand, before finally giving up.

"It's Thanksgiving, what could possibly be so bad that this beautiful young woman, of just 16, is swearing up a storm?"...Gibbs wondered, he lifts his hand from her mouth.

"Dad isn't Jewish, so this son of a."...Gibbs quickly covers her mouth again, she continues to mumble, until she sighs and stops.

A knock on the door, turns everyones attention to the front door..."Go get the door, Constance."...Gibbs lets go of her mouth and gently smacks her on the back of the head..."Stop being such a DiNozzo."

"Heh. Sorry, I can't help it."

"I know."...Gibbs smiled.

Constance moves to the door, opening it; a tall, exquisitely dressed man stood looking at her..."Hi."...She shyly spoke, she could her father in him, he looked like an older version, his hair dark, slicked back, his skin a tad wrinkled..."Grandpa."

"Excuse me?"...He leaned in, not hearing what she said.

"I-I'm your granddaughter."


	23. Mr DiNozzo Goes to Washington

The older DiNozzo just stood there, looking upon Constance with much curiosity.

"I'm your granddaughter."...Constance announced once again.

"I heard you the first time."

Constance sighs, lowering and shaking her head in a disappointed manner.

He raises his gloved hand, lifting her chin..."Never lower your head, Constance, you are beneath no one."

A small smile spread over her face..."You know my name?"

"Of course I know your name...I've just never seen you before."

"Then why haven't you visited? Called? Anything?!"...Constance started to get upset.

"Your father and I..."...He exhales sharply..."We really don't get along too well. We haven't since the death of his mother."

"Why? What happened?"

He removes the leather glove from his right hand, moving it to her cheek, caressing it lovingly..."You look like my Marie, her eyes...so beautiful."...He smiles at her..."She would've loved you."

"Do you really think so?"...Constance smiled back at him.

"I know so and DiNozzo's are never wrong."

"Heh. That's what we keep telling everyone, but people don't always listen."

He lowers his hand..."Where is Anthony?"

"Who? Oh, Dad!"...Constance turns, pointing towards the hallway.

He makes his way towards the hallway, but is cut off by Eli David..."You're the father of Anthony DiNozzo?"

"And you are?"

"Eli David...we should talk."

"In regards to what, Eli David?"

"Our children are making a terrible mistake."

"Is that everyones opinion or just yours?"...Mr. DiNozzo looked around the room, then back at Eli..."I didn't see anyone raise their hands."

"He is not Jewish."

"And she's not Roman Catholic."

"Yes, that's right, then we agree, this is wrong?"

"No."...He steps past Eli.

"What do you mean, no?"...Eli asked, turning.

Mr. DiNozzo stops, turning back..."If my son is willing to settle down with someone, that means something."

"I will take her back, by force, if need be."...Eli David stated.

"What do you think is going to happen? By some divine intervention, she's going to start believing in Jesus? And don't worried, he's circumcised, I was there when it happened."

Eli David steps forward in an aggressive manner..."You do not want to cross me."

"Stop it!"...Gibbs yelled, getting between the two men, he looks at Eli David..."Ari Haswari, not David."

Eli looks at Gibbs..."How dare you bring up his name! You killed my son!"

"No, Aba, I killed him."...Everyone swung towards Ziva, her hair wet, she was no longer wearing her dress, replaced with cargo pants and one of Tony's hoodies.

"Ziva?"...Her father asked, shaking his head..."They've brainwashed you."

"No."...Ziva stepped forward..."I shot him, I killed him. ME!"

"You do not know what you're saying, Ziva, stop it!"

"No, you stop it! I'm not afraid anymore, I'm not your little girl anymore, this is my life, do you not understand that?!"...Ziva reaches out, grabbing her father's jacket by the lapels..."I love him, Aba."...She softly spoke..."With all my heart."

"No, no...no, Ziva."

"I'm with child, his child."

"W-what?"...He uttered, then started to get visually upset.

The bedroom door opens, a jacket-less Tony steps out, all eyes moving to Tony as he carefully closes the door, he turns, seeing everyone look at him..."Uh. Heh. What's going on?"...Tony notices his dad..."Oh, hey, Pop."

Eli David looks at Tony..."YOU!"

Tony looks at Ziva, then back at Eli..."Aww, Grandpa."...Tony smiles, holding out his hands, offering him a hug.

Eli grunts and tries to move towards Tony, but Ziva places her hand on his chest, he looks down at her..."If you touch him, you will never, ever and I mean ever see your grandchild. I will run and you will never find me."...Ziva calmly spoke, she then backs up, moving next to Tony.

Eli raises his hands in frustration..."You're not even married!"...He lowers his head, rubbing his brow..."If your mother was alive..."

"I believe that's my fault."...Mr. DiNozzo spoke.

"Ziva, I'd like you to meet my father, Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. and what do you mean, it's your fault? What's your fault? Nothing is ever your fault."

"It's nice to meet you."...Ziva replied, smiling.

"She is beautiful, Anthony, now get on one knee."

"Pop?"

"Down, Anthony."

"Why?"

"I admit, when I first heard of your trip to New York several weeks ago to look inside your safety deposit box, I thought it was the same son that deserved to be cut off, but then, I receive a phone call from this woman with the craziest of stories; not only did I have a granddaughter, but I had another one on the way."

"Grandson."...Tony quickly replied, grinning.

Ziva quickly elbows Tony in the gut.

"Or granddaughter."...Tony gasped in pain, dropping to one knee.

Ziva smiles..."Better."

Mr. DiNozzo pulls his hand from his jacket..."I understand why you didn't tell me, our relationship has been strained and it's possible some of it is my fault."

"Okay, you're scaring me now, what happened to my father?"...Tony said, confused.

"Your mother's death left a giant hole in my heart, Tony...and I never got over it and whenever I look at you, I see her and it hurts."

"I remind you of my dead mother?"...Tony tried to get up, but his father holds out his hand, palm up, he opens his fingers, revealing a small box, Tony looks at it..."Dad?"

"We always talked about you getting married and she wanted you to have her ring, the same ring I gave to her, the ring she wanted you to give to the woman you loved. Well, we were hoping it was a woman."...He joked..."Here."...Mr. DiNozzo offered the box to his son.

Tony starts to reach his hand out, not stops, hesitating, but finally takes the box from his father.

"Go on, ask her."

Tony quickly looked at his father, then at Ziva.

"Go on, Dad."...Constance smiled, urging him on.

"Yes."...Ziva spoke up, tears streaming down her face.

"Let the lad ask first, Ziva."...Ducky smiled.

Tony opens the box, turning it towards her..."Ziva..."

"Yes, yes, yes...now get up, I'm hungry, I'm eating for two, yes?"...She smiled, wiping under her nose with her sleeve.

"Ziva..."...He swallows hard..."Will you marry me?"...Tony proposes, then quickly says..."Before your father kills me."...He grinned, but quickly gritted his teeth.

Ziva laughs and drops to her knees hugging and kissing him. She leans back, Tony held the ring between his thumb and index fingers. She holds up her left hand as he slides the ring onto her finger..."Heh. It fits."

Tony's father held out his hand towards Eli..."Welcome to the family."

Eli sighs, shaking his hand..."So, you made kugel, huh?"

Ziva smiles..."Yes, mother's recipe, except I used sweet potatoes rather than regular potatoes. I'd had a sweet tooth lately."

Tony stands, helping Ziva up.

Ducky lifts Tony's tie, examining it..."Are those teeth marks on your tie, Tony?"...He wondered.

"Heh. No. Maybe. Possibly. Yeah."...Tony grinned, finally admitting it.

"Aww."...Ducky expressed, flashing a quick smile..."To be young again."

"I told you he was a gigolo, Donald!"...Mrs. Mallard called out.

"Oh, mother."...Ducky covered his face with his hand, embarrassed.

Ziva look on, confused.

Tony laughs, smiling big..."I'll tell you later."...He moves past her, hurrying into the kitchen..."Mystery pie time!"

"Don't you dare, Tony!"...Ziva raced after him.


	24. Mystery Pie

Ziva sat in the living room, slouchy against the arm of the couch, her knees bent, looking towards the kitchen. The television was on, the Late Show with David Letterman was playing in the background.

Tony appears, moving through the doorway, holding up a covered pie pan. He quickly moves to couch, sitting next to Ziva, she extends her legs, laying them across his lap.

He holds out the pie pan to her, she takes it with a smile..."Constance is asleep?"

"Yeah."...He said, moving his hands to her feet and started to gently rub them.

Ziva tilts her head back, closing her eyes, letting out a soft moan..."Pie and a foot rub? What do you want?"...She laughs.

"Other than a red Ferrari?"....He smirked, continuing to rub her feet. He looked at the TV..."Dave's guessing what kind of pie his mom made for Thanksgiving."

Ziva's eyes glance towards the television for a mere second, before looking back at the pie..."Cherry, pumpkin and pecan."...She stated, taking off the lid..."No fork? Spoon?"

"Not even a spork, Zee-vah."...He smiled.

"Then how am I suppose to eat my pie, hmm?"

"Ever seen 9 1/2 weeks?"

"I do not think so."

"Kim Basinger, when she was hot and Mickey Rourke, I dunno if he was ever hot or not."...Tony reaches over, taking the pie pan, setting it on the coffee table. He then takes her hand, pulling her onto his lap, allowing her to straddle him.

He wraps his left arm around her waist and leans forward, grabbing the pie pan with his right hand, setting it on the couch next to him.

Tony loosens his tie, creating enough slack so he can pull it over his head.

Ziva takes the tie from him, looking at her bite marks..."Good thing this was not something else, yes?"...She chuckled, tossing it across the room.

Tony shook his head smiling, he slowly starts to unbutton his shirt..."There's this scene in the movie where they sit in front of an open refrigerator, feeding each other food."...He quickly kisses her, unbuttoning the final button, revealing his bare chest. He scoots down a bit, moving to a slouching position. He reaches to his right, picking up the pie pan, dropping the contents on his upper chest..."We're not in front of a fridge, but...have you ever had mystery pie à la Tony? Heh."

Ziva shakes her head no with a innocent smile. She leans down, opening her mouth biting into the pie, spreading the brownish gold and red filling mixed with the white cream topping with her tongue, making a even bigger mess on his chest.

He breaths in, trying to figure out what it is..."What is it?"

She pulls up, she quickly kisses him, getting pie all over his face, allowing him to taste it.

"Mangos?"

"And?"...Ziva replied, moving her face back to his chest.

"Berry-Mango Madness?"...Tony guessed.

Ziva lifted her head, licking at her lips..."You win."...She grinned.

"What did I win?"...Tony asked with a curious smile.

"Oh, you will find out."...Ziva remarked with a smile. She slowly started to slide off of his lap, running her tongue down his stomach.

"Wait."...Tony said..."Listen."

"Hmm."...Ziva mumbled, still enjoying her pie.

"I didn't hear a 'ewwww,' I guess the coast is clear. Heh."

Ziva chuckled, shaking her head, she starts to undo his pants.

"So, to reiterate, mom...you made a cherry, pumpkin and pecan pie."...David Letterman spoke on the television.

Tony's eyes shot to the TV..."I'll be DAMMMMMMMMMN."...He gasped sharply, throwing his head back.


	25. Don't Piss Her Off

Tony sat on the trunk of his car, looking at his cell phone. He presses the buttons with glee, grinning ear to ear.

A ponytailed Constance, comes running out of a building as happy as could be..."I did it, Dad!"

He lowers his phone slightly, his eyes peering over the top, he smiles at her..."Let me see."

She raises her hands, showing off her driver's license as Tony reads from it: "Constance Marie DiNozzo."...Tony stops, looking at her surprised..."DiNozzo? Not Hammond?"

"It's my name, isn't...well, until I'm married."

"Ha-ha."...He clears his throat..."Lets not think about that for a long time: Harvard first, then medical school, then whatever doctors do after that, then all that weird, crazy stuff that goes with marriage."

"Speaking of marriage."...Constance fired back, along with a grin.

"Lets not and say we did."...Tony pushing himself from the car, pulling his keys out of his front pocket..."Wanna drive?"

"Trying to change the suspect, huh?."...Constance grinned.

"Heh. I think I can sweeten the bribe with a slice or two of pizza on the way."...He smiled.

"I love pizza!"...She exclaimed..."Deal!"

---------

Ziva steps through the doorway into Abby's lab, but suddenly stops, seeing Abby dressed in a black and white cheerleaders uniform with black fishnet stockings, her hair in pigtails, working at her computer..."Abby?"

Abby turns, rushing over to Ziva, giving her a hug..."I got the photo!"

Ziva pulls away from Abby, holding her at arms reach..."Photo? What photo?"

Abby moves back to her desk, grabbing something and turns back smiling, holding it up..."Your first ultrasound."

"Please tell me you did not have McGee hack into my doctor's computer records."

"Nope."...Abby grins..."Tony sent it to everyone!"...Abby moves closer, so Ziva can see it better..."Just look at Ziva, you're having a baby!"...Abby smiles..."Awwww, you have a little DiNozzo in you."...Abby quickly hugs her again..."And don't worry, it may only look like a peanut now, but soon it'll start to grow and in just 7 short months Aunty Abby will be babysitting!"...Abby pulls back..."Any names picked out yet?"

Ziva scoffs..."We do not even know what sex is it yet, Abby."

"True, true, true, but Tony keeps saying it's a..."

"Yes, I know, a boy."

"Nope, a girl."...Abby smiled.

Ziva lowers her head..."Really?"

"He told me he wants you to be happy...he also told me he's gonna have to build another bathroom or he'll never get in before 9 a.m."...Abby joked.

Ziva laughs, snorting, lifting her head, a few tears escaping.

"Aww, don't cry."...Abby hugs her again..."Come on, lets go."

"Where?"...Ziva stepped back, rubbing at her chest.

"You don't think I'm wearing this outfit for no reason, do you?"...Abby grinned.

"Huh?"...Ziva was confused.

"You know, NCIS vs FBI."

"OH, yes, Gibbs was talking about that, but I do not think Tony will make it, he took Constance for her driver's test."

"What?!"...Abby shouted..."He's our best player! He has to be there. Call him!"

"Wow, Abby, it is just a game, yes?"

"Just a game? Just a game?! I HATE the FBI! We must destroy them!"

"Umm..."...Ziva spoke as she slowly started to move back, lifting her phone from her pocket..."Okay."

--------------

Tony and Constance walk away from a pizza eatery inside the food court at the mall..."So, did you look at the thing I asked?"...Tony asked, gnawing on his pizza.

Constance swallows her pizza..."Yeah, the short story is, Americans have commercialized Hanukkah, so that's perfect for us. It last 8 days, so I suggest buying her 8 gifts and it starts on the 25th day of the Jewish month of Kislev."

"It starts on Christmas?"

"Nope, Kislev isn't December. It starts tomorrow, the 22nd of December."

Tony stops..."You're kidding, right?"

Constance turns, chewing..."Nope."

"Well, crap."...Tony looks around the mall, he stops, spotting a Victoria's Secret, he takes a step in the stores direction...."Heh."

Constance shook her head, grabbing him by the back of his leather jacket..."And thus why men should never shop alone."

--------------

A buzzer sounds, Abby looks up at the scoreboard: "FBI 45, NCIS 17."

"How do you like our ringer, NCIS?"...A very cocky Agent Sacks gloated. Langer stood behind him..."Langer here played division II college ball, averaged 22 a game."

"22.7."...Langer said, correcting Sacks.

Sacks laughs..."Thanks again for the assist...and what happened to DiNozzo? He scared?"...He starts to cluck like a chicken..."You guys suck!"

"Don't listen to them, guys!"...Abby yelled, looking at the NCIS players hudding around Ducky, they were all bent down, their hands tugging at their shorts.

"Sorry, Ducky."...McGee said, trying to catch his breath..."I was never good at basketball."

"It's alright, Timothy."...Ducky looks at Gibbs..."There are 14 seconds left in the first half, any ideas Jethro?"

Gibbs stood tall, looking over at the very vibrant FBI bench..."We can get Ziva to hurt Langer again."

Ducky softly chuckles, the buzzer sounds, the teams goes back onto the floor. The referee hands the ball to Palmer who tosses it in to Gibbs, he looks up at the clock as he slowly starts to tick down.

Sacks and Langer quickly double team him, Gibbs leans to his right, passing the ball back to Palmer, it bounces off his hand into the hands of a FBI players' hands, who tosses it to Langer and he hurries down the floor, laying the ball in just as the clock expires.

"Damnit!"...Abby yelled.

Sacks and Langer walk over to Abby, Ziva was sitting next to her, her head covered in a gold headscarf..."I bet you're wishing I was back at NCIS right now, aren't cha?"...Langer grinned, looking at Ziva.

"It is just a game."...Ziva shrugged.

"Yeah, that WE'RE winning."...Sacks laughed..."I'm just sad DiNozzo isn't here to see this beat down!"...He pointed towards the scoreboard, gloating once again.

"It would be worse if he was playing, Ron!"...Langer stated..."He's too whipped now, even has a daughter...he's not even man enough to make a boy!"

Ziva's expression changed immediately, making Sacks step back, pulling at Langer.

Ziva stood, stepping down onto the floor, but Gibbs steps in front of her, shaking his head no..."Abby, don't let her kill the FBI."

"I'll try, Gibbs."...Abby grinned, making Gibbs smirk as he headed off to the locker room.

Abby turns, seeing Ziva walk towards a set of door..."Wait for me, Ziva!"...Abby yelled, running after her.

----------

The buzzer for the beginning of the second half sounds, Fornell and Gibbs meet at centre court..."Looks like you're not gonna win this one, Jethro."

"We'll see, Tobias."

The referee hands the ball to McGee as he passes the ball into a fast approaching Gibbs, he catches the ball and turns looking up-court. He quickly calls for timeout.

Sacks laughs..."You call a timeout 2 seconds into the second half?"

Gibbs smiles seeing Ziva walking side-by-side with Abby and Constance.

Tony runs in, tucking in his black #1 NCIS jersey.

"Oh crap."...Tobias exclaimed, seeing Tony.

Sacks groaned.

"Who cares, we're up 30 points, this game is in the bag."

"Shut up, Langer."...Fornell grunted.

"What?"...Langer spoke..."I'll guard him, no problem, he can't be that good, right?"

Tony moves over next to Gibbs..."Sorry I'm late, Boss, I was Hanukkah shopping, does that sound weird to you, too? Heh."

Gibbs shook his head, flashing him a smile..."We're down 30, DiNozzo."

"Good, I love a challenge."...Tony grins, he takes an inbound pass from Gibbs, dribbling the ball into the front court, he raises his hand, signalling for a play. Langer looks up at it, Tony quickly dribbles past him and rises off the floor, dunking the ball. Langer turns his head, seeing Tony letting go of the rim and falling to the floor below.

"He, he can dunk?"...Langer said, with a shocked look on his face.

Tony backpeddles past him..."Woody Harrelson was right in this instance, this white man can jump. Heh."

-----------

"I thought you were gonna guard his ass, Brent?!"...Sacks yelled..."He has 40 points!"

"Make that 41."...Tony said, before shooting a free throw, the ball swishes through the net.

"Timeout, ref."...Sacks called out, making a T with his hands. The referee blows his whistle as the teams move to their benches. Fornell sat on the bench, looking up at the scoreboard..."We've only scored 6 points in the second half?"

"Our ringer is getting manhandled by their ringer, Fornell."...Sacks grunted in frustration.

"How was I suppose to know he was the Italian Larry Bird, huh?"...Langer retorted.

"Who's sucking now?!"...Abby yelled from the stands, pointing at the scoreboard, it read: "NCIS 64, FBI 53."

"God, I hate NCIS."...Sacks groaned.

The game started again, Ziva and Constance watched as Tony sliced and diced his way through the FBI's team, scoring at will.

"Ziva..."...Constant turns, looking at her.

"Yeah."...Ziva was grinning ear to ear.

"What we talked about last night, I think we should tell him."

Ziva looks at Constance..."About Harvard?"

"Yeah, I mean, the semester starts next month and all."

"What are you guys talking about?"...Abby joined the conversation.

"I don't wanna go to Harvard, I wanna stay close to home. Live at home."

"Ahh."...Abby expressed..."Where are you going to go to school?"

"I was thinking Georgetown, but Dad has been all jazzed up about me going to Harvard."

"Can't you blame him, though?"...Abby stated..."Not everyone gets accepted to Harvard."

"Yeah, I know, but...I just found him and I don't want to let it go yet and Cambridge, Massachusetts is 441.69 miles away."

"Wow, you're been thinking about this a lot, huh?"

Constance lowers her head and sighs..."Yeah."

Ziva wraps her arm around Constance's shoulder, pulling her into a hug..."After Christmas, okay."...She turned her head, kissing Constance on the temple.

"Thanks."...Constance quietly replied..."Dad and Hanukkah, not meshing too well."

Ziva softly laughs..."I told him not to worry about it, what did he do?"

"A Menora and scented candles."

Ziva shook her head, but couldn't help but smile.

The buzzer sounds, Abby shoots up from her seat..."We are the champions! We are the champions!"...Abby sung loudly, she points to Sacks and Langer..."No time for losers!"...She points at herself..."Cause we are the champions....of the world!"

Sacks and Langer just brush it off and walk towards the locker room, Fornell moves up behind them, smacking them both in the back of the head..."You two just had to piss her off didn't you?!"

Gibbs and Abby were now standing by each other, watching Fornell's team, just chuckling away.


	26. Prelude to a Kiss

Ziva hurries into the bathroom, her hand covering her mouth, she drops in front of the toilet vomiting, barely making it.

A concerned Tony appears in the doorway..."Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, I enjoy clinging to the toilet just as I wake up, Tony."...She groans and quickly vomits again, she lifts her head, her eyes watering..."I hate you."...Ziva declared, before vomiting again.

Tony makes his way over, kneeling next to her, he gathers her hair, pulling it back and out of her face.

Ziva turns her head slightly..."I did not..."

"Shhh."...Tony softly starts to rub up and down her spine..."I love you, too."

---------------

Tony knocks on McGee's apartment door and quickly looks at his watch, he knocks again..."Come on, McLazy, open the door."

The door slams opens, McGee stood in the doorway, sweating profusely, looking panicked..."Thank god you're here!"

"McGee?"...Tony asked..."You alright?"

"You have to help me, Tony...please!"...McGee frantically spoke..."I need you help me get rid of someone."

"I told Abby you were gonna kill someone, you're the Norman Bates type, quiet, but deadly...you don't wear your mother's clothes do you, McGoo?"...Tony walks through the door, moving into McGee's kitchen..."Ooh, Strawberry Poptarts."...Tony rips open a package, sliding the pastries into the toaster, pushing down the plunger..."This better be important, McGee, I left Ziva in the shower and she was all soaped up."

"It is Tony, I swear."

"Soaped up, McSudsy...completely."

"I'll do anything, just name it."

"Can you hack into the lottery and makes my numbers come up?"

McGee shook his head..."What?"

"I didn't think so...Constance needs a new laptop."

"Done, it'll be my Christmas present to her."

The Poptart pops up, Tony grabs them and takes a large bite out of one..."Shoot."...He said, his mouth open, sucking in air, trying not to burn himself.

"You know how to get rid of a woman, right?"

Tony turns, looking at McGee..."Huh?"

"You know, one night stands."

"Heh."...Tony grins, taking another bite..."Details...now."

---------------------

Constance stood in front of the Christmas tree, stringing it with lights.

"Constance?"...Ziva spoke, moving into the living room, her hair wet, dressed in a pink silk robe.

Constance turns, smiling..."Happy Hanukkah."

Ziva stops, seeing a unlit menorah sitting on the mantle over the fireplace..."What did he do?"

"Coffee table."...Constance laughs, turning back to the tree.

Ziva looks at the coffee table, seeing a small black box covered with a red ribbon and bow..."What is it?"

"One of eight."...Constance replied with a smile..."Open it."

Ziva sat down on the couch, lifting the box..."Do you know what he wants for Christmas?"

"Dad?"...Constance shook her head, grinning..."You two are a lot alike, waiting last minute and all."

"What did you get him?"

"I made Dad a photo scrapbook of everyone, I called your Aunt Nettie and she sent me all kinds of photos of you growing up."...Constance smiles, looking back for confirmation that it was okay..."You can look at it if you want, heck, if you want, you can say its from the both of us."

Ziva nods..."Please."...She takes off the ribbon and bow and opens the box, the contents sparkle as Constance turns on the tree lights, making her look at the tree.

"Ta-da!"...Constance exclaimed, stepping back, looking at the tree..."I think red and white lights were the way to go, don't you?"...Ziva didn't respond..."Ziva?"...Constance turns her head, looking back at her.

Ziva's head was down, sobbing uncontrollably.

Constance steps towards her, smiling..."They're just..."

"I told him that I hated him this morning."

Constance sits next to Ziva..."What did he do?"

"Nothing."...Ziva sniffles, wiping under her eyes..."And why can I not stop crying? I cried yesterday when I dropped a muffin on the floor, a muffin."

"Never heard of the five second rule, huh?"

"There was a hair on it!"...Ziva cried out, covering her face with both hands.

"Ahhh, hormones...something to look forward to if I ever have a child."...Constance turns Ziva towards her..."You don't hate him, well, you might, but you don't mean it, I promise."

"How do you know that?"...Ziva asked, opening up her hands.

"Well, what happened after you said it?"

Ziva just smiled.

"See."...Constance smiles back..."I know that smile anywhere, you two SO had sex."

"What?"...Ziva leans back..."You know my sex face?"

Constance chuckles..."Hello! I have two perfectly working ears. I can hear you two."

Ziva grits her teeth..."Sorry."

"Don't be, it may be ewwwwy to me, but I understand, sex is a part of life and well, from speaking to Abby, you two have been fawning over each other for years. You two have all that built up sexual tension and now that you're together, it was bound to explode, not to mention, your hormones, they're a..."

"Kalba."...Ziva sniffled.

Constance softly chuckled

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just another Hebrew curse word added to my ever-growing vocabulary."...Constance grins..."And hey, look on the bright side, I now know what to get you for Christmas...tissues."

--------------

Tony was now sitting on the kitchen counter, he tosses the last of the Poptart in the direction of a begging Jethro, he catches the Poptart and quickly devours it..."Okay, let me get this straight, you met her after the basketball game yesterday at a bar you went to with the autopsy gremlin...and you don't know her name?"

"Nope."

"You sure you just don't want me to leave, she had sex with you, McGee, she sounds like a winner to me."

"Hell no, I want her gone."

"Jeez, what did she do?"

"She....she..."

"McSpit it out, McGee."

"She wants me to meet her parents."

"That must've been some good sex. Heh."...Tony drops off the counter..."You know what you are, McGee?"

"McScrewed."

"Heh. Exactly."...Tony shook his head..."The first rule of one night stands is the code: wham, bam, thank you, ma'am - nothing more, nothing less...you talked to her didn't you?"

McGee sighs..."Maybe."

"How long did you guys cuddle and talk?"

"Like an hour or two."

"Holy."...Tony coughs, almost choking..."Crap...and you don't know her name?"

McGee sheepishly shrugs his shoulders.

Tony pats McGee on the back..."Seeing how I'm probably gonna get blamed for this...where is she?"

"The bathroom, she's taking a shower."

"How about her purse?"

"On my desk."

Tony turns, seeing the purse..."You didn't look in it?"

"I'm a gentlemen, Tony."

"Said the guy who just banged a woman and doesn't know her name."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."...McGee groaned.

Tony grabs her purse as the door to the bedroom opens..."Tim."...She steps out, fully clothed, drying her hair with a towel.

Tony froze in place, letting go of the handle of her purse. The woman lowers the towel, seeing Tony..."Who are you?"

Tony quickly stands tall, placing his hand on his hip, speaking with a higher pitch..."The better question is, who are you, honey? And what are you doing in my house with MY man?"

The woman looks at Tony oddly..."What?"

"You heard me, what are you doin' with MY man?"

The woman looks at McGee..."Y-you're gay?"

McGee just stood there, stunned.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Timmy, I leave for 3 days to visit my sick mom and you're cheatin' on me?! One with a vah jay jay, no less!"...Tony turns, slapping McGee on the face..."You bastard!"...He quickly moves out the door, making loud sobbing noises.

McGee looks at the woman..."Wait, it's not what you think!"

She moves over, grabbing her purse, she steps to McGee, slapping him on her way out the door..."I knew you were too good to be true!"

McGee moves to the doorway..."Does that mean I can't call you?"

She turns, giving him the middle finger.

"I'll take that as a no."...McGee declared, closing the door.

---------------

Tony walks through the door into the kitchen, carrying a large brown paper sack. He walks through the kitchen, into the living room, he looks at the Christmas tree and smiles..."Hello?"...He called out.

"Doing laundry."...Ziva answered.

Tony moves to the laundry room, setting the bag on the dryer. He picks up Ziva, setting her on the washer, moving between her legs, giving her a kiss..."How was your day off? Feeling better?"

Ziva smiles, kissing him back.

"Hungry?"

"What do you got?"

"Lets see."...Tony reaches inside his bag, he pulls out a single red rose, handing it to her..."Watch out, it's th..."

"Ow."...She shakes her hand and looks at her finger, it was bleeding.

"Thorny."...Tony softly places his fingers around her wrist, bringing her hand up to his mouth and sucks, then kisses her finger..."Sorry."

She raises the rose to her nose, smelling it..."My blood taste good, yes?"

"A 1979 AB negative plasma."...Tony kisses his fingers, making a puckering sound..."Exquisite!"...He smirks, reaching back into the bag, pulling out a box..."Who wants Klowny Kakes?"

"I do!"...Ziva cheered.

"Heh. Lets see, what else did I get? Hmm."...Tony digs through the bag, he starts pulling items out of the bag, placing them in front of the bag..."Lo Mein with chicken fried rice, 11 fortune cookies and a Berry Mango Madness...and for Constance."

"She went over to Gibbs'."

"Why?"

Ziva leans forward and whispers in Tony's ear.

He pulls back..."Tonight?"

She smiles and kisses him..."Yes."


	27. Earloped

Tony sat in the passenger seat of the team's Dodge Charger, his head laying back against the head rest, his shades firmly pressed to his face.

Gibbs stops the car, making Tony's mouth drop open, he starts to snore. Gibbs finishes off his coffee, tossing the cup into the back seat, he reaches over, slapping Tony on the back of the head.

"I do."...Tony blurted out, awaking suddenly.

"You do what, DiNozzo?"

Tony reaches up with his right hand, rubbing his eyes under his sunglasses..."My job, Boss."...He yawned.

"How much sleep did you get last night, Tony?"

"Sleep? Great idea, Boss."...Tony lays his head back and closes his eyes.

Gibbs slaps him again.

"I'm up, Boss."...Tony proclaimed, his teeth grinding. He quickly opens the passenger side door and steps out. He squints his eyes several times, trying to focus on a red sign..."The Red Dragon? Good movie."

"It's a bar, DiNozzo."

"Yeah."...Tony yawns, taking off his shades, putting them in his NCIS jacket pocket..."I knew that."

"You need to slow down, Tony."

"Boss?"...Tony yawned again, taking a step towards the bar.

Gibbs grabs Tony's arm, pointing in the opposite direction..."That way, DiNozzo."

Tony turns his head, seeing Santa Claus standing next to a police line..."Heh. You'd make a good Santa, Gibbs."

"Why, because I'm old?"

"Naw, Boss, because you're always...SO...jolly."...Tony grinned.

"Go talk to him."

"Santa's a suspect?"

"Everyone's a suspect, DiNozzo!"

"On it, Boss!"...Tony ran towards Santa and started to sing..."_Santa Claus might be going...to jail_."

Gibbs cracks a smile, then moves over to a tall, slender, black man in a dark suit..."Gibbs, NCIS."...Gibbs introduced himself, showing his ID, then badge.

"Detective Wallace, we're been waiting for you guys."

"What ya got?"...Gibbs asked, following the man under the police line.

"Watch your step."...The man points ahead to a large blood trail, then reaches back, holding up a wallet in a clear plastic bag..."Lieutenant James Gallagher."

They're both careful not to step in the blood as they turn a corner, heading into a small alley..."I hope you didn't eat breakfast this morning."...The detective added.

Gibbs stops, looking down, a Caucasian man in blue jeans and a t-shirt was laying on his side, his head smashed, nearly split in half..."Did you move him?"...Gibbs asked, looking at drag marks on the ground.

"Nope, didn't even touch him. His wallet was on the ground next to him, no cash or credit cards...looks like a robbery gone bad. I'll leave you to it, you need anything from me?"

"Coffee would be nice."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Ho, ho, ho, Boss!"...Tony slid past the detective making his way into the alley.

Gibbs turns, giving him a stern look.

"Damn, that had to hurt."...Tony cringes looking at the victim's head, he looks upwards, taking a deep breath and slowly lets it out, his warm breath visible in the clear, cold sky..."Talked to Santa, Boss, turn away now if you still believe in Santa Claus...his real name is Robert Weis, he found the body when he went back for a bathroom break in the alley. Heh. Do you remember when you found out he wasn't real? You know, Santa? I was 9. Dad thought I was old enough to know. I think it might've been the liquor talking, though, but you never know with my Dad, he once spiked my cocoa on purpose when I was 12...man, that was the best Christmas morning ever."

"DiNozzo."...An annoyed Gibbs groaned.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Boss...he's been working the corner for Salvation Army for the past 3 weeks, seems on the up and up, except for the whole peeing in public thing."

"Where the hell is Ducky?"

"I'm here, Jethro."...Ducky announced his arrival, walking into the alley, he looks at the dead Lieutenant on the ground and sighs deeply, looking at the amount of trauma the Lieutenant had endured..."We really need to stop meeting like this, Gibbs."

"Where's his coat?"...Gibbs wondered out loud..."Must be 20 degrees out here."

Ducky drops to one knee, checking the man's pants..."Nothing in his pockets."

"Carjacked, Boss?"...Tony questioned.

Gibbs turns, giving him a go find out look.

"Right, I'll have McGeek run his name."...Tony turns, but quickly turns back..."Where is McGee?"

"Protection detail, Abby had to testify today."

"Ahh, I'll call the Ziva then. Heh. Only for work, though, Boss, nothing inappropriate, well, maybe a little."...Tony grins. Gibbs just stares at him..."I'll go get on that now, not Ziva, the case. Heh. Never mind."...Tony rushes off.

Ducky chuckles..."You have to admit, Jethro, they are adorable together."

Gibbs smiles for a mere second, before saying..."TOD, Duck?"

"Mr. Pal."...Palmer sets Ducky's bag next to him.

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Palmer."...Ducky pulls a probe from his bag, inserting it into the man's liver.

Gibbs squats next to the body..."What's the blue stuff in the wound, Ducky?"

Ducky pulls the liver probe out, checking the temperature..."Within the hour, Gibbs."...He leans in and starts to examine the massive wound closely, but quickly pulls back, smelling something putrid, he turns his head, shield his nose from the smell..."Ammonia?"

------------

Ziva stood in front of Director Vance's desk..."You wanted to see me?"

Vance looks up from his seated position..."Yes...I had quite the conversation with your father this morning regarding you."

"May I ask why?"

"He wants you pulled from active duty."

"You told him no, yes?"

"Not exactly."

"But I can still do my job!"

Vance raises his hand..."Calm down, I'm not taking you off active duty."

"Good...thank you."...Ziva turns to leave.

"You were not given permission to leave, Officer David."

Ziva stops, looking back.

"You have been given a new assignment, you will be working cold cases."

Ziva moves back in front of Vance's desk..."What? But you just said."

"My decision is final. You may stay at your desk and work from there, but absolutely no field work."

"This is not fair!"

"Maybe you should've thought of that before."

"Before what?"

"You're dismissed, get back to work."

"Before what?!"...Ziva repeated her last question, starting to get upset.

"Maybe you should ask Agent DiNozzo about that."

Ziva shook her head in disgust..."So, I am not a good agent, because I am pregnant?"

"Then what is Agent DiNozzo excuse?"

"Excuse me?"...Ziva said, his question catching her off guard.

"I've never been a fan of Agent DiNozzo and his style, his lack of polish will most likely tarnish NCIS. We don't need more DiNozzos, we need more agents like McGee, agents who excel in the 21st century and who actually want to improve themselves everyday. What kind of agent are you?"

Ziva sarcastically laughs..."Yes, McGee is a good agent, he has his strengths and weaknesses and where his strength ends, his weakness begins and that is where a team comes together. WE work together as a TEAM to get the job done."...She leans forward, pressing her palms against the top of his desk, her thumbs pressed against the edge..."What kind of an agent am I? Hmm. I'm the type of agent who can _kill_ a man with a single toothpick in many, many different ways."...She stands tall, straightening her olive green shirt, pulling it down over the top of her light brown cargo pants..."I'm also an agent who can get pregnant, who can cry at something so stupid as dropping their muffin on the floor and oh yeah, I can have multiple orgasms."

"What does that have to do with anything?"...Vance replied.

"Because I'm pissed, my feet are killing me, my back hurts, I'm tired of throwing up and basically because I CAN, does that make you jealous? Then too damn bad! And you should be thankful you have agents like Tony and Gibbs, who saved your ass 12 years ago, yes?"...Ziva smirks and starts to back up..."Yes, I have read your dossier and OH, one last thing, when my Aba calls for a progress report..."...She lifts her left hand and slowly rotates a gold ring around her ring-finger..."Tell him Mrs. DiNozzo says shalom."

Ziva leaves through the door, slamming it behind her.

Cynthia comes rushing through the door..."Are you alright, Sir?"

"I'm fine, Cynthia...could you get me some coffee, please and I have a little assignment for you when you get back."

"Right away, Sir."...Cynthia steps out, carefully closing the door behind her.

-------------

The elevator dings, McGee steps off the elevator and moves towards the bullpen, Ziva's telephone was ringing. He moves to it, picking it up..."Officer David's desk."

"McGee?"

"Oh, hey, Tony...what's up?"

"Where's Ziva?"

McGee shrugs his shoulders.

"Stop shrugging your shoulders and write this down...got a pen?"

McGee moves to Ziva's chair, sitting down, he types quickly, bringing up notepad..."Go ahead."

"Lieutenant James Gallagher, look for everything, McGee...car, wife, girlfriend, mistress, dominatrix."

"Dominatrix?"

"Everything, McGee."

"I'm on it, Tony."...McGee hangs up the phone, seeing a silver box on Ziva's desk.

"Why are you sitting at my desk and why are you staring at my box."...Ziva asked, carrying a cup of hot tea.

"Oh, no, your phone was ringing and I would never touch your box."...McGee said, shooting up from her chair.

"McGee, look at your hands."

McGee looks down, he was holding her silver box..."Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to touch your box."

"You are still touching it, McGee."

"Huh?"...McGee quickly sets it down and moves out from behind Ziva's desk.

Ziva slides by McGee and sits down at her desk, taking a sip of her tea. She looks up, seeing McGee still eyeing her box..."You are intrigued by my box, yes?"

"I love presents, trying to figure out what's inside, just by looking at the size and shape of it."

"McGee is like a 4 year old, Ziva, they have more fun with the box than the present inside."...Abby interjected herself into the conversation..."Of course, most men love boxes, right, McGee?"...She smiled.

"What?"

"Tony told me all about yesterday, you being all 'McGay.'"

Ziva chuckles.

"You know, too?"...McGee groaned, looking at Ziva.

"Of course, McGee, he is my husband."

Abby pushes McGee out of the way, moving closer to Ziva..."Did he go to Jared?"

"Huh?"...Ziva replied, looking confused.

"Every kiss begins with Kay?"

"Your ring, Ziva."...McGee spoke up.

"Oh."...Ziva lifts her left hand, showing the wedding band next to her engagement ring.

"Awwwwwww, you're married!"...Abby quickly hugs her, but pulls back..."Wait, why wasn't I invited?"

"We earloped."...Ziva smiled.

"Eloped, Ziva."...McGee corrected her.

"Yes, that, too."

"I could've been a witness! Who caught the boutique? Who got the garter?"

"I'm sorry, Abby."

"Did you write your own vowels? I need details, pictures. Anything!"

"Constance took some pictures and he."

Abby turns, digging into McGee's pockets, grabbing his iPhone..."Hey!"

Abby held it up to her ear..."Come on, come on."

"What did you find, McGee?"...Tony asked, answering the phone.

"You two eloped?!"

"Heh. Hey, Abs."

"Don't 'hey, Abs,' me, DiNozzo...details, go."

"Well, it was Ziva's idea and Gibbs..."

"Gibbs was there?!"...Abby turned, shooting a death glare towards Ziva.

"Nope, he was watching Constance and when we went to pick her up, then dropped her off like an hour later, he kinda knew, that and I think he saw my wedding ring."

"Okay, I kind of feel better."...Abby looks back at Ziva..."Kinda."

Ziva sighs..."If we have a girl, we will name it after you."

"Awww, a little Abby?"...Abby moves to her, dropping to her knees, placing her hand on Ziva's stomach, she looks up at Ziva and smiles..."I forgive you."

"Here is the key to the cold cases filing cabinet, Ziva."...Cynthia said, setting the key on her desk..."Director Vance wants you to copy all files to flash and hard drives."

"Cold cases?"...Abby replied, standing..."Why? What's going on Ziva?"

--------------------

Tony lifts his cell phone to his ear..."What the hell took so long?"

"You really don't wanna know, Tony."...McGee responded.

"What did you find out about the Lieutenant?"

"He's a JAG."

"Oh, great, lawyers...Gibbs is gonna love that."

"He owns a 2007 black Chevrolet Corvette Z06, license plate number..."

"456HDF."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'm looking right at it."...Tony declared, looking down the street at the Corvette..."He have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, it's on, too."

"Trace it, McGee."

Tony starts walking towards the car.

"It's moving away from you, Tony, 50 meters behind you."

"What?"

"His phone is in motion."

Tony turns and starts jogging..."Where?"

"Take a left."

"There's not a street, McGee."

"Is there an alley?"

"Yeah...there is."...Tony grunts and pulls his Sig and walks towards a small opening between two building, he slowly moves in, seeing a refrigerator box on its side..."Federal agent!"

The box starts to shake, a disheveled man quickly crawls out of it, trying to escape.

"Stop!"...Tony yells, but the man kept going. Tony runs and leaps on the man, knocking him down. Tony moves up to a kneeling position, pressing his knee into the middle of the man's back and aggressively cuffs him, he raises his hands, feeling something wet on them, his hands covered in blood.


	28. Blue Ice

Tony shackles the now clean and dressed in blue medical scrubs man to the table in interrogation room #1, his graying hair and beard, still looking caked with grime. The door opens, Gibbs stood outside, with the nudge of his head, he gestures Tony over.

Tony closes the door behind him as he exits.

"He say anything, DiNozzo?"

"God whistled and sent an angel from heaven above, over and over again. Really weird, Boss."

"Come again?"

Tony shrugs, he turns his head, looking down the hallway seeing McGee walking towards them..."Abby is running his prints now, maybe he escaped from hospital or something."

Gibbs places his hand under Tony's chin, tilting his head back..."This your blood?"...There was blood under his chin and along his neck and down the front of his shirt.

"I'm good, Gibbs, it's not mine."...Tony looked down, seeing blood on his tie, he sighs..."Great, blood got inside my jacket, too."

"Boss, JAG is here."...McGee informed.

Gibbs turns and walks towards McGee..."Get those clothes to Abby and clean yourself up."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill."...Tony groaned, moving in the opposite direction.

-----------------

"You know what I hate more than lawyers, McGee?"...Gibbs groaned, stepping out of the elevator, moving towards the squad room. McGee shadowed his every move.

"Divorce lawyers, Boss?"

Gibbs stops suddenly, McGee nearly slams into him, he turns, slapping him on the back of the head..."You're spending way too much time with DiNozzo."

"S-s-sorry, Boss."

"You know, Jethro, some would consider that cruel and unusual punishment and some would even write you up for it."

Gibbs turns towards the voice, seeing Commander Coleman sitting at his desk, he cracks a smile..."Faith."

----------------

Tony stood under a shower head, he gargles and spits water, he steps back and starts to suds his body up, he looks down, seeing something red on his chest..."What the hell is that?"...He pulls it off with his fingers, bringing it up to his face..."Uggghhh, is that piece of brain?!"...He flicks it off his finger and watches it float towards the drain, he stomps on it, pushing it through the grate. He shudders and starts scrubbing on his body hard with a sponge.

The lights turn off.

Tony looks up, rinsing his face..."Someone's in here."...The lights remain off, he takes a step away from the shower head, poking his head around the corner, but it's too dark to see anything..."Hello?"

Another shower head starts.

Tony steps back, his head now under the shower head..."I'm SO not digging the Nightmare on Elm Street II vibe."

Another shower head starts.

"I think you should know, I'm a black belt in Tae Bo."

Another shower head starts, followed by the soft chuckle of a woman.

"I got married yesterday and my wife, she really hot. I mean, she's smokin'! And she's beautiful and smart and we have sex a lot, but sometimes a guy needs more, ya know? Sometimes a guy need a little something different. He needs a shower and a red Ferrari, like Magnum, but mostly a shower now and believe it or not, he needs illumination to shower."

Ziva presses her front against Tony's back, kissing and rubbing her face against it, her arms wrapping around his waist..."Are you okay?"

Tony turns around, she immediately lays her head on his chest, hugging him tightly..."Yeah."...He whispered..."Even better now."

"Good."

"Heh. I don't think that belongs to you, Z."

Ziva gently chuckles..."Wanna bet?"

----------------

Ducky stood next to the body as Gibbs, McGee and Commander Coleman quickly approached from the elevator..."How did he die, Ducky?"

"Rather quickly, Jethro."

Commander Coleman sees the body, but turns away, holding her hand over her mouth.

Gibbs turns..."You okay, Faith?"

She hurries out of autopsy.

Gibbs turns back towards the body..."I think that's a good thing, Duck."

Ducky nodded in agreement.

"What caused it?"...Gibbs squints looking at the wound on the Lieutenant's head..."An axe?"

"I'm afraid not, the wound consists of both brunt and sharp force trauma."...Ducky points to specific points in the man's head, showing the differences.

"So, two different weapons were used then?"

"I don't think so, Jethro."...Ducky moves to the wall, looking at X-rays..."There are no hesitation cuts, this damage was done in one single blow."

Jethro stands tall..."How is that possible, the strength it would take."

"Indeed."...Ducky moves back to the autopsy table..."I think something fell on him, Gibbs."

"Fell on him?"

Ducky lifts his arm..."He has no defensive wounds, I found nothing under his nails."

"Okay, I'll bite."

"Imagine a piece of a building, heavied by the weight of snow, it breaks free, sending a jagged piece of stone barrelling towards earth and into this man's skull. The stone would have smooth sides as well as jagged, from where it broke free from the building. As it falls, it builds up speed, causing said damage. "

"Terminal velocity."...McGee spoke up..."That would account for the amount of damage inflicted, Boss."

Gibbs looks at McGee, then back at Ducky..."Was there trace of rock or cement in the Lieutenant's head?"

Ducky sighs..."Unfortunately no. Hopefully Abigail can tell us more."

-----------------

Gibbs and McGee sat at theirs desk..."Put his service record on the plasma, McGee."

McGee clicks a few buttons and the military record and photo of Lieutenant James Gallagher pop up on it.

Commander Coleman walks out of the ladies room, moving towards the bullpen.

"I'm sorry about that, Agent Gibbs."...Commander Coleman said, standing in front of Gibbs' desk.

"Agent Gibbs?"...Gibbs said.

"It wasn't very professional of me."

"Aww, Faith, his head is...well, you know."...Gibbs sits back, leaning in his chair.

"Honestly, Ma'am, I use to chuke a lot when I first started here."...McGee said, trying to comfort her.

"McGee, she's a lawyer, she's seen crime scene photos."

"Ah, sorry, Boss. Ma'am."

"Did you know him well?"...Gibbs questioned.

"Well? No, but he's only been at Falls Church for like 5 months. He's a damn good lawyer."...She takes a deep breath..."Was."

"Any idea why he was in an alley? Why he wasn't wearing a uniform?"

"He wasn't wearing a uniform?"...Coleman's eyes bulged, she quickly shakes her head no..."I wish to speak to the man who did this."

"Why? You going to represent him, Commander Coleman?"...Gibbs asked.

"I was sent by the JAG himself and I'm not to leave until I solve this and in case you don't know, it's Christmas Eve, Agent Gibbs."

"We have a tree."...Gibbs replied, gesturing towards the windows, a large, scarcely decorated tree stood with a handful of blinking red lights.

Faith looks towards it..."I see NCIS has less budget than we do."

"Economy is bad right now, Commander Coleman. Agent Gibbs, a word."...Director Vance said, standing next to the railing on the balcony.

"Oh, Boss, I forgot to tell you."...McGee started to speak.

"Tell me what, McGee?"

"Ziva is no longer a part of your team."...Director Vance jumped in..."She's been re-assigned to cold cases."

"What?"...Gibbs leaps to his feet, his eyes staring up at Director Vance.

Director Vance turns and moves through a doorway.

Gibbs jobs up the stairs, moving past Cynthia into Director Vance's office..."When were you going to tell me this?!"

"I'm also making Agent DiNozzo and Officer David, err, DiNozzo take mandatory marriage counselling."

Gibbs shook his head..."You've got to be kidding me."

"Weren't you the one who was always going on about: relationships in the workplace never working? If I remember correctly, it's rule #11."

"12!"...Gibbs fired back.

"Well."...Director Vance replied, sitting down.

"Why was she re-assigned?"

"We both know we can not have a pregnant agent out in the field, Jethro."

"I think Ziva can take care of herself, Leon."

"As I told her, my decision is final. Once she has given birth, I might consider putting her back on field duty."

"Might?"

"Who knows, she could be back in Israel by then."

"Are you trying to break up my team or just them, Director?"

"I don't think I like your tone, Agent Gibbs and don't forget, it's not your team, it's MY team."

Gibbs steps towards the door..."Yeah, that's what you keep telling me."

"Boss, Abby's got something."...McGee rose from his chair, his phone clinging to his ear. He looks up at the balcony seeing Gibbs pointing towards the elevator.

McGee turns his head, seeing Commander Coleman pass by his desk, he looks back up at Gibbs, but he was gone. He hangs up his phone and hurries to catch up with the Commander.

----------------

Abby was on her tip toes, ready to explode as Gibbs, McGee and Commander Coleman walked into her lab.

"What ya got, Abs?"...Abby rushes over to Gibbs, grabbing his hand, pulling him towards her computer station..."Abs?"

She looks at him, grinning widely..."Guess who's gonna be published again?"

"Damn it, McGee, you wrote another book?"

"Well, yeah, Boss, how did you know?"

"Not, McGee! Me!"...Abby exclaimed..."Hey, that rhymed. I'm a poet and didn't even know it!"

"You wrote a book of poems, Abby?"...McGee smiled.

"No, McGee!"...Abby scoffed..."Gibbs, be truthful, are you member of the mile high club?"

"What are you talking about, Abby?"...Gibbs squinted in Abby's direction.

"You know, sex in an airplane, Boss, but technically, it's the 6 mile high club."

Gibbs leers at McGee.

McGee backs up and becomes silent.

Abby chuckles, but Gibbs gives her the same look he gave McGee, making Abby stop..."Moving on, but staying with the bathroom, where most 'encounters' take place."

"What does this have to do with the case, Abby?"

Abby turns to her computer and starts typing..."The test results are back from the samples took from the Lieutenant's brain, it contained urine, fecal matters and a blue disinfectant, that I traced back to a brand used exclusively by Jet Blue."

"Wait, Abs, are you telling me..."

"He was killed by blue ice, Gibbs!"

"I thought that was myth, Abby."

"In 1973, a piece of blue ice fell through a woman's house in Lansing, Michigan and missed her by just 6 feet! This would be the first ever reported causality ever, Gibbs!"

"You seem happy he's dead."...Commander Coleman remarked.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry, I didn't it like that, it's just that."...Abby tried to explain.

"It's okay, Miss Sciuto."...Commander Coleman responded.

"Don't airplanes have safeguards to prevent that, Abby?"...McGee questioned.

"Yes, waste is held in storage tanks, but in some rare occasions, it can leak and because it's so cold up there, it freezes instantly sending chunks of blue ice ground ward."...Abby answered.

"That still doesn't explain what he was doing in the alleyway."...Gibbs said.

"I might be able to answer that, too, Gibbs."...Abby replied..."I found traces of semen on the Lieutenant's civvies, the inside of his pants and on the zipper."

"That neighborhood is well known for prostitution, Boss."...Tony spoke.

All eyes look back, Tony and Ziva were standing by each other, his hair damp, a towel hanging around his neck. Ziva was wearing her NCIS hat, her head laying against his arm, her eyes closed, holding onto his hand.

"Awww, they're so cute together."...Abby smiled, then quickly grinned..."I bet Tony is a member of the mile high club."

"I don't think it's the time to talk about that, Abby."...Tony spoke through gritted teeth.

"That is where you sex in an airplane, yes?"...Ziva asked, opening her eyes.

"Yup!"...Abby exclaimed.

"Cedar Point."...Ziva smiled and closed her eyes.

"I knew it!"...Abby grinned.

"Abby!"...Gibbs yelled.

"Such a buzzkill!"...Gibbs gives Abby a stern look..."Never mind, moving on...again."...Abby swings back towards her computer..."I also found two female DNA samples on his body."

"Two?!"...Command Coleman cried out.

Gibbs turns to her..."How long were you sleeping with him, Faith?"

Commander Coleman turns and attempts to leave, but Gibbs grabs her arm..."Commander Coleman, how long were you sleeping with him?!"...She drops to her knees and starts to sob.

Gibbs places his hand on her shoulder, caressing it softly..."Abby, did you find out the identity of the homeless man?"

"Nope, his prints weren't in the system and his DNA is still running."

"McGee, I want you to take him to the hospital, have him admitted, that'll get a hot meal and a warm bed to sleep in tonight. The only thing he was doing was trying to keep warm."

"On it, Boss."...McGee responded, moving to and through the door.

"When you get matches to the DNA samples, let me know."...Gibbs said, helping Commander Coleman up and out of Abby's lab.

Tony and Ziva walk up behind Abby..."What happened, Abby, I mean, all I did was take a shower and the case is already closed?"

"All you did, huh?"...Abby chuckled.

"Heh. Nothing happened."

Abby turns, looking at them..."Then why is Ziva wearing a hat inside?"

"Never heard of a bad hair day, Abs?"...Tony quipped with a crooked smile.

"Then why is it wet?"

"Again, never heard of a bad hair day?"

Abby laughs.

"Tony, stop it, it is okay to admit, we had sex and it was great, Abby and he is...quite large."...Ziva confessed..."Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Can I borrow him?"...Abby grinned.

Ziva chuckles, pulling Tony towards the door.

"Please? He knows how to shovel snow, right? I'll give him back!"


	29. A Very DiNozzo Christmas

Spooning in bed, Tony and Ziva snore in rhyme. His arm cradling her, holding her close within his embrace.

A gentle knock at the door, Ziva turns over, pressing her chest against his. She wraps her legs around one of Tony's, pulling herself tighter into him.

The door slightly opens..."Dad?"...Constance softly spoke.

Tony turns over to his back, letting out a slight moan. Ziva raises her head, looking towards the door..."What is it? Something wrong?"

Constance starts to open the door, but stops..."Are you decent?"

Ziva blinks her eyes rapidly, sitting up, lifting and holding a light blue comforter to her chest, she looks over, making sure Tony was covered..."Yes."

Constance opens the door..."I made you guys breakfast."

"What time is it?"...Tony yawned.

"Time to eat."...Constance laughs..."Now come and eat, before it gets cold."...She turns and leaves, closing the door behind her.

Tony turns, looking at Ziva..."Aren't we suppose to be the parents?"

Ziva smiles..."Well."...Tony quickly turns over, kissing her.

"No sex!"...Constance yelled through the door.

Ziva chuckles..."Come on, Tony, she made us food."

"I was already feasting on something."...Tony turns, falling to his back.

Ziva gets out of bed, putting on her pink silk robe.

"Noooo, don't put clothes on...I love you naked."

"But Constance does not."

"Yeah, that would be awkward. Heh."

Ziva moves around to Tony's side of the bed, kneeling next to him on the bed, she leans down, kissing him, her hand wanders under the comforter..."Are you getting out of bed?"

Tony smiles..."Maybe."

Tony closed his eyes, he inhales then exhales deeply..."Tony, do not make me drag you out of this bed by your."

"Technically, that's sex, Zee-vah."...He grinned, but quickly opened his eyes as she started to chuckle..."Let go! Let go! I'm up! I'm up! Let go! Let go!!"

Ziva leans down, kissing him softly on the lips..."Good boy."

-------------

Constance stood in front of the kitchen table in her smurf pajamas, smiling as Ziva enters the kitchen..."I made pancakes, bacon, ham, sausage, scrambled eggs and those blueberry muffins you love, Ziva."

"Did you make enough?"...Ziva asked, looking at a huge spread of food on the table.

"Do you think I should've made more?"...Constance said, looking back at the table.

Ziva laughs, grabbing Constance hand..."I was joking."

'Oh!"...Constance softly chuckles..."I made you some tea."

Ziva nods, sliding past Constance..."_Toda_."

Tony appears in the doorway, wearing sweats and t-shirt, he breathes in..."God, I love the smell of fried pork in the morning."...He grinned.

"Heh. Merry Christmas, Dad."...Constance smiled.

He moves to her, kissing her on the forehead... "Merry Christmas, Pumpkin."...He pulls back, lifting his right hand, a small green box with a red box sat in the palm on his hand.

"For me?"

"Open it."...He smiled.

Constance takes the box from her dad, opening it. She pulls out a key with a Mini Cooper insignia on it..."Dad?"

"You're going off to college, Constance, you're gonna be a long way from us. You're going to need a reliable car and she is, she's been through about 6 accidents and still running strong."

"5!"...Ziva quickly replied.

"Heh. Sorry, 5."

Constance quickly hugs her father..."Thanks, Dad."...She leans back, looking at Ziva, tears in her eyes..."Mom."

Ziva tilts her head slightly, Constance was smiling at her, she holds out her hand in Ziva's direction.

Ziva stands, moving towards them, she joins the hug, crying.

"Ah, stop crying you two."...Tony said, rubbing both of their backs..."That's my kryptonite."

"I'm sorry."...Ziva replied, crying..."I love my family."

Ziva leans back, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. She lifts her hand and runs her fingers through Constance's hair..."Tell him, _motek_."

"Tell me what?"...Tony looked at Ziva, then at Constance.

"I'm not going to Harvard, Dad."

"What? What do you mean? But, I thought...you wanted to go."

"Dad, I can't. I won't. I just."...Constance struggled.

"Tony, she wants to go to Georgetown and live here, with us."...Ziva helped her out.

Tony looks at Ziva..."Can I?"...Constance asked.

His swings his head towards her and smiles..."Of course you can. For as long as you want."

Constance buries her face into her father's chest..."I love you, Daddy."

Tony kisses Constance on the top of the head..."I love you, too."

Constance pulls back..."I can keep the car, though, right?"

"Heh. Yeah, you can keep the car."

"Can we eat now?"...Ziva sniffled.

Tony and Constance both laugh.

"What?"...She sniffled again..."I'm hungry."


	30. Mr and Mrs DiNozzo

Ziva sat quietly, wearing a light blue dress, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, held in place with a matching scrunchy.

A dark haired woman wearing a fuzzy light brown sweater sat across from her, she watches as Ziva slowly and lovingly caressed her baby bump..."How far along are you, again?"...She asks, before taking a drink of her hot beverage.

"20 weeks."...Ziva replied with a smile.

"Oh, do you know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes."...Ziva softly laughs.

"Hmm. A funny story goes along with it?"

"It is just my husband...he is, well..."

------------------------

Two Days Earlier....

------------------------

Ziva lays on a table, wearing a paper gown in an examination room. Her eyes closed, a loud bang makes her open her eyes, she turns her head, seeing Tony spinning on the doctor's stool.

"Tony!"

Tony stops, turning towards her, he smiles.

"What did you do?"

"Heh. Nothing."

"Come here."...She lifts her left hand into the air.

Tony stands, acting dizzy, almost falling. He holds up his hands, trying to balance himself..."Whhhoaaaa."...He slowly moves to her, taking ahold of her hand..."Heh. I made it."...He brushes her hair back with his right hand, he leans down, kissing her on the lips..."You know, that paper gown is making me hot."

Ziva rolls her eyes, letting out a laugh..."What did you break?"

"I didn't break anything...well, it comes apart, I just can't seem to get it back together."...Tony steps aside, several pieces of a model of a woman's uterus sat on the counter.

Ziva scoffs..."Why were you playing with it?"

Tony shrugs..."Boredom? Wanting to know more about female anatomy? I like vaginas?"...He grins, but quickly grits his teeth..."Sorry."

"Idiot."

Tony leans down, kissing her with all of his being.

She sighs sweetly as he pulls away..."Bring it here."

Tony turns, moving to the counter and gathers up the pieces and brings them over to Ziva.

The door starts to open..."Mrs. DiNozzo."...An older, white haired woman in a white lab coat said, looking at Ziva's file..."So, you're here for your 20 week ultrasound, hmm."

Ziva pushes the pieces back towards Tony, he quickly stuffs them into his pants pockets, leaving his hands in his pocket.

The doctor moves around to the opposite side of Tony, she looks up at him, he smiles big at her..."Howdy, Doc."

She smiled back, she lifts the gown and squirts lube onto Ziva's stomach..."How are you feeling today, Ziva? Morning sickness gone?"

"I am Good."...Ziva replied..."And yes, thank God."

The doctor laughs..."Understand completely."...She turns, looking at the monitor as he applied the probe to Ziva's stomach.

"How is our little miracle doing?"...Tony asked, staring at the monitor.

The doctor looks back, Tony was holding up their intertwined hands to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand..."Do you want to know the sex?"

"As long as the baby is healthy."...Tony replied.

Ziva tilts her head, looking at Tony, she smiles..."He is just afraid I will yell back, it's a girl."

"No, Ziva."...Tony softly spoke..."I would love a little you."

Tony's cell phone starts to ring. The doctor and Ziva both look at him, then down at his waist. He backs up. The doctor steps back, startled at the sight of seeing a large bulge in Tony's pants.

Tony looks at her, then follows her eyes down to his crotch..."Heh. It's not what you think."...Tony laughs, it turns to a nervous laugh as he remembered what was in his pants..."Would you believe, I'm happy to see you? Heh."

Ziva raises her hands to her face, embarrassed, trying to hide.

"I'll take IT in the hall."...Tony moves to the door..."I meant my call, by the way...never mind."...He moves through the door, closing it behind him.

The doctor look down at Ziva, her hands still clutching at her face..."It's fine, sweetie. You're a very lucky girl."

Ziva snorts and starts to laugh hard.

"Oh, I didn't mean."...The doctor tried to explained.

Ziva slid her hands from her face, she takes a deep breath, composing herself. She turns her head, looking at the doctor..."Am I having a girl or boy, Doctor Friel?"

"You're having a boy."

"Good."...Ziva whispered with a smile..."Just what I wanted."

----------------

Back to present

-----------------

"Aww, I have two sons. They're a handful, but totally worth it."...The woman behind the desk smiled..."And you already have a daughter?"

"Yes, she is 16."...Ziva replied.

"Wow, you must've had her really young."

Ziva laughs..."Oh, no, she is not mine, mine...but she is my daughter."

The door opens, a suited Tony steps in..."Sorry, I'm late."...Tony moves over to Ziva, placing his right hand on her stomach, rubbing it softly as he leans down, kissing her lips deeply.

"Ahem...ahem."...The woman coughed.

Tony pulls away, looking at the woman..."Sorry, I haven't seen her since the morning."

The woman looks up at the clock on the wall..."It's just past noon."

Tony shrugs..."What can I say...I love my wife."

"Please sit and lets continue from last week."...She opens a notebook, lifting her pen..."I'd like to discuss your anger."

Tony hands Ziva a large cup, she smiles at him, taking it, before sitting down..."My anger?"...Tony questioned.

"You did not say, 'I wish I could jab that toothpick in his eye and serve it as a hors d'oeuvre,' Mr. DiNozzo?"...She read from the notebook.

"What does hating my bosses guts have to do with my marriage?"...Tony replied.

"Well, it could be pattern of things to come. It can very easily..."

"I'm a lover, not a fighter, Doc."

"Oh, how many people have you killed in the line of duty, Mr. DiNozzo?"

Tony sat back, slouching in the chair..."I'm a federal agent, lady, sometimes dirtbags need a little iron in their diet."

"Does your boss need iron in his diet?"

Ziva sat up..."My husband is a damn good cop and he would never hurt anyone who did not deserve it and he is not the only one angry with our boss."

"Are you angry as well, Mrs. DiNozzo?"

Tony laughs..."Where are the softball questions like in Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

"Excuse me?"...The woman asked.

"You know, the 2005 blockbuster film starring Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie as dueling assassins. The marriage counselor in that shows asks cool questions, like: how's your sex life. Why can't you ask something like that?"

"Fine, how is your sex life?"

Tony leans forward..."In a word...okay."

"Just okay?"

"Heh. I didn't wanna brag."

"We're all being honest here, please, speak your mind."

Tony stood from his chair..."My dickhead boss put my wife on cold cases. Chris Pacci, a former NCIS agent, a friend, was moved to cold cases about 4 years ago. He was killed, shot in the neck, then disemboweled. So, yes, it pisses me off and yes, I'd like to do bodily harm to him, but would I? No, because I love my job, I love my team and most importantly, I love my wife and she'd kick my ass if I touched him. Okay?"

Ziva stood up..."And our sex life is amazing. Three times this morning. Wait, three and half."...Ziva moves to the door, opening it..."Come, Tony."

"And a half, Z?"...Tony followed her out the door, closing it behind him.


	31. I'm Sorry

McGee's heartbeat races as he squeezes the trigger of his Sig Sauer, sending round after round into the chest of a man holding a double barrell shotgun. McGee grunts in pain, his hand trembling, he lowers his arm, the side of his face bloodied. The man falls, face down, bullet-riddened and lifeless.

A bullet slams into McGee chest, he falls to his knees, letting go of his Sig, making a clanking noise as it hit the marble floor below.

"McGee!"...Tony yells at the top of his lungs. He sprints towards McGee. Several shots rang out, a large glass door shatters, sending shards everywhere. Tony dives, sliding across the floor, slamming into and taking McGee down.

A man in a black ski mask makes a beeline for Tony and McGee, letting his clip fall from his weapon, he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a new clip, but before he could slam it into place, Tony fires, striking him in the chest three times, dropping him where he stands.

Tony kneels over McGee, placing his Sig on the ground next to him. He yanks his shirt open, the bullet was mangled, stuck in his bulletproof vest. McGee coughs repeatedly, trying to catch his breath.

Tony sighs, patting McGee on the side of the face..."Good man."

A woman screams, the man Tony just shot sits up, his arm slowly raises, trying to aim his gun. A bullet enters his head, right between his eyes, a fine pink mist surrounds his head, he falls back, a large puddle of blood quickly pools around his head.

-----------------

Gibbs comes walking down the stairs, stopping at the halfway point. Ziva was at her desk, a large sandwich sat in front of her. He watches on as she takes it apart, placing a large handful of something on top of one side of her sandwich.

"What are you doing, Ziva?"

Ziva looks up, Gibbs was staring at her..."Perfecting my sandwich. It's a double cheeseburger with onions, mushroom, lettuce, pickles, mayo, mustard, ketchup and gummi bears."

"Oh."...Gibbs starts down the stairs again, but stops, looking puzzled..."Did you say gummi bears?"

Ziva slams the two halfs together and takes a large bite, she nods to him as she continues to chew.

Gibbs shakes his head and chuckles, making his way down the stairs and over to his desk.

Ziva turns to him..."Shannon did not crave things when she was pregnant with Kelly?"

Gibbs smiles, lowering his head..."Yeah, she did...mint chocolate chip ice cream and potato chips with French onion dip."

"Oooh, ice cream...I have to call Tony."...Ziva sets down her sandwich, but think twice about it, picking it back up and takes another bite..."I will do it later."

Gibbs laughs..."When you due?"

"79 days."...Ziva replied and takes another massive bite.

"Maternity leave coming up soon, right?"...Gibbs cell phone started to ring before Ziva could answer, he looks at the small screen, seeing DiNozzo's name, he opens it, raising it to his ear..."What's the news on the Martinez case, Tony?"

Tony's muffled voice is heard through the phone...."I'll be right there, Tony."...Gibbs snaps his phone closed, he rises from his chair..."I'll let Tony know to get you some ice cream...any flavor in particular?"

"Have him surprise me."...Ziva said with a grin.

"Oh, he'll definitely do that."...Gibbs declared, moving out from behind his desk, moving towards the elevator.

---------------

"You have a couple bruised ribs, but you should be okay."...A male paramedic said, examining McGee's chest..."You can apply ice over the injured area to help soothe the pain and to decrease any swelling you may have and you can also take ibuprofen to relieve the pain, I think I got some in the back, I'll get you a couple days worth."

McGee was silent, his hands shaking, trying to button up his shirt.

"You okay, McGee?"...Tony moved to him, McGee's hands began to shake even more vigorously.

"I-I just killed a man, Tony!"

Tony grabs McGee's hands..."You're alright, McGee."

McGee sighs deeply..."I don't feel."

"Tim, listen to me...did you pee your pants?"

"What?"

"Did you...pee your pants?"

"I...I don't think so."

"See, you're better than fine."...Tony sat next to McGee..."Frank Clatta."

"Who?"

"I was a rookie on patrol, he pulled a gun on a traffic stop, fired out his window. Don't know how he missed me. I returned fire."

"And?"

"I didn't miss."...Tony pats McGee on the knee.

"Does it get easier?"

"Unfortunately."...Tony stood, taking a step away from McGee..."No."

"I should've known."...A voice called out.

Tony turned, looking towards the voice..."Great, it's the suckbags from the Hoover building."

"I want a re-match."...Langer challenged Tony.

"I'm a little busy right now, Wanger, maybe when there isn't so many dead people on the floor."...Tony slightly lowered his head, rubbing at his brow.

"Shut up, Langer."...Fornell said, moving over to Tony..."Where's Gibbs?"

"I called him, he's on his way."

"What happened?"...Fornell asked.

"We were driving by and the alarm went off. Wrong place, wrong time or right, depending on if you like being shot at."

"How many shooters?"

"Three. All dead. The first one: he came out of the bank as we were going in. He announced ourselves, he raised his gun, I fired. He fell. We preceded into the bank. Another man opened up on us with a semi-automatic rifle. He ran out of bullets, Agent McGee came out of cover, moving towards the man. He ordered him to drop the weapon. He didn't, McGee fired, killing the man."

"And the last?"

"He shot McGee once in the chest, but thankfully he was wearing a vest. He unloaded his weapon towards me, shooting out numerous windows and doors. I fired as he re-loaded his weapon, striking him three times in the chest, then once more in the head."

"A little overkill, maybe?"

"Not if the bastard wouldn't die...hey, how'd you get here so quick?"

"We've been working these guys for a couple months, they've hit 6 banks in the last 3 months."

"I'm sure you'll be taking the credit for this."

Fornell smiles..."Would we do that, Duh-note-zo?"

"Heh."

"Is Agent McGee alright?"...Fornell asked, looking at McGee, his head was down, sitting on the tailgate of the ambulance.

"Yeah, he popped his cherry."

"You guys alright, DiNozzo?"...Gibbs asked, arriving at the scene.

"Yeah...just a little mind-fucked, Boss."

"I'll need your weapons."

"Yeah...yeah, I know the drill."...Tony replied, letting out a deep sigh..."This is gonna be a long damn day."

----------------

Tony hangs up his coat, walking through the living room carrying a brown paper bag. He moves down a long hallway, a light was on inside Constance's room. He opens the door, peering inside. She was asleep, her laptop was still on. Tony makes his way over to her bedside, closing her laptop, placing it on her nightstand next to the bed. He lifts the covers to her neck, patting them in place, he leans down, giving her a kiss on the cheek..."Sweet dreams."...He whispered.

He quietly exits Constance's room, making his way to his bedroom, setting the bag on their dresser. The TV was on, but no sound came from it..."Ziva?"...He called out..."I brought you ice cream."

He turned around, Ziva was standing in front of him, in tears. She slaps him across the face and turns around.

"What am I suppose..."...Tony stops, he takes a step towards her, wrapping his arms around her, placing his hands on her stomach, he kisses her neck softly and whispers..."I'm sorry."


	32. Dead Probie Walking

Tony stood in front of McGee's apartment door, he knocks several times..."Come on, McGoo. Let me get a look at those bruises. Let me see, McGee. You don't get shot everyday."...He knocks again..."Probie!"

The lock on the door unlocks..."You can do it, just a little more."...Tony cheered him on..."Now turn the handle."

The doors slowly opens, Abby stood in one of McGee's MIT shirts.

"Heh. Oh, hey, Abs."...Tony slides past her into the apartment, moving into the kitchen and starts searching through his cabinets..."Where is McLucky?"

"Taking a shower, what are you doing?"

"It's a rule, Abs, you wouldn't understand. The alpha male must mark his territory everytime he enters another male's domicile, plus I'm hungry and he's gullible and always has girl scout cookies or something."...Tony reaches up, grabbing a package of cookies, he opens it and takes a cookie out, tossing it into his mouth..."God, I love Samoas, Abs, but anyway."...Tony chews and moves over to Abby..."How is he? Honestly."

"He's shaken up, but I think he'll be okay and I know what you're thinking."

"What, that you took care of him? That you really care about him?"

Abby buries herself into Tony's chest, crying.

Tony lightly pets along the back of her hair..."Shhh."

"No one ever dies again, I can't go through another Kate, Tony."...Abby muffled through her tears..."I just can't."

"We're federal agents, Abby, we..."...Abby leans back, looking up at him. He sighs, pulling her back in..."Yeah, Ziva didn't buy into that either."

"What are you doing here, Tony?"...McGee asked, drying his hair with a large black towel.

"We were just talking about you really needing to read the Kama Sutra."

"We were not, Tony!"...Abby scoffed, stepping back, smacking him on the chest.

"Heh. We were just talking about living forever, McGee."...He pulls away from Abby, moving towards McGee.

"You aren't gonna hurt or anything are ya?"...McGee raised his arms in a defensive manner.

"When have I ever hurt you, McGee? Mentally? You do know that I care about you, right?"

"Well, you do treat me bad, Tony."

"Welcome to DiNozzo sensitivity training, 101. Believe it or not, there is a method to my madness."

"Which would be?"...McGee said, intrigued.

"You used to be a 'wet behind the ears' probie. To be a cop, McGee, you need thick skin, the ability to see through the bullshit and lets be honestly, who has more bullshit that me?"

McGee chuckles..."True."

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"Heh. It's okay, McGee...and to quote some German guy, whose name slips my mind right now...'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger,' right?"

"It's actually, 'what doesn't kill us makes us stronger,' but you're right, Friedrich Nietsche said it and he was German, but I get the jist of it."...McGee flashes back through the entire time he's worked with Tony, the good, the bad, the ugly, the hilarious, the heart-wrenching..."I'm a better agent, because of you."...McGee smiled.

Tony gently slaps McGee on the back of the head..."You're MY probie."

"Awww, are you two gonna hug?"...Abby enquired with a smile.

"I don't think so, Abs, I might love the little McGoo and I might pretend to be his gay lover, but it takes a lot for a DiNozzo to hug another man."

"You hugged Gibbs."

"That's different, Abby."

"How so?"

"Gibbs had clothing on and McGee is wearing a robe and he smells like fresh coconut."...Tony stares at McGee..."Why do you smell like coconut?"

"It's my shampoo."...McGee answered.

"Are you sure you're not McGay."...Tony grinned.

"If you must know, me and Abby just had sex!"

"McGEE!!!"

"Heh."...Tony steps back towards the door..."Don't worry, I'll let myself out."...Tony gritted his teeth, carefully closing the door behind him..."Dead. Probie. Walking."


	33. Father and Son

"Dad, I got the candy."...Constance called out to her father, holding a basket full of candy.

Tony stood halfway down an aisle, looking at a book.

"Dad?"...Constance said, after he didn't respond..."What are you looking at?"

Tony closes the book..."'I meant what I said and I said what I meant...an elephant's faithful one-hundred percent.'"...He recited from memory.

Constance smiles..."Horton Hatches the Egg."

"Did your mom read you Dr. Seuss books?"

"Of course. My favorite was Green Eggs and Ham, though."

Tony squats down, searching through all the books, finding 'Green Eggs and Ham,' he runs his hand over the cover and smiles..."This was the only Dr. Seuss book my Mom ever read to me, the thought of green things made her happy."

"Why's that?"

"Probably her love of mint julips. Heh."...He starts to stand, but stops, grabbing a copy of every single Dr. Seuss book on the rack. He stands and turns to Constance, seeing her basket filled with candy..."She asked for all of that?"

"Yeah, pretty much, except for the snickers, we'll share those on the way home."...She grinned..."Oh, she also want some ice cream and...umm, what's that called? Uh, oh fudge!"

"I'm sure you'll think of it, Pumpkin."

"No, she wants fudge."

"Fudge?"

"Yup."

"Where in the hell do I get fudge?"

"The fudge factory?"...Constance said, grinning.

"Ha ha ha ha ha."...He rolled his eyes..."Wait, is there a fudge factory?"

"Heh."...Constance smiles and playfully shrugs.

--------------

Ziva was laying on her back, she turned to her left side, putting a pillow between her knees. She grunted as she turned back over to her back not being able to get comfortable. She sighed looking at her stomach as he kicked..."You want out, yes?"...She smiled and gently lied her hands on her stomach and softly started to sing in Hebrew.

She looks up as she finished singing, seeing Tony standing in the doorway. He moves over, setting two bags down on the bed next to her, he climbs on the bed, knees first, he leans down, giving her a kiss..."Got your fudge."

Ziva grabs one of the bags, pulling at it, she looks inside..."Books?"

"I hope she likes Dr. Seuss."

"Who? Constance?"

"The baby."

Ziva smiles..."Tony...we are having a little boy."

"Heh."

Ziva grabs his hand and just smiles.

"W-we're really h-havin' a boy?"...Tony lift's Ziva's shirt, exposing her stomach, he looks at her, she nods with a smile. He leans down, kissing her stomach..."Hi, big guy."

"You said you had fudge, yes?"...Ziva questioned.

Tony leans up..."Heh. Yeah."...Tony reaches into a bag, pulling out a package of fudge..."Thank you."

Ziva takes the package from him..."For?"

"Making me so happy."...He replied with a smile.

She smiles back, dropping the fudge.

"I thought you wanted fudge?"

"I want something else now."

"What? I'll go and get it."...Tony starts to get off the bed, but Ziva stops him.

"Want to have sex?"...Ziva grinned.

"Heh. Oh, yeah."

-------------------

Ziva awoke on her side, Tony's head lied softly on her stomach. He laughs. She moves her hand to his head, running her fingers through his hair..."What are doing?"

Tony lifts his head slightly..."Watching cartoons with my boy."

Ziva laughs..."You are."

Tony moves up next to her..."I'm what?"

"You."...Ziva smiled.

Tony kisses her..."Yeah, we were watching The Tick, on DVD. Ever seen it? It's about The Tick, of course, a big, blue super hero who protects The City. Arthur, Die Fledermaus, American Maid, the whole gang was there. Oh, I forget Sewer Urchin! It's really great, believe me. SPOOOOOOOON! That's his battle cry, The Tick's, by the way. Heh. Anyway, tomorrow, we might watch Transformers. Maybe he can watch the Smurfs with his sister, who knows."

"He will get out of the house once in awhile, yes?"...Ziva asked.

"Of course, we'll play baseball and football and basketball and play catch and do everything my father didn't do with me. I promise you, I'll be the best..."

Ziva kisses him..."I know."

"Then there's...Thunder, Thunder, Thundercats...HOOOOOOOOO!"

Ziva just shakes her head and laughs.


	34. For Ernie

The elevator dings and opens, Tony steps out, flexing his right hand repeatedly, his backpack hanging from his left shoulder.

Tony removes his sunglasses, making his way over to his desk..."Morning, Probie."...He drops his bag behind the desk and sits down, turning on his monitor.

McGee was staring at his monitor, typing feverishly, his computer beeps..."Yes!"

Tony stands, moving over to McGee..."New game, Elf Lord?"...He smirked.

"What? Oh, no, I just won an auction for a mint condition _Fantastic Four_ #48!"

"That's uhh, great, McGeek."...Tony slowly backs away..."Have fun with that."

"It's the first appearance of Silver Surfer!"...McGee exclaimed with joy..."I still can't believe I won it for less than 600."

"600..."...Tony tilted his head..."Bucks, McGee?"

"Yeah, they usually go for over 800."

"For a comic book?"

"They're called graphic novels now, but yeah, I got a great deal."...McGee watches Tony flexing his hand..."You okay?"

"Want some friendly advice about women, McGee?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess."

"Watch where you put your hands."

"Huh?"

"Never, ever touch a pregnant woman's breast."

Gibbs slaps Tony on the back of the head..."Good advice, DiNozzo."

"Thanks...Boss."...Tony winched in pain.

Gibbs moves behind his desk, retrieving his Sig from his drawer.

"We got a case, Boss?"...Tony quickly moves behind his desk, grabbing his gear.

"Corporal Ernie Yost passed away two weeks ago."

"What?"...Tony flops down in his chair..."How?"

"Fell asleep, didn't wake up. He was battling pneumonia at Walter Reed."

"Some kind of wrong doing, Boss?"...McGee asked, moving towards Gibbs desk.

"Someone tried to sell his Medal of Honor to a pawnshop yesterday."

"Do they have a surveillance camera, Boss?"...Tony asked, jumping up from his chair.

Gibbs nods... "DiNozzo, you and McGee head over and check it out, I'll meet you at Walter Reed."...Gibbs held out a piece of paper to McGee..."The address."

McGee takes the address from Gibbs. Tony moves over, taking the piece of paper from McGee..."Come on, McGee."

Tony and McGee move to the elevator. Tony goes to press the button when the elevator dings and opens, Fornell and Langer stood on the elevator. Fornell steps out, but Langer remained in the elevator. He steps to the doorway, smiling..."When am I gonna get that re-match, DiNozzo?"

"I'm really not in the mood, Langer."...Tony said, trying to slide past him.

"Whoa, not wanger? How's Ziva? Still a bitch?"...Langer said, blocking their way.

Tony raises his hand in front of him, flexing it, before making a fist.

"What, you gonna hit me? Come on, punch me, I dare you. You don't have the b..."

Tony punches Langer in the face, he slams against the back wall of the elevator.

Langer covers his nose with his hands, groaning and whimpering in pain..."You punched me!"

"Well, duh!"...Tony steps into the elevator, he grabs Langer by the tie, but it pops off. Tony looks down at it..."A clip-on? Honestly?"...Tony shakes his head, pushing and holding Langer against the wall..."I don't have time to play with you, Langer, but just name your game and I'll be there, whether it be: basketball, football, checkers, hopscotch, I don't give a shit and we'll finish this like men, but if you EVER call my wife a bitch again I'll put my Salvatore Ferragamo's so far up your ass, you'll be shitting Italian leather until the cows come home."...Tony slams Langer against the wall... "C_apice_?!"

Langer quickly nods.

Tony turns, pushing Langer out of the elevator..."Lets go, McGee."

McGee joins Tony in the elevator, the elevator doors starts to close, Langer lowers his hands, his nose and lip bloodied. Tony tosses the clip-on tie through the small opening, hitting Langer in the chest, it falls harmlessly to the floor below.

"Langer!"...Fornell yelled. Langer turns, looking at his Fornell..."What in the hell are you doing?"

"He hit me!"...Langer yelled, pointing at the elevator.

"Shut up and get over here."

Langer makes his way over..."Why you yelling at me? He hit me."

"Why do you insist on pissing them off?"

"They started it!"

Fornell slaps Langer on the back of the head..."How old are you, Langer? Huh?"

"What do you need, Tobias?"...Gibbs asked, putting on his jacket.

"I need to talk to you about one of your cold cases."

-----------------

Tony and McGee stood in front a TV watching footage from the surveillance camera..."You know, I'm gonna have to thank Langer, my hand feels better now."...Tony proclaimed.

"Really?"

"Rewind that, McGee."...Tony said, pressing his finger against the television monitor.

McGee rewinds the video.

"Pause it."...Tony said.

McGee pauses the video, seeing a white female, wearing sunglasses and hat holding out the medal to the owner of the pawnshop, she sets her left hand on the glass top.

"Get a picture of that, McGee...I'll be upfront."

"Yeah, will do, Tony."

-------------------------

Gibbs walks up to a nurses' desk, holding up his badge..."Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS."

"You want to talk to Commander Johnson, Sir."...A young brown haired woman said, pointing down the hall..."The older man with glasses."

"Thank you."...Gibbs replied, making his way towards the man..."Commander Johnson?"

"Yes?"...The man said, turning towards Gibbs.

"Gibbs, NCIS."...He once again showed his badge, then ID.

"Ah, about Corporal Yost?"...He shook his head, walking into a room..."Took you long enough."

"Excuse me?"...Gibbs said, following the doctor.

"I filed the report two weeks ago, finally had to have my assistant call yesterday after we had Corporal Yost cremated."

"Cremated? He was suppose to be buried next to his wife."

"That's not what it said in his records."

"Who's in charge of these records, Commander?"

"We have several people who oversee medical records, personal issues, but with all the cutbacks, anyone you works here can view those documents. Our security has become so...lax."

"I want everything you have on anyone who came within contact with Corporal Yost, every doctor, nurse, patient, visitor."...Gibbs moves to the door, taking out his cell.

-------------------------

McGee walks out of the backroom of the pawnshop, Tony was dusting for prints on top of the glass display case..."Tony?"

"Yeah?"...Tony leans down, blowing the excess powder away, revealing three fingerprints.

"Why are you...you never do that."

"We're cops, McGee, we're not suppose to get emotionally involved with witnesses and victims, but sometimes you just can't help it. Ernie Yost."...Tony sighs as he presses the lifting tape to the glass, lifting the fingerprints from it..."He deserves it, McGee."

--------------------------

Tony walks up the nurses' station, he starts to pull out his badge..."DiNozzo!"...Gibbs called out, Tony turns, looking down the hall..."Where's McGee?"

"With Abby, running the photo through a facial recogniction program, hopefully we'll get something, or the fingerprints."

"Fingerprints?"

"Yeah, lifting them from the display case...what do you want me to do, Boss?"

"What you're best at, DiNozzo."

"Umm...Boss?"

"Talk to the nurses, you know, women."

"Heh. I am a one-woman man now, Gibbs."

"Just do it, DiNozzo!"

"On it, Boss!"...Tony quickly moves back to the nurses' station, he pulls his badge..."DiNozzo, NCIS...I'd like to ask you some questions, Miss..."

The young woman looks up at him and smiles..."Rachel Ward and of course."

"Rachel, huh? Heh."...He squints his eyes, then smiles..."You look familar, do you play softball at Rock Creek Park?"

"Sir?"

Tony takes off his hat, placing it on her head..."Yeah, yeah, you played softball don't cha? You're really good!"

She laughs..."I'm sorry, but I don't play softball, Sir."

"Heh. My mistake."...Tony reaches out, taking back his hat..."You don't play softball, you're a thief."

"Excuse me?"

"You tried to pawn a Medal of Honor at Jimmy's pawn shop ar 456 Florida Ave., Rachel. A Congressional Medal of Honor medal, Rachel...are you kidding me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sir."

"Enough. We have you on camera, Rachel and we have your fingerprints."

She stood up in a panic..."It's not what you think."

"What? That you're a thief? That you steal from a dead man?"...Tony grabs her by the wrist..."Where is the medal?"

"I...I...I."....Rachel uttered.

"Do you want it to be know by all these American soldiers, who risked their lives, who came back from a war without body parts, that you stole a medal from a dead soldier? HUH?! Hey, everyone...this woman."

"Stop, stop...the doctor."

"Which doctor?"...Tony shook her arm.

Rachel turns her head, glancing towards a passing Commander Johnson.

Tony follows her eyes, seeing his name on his doctor's coat.

"Boss."...Tony called out..."Johnson."

The doctor turns, looking at Tony. Gibbs grabs him, shoving him into the wall..."You're suppose to be helping them, Doctor."...Gibbs cuffs the doctor, making him grunt in pain..."Where's the damn medal and don't make me ask again."

---------------------

Tony sat at his desk watching as Gibbs put on his jacket..."Where you going, Boss?"

Gibbs picks up a golden urn..."Corporal Yost wanted to be by his wife and he's gonna get it."

Tony smiles..."Good for him."

Gibbs stops in front of Tony's desk, setting a box on Tony's desk..."Take care of that, Tony."...Gibbs moves towards the elevator, pressing the button, waiting for it to come.

Tony picks up the box and leans back, opening the box. He runs his fingers over the top of Corporal Yost's Honor of Medal and sighs. He looks up, seeing Gibbs disappear into the elevator.

Tony snaps the box closed, he rolls his chair back, opening his bottom drawer, he pulls his keys from his pocket, unlocking it..."Safest place in the world, Ernie and you'll have great company."...Tony sets the box on top of Gibbs' medals and locks it, he closes the drawer and stands up..."And don't worry, once I'm gone, my son will take care of you, I promise you that."


	35. Linked

"Zivaaaaaaa."...Tony giggled in his sleep. Ziva was laying on her side, facing away from him.

"Hmm."...Ziva started to stir, Tony was on his stomach, his arm hanging off the side of the bed.

Tony giggled again..."Tony?"...Ziva turned over to back, reaching out for Tony's arm, shaking him.

"Stop, that tickles."...Tony laughed.

"Tony!"...Ziva raised her voice, shaking him harder.

Tony awoke, raising his head, looking back at Ziva, an odd look came over his face..."What?"...Ziva asked, he pulled his hand up and hung his head over the side of the bed, but quickly raised it, moving to his back, wiping his face with his hands, groaning..."What?"...Ziva asked again.

"I think something just licked me."...Tony cringed.

Ziva tilted her head, then laughed..."Constance!"

The door opened, Tony was on his back, still rubbing his face.

"There you are!"...Constance said with a smile, she bent down next to the bed, lifting a Black Labrador puppy in her arms..."Have you been playing with daddy?"...She laughed as the puppy licked her face.

Tony opened his hands, seeing Constance holding the puppy..."When did we get a puppy?"

"Yesterday. Isn't he cute?!"...Constance cheered, she sat him on Tony's chest, the puppy started to lick Tony face..."Aww, he loves you, Dad!"

Tony coughs, grabbing ahold of the puppy, holding it above him, he cringed again, the puppy's tail wagging the whole time.

"What?"...Constance asked..."Did he hurt you?"

He coughs again, his lips together, he blows out..."I just got...tongued by a dog."

Constance and Ziva both start to laugh.

----------------

Tony was eating cereal, sitting across from Constance as she held the puppy in her left hand and eating cereal with her right. He moves his head to one side, the puppy's head seemed to follow, he shook his head, he could swear the puppy was staring at him..."How's your cereal?"

"Cap'n Crunchy, yours?"...Constance smiled.

"Done."...Tony said, lifting the bowl to his mouth, finishing off the milk.

"You want my milk, Gibbler, hmm?"...Constance spoke to the puppy, rubbing behind his ears.

"Gibbler?"...Tony asked, squinting..."As in Gibbs?"

"Yeah. Well, kinda, you know I love Futurama, right, Dad?"

"Yeah."....Tony stood, moving to sink, rinsing his bowl..."Who doesn't?"

"Well, Gibbs plus Nibbler equals Gibbler! The greatest puppy name of all-time!"

"Heh."...Tony shook his head..."Does, uh, Gibbs know?"

Constance grinned..."Not yet."

"Heh. You're telling him."

---------------

Tony sat at his desk as the elevator dinged and opened, Ziva stepped out, walking gingerly, cupping her stomach. Constance was right behind her.

Tony shot up from his chair..."What's wrong? Baby time?! Go, McGee! Operation: Baby!"

"Wha?"...McGee said, turning towards Tony, he stood, looking at Ziva..."Oh crap!"

"Stop."...Ziva said, moving to her desk, Constance held her hand to her back, supporting her the whole time, she groaned sitting down..."I am fine."

"False alarm, McGee."...Tony said, moving over to Ziva..."What are you doing here?"

"Operation: Baby?"...Ziva asked.

Tony squatted in front of her, laying his hands on her stomach..."I just don't wanna screw this up."

"Tony."...Ziva smiled, caressing his cheeks with her hands..."You won't."

"Agent DiNozzo."...Director Vance said, making everyone look up at the balcony, Gibbs, Fornell and Langer were all standing next to him..."Apologize to Agent Langer and you will not strike anyone else, is that clear?"

"Crystal clear, Director."...Tony turned back, looking at Ziva as Gibbs, Fornell and Langer made their way down the stairs..."Why are you here, Ziva?"

"I asked her to come, DiNozzo."...Gibbs declared, moving to his desk.

"Boss?"...Tony asked, turning his head in Gibbs' direction.

"It's about one of her cold cases, Tony."

"Which one?"...Ziva asked.

"JAG Lieutenant James Gallagher."...Fornell spoke up.

"The poopsicle guy?"...Constance asked, making everyone look at her..."What?"

Tony stood, moving over to her..."Constance...doctor, not a cop."

"Actually, after talking to Ducky a lot, I've decided to be a pathologist, Dad."

"We'll talk about that later."...Tony reaches into his pocket, pulling out handful of change..."Get some cocoa."

"I didn't mean, I'm..."

Tony leaned in, kissing her on the temple..."Don't worry about it. I'll come and get you when we're done, okay?"

Tony turned back, Langer was in his face..."Well?"

Tony cleared his throat..."I'm sorry I hit you yesterday, Langer."

Langer smuggly smiled at Tony.

"I should've did a long time ago."...Tony snarled, sliding past Langer..."What connection do you have to the case, Fornell?"

"Langer!"...Fornell shouted, gesturing towards McGee.

Langer pulls a memory card out of his pocket. McGee slid the memory card into a slot and started to type.

"Up on the plasma, McGee."...Gibbs said, looking up at it.

Several photos of a dead brunette woman sitting in a chair popped up on the plasma, she was naked, except for a strand of pearls around her neck, her hair was pulled back out of her face, her legs crossed above the knee, her hands ran along the arms of a wooden chair, in what looked like a hotel room, McGee gasped, looking away..."What is it, McGee?"...Gibbs asked, making everyone turn towards McGee.

Tony stepped towards the plasma..."Oh my God, is that who I think it is, McGee?"

"Does she have a tattoo of a dolphin in the middle of her lower back?"...McGee asked.

"Yeah, she does."...Fornell answered..."Do you know her?"

"Of her? Yes. Her name? No."...McGee sighed deeply.

--------------

Tony, Gibbs and Fornell stood on the balcony looking down at the squad room..."He slept with her, but doesn't know her name?"...Gibbs shook his head.

"I know it sounds like something that would happen to me, Boss, but it's truth and she ran out before telling him."

"How do you know that, Duh-note-zo?"

"I was there, Fornell."...Tony stated.

"Why the hell would you be there if he was having sex with her?"

"He wanted my help getting rid of her, it was a one-night stand and she wanted him to meet her parents and McGee is a nice guy and didn't know how to give her the brush off, so he called me and well, I'm the master of, or...used to be, you know, the master of the of the wham, bam, thank you ma'am, so..."...Gibbs slaps Tony on the back of the head..."She was total psycho, Boss."...Tony grunted, rubbing the back of his head.

They watched as Abby ran out of the elevator towards McGee, she quickly hugged him..."Are you okay?!"...McGee nodded, hugging her back.

"So, her DNA matched the sample from Ziva's cold case? She was hooker?"...Tony questioned.

"No, I don't think so. Her name was Tina Meadows, she was a librarian at Gunston middle school."...Fornell said..."This is his fifth victim."

"Fifth?"...Gibbs looked at Fornell..."A serial killer?"

Fornell nodded..."All of his victims were brunettes, all found in a hotel suites, wearing only pearls, they were sexual assaulted, strangled to death by hand, then washed, hair and all, the killer then scraped under every finger and toe nail, then posed them all in the same fashion, always in a chair."

"What does this have to do with NCIS?"...Gibbs asked.

"I think the killer is a cop, maybe FBI, Jethro."

"Why do you say that?"...Tony asked.

"Every victim was known to be regulars at bars that had a lot of police patrons."

"That makes sense, Boss, McGee mentioned that he met her at a bar near the gym, which is about two blocks from Falls Church...maybe she met the Lieutenant there, too?"...Tony declared, looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs started down the stairs..."If you needed my help, all you had to do was ask, Tobias."

Fornell started to follow, but Tony grabbed his arm..."It's Langer isn't it?"...Tony joked.

Fornell swung his head towards Tony, his face plain.

Gibbs stopped, moving back up the stairs..."Is it?"

Fornell cleared his throat..."I don't know."


	36. And Here We Go!

McGee was sitting at his desk, his head down, Abby's arms draped over his shoulders, embracing him from behind. He sighed deeply.

"Aww, McGee, it's not your fault."...Abby stated, tightening her hug.

"She is right, McGee."...Ziva reiterated, she began to caress her stomach.

"See, Ziva agrees with me, so...so should you."...Abby said, pointing at Ziva, she smiled seeing Ziva rubbing her belly..."Aww, is my godson kicking?"...Ziva nodded back with a smile.

"But..."...McGee whispered.

"No ifs, ands, or buts, McGee...it's not your fault. Period. End of discussion. Lock it up. Throw away the key."...Abby strongly spoke.

"Abby."...McGee sighed once again.

"Listen to me, okay? Did you lie to her? Yeah, you did...and that was wrong, but that's all you did, McGee. Look, you got freaked out and who could blame you, I mean, wanting someone to meet your parents after one night of sex? We've had sex a couple times more than that and you've never met my parents."

"39."

Abby scoffs..."You've been counting?"

"Uh...no, not really, I just have a bl...hey, why haven't I met your parents, Abby?"

"They still think I'm a virgin."

"Oh..."...McGee replied, but quickly shook his head, confused... "Huh?"

Abby laughs..."I was kidding, McGee...my mom would love you! Absolutely love you! On the other hand, my Dad, he'll probably feed ya to the gators."...She grabs the back of his chair, turning him towards her, she flops down across his leg..."Next Thanksgiving, you're coming with me to New Orleans. Christmas, too, ya hear me?"

McGee looks at her, trying to smile.

Abby points at herself, then gave the sign for "love," then points at McGee.

A smile came over his face..."I...I..."...Tony, Gibbs and Fornell walk into bullpen..."Me, too, Abby."

Tony stops in front of his desk, Gibbs nearly running into him, he quickly surveys the room..."Where's Langer?"

"He headed towards the lounge...why?"...Abby pointed out.

"Move!"...Tony shouted, darting past the steadfast Gibbs and Fornell.

"What is it, Tony?"...Ziva said, but he didn't stop, she watched him, before disappearing out of her sight, her eyes swung back towards Gibbs..."Gibbs?!"

"Constance."...Gibbs grunted in a worrysome tone, he, then Fornell quickly followed in Tony's footsteps.

Ziva pushes herself up from her chair, grimacing..."What about her?!"

------------

A candy bar drops, making a loud clank as Constance stood facing the vending machine, a steaming cup of cocoa sat on the table behind her. She ran her fingertips up and down the glass..."Ooh, they put gummi bears in for Ziva."...She laughs and quickly inserts three quarters into the machine and presses the D5 button. The package of gummi bears falls, she squats down, reaching through the door, collecting them. She stood up, a man creeps up behind her, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. She turns, bumping into the man..."Oh, I'm sorry!"...She holds out her hand, trying to catch the man as he falls backwards.

Langer stumbles back, but quickly regains control of himself, he opens his eyes and smiles at her..."Peaches?"...He reaches into his front pocket, looking at the candy in her hand..."Gummi bears, huh?"

"Peaches?"...Constance wondered.

"How is Ziva doing? Pretty soon, huh?"...Langer asked.

Constance looks at him oddly, he had never been nice to her or anyone in her family..."She's, uh...fine, thanks."

"That's good to hear."...Langer said, sliding past her, he slowly looked up and down the selection inside the vending machine..."Maybe it's pomegranate."...He smirked, which was visible by reflection in the vending machine's glass.

Constance was even more confused now..."What..."

"Constance?"...Tony called out, he slowly moves into the lounge, his fingers clutching at the handle of his Sig Sauer, the muscles in his neck bulging.

"Yeah?"...Constance replied. Tony let out a sigh of relieve as she moved to table coming into his view. She picked up her hot cocoa and smiled at her father..."Is Ziva ready to go, Dad?"

"Are you okay?"...Tony asked, moving over to her.

"Yeah, but you were right about him...he IS weird."

"Everything okay?"...Gibbs asked, entering the lounge. Fornell right behind him.

Tony puts his arm around Constance, kissing her forehead..."Yeah, all good, Boss."

"Ahhh, Dad."...Constance started to get embarrassed.

"Oh, hush, it's not like I'm gonna give you cooties or anything."...Tony retorted, making her roll her eyes..."Fine."...He lifted her right hand, drawing two circles, then dabbing his finger twice in the middle of them..."Circle, circle, dot, dot, now you've got the cooties shot."...He smiled at her..."Better?"

Constance laughs, shaking her head..."Thanks, Daddy."

Tony reaches up, caressing the side of Constance's head, easing her towards him, he presses his lips against her temple..."You're welcome, baby girl."

---------------------

All five of them move back into the squad room, Ziva was sitting on the edge of her desk, waiting for them..."What's going on?"

"Nothing."...Tony replied, smiling. He sauntered over to her, pressing his forehead to hers, giving her a quick kiss..."I'll tell you later."

"Heads up!"...Constance bellowed. Ziva reached up with her right hand, snagging the package of gummi bears out of thin air.

"Heh."...Tony kissed her again..."Still have the sexy ninja reflexes, I see."

"Always."...Ziva smirked..."Amongst other _skills_."

"DiNozzo, go home."...Gibbs ordered, moving behind his desk.

Tony turns, looking at Gibbs..."Boss?"

"Take care of your family."

"What about the serial killer case and other cases that come up, Gibbs?"

"I think we can handle a few cases without you, DiNozzo."...Gibbs sat down, Tony didn't budge a muscle..."Go. Home. DiNozzo."

Tony sighs, he turns back to Ziva, she was holding her hand out to him..."Lets go home, Tony."...She smiled.

Tony reaches out, taking her hand, helping her off the desk..."Come on, Constance."...They started towards the elevator.

"Tony."...Gibbs said, standing from his desk.

Tony turns back..."Yeah?"

"Keep us informed and hurry back...after the baby."...Gibbs smiled..."I hope you like it."

"Boss?"...Tony tilted his head, squinting in Gibbs' direction.

"You're see."...Gibbs said, smirking.

Tony looks at Ziva, then at a shrugging Constance, then back to Ziva..."I have no idea, Tony."

----------------

Tony pulls into his driveway, he reaches above the rearview mirror, clicking the garage door opener button, the garage door closely starts to open. He reaches out, placing his hand on Ziva's stomach as he abruptly stops the car.

She turns her head..."What?"

Tony points towards the windshield, grinning..."I was wonder if he could make something other than a boat. Heh."

-------------

Tony backs up, perspiration streaming down his face, he leans back against a light blue wall and slowly slides down it until he's seated. He looks at his hands, then rubs them along the front of his jeans. The door creaks as it opens, he looks to his left, seeing Ziva standing in the doorway..."Done, yes?"...Ziva smiled.

"Yeah."...Tony exhaled, wiping at his brow..."You feeling okay?"

"Catch me."

"Huh?"...Tony looked up at her as she turns, falling into his lap. He quickly reached up, breaking her fall, bringing her into his arm, softly setting her on his lap, his hands supporting her stomach..."Whoa!"

Ziva laughs..."Nice catch."...She leans back, turning and laying her head on his chest, his heart was pounding, she grinds her teeth together..."Sorry."

Tony lowers his head, kissing the top of her head..."Do you like it?"

"No."...Ziva closes her eyes, smiling..."I love the nursery."

Tony opens and lifts his cell to his ear, it rings several times before being answered..."Boss...she loves the crib."...He smiled, closing his eyes, but quickly reopened them..."Why am I...wet?"

"TONY!!!"


	37. His Choice

20 minutes earlier...

Gibbs walked into the forensics lab, Abby and McGee were sitting next to each other in front of her work area..."So, what do we got? Anything?"..Gibbs asked, placing a Caf-pow in front of Abby.

"Thanks."...Abby smiled, taking a drink..."We're still unpacking, Gibbs."...She pointed towards the table behind her, it was covered with boxes..."God, I hate cold cases."...She groaned.

"It's not really a cold case, Abby, it's just connected to our cold case."...McGee corrected her.

Abby slowly turned her head, staring at McGee.

"What?"...McGee asked, looking at her, but quickly looks back at the photos on his monitor, he could feel her cold stare digging deeper by the second..."Sorry."...He said, gnashing his teeth together, he clicked the pad on his laptop, another photo pops up, then another.

"Go back one, McGee."...Gibbs said, thinking he saw something important.

McGee clicked back, showing a photo of a back of a woman's head, her hair in a bun, a pencil with the name of the hotel stamped on it held it in place.

"Are they all like that?"...Gibbs asked.

"Let me check."...McGee started typing, four additional photos popped on the monitor..."Looks like it, Boss, only difference, the name of the hotel."

Gibbs leaned in, pointing near the metal ring that held the eraser in place..."Are those teeth marks?"

"Where?"...McGee said, squinting at the photo.

"Right there, McGee."...Gibbs pressed his finger to the screen..."And they say I'm blind."

McGee zoomed in on the pencil, he rubbed his eyes, trying to focus them..."Maybe, I'm not sure."

"Hmm."...Abby expressed, examining the photo..."Wouldn't the teeth marks be going the other way?"...Abby lifted a pencil, placing it in her mouth.

Gibbs reached over, taking the pencil from her mouth..."Yeah, but what if you placed the pencil's end in your mouth, like so."...Gibbs placed the pencil's end into his mouth, biting down on the pencil..."See?"...He said, showing the same type of mark that was on the pencil.

"Yeah, I guess so."...Abby replied..."But that isn't enough to match it to dental records, Gibbs."

Gibbs bit down on the eraser, pulling it out of the metal ring..."How about DNA under it?"...Gibbs smiled, giving the pencil back to Abby, he turned, moving towards the door..."Let me know."

"I don't get it."...A confused McGee said.

"And that's why they pay him the big bucks, McGee!"...Abby grinned.

------------

Gibbs stood in autopsy, next to a seated Ducky.

"The killer showed remorse, Jethro. He washed them, he put them in pearls..."

"Why pearls?"

"Well, they could've been a trigger, maybe a woman he loved wore pearls and he could never have her, so he used them to represent her."

"And they were naked why, Ducky?"

"Maybe that's the way he envisioned them; living out his fantasies...and from just looking over the autopsy reports, he didn't use overly violent means to end their lives, each and every one of them showed signs of petechiae in the skin, conjunctiva of the eyes and that death was a result of asphyxiation, but blunt force injuries around their necks and throats were at a minimal and there was no sign of drugs in their systems...and oh, one last thing, he sexually assaulted them after death, they have post-mortem wounds on their..."

"Stop, Ducky."...Gibbs moved through the sliding door, stepping towards the elevator, pressing the button.

"Is it true, Agent Langer might be the killer?"...Ducky questioned, moving into the doorway.

Gibbs turns his head slightly..."Fornell's not sure, but I'm not taking any chances, especially with the incident in the lounge yesterday."

"Ah, yes, with Constance, the poor dear...is she alright, Jethro?"

"Yeah, she's fine, Duck...she just got freaked a little."

"Understandable."

Gibbs stepped into the elevator, he turned, looking at Ducky..."Let me know if you pick up on anything new."

Ducky nodded as the doors closed.

Gibbs stepped off of the elevator, making his way back to his desk. He sat down, it was quiet, too quiet. He looks over at Tony's desk, hoping for something, anything, but the bullpen remained silent.

Suddenly, his cell began to ring, he dug into his jacket pocket, pulling his cell out, it rang again as he read the name: "DiNozzo," he smiled, opening it..."Gibbs."

"Boss...she loves the crib."...Tony spoke over the phone.

"Good..."

"Why am I...wet?"...Tony said, followed by Ziva yelling Tony's name.

"DiNozzo, did her water break?!"...Gibbs shot up from his chair..."Tony?! Take her to Bethesda, do you hear me?"

--------------

Tony dropped his cell phone, Ziva was sitting between his legs, the floor in front of them soaken, the muffled voice of Gibbs coming from the cell phone..."TONY!!!"

Tony lifted his hands in the air..."I didn't do anything, what did I do? What am I doing?"...He rambled, confused, on the verge of panicking.

"My water broke, Tony."...Ziva said, holding her stomach.

"Huh?"

"I'm having a baby. Your baby, Tony!"...Ziva yelled..."Get up!"

"Oh."...Tony stood up as quick as he could, he pulled her back until her back is against the wall, he sidled to the door, opening it fully..."Constance!"

"She's not here, Tony, she had a class."

"What? She wasn't suppose to leave."...Their puppy, Gibbler runs into the room, yelping, latching onto the bottom of Tony's pants..."What the hell are you doing, dog?!"

"Gibbler."...Ziva spoke in a firm tone, Gibbler turned his head, his tail wanging a hundred miles an hour, he scampered over to her, jumping into her arm, licking her face..."Good boy."

"That dog hates me!"

"Stop worrying about the dog, just get the bag and lets go."

"Right!"...Tony sprinted out of the door.

"Tony!"

Tony wandered back into the room, looking confused..."What?!"

"The bag is next to the crib!"

"Oh, I knew that."...Tony hurried over to the crib, grabbing the bag, he turned and runs out of the room.

"Tony!"

Tony runs back in..."What?!"

"You forgot me!"

"Shit! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"...Tony lumbered over to her, holding out his hand, Gibbler snapped at it..."Jesus!"

"He's just protecting me!"...Ziva yelled, setting the puppy down, he launched into another attack on Tony's pants..."No, Gibbler!"

Tony reached down, lifting Gibbler, staring into its eyes..."Don't make me Bob Barker you!"

Tony looked down, a stream of pee was hitting him in the stomach, he tilted his head back up, the puppy began to lick his nose.

"See, he likes you!"

"He's peeing on me, Ziva!"

"If you do not hurry up, I will pee on you, too!"

Tony cocked his head, looking in Ziva's direction, a tad mortified.

"TONY!"

Tony shook his head, coming out of it..."Here!"...Tony handed the puppy to Ziva, he reached under her legs with one arm and around her lower back with another, lifting her from the ground. He hurried out the door, making his way towards the kitchen, he kicked at a door and turned sideway, sliding through into the garage. He made his way to the driver's side rear door, opening it, he carefully placed her in the car, she turned and scooted back, laying in the back seat. He opened the driver's side door, getting inside.

She held the puppy out to him over the seat.

"Shit!"...Tony grasped the puppy and quickly moved back into the house, setting him down, he moved back out, getting back into the car.

"I don't see my bag."...Ziva groaned, holding her stomach..."Where's my bag, Tony? Where is it."

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"...Tony exited the car, moving back into the house, leaving the door open, moments later, Gibbler raced out and vaulted himself into the car, through the open door. Tony came barrowing out of the door, holding the bag, he gets back in, tossing the bag into the passenger side seat, he took a deep breath, starting the car. He reached up, clicking a button, the garage door slowly started to open.

"Tony."...Ziva sighed.

"What?"...Tony moved his hand to the rear-view mirror, seeing Ziva's hand holding up Gibbler.

"You've got me to be freakin' kidding me, who is this dog, Houdini?!"...Tony groaned, taking Gibbler from Ziva..."You worked for the FBI in a former life, didn't you?!"...He snarled, getting out the car, he hurried to the door, flinging it open, he sets the puppy down on the kitchen floor and quickly closed the door. Gibbler immediately started scratching on the door, whining.

Tony ran back to the car, but stopped, smacking himself on the back of the head..."Constance! I gotta call, Gibbs."...He pats his pants..."Where's my phone? Ziva, have you seen my phone?"...Tony threw his head back, grunting..."The nursery!"... He quickly moved back to the door and opened it, moving inside.

Gibbler, yet again scurried out of the door, but Tony took a large step back out, snatching him before he could get any further and quickly moved back into the house..."You're absolutely killing me, dog!"

Tony ran back out, closing the door behind him..."Thanks, Boss."...Tony snapped his phone closed, getting into the car..."Gibbs is going to pick up Constance on the way over."...Tony looked back, throwing the car into reverse..."I'm telling you, that dog hates me with a passion, I mean, jeez, but anyway...are you okay?"

"GO!!!"...Ziva yelled.

Tony gritted his teeth, he pressed the garage door opener and backed out of the garage at breakneck speed, barely missing the garage door as it closed.

---------------

Tony leaned over Ziva's hospital bed, she was laying on her side, sweating profusely and in a lot of noticeable pain.

A black woman in nurse's scrubs walked into the room..."How long ago did her water break?"

"Hour or so ago."...Tony tried hard to think as a large amount of commotion was heard coming from outside..."Is she okay?"

"Her vitals look good, the doctor will be right in."

"Wait, come back, she's in pain, is something wrong?"...Tony asked in a worried tone, he took a step towards her, but Ziva groaned, making him move back to Ziva..."Shhhh, I'm here, I'm here."...Another large commotion makes him look towards the doorway, he runs his fingers through her wet hair, brushing it out of her face, he leaned down, kissing her gently on the cheek..."I'll be right back, baby, okay?"...He made his way to the doorway, seeing Ziva's doctor arguing with a bearded man..."Doctor Friel?"

The white haired doctor turned to Tony..."Everything is fine, I'll be right in, Mr. DiNozzo."

"No, everything isn't fine, she cannot have it."...The bearded man said.

"Who are you?"...Tony asked.

"I am Abraham Itzik, the personal doctor for the David family."

Tony rotated his head, looking down the hall, seeing dozens of dark suited men, he sighed..."I should've known."

"Tony."...Ziva called out in a strained voice, she extended her hand outwards to him..."What is it?"

"Nothing."...He spoke softly, making his way back to her, taking her hand in his, kissing it..."Nothing at all."

"She cannot have a c-section, it is forbidden, the baby must pass through the birth canal or it is not a 'legal' birth."...The bearded man said, following the doctor into Ziva's room.

"What is she dies?!"...Dr. Friel fired back.

"Then she dies..."

Tony stepped to the man, grabbing him by the lapels of his suit, slamming him against the wall..."How about if she dies, you die...asshole!"

"It is not my call."

"Then whose call is it?!"

"Mine."...Director David said, entering the room.

"Well, fuck you, too!"...Tony turned to his father-in-law..."Yeah, I said it, fuck you...DAD!"

"Tony!"...Ziva yelled with the little amount of strength she had left.

Tony turned, she was reaching out to him. He moved back to her, taking a hold of her hand..."Your dad is a dickweed, Ziva."

Ziva smiled weakly at him..."As long as my baby is okay, it does not matter what happens to me."

"No, no, no, no."...Tony squeezed her hand tighter..."You and the baby will be okay, Ziva."

"Tony..."...Tears started to stream down her face.

"No, Ziva...we are a family and a family needs its mother."

Ziva's eyes close, her grip weakens..."Ziva? Ziva?! Wake up, baby."

"She's fine, just sleeping, Mr. DiNozzo, but I must know, do you want her to have the c-section?"...Dr. Friel spoke up.

"No, my daughter does not want that procedure."

"I don't give a flying f..."

Another large commotion outside sends a man running into the room..."Zahav is here, Sir."

"What?"...Director David..."Where?!"

"Zahav?"...Tony asked..."Gold?"

Director David looked at Tony, surprised at his knowledge of Hebrew. He steps out into the hall, a set of double doors open, a woman wearing a gold and green headscarf walked through, escorted by four armed men.

"Umm, who's that?"...Tony asked, joining Director David in the hallway.

Director David swallows hard..."What are you doing here?"

She stops in front of him, slapping him hard across the face.

"How dare you!"...Director David said in a rage.

She slaps him harder..."Where is my daughter?"

"Whoa, wasn't expecting that...I do see where she gets her slaps, though."...Tony smirked.

The woman turns towards Tony, he takes a step back, lifting his hands..."Don't hurt me."

She raises her hand, caressing his cheek and smiles..."You must be Anthony, yes?"

"Heh. This isn't a ploy to figure out who I am, before you kill me, right?"

"If I was going to kill you, you'd be dead already, my child."...She smirked.

"She also has your sense of humor, I see."...Tony smiled..."But, I thought you were dead."

"This way?"...She pointed towards the door to Ziva's room, sliding past Tony..."I do not like planes."

"Oh, like BA Baracus?"...Tony quiped, following her into the room.

"Aww, my sweet child."...She moved over to Ziva, taking a hold of her hand, she closes her eyes and starts reciting a prayer in Hebrew.

"She must not have that surgery!"...Director David said with conviction, walking back into the room.

"ENOUGH!"...Ziva's mother yelled..."We've already lost a daughter, do you wish to lose another?!"

"It is not me, it is the Torah, Zahav. How can you go against our faith?"

"Losing one soul to gain another is not faith, Eli, it is sacrifice."

"No, it's Christianity."...Tony said, signing the medical release..."But...today, I'm an atheist."


	38. That's My Boy

Gibbs and Ducky looked on as Constance paced nervously in a large waiting room, she stopped in front of Ducky..."Can't you find something out, Ducky?"

"Are you the family of Ziva Di..."...The black nurse started to speak.

"Yes..."...Constance quickly replied, turning towards the woman, Gibbs and Ducky stood from their chairs, moving behind Constance..."She's my mother, is she okay?"

The nurse nodded..."She's just out of surgery, there were a few complications, but she's doing fine."

"What kind of complications, nurse?"...Ducky inquired, fidgeting with his hat.

"With the size of the baby and her narrow pelvis and her weak..."

"Size of the baby?"...Constance questioned.

"Yes."...She looked down at the clipboard she's carrying..."He weighed 8 lbs 14oz and was 21 and half inches long."

"Wow, that's bigger than me!"...Constance face lit up as she smiled enormously..."Is he okay? Can we see him? Which way? That way?"...Constance pointed towards a doorway.

Ducky grabs Constance's shoulder, squeezing it..."Let her answer, my dear."

Constance brought her hands up to her face..."Sorry."...She said through muffled hands.

The woman nods..."He's fine, sweetie and soon."

Constance jumped into her arms, hugging her..."Thank you!"

The elevator doors open, McGee and Abby stepped out, seeing Constance and the nurse hugging. Abby runs over, clutching Bert tightly under her right arm. She opens her arms, hugging them both..."Why are we hugging?!"

The nurse stepped back as Constance and Abby embraced..."It's a boy!"...Constance joyfully announced.

"YAY!"...Abby cheered as they hopped in unison in a circle, laughing, crying. Abby stepped back..."How's Ziva?"

"Tired."...Ducky spoke, moving back from talking to the nurse..."Her contractions were quite poor and she didn't have the strength, the poor dear passed out."

"Aww, Ziva."...Abby frowned, hugging Bert tightly against her chest, a fart noise escapes from the stuffed hippopotamus.

Gibbs moved behind Abby, placing his hands on her shoulders..."She'll be fine, Abs."...He pressed his lips against the back of the head.

Abby turned, quickly hugging Gibbs with all her might, another fart noise escaped as Bert was caught between them.

"Why did you bring him anyway?"...Gibbs laughed.

"Because he always makes me feel better when I'm sick, I'm sure it'll do the same for Ziva."...Abby said with a smile.

"Ah, very sweet of you, Abigail."...Ducky replied.

"Group hug!"...Abby said..."Get in everyone, you too, McGee!"

Abby gathered them all in a circle, hugging them all at once.

"You wanted to see the baby?"...The nurse spoke up.

The huddle broke as Constance and Abby lead the charge towards the nurse, smiled plastered across their faces.

-----------

Tony sat next to Ziva, she was laying on her back, sleeping peacefully, his forehead pressed against the metal railing on her bed, holding her hand tightly.

A hand touched the back of Tony's hand, he slowly started to raise it..."Ziva?"

"She is still asleep."...Zahav said, petting the back of Tony's hair.

Tony turned his head, seeing Ziva's mother walk around the bottom of the bed, she moved to the opposite of Tony, taking Ziva's other hand, caressing it softly, before brushing her hair out of her face..."Did you get to hold him?"

"No, not yet."...Tony slowly shook his head no.

"You should, it is the greatest feeling in life. I can watch her for you."

"No, I can't...not without her holding him first."...Tony said, lowering his head back down.

Zahav reached across the bed, lifting up on Tony's chin..."You are a good man, my husband is a fool for not seeing it. She is lucky to have you and I am honored to call you, _ben_."

Tony smiled and closed his eyes..."_Todah, Ima_."

Zahav smiled and slowly pulled her hand away from Tony's chin..."Have you named him?"

"No."...Tony replied.

"Might I suggest a name, a name that Ziva loves?"

"Please do."...Tony welcomed it.

"Anthony."...Zahav said, letting go of Ziva's hand.

She stepped towards the bottom of the bed, Tony opened his eyes..."You're Nettie, aren't you?"

Zahav stopped, turning towards him, she didn't respond.

"I thought your voice sounded familiar...Oh, God! I wanted to send flowers, but she wouldn't let me, she said she'd kill me."

Zahav chuckled..."I know, she told me."...She grabs a chair, pulling it back to where she was, she sat down..."I named Ziva after my sister, Nettie Ziva Sharon, she died when I was just four."

"Sharon? As in Ariel Sharon? Your father?"

"No. My uncle, but having that name, while it is a honor, it is also..."

"I understand, no worries."...Tony nodded..."So, any embarrassing stories about Ziva? I need all the help I can get. Heh."

--------------

Constance's nose was pressed to the nursery window as a nurse lifted a baby and carefully brought it to the window..."Oh my God, he's so cute, I could just eat him up!"

"Then you're sharing him with me, look at those rosie red cheeks and that hair!"...Abby replied.

"Awwww, I know, did you see that, I saw his wittle bitty tongue."

"You did not!"...Abby said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Did, too. Did, too!"...Constance smirked..."He totally looks like Dad."

"Well, yeah, Constance, he's a boy."...Gibbs chuckled.

"He's a little chubby."...A voice called out.

Constance and Abby looked to their left. Ziva's dad was looking through the glass at his grandson.

"Who's that?"...Abby asked.

Constance leaned to her right and whispered..."That's Ziva's dad, he's a dick."

Eli David pressed his hand to the glass and smiled, a single tear escaped from his right eye and slowly started to crawl down his cheek.

"He's still a dick."...Constance declared.

Abby tapped on the glass and imitated rocking a baby.

"No way, I get to hold him first."...Constance stated.

"Sorry, I called dibs."...Abby replied.

"When, I didn't hear you."

"Dibs."...Abby and Constance turned, seeing Gibbs smirking.

"Oh, no fair, Gibbs, it was between me and Constance, you stole it out from under us."...Abby frowned.

"Second."...McGee spoke up.

"McGee!"...Abby snarled.

"Third."...Ducky called out.

"You, too, Ducky?!"

Ducky just smiled..."I am a doctor, it would be wise for me to be one of the first, to gives my expert opinion on his health and well-being."...Ducky said, trying to keep a straight face, but he couldn't, he started to chuckle.

------------------

Tony laughed..."That can't be true."

"It is, I swear."...Zahav grinned.

"Heh. About three months ago, she..."

"Tony."...Ziva gruffly grunted out.

Tony turned, looking at her, he smiled, standing up, he leaned over her, kissing her lovingly on the lips..."Hi, mommy."

Ziva cleared her throat, her eyes flickering, trying to focus..."Our...baby?"

"He's fine and say hi to..."

Ziva tilted her head, looking away from Tony, seeing her mother..."_Ima_..."

"Shhhh, my child."...She caressed Ziva's cheek with the back of her fingers..."Rest now."

Ziva closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

-------------------

Everyone, from Gibbs, Constance to Eli David stood around the bed as a nurse handed Ziva her son for the first time, she held the tiny baby in her hands, tears of joy sprang from her eyes as lifted him, kissing him softly on forehead..."_Shalom_, Anthony."

"You can feed him if you want."...The nurse spoke.

"What?"...Ziva said, looking up at the nurse..."Oh, breast feeding, yes?"

Eli, Gibbs and McGee all turned around quickly as Ziva exposed her left breast and like clockwork, the baby latched onto her nipple. She grimaced..."Ow!"

Zahav laughed..."You get used to it."...She smiled.

Tony moved his hand under his son's head, supporting it as he fed..."Wow, look at him go. He's like a machine. Heh."...Tony grinned, he leaned in, kissing him on top of the head and whispered..."That's my boy."


	39. The Third

Abby's lab hummed softly as her machines ran in darkness, except for a dim light from the monitor. A FBI service record was displayed with a blinking green bar that read: "DNA Match," the service record belonged to a Special Agent Courtney Krieger.

Several hours later, Abby entered her lab..."Great news, guys...It's a boy! But you already knew that, wanna see?"...Abby held up her iPhone, showing her equipment a photo of baby Anthony as she spun around her lab..."He's soooooooooo cute!"...Abby squealed.

Abby stopped and stumbled back, before steadying herself.."I'm okay, I'm okay."...She closed her eyes, trying to compose herself..."I think, maybe, Abby had too many red bulls and Caf-pows last night."...She opened her eyes and looked at the monitor..."Ohhhhhhhhhhh, I liked her."

She slowly made her way to her workstation, she clicked a few buttons, the phone started to ring..."Gibbs."

"Got the results, Gibbs, Special Agent..."...Abby started to speak.

"Courtney Krieger...yeah, got it, Abs."...The line goes silent.

Abby punched the button..."I really, really hate when he does that."

------------------

Gibbs stood next to Fornell and Langer inside of Krieger's apartment, the place was tossed..."She didn't show up for work today, Jethro."...Fornell stated.

"Find anything?"...Gibbs asked.

"Nothing from the victims."...Langer spoke up..."But thanks to you, we finally have a suspect."

Langer walked off, moving towards the kitchen.

"Does this feel right to you, Tobias?"

Fornell shrugged..."Your famous gut feeling something?"

"She just didn't seem like the type, Fornell. I don't see her having enemies."

"Like Duh-not-zo?"

"Yeah."...Gibbs took a drink of coffee..."Something like that."

"Speaking of...how is the baby?"...Fornell wondered.

Gibbs smiled, lifting his cell from his pocket, he opend it up, a photo of Anthony was his wallpaper..."Good lookin' kid, ain't he?"

"I dunno, he looks just like his father."...Fornell quipped.

"Ah, you're just jealous he has more hair than you, Tobias."...Gibbs smirked, snapping his phone closed.

------------------

Tony sat next to Ziva, holding his son out in front of him, looking down at him, smiling the whole time..."Hi."...He whispered..."I'm your daddy, big guy."

The baby cooed, which made Tony's smile grow..."Are you hungry?"...Tony glanced at Ziva, she was asleep..."Heh. The milk factory is closed, buddy."

The baby wrapped his tiny fingers around his father's pinky.

Tony closed his eyes, tears escaping.

"Let him suck on the tip of your finger."...A voice spoke up.

Tony tilted his head up, seeing his father..."Oh, hey, Pop."

"May I hold him?"

"Sure."...Tony said, standing from his chair, allowing his father to sit down. He gently handed his son to his father.

His father smiled..."What is his name?"

"Anthony Dean DiNozzo."...Ziva softly spoke.

"The third?"...The elder DiNozzo asked.

"Yeah, Dad...the third."...Tony patted his father on the shoulder.

"Your mother would be proud, Anthony...you did good, my boy."

"Heh. All the credit goes to her, Pop, she's the one who had to carry him."

"Oh, of course, of course...it's just that, your mother and I, we."...Tony's father looked at Ziva, tears in his eyes..."Thank you."

"You're not gonna cry, too, are ya, Pop?"...Tony smirked.

"DiNozzo's don't cry, Anthony, we leak."

"Heh."

Ziva rolled her eyes, holding her hands out towards Tony's dad.

He stood, placing his grandchild in her hand.

She brought her son into her bosom, exposing her breast and started to feed him.

"I just saw your wife's nipple, son."

"She can kill you 18 different ways with a paper clip, Pop."

Tony's father turned to his son..."Never mind."

"Heh. Good choice, Pop."

Tony's father placed his hand on his son's back..."I need to talk to you in the hallway about something."

"Sure, I'll be right back, Ziva."...Tony said, following his father into the hallway.

Ziva nodded at Tony, then looked down as her son fed, lightly stroking behind his head with her fingers..."Hungry, yes?"...She smiled.

Tony walked back into Ziva's room, he quickly kisses Ziva on the lips, then his son, before sitting back down.

"What did he want to talk to you about, Tony?"...Ziva looked at Tony.

"He offered me my trust fund."...Tony reached over, caressing the top of his son's head.

"How much?"

"I turned him down."

"Really?!"...Ziva was shocked.

"Heh. Of course not, I'm not an idiot."...Tony held out the check to Ziva, letting her see it.

"Umm, that is a lot of zeros, Tony."

"Babies are expensive and I need a Ferrari. Heh."


	40. Gibbler: The Cock Blocker

5 weeks later...

Ziva stood in her kitchen, spreading white frosting over and down the sides of a large three-layer cake.

The door to the garage opened..."_Daddy's home..._"...Tony sang out.

Gibbler started to bark as Tony entered the house. He knelt, rubbing the little beast on the top of the head..."Yeah, yeah, I see ya, I see ya...now go play in traffic."

Ziva glanced back at him, still icing the cake..."Did you get it?"

Tony stood, moving up behind Ziva, laying his chin on her shoulder, gently wrapping his arms around her..."What was IT again?"...He asked, kissing her on the side of the neck.

"Constance's gifts."...Ziva replied, licking at her fingers. Tony reached out his hand, trying to swipe some frosting, but Ziva smacked his hand..."That is for later."

"I just wanted a taste."...Tony insisted.

"I may let you lick the spatula, if..."...Ziva lifted her hand into the air, her index finger extended, covered in frosting.

Tony leaned forward with his head, opening his mouth, going after her frosting-covered finger.

Ziva held her hand away from him.

Tony sighed..."I picked up the boots and the locket."

Ziva smiled..."Thank you."...She started to move her finger back towards him, but quickly moved it to her own mouth, sucking on her finger.

Tony quickly spun her around, lifting and setting her on the counter, he moved between her legs and grasped her arm, easing her finger out of her mouth, it was clean. She started to softly chuckle, she opened her mouth, the tip of her tongue was covered in frosting.

With a quick smirk, he eased forward, taking her tongue into his mouth, kissing her deeply.

"Just one more week..."...Ziva gasped, closing her eyes.

"I know, you're going back to work."

"Yeah, but..."...Ziva smiled, wrapping her legs around his waist, bringing him closer, she opened her eyes and started stroking his tie sensually with both hands..."_You know_."

"Ohhhh, yeah...sex. Heh."

Gibbler started to growl.

"She's my wife, not yours, find your own."

Gibbler started to growl louder.

Tony turned his head, looking down at him..."Come on, man! I always give you table scraps, I even rub your belly sometimes, but still, you have to block the..."

Ziva snapped her fingers..."Gibbler!"...She pointed towards the door, the dog whimpered, turning and walking out of the kitchen.

"How do you do that?"...Tony asked.

Ziva pulled hard on his tie, kissing him, she slid her cheek along his and then started to whisper in his ear. She loosened her grip, allowing him to back away, she smiled provocatively at him, her hands slowly traveled down his chest, her fingers started to work at his belt..."Heh. Where's Constance?"

"Abby took her shopping for a birthday gift."

"And your mom?"

"With them."...She replied with a kiss, tugging at his belt until it was free from all the loops. She dropped it on the floor and slid her hand down the front of his pants.

Tony cupped her face with his hands and started to kiss passionately.

A baby started to cry, they both looked down at a baby monitor. Ziva lowered her head into Tony's chest and started to get off the counter.

"I got it."...Tony smiled, pressing his lips against her forehead..."Can I get a rain check?"...Ziva tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes at him..."Never mind. Heh."

Ziva slid off the counter, stepping towards the sink.

Tony fake grunted as he picked up his son..."Aww, you're getting so big!"...Tony kissed his son several times..."Well, you're not wet, did you have a bad dream, hmm? Can babies have dreams? Were you being chased by mommy's boobies? That's not really a dream, through, more like a fantasy. Heh. Well, for me anyway."

Ziva rolled her eyes, shaking her head listening to Tony on the baby monitor.

"How about a story, huh? A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away lived this woman, we'll call her mommy. She lived in wonderous place, we'll call it Israel, it's filled with bearded men and hot chicks, your mommy being one of them."

Ziva smiled, moving closer to the baby monitor.

"Then that was his guy, we'll call him daddy, yes we will. He's devilishly good looking, a tremendous dancer and extremely talented in so many ways, but some bad man hurt daddy and he could no longer play basketball, so he became a police officer. Yeah! Someone gave daddy a gun!"

The baby started to giggle.

"Then daddy met this guy who likes to slap people on the back of the head, we'll call him, boss, yeah, he's the boss!"

The baby giggled again.

"The boss likes to slap daddy on the back of the head. Why? I don't know, but daddy doesn't deserve most of them, some yeah, but not all, but the boss, he keeps hitting daddy, maybe you can talk to him about that, hmm...and then there's a goth girl, we'll call her Abby, she's...well, Abby. She gave you Bert, we'll call him...Bert?"...Tony moved to the rocking chair, sitting down..."Then there's Doctor Mallard."...Tony said with an English accent..."But we call him Ducky, then comes the Probie, he fancies himself a writer, he drives a Porsche, yet he still can't get laid, no he can't."

Tony held up his son, pressing and blowing his lips on his stomach, making a raspberry sound. His son laughs, making Tony smile..."Such a good boy! Hmm, but now that I think about it...the Probie might be probing Abby."

"Tony!"...Ziva said, moving into the nursery.

"What?"

"Give me the baby."...Ziva said, moving towards him.

"We haven't finished our story yet."

"I doubt he needs to know about McGee 'probing' anything."

"Heh."...Tony smiled..."Then there's your big sister, she loves you...a lot, always sayin' she wants to eat you up, but mommy won't let her, because that would be cannibalistic and we can't have that, can we. Yeah, such a happy boy!"

Tony reached out and was about to hand their son to Ziva, but stopped..."Then mommy and daddy met and you happened...I love you."...Tony pressed his lips to his son's head..."The end."

Ziva smiled, taking their son. She moved to the crib, carefully placing him inside, she turned back, looking at Tony.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to work on cleaning it up."

Ziva just smiled as she made her way back to Tony, she dropped to her knees in front of him and slowly unzipped his pants.

"Heh. Speaking of cannibalism."

"We're home!"...Constance called out.

"Oral coitus interruptus."...Tony groaned..."If it's not one child, it's the other."

Ziva quickly zipped up Tony's pants, making her way to her feet..."We're in the nursery."

Tony patted his crotch and let out a sigh of relief that she didn't cut part of it off.

Constance walked through the door, licking her fingers..."Good frosting, Mom."...She moved over to the crib..."There he is, lookin' all yummy!"...She reached down, picking him up, giving him a several kisses, she laughed..."I'm telling you, this kid smells just like gummi bears!"

Tony stood from the rocking chair, holding out his hand, a small box was in his palm..."Happy birthday, Pumpkin."...He smiled.

"Aww, what is it?"...Constance looked surprised.

"Heh. You know what is it, you little shit."

"Shh, not in front of the baby, Daddy, remember, say smurf instead."

"Sorry, you little...smurf?"

"Heh. Yeah, doesn't sound as good, huh?"...Constance turned to Ziva..."Hold Two for a minute."

Ziva shook her head..."Do you have to call him 'Two?'"

"We'll he'd be Three if Grandpa was around more. Heh."...Constance sprinted to her father, taking the box. She quickly opened it..."Aww, a heart locket...how did you know I wanted it? Heh."...She held up the necklace, opening it...one side have a photo of Tony, Ziva, her and the baby, while the other side had a photo of Gibbler..."I'll wear it, always."...Constance hugged her father..."Thanks, Dad!"...She turned, looking at Ziva..."Mom."

"We got you something else."...Ziva announced.

Constance smiled..."Oh, really? I love surprises!"

"Ziva's pregnant again!"...Tony proclaimed.

"Ha! Nice try, Dad. I'm gonna be a doctor, remember? Although, you two are insane."

"I am not pregnant, we got you something else, something you have been wanting."

"A Ferrari?!"

"Heh. Something a tad less expensive."...Tony grinned, leaving the nursery.

Constance turned to Ziva..."A Lamborghini?"

"Stop being like your father."...Ziva said, rocking the baby.

"Sorry, I can't, it's in the genes."

"True."...Ziva nodded.

Tony stepped back in the nursery, carrying a large bag.

"Oh, a big, big bag...what is it?"...Constance greedily rubbed her hands together.

"Open it."...Tony instructed with a smile.

Constance took the bag from her father, dropping to her knees in the middle of the nursery, she pulls a large box out of the bag, she opens it, opening up a set of tissue paper, revealing a pair of black knee high leather boots..."Wow, you bought me hooker boots?"

"What?"...Tony cocked his head, caught off guard by her comment..."They're not..."

"Heh. I'm kidding! I love 'em!"...She stood up, hugging her father again.

"Where is my mother?"...Ziva asked.

"In the kitchen, I think, why?"

"No, her sweet tooth!"...Ziva handed Constance the baby and ran towards the kitchen, finding her mother standing over the cake, frosting on her lips..."_Ima_!"

Her mother turned, licking at her lips..."It's good."

----------------

"Housekeeping!"...A Latina woman called out, sliding a keycard into an electronic lock. She opened the door, a strong stenched filled her nostrils as she peered into darkness..."Hola?"


	41. FUBAR

**Sorry if this sucks, I'm beyond high on nyquil. I hate being sick. :(**

-----------------------

Gibbs cradled the baby in his left hand as he held a bottle in his right. The baby gurgled, making him smile.

"Do you want some ice cream and cake?"...Ziva asked, standing in the doorway.

"Naw."...Gibbs looked up for a split-second.

"You know, Tony almost named him after you."

Gibbs chuckled..."Good thing he didn't, Abby would've stole him."

"She tries to anyway."...Ziva laughed.

Gibbs sat the bottle down, laying the baby against his chest, patting him on the back until he burped.

Ziva smiled, stepping towards them, taking the baby from Gibbs..."All full, yes?"...She smiled at her baby, but giggled..."Gibbs, your jacket."...She gritted her teeth..."Sorry."

Gibbs looked down, the baby had spit up on him..."Don't worry about it, it's nothing a little soap and water can't get out."

Ziva carried her son towards the crib..."Gibbs, may I ask you a question?"

Gibbs rubbed at his jacket..."I guess."

Ziva gently laid the baby down, caressing his tiny cheeks as she pulled away..."Why did you not have more children with your other wives?"

"Because they weren't Shannon."...Gibbs replied, he stood from the rocking chair, moving towards the door.

Tony appeared in the doorway..."He gotcha, huh? Heh. Don't feel bad, he threw up in my mouth the other day, talk about needing coffee with your cream. Heh."...He looked at Ziva, she was rolling her eyes..."Oh, no, your boobie milk is great, it really is, it's...delicious?"

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up, Boss."

Gibbs moved into the bathroom, wetting and wiping at the spot on his jacket when his cell phone started to ring, he quickly answered it..."Gibbs...I'm a little busy, Fornell....What? Bring Ziva? Why?...Yeah, I know where it is, we'll be there in 30 minutes."...Gibbs snapped his cell closed..."DiNozzo!"

----------------

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva walked up to a hotel room inside the Omni Hotel. Fornell and Langer stood in front of the door..."Why did I have to be here?"...Ziva asked.

"The room was registered to a Ziva David."...Fornell answered.

"What?"...Ziva tilted her head, looking perplexed..."But why?"

"Paid in full through the month, Agent Sacks is working on getting the surveillance tapes."....Fornell stepped aside, allowing them to enter the room. The room was freezing, the sound of the air condition could be heard in the background. They stopped, seeing Courtney Krieger sitting naked in a chair, her lifeless body prompted up like the five women before her, except for one difference, around her neck hung not pearls, but a Star of David.

Air freshners were situated around the room, trying to mask the smell of decaying flesh.

"Seems the killer is a fan of your wife's, DiNozzo."...Langer stated.

Tony rushed out the door, grabbing Langer by the front of his suit jacket, slamming him into the wall..."Say it again, Langer. Come on! Say it again!"

Langer just smiled at him.

Tony wrapped his right hand around Langer's neck and started to squeeze.

"Tony!"...Ziva yelled, running after him, she grabbed his arm..."Please."...Tony swung his head towards her..."He is not worth it."

Tony turns his head back toward Langer, his grip tightens..."If you ever come near my daughter again...I will kill you."

Tony let go of Langer's neck, hastily moving back into the hotel room. Langer gasped for air, coughing, he turned his head, Ziva was staring at him..."What?! You gonna threaten me, too?"

"Do I need, too?"...Ziva replied, taking a step towards him.

"I see you finally grew some tits."

Ziva looked down at her chest, then back up at Langer, she sighed..."_Leh dhof shluk kafu_."...As she walked back into the hotel room.

"What the hell does that..."...Langer stepped into the doorway and started to speak. The door slammed shut in his face..."My nose!"...He grunted loudly through the door..."I think you re-broke it!"

"DiNozzo!"...Gibbs yelled.

Tony smirked, holding his hands into the air as Gibbs and Fornell looked at him..."Uh, I didn't see him there, Boss?"

Gibbs guestures Tony over. Ziva was kneeling next to Courtney Krieger's body..."Was she Jewish?"

"No, she was a Baptist."...Fornell noted.

"Mind if we run this investigation, Tobias?"...Gibbs asked.

"It's all yours, maybe you can actually catch this bastard."

"What if that bastard is out in the damn hallway?"...Tony pointed towards the door.

"You want him to be the killer, don't you?"

"I could give two shits about him...but, what if he IS the killer, huh?"

"Then get me some hard evidence and I'll hand deliver him myself...okay, Duh-not-zo? Deal?"

-------------------

Ducky stood next to the body of Courtney Krieger..."She's been dead two, maybe three days, Jethro."

"Same COD, Duck?"

"Yes, the cause of death is the same, asphyxiation, but this time, the killer was more forceful. Violent. After she was deceased, they continued to squeeze, her hyoid bone and trachea are both crushed. The killer was enraged. This was personal, Gibbs and we both know what they usually means."

"Anything else?"

"She doesn't seem to have any post-mortem trauma to her vaginal area, like the other victims, but I'll know more once I perform a full autopsy. Mr. Palmer, the gurney."

"Righy away, Doctor."...Palmer called out, moving towards the door.

"Gibbs, I'd like to..."

"Do anything you want, Ducky."

"It could get expensive."

"Do it anyway, Ducky."...Gibbs turned, looking at Fornell..."Did Krieger have a lover?"

Fornell shrugged..."No idea, but you can ask some of my other people, they may know more."

---------------

Tony and Ziva walked into the security room. Agent Sacks was standing behind a security guard looking at surveillance footage..."Sacks, find anything?"

Sacks glanced back, seeing it was Tony..."Nothing, they erase their DVR after a week and of course, that was this morning."

"You've got to be kidding me."...Tony groaned.

"Talked to a housekeeper, Maria Gomez, she found the body and promptly fainted, but she remembers their being a 'do not disturb' sign on the door for the last week, but today it wasn't there. Looks like killer wanted the body found today and they knew the schedule."

"Sacks, what do you think of Langer?"

Sacks turned, looking at Tony..."In regards to what?"

Tony was silent.

"You think he did this? Langer?"...Sacks laughed..."I don't buy it, he's not that smart, man."

"Did you know if Courtney Krieger was dating anyone?"...Ziva asked.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure it was someone at the FBI."

"Why do you say that?"

"You just hear rumblings, especially when it might be girl on girl. You know what I mean?"

"She was a lesbian?"...Ziva asked.

Sacks shrugged his shoulders..."Like I said, rumblings and you know how guys are."

-----------------------

Gibbs walked into autopsy.

"She's pregnant."...Ducky proclaimed.

"Again?"...Gibbs asked with amazement in his voice.

Ducky turned his head, confused, but shook it off..."Ah, not Ziva, Jethro...Courtney Krieger, she was 12 weeks."

"Oh."...Gibbs moved to the autopsy table, Courtney Krieger's body was inside a clear box..."Anything else?"

"My preliminary findings were correct, she was not sexually assaulted post-death, nor at all."

"What's with the box?"

"Abby is going to try and lift a print from her body."

"Oh, that...never mind."...Gibbs walked back towards the elevator..."Let me know."

--------------------------

Ducky walked off the elevator and into Abby lab..."Did you get a viable print, Abigail?"

Abby stood at her workstation, yawning..."Caf-pow?"

"Ah, sorry, my dear."...He looked at his watch, then out the window, the sun was just beginning to rise..."But, I am willing to buy you breakfast, if we ever get out of here."...He offered with a smile.

"I have to say, thank goodness for super glue! This is the best fingerprint off of body I've ever seen, Ducky and yep, running it through AFIS right now. Lucky the air conditioner was left on, huh?"...Abby said, turning towards Ducky..."Pancakes."

"Anything you want."

"No, waffles."

"How about both?"...Ducky compromised.

"McGee!"...Abby yelled.

"Timothy is here, too?"

"Yeah, Gibbs assigned him to protect my booty."

"Ha, I doubt he put it like that, Abby."...Ducky chuckled.

McGee came out from the back room, his hair sticking up, he yawned..."Yeah?"

"Pancakes or waffles, McGee?"...Abby asked.

McGee rubbed the top of his head..."French toast?"

Abby chuckled..."Glad to see you're paying attention, McGee!"

"Are you running the DNA from the fetus?"...Ducky asked.

"Yup, should have the results within the hour."...Abby quickly answered.

Abby's computer started to beep and like clockwork, Gibbs walked into the room..."What we got, Abs?"

The image of Brent Langer pops up on screen with the word 'match' in green over his service record..."Breakfast!"

Gibbs punched into his cell phone's keypad and lifted it to his ear..."Bring him in, Tobias."

----------------------

Langer sat in interrogation groaning, his nose taped up, his hands were under the table, shackled to the floor.

Tony and Gibbs stood watching him from observation..."Why aren't you tearing him a new asshole, Gibbs?"

"Waiting for the DNA from the fetus, if he's the father, our case just got a whole lot easier."

"His thumb print was on her neck, Gibbs...we don't need anything else. Let me do it."

"No."...Gibbs simply stated..."Matter of fact, go home."

"Gibbs?"

"We don't need you doing anything you'll regret."

"Like killing the bastard?"

"Uh, yeah, DiNozzo...that would be bad. He's not going anywhere. Go home, be with your family."

Tony didn't move, in stood silently in defiance.

"Don't make me order you, Tony."

Tony sighed..."Fine, but if they match."

"I'll call ya."

Tony moved to the door, opening it. He turned to his left, looking down at the door to interrogation.

"Don't even think about it."...Gibbs spoke up.

Tony turned right, heading towards the squad room. He entered the squad room, Ziva was sitting at her desk. She stood as he entered the room..."What is the news?"

"Fingerprint matched, Gibbs is waiting for DNA test."

"Okay...now what?"

Tony walked over to her, taking her in his arms, giving her a quick kiss..."We go home."

"Good."...Ziva smiled, taking his hand in hers..."I miss him."...She led Tony towards the elevators.

The elevator dinged and the doors slowly opened, a man is tossed out, his face bruised and covered in blood. Two large men step out behind him, followed by Ziva's father.

"_Aba_? What are you doing here? I thought you were back in Israel?"

"Lift him."...Her father ordered. The two large bodyguards lift the bloody man..."Tell them what you told me!"

"I did it."...He spat out, blood pouring out his mouth..."C-Courtney."

Director David reared back, punching the man in the face, knocking him cold.

"Who the hell is that and what did he do to her?!"...Tony yelled..."And what business of this is yours?!"

Director David dug deep into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief, wiping the blood from his fist..."He killed her, he just admitted it and he used MY name."

"My name, _Aba_."...Ziva replied.

"No, you are no longer a David and I do not take kindly to people disgracing my name."

"My God, what did you do to Agent Wentworth?!"...Fornell yelled, looking down from the balcony standing next to Director Vance.

"You agent was a registered guest at the Omni Hotel 17 times this year alone."...Director David spoke..."And guess with who?"

"Wentworth?"...Ziva repeated..."I remember him, Gibbs stole his ID."

"Huh?"...Tony looked at Ziva confused..."When? Why?"

"When Jeanne Benoit accused you of murder, DiNozzo."...Gibbs stated..."And Abby just informed me that he's also the father of Krieger's baby."


	42. Magic Trick

**Warning, some explicit language in this chapter.**

**----------------**

"How hard is it to plant a fingerprint, Abby?"...Tony inquired, reading a folder as he walked into the forensics's lab..."I've been looking at Agent Wentworth's file and I'm not seeing it."...Tony looked up from the folder..."Abby?"...He looked around the lab, Abby was asleep at her workstation.

Tony walked over to her, placing his free hand on her shoulder, shaking it..."Wake up, Abs."

"You have those on backwards, McGee, the whale tale goes in the back."...Abby chuckled in her sleep.

"Abby!"...Tony raised his voice, still shaking her.

Abby quickly sat up and started typing, she turned her head, seeing Tony..."W-what? What's going on?"

"I'm never going over to McG-String's ever again, that's for sure."...Tony shuddered.

"Oh my god, who told you?! That was suppose to be a secret!"

"How hard is it to plant a fingerprint, Abs?"...Tony asked again.

"He only tried them on once, just once."

"Abby, stop."

"I asked him, too. It's really not that big of a deal or anything. I'm sure you've done things for Ziva, right?"

"Please stop."...Tony urged.

"They looked pretty good on him, actually."

Tony reached out, gripping Abby's shoulders..."For the love of all that is holy...please stop, I'm beggin' ya!"

Abby just looked at Tony for a moment, she closed her eyes, then re-opened them..."Okay...no more about McGee's thong."

Tony cringed.

"Fingerprints? Faking them? Lets see, all you need is: a person's fingerprints, some fingerprint powder or something close to it, a camera, a computer, a transparency sheet and a printer and then add this special chemical and you've pretty much stolen someones fingerprints, so yes, it's possible."

(_Ziva naked, Ziva naked, Ziva naked, Ziva naked_)...Tony thought to himself, his eyes closed as he rubbed his temples. He started to smile.

"Tony?"

Tony opened his eyes..."Doable, but how about on a body, can you transfer a fingerprint to someones body?"

"I'm never heard of it being done before, but again, I guess it's possible, but...that print was stellar, Tony, perfect arcs and loops, looked real to me."

"Then that's good enough for me then, Abs. Thanks."...Tony left the lab.

-----------------------

Tony stepped off the elevator, making his way around a corner, moving towards the interrogation rooms. Two NCIS security agents were leading Agent Wentworth away in handcuffs as Gibbs and Fornell stepped out of Interrogation room #2..."What's going on, Boss? Where are they taking him?"

"He confessed, DiNozzo."...Gibbs stated.

"To what?"

"Everything, all six murders. He signed it."...Fornell added.

"Bullshit! And I can prove it."...Tony ran up, stopping the guards. Agent Wentworth's head was down, breathing deeply through his badly damaged nose..."You killed Tina Meadows, right?"

"Yes."...Wentworth whispered.

"The one with the tattoo of the butterfly with the word 'mariposa' under it, right?"

"Yeah, butterfly."...He moaned.

Gibbs walked up beside them..."Are you sure about that? It was a butterfly?"

Wentworth nodded.

"Change of plans, take him to the hospital."...Gibbs ordered.

"That's not what the Director told us to do, Agent Gibbs."...One of the guard spoke up.

"Take him to the hospital and I'll clear it with the Director."

"Alright, you got it."...He replied..."I hope they don't change their mind on the other guy again, he's long gone."

"What was that?"...Tony asked.

"Oh, just the guy who was in Interrogation #1, Director David ordered him released about 30 minutes ago."

"What?!"...Tony and Gibbs exclaimed together. They moved back to interrogation #1, opening the door, Langer was gone.

-------------------

Ziva's head was down, resting on her desk, she was alone in the bullpen..."Ziva!"...Tony yelled, running into the squad room next to Gibbs.

Ziva shot up from her chair in a daze..."What?!"...She grimaced in pain, rubbing at her forehead.

"Go Tony!"...Gibbs yelled.

"Come on, pick up, damn it!"...Tony yelled in a panic, running towards the elevator, pressing the button rapidly, trying to make it come faster.

"What is it, Tony?!"...Ziva asked, joining him at the elevator.

"She's not picking up!"...Tony bolted for the stairwell door, slamming through it.

"Who's not picking up?!"...Ziva questioned, quickly following Tony.

----------------------

Tony breaks hard, skidding to a stop, Tony and Ziva exit the car and ran towards the front door with weapons drawn, moving through the front door..."Constance?!"...Tony yelled out.

"_Ima_?!"...Ziva cried out, running through the living room.

"Shhh."...Ziva's mother expressed, holding her finger to her lips..."The baby is sleeping."

Ziva rushed past her, moving into the nursery, she leaned over the crib, picking up little Anthony.

"What is it?"...Zahav asked.

"Where's Constance?!"...Tony asked, joining them in the nursery..."Her cell phone is off or something."

"She went to walk the dog, what's going on?"

Ziva hugged her son tightly..."Go, Tony. Go."

Tony ran out of the house, jumping back into the car, peeling out. He drove about 200 feet before slamming on the breaks, he jumped out moving to a limping Gibbler, he quickly picked him up, the dog lets out a hurtful whimper. Tony spun around, looking in all directions..."Constance?! Constance?! CONSTANCE?! FUCK!"

Tony ran back to his car, putting the dog in the passenger seat, he pulled his cell phone and dialed..."McGee..."

-------------------------------

A bear chested Langer stood in front of a bathroom mirror, groaning as he removed tape from his broken nose. A loud thump could be heard from the next room..."You know, your entire family is a pain in my ass."...Langer started to speak as he moved out of the bathroom, he looked at the bed, the comforter was pulled off to the side. He raised his foot, setting it on the bed..."Your stupid dog bit me."...He grunted, lifting his left pant leg, revealing a bloody bite mark on the outside of his lower leg.

A loud mumble made Langer move over, he looked down at Constance, she was bound by her feet and hands. He dropped to his knees, burying his nose into her hair, attempting to breathe in.

Constance thrusted her head forward, headbutting him in the nose.

"You fuckin' bitch!"...Langer backhands her across the face, bloodying her lip..."Now I'm gonna make it hurt."

Langer jumped to his feet, kicking Constance in the ribs, forcing her up against the wall. He squatted, grabbing a fistful of her hair, he pulled her head back..."You're a virgin aren't ya?"...He slid his free hand to Constance's breast, squeezing it, he closed his eyes and smiled..."This is gonna be fun."

He yanked on her hair, lifting and tossing her on the bed. She was on her back, she lifted her legs, kicking wildly. He just grinned, toying with her, slapping at her feet..."I love it when they fight, it's so...hot."

He clutched her by the ankles, pulling her to the end of the bed, he quickly straddled her waist, sitting down with all of his weight. She turned her head away, not looking at him.

"Aww, what's wrong, baby? Don't wanna watch?"

Constance mumbled loudly, tears streaming out of her eyes.

Langer reached out, grabbing the locket from around her neck..."I like pearls myself."... He tugged at it, breaking the chain. He opened the locket up..."Wanna see your family one last time?...He turned the locket around, but Constance didn't look..."Look at it!"

Constance shook her head no, not turning her head. Langer gripped her jaw tightly, turning her head towards him, finally giving her a soft smack on her left cheek..."That wasn't so hard now, was it? But speaking of hard."...He grinned.

Constance used every ounce of her remaining strength, trying to buck him off, but Langer wrapped his hand around her throat and started to squeeze, her eyes started to roll back into her head, but he stopped..."Not yet."...He whispered, getting off of Constance. He moved over to the dresser, opening a bag..."I have all kinds of toys, any requests?"...He asked, holding up a pencil in one hand and a police baton..."From little to big, what's your pleasure?"

Langer jumped back as the door was kicked in. Tony entered the room, his Sig leading the way. Langer quickly tackled him, driving himself and Tony into the broken door, knocking them both down. They scramble for Tony's gun, Langer snatching it from Tony's grip. Langer rose to his feet, aiming at Tony's chest.

Tony felt around on the floor, grabbing ahold of the pencil. He stood up as Langer looked at him..."A pencil? HAHAHAHAHAHA! A fuckin' pencil?! How ironic! Didn't you say something about a magic trick? I'm waiting!"

Tony gripped the pencil tightly..."Did you touch her?"

"Not in that biblical sense...yet."

"What's wrong, couldn't get your dick hard?!"

Langer's aim started to lower..."Hey, fuck..."

Tony moved forward, Langer quickly raised his hand, squeezing the trigger. Tony deflected his hand up and outwards, a bullet entered Tony's shoulder, spraying blood across the wall behind him. Tony's momentum didn't stop, thrusting the point of the pencil into Langer's eye.

Langer let out a loud screech as Tony grabbed Langer by the back of the head, slamming him face first into the dresser, forcing the pencil into his brain. Tony let go of Langer's head, he fell backwards, twitching on the floor.

Tony made his way over to Constance, pulling out his knife from his pocket, cutting her loose from her plastic restraints, holding her in his arms..."I got you."

Constance broke away from Tony and started kicking at Langer's lifeless body..."You son of a BITCH!"

Tony moved up behind her, pulling her back into an embrace, she turned, burying her face into her father's chest and started to sob uncontrollably, she pulled away, feeling warm blood on her face..."Daddy?"

"Just a flesh wound."...Tony took a step towards Langer's body, he knelt down, picking up his gun..."Ta-da, it's gone...let me know if you find that pencil, motherfucker."...He whispered.

Tony stood up, wobbling.

"Dad!"

Tony stabled himself..."I'm fine."

Constance moved under her father's arm, helping him towards the door..."How did you find me?"

"There's a locater in your locket."...Tony dropped to his knees in the hallway, then fell back, leaning against the wall..."Constance?"

Constance dropped to her knees next to her father..."Yeah, Dad?"

"Don't get shot, it hurts like hell."

"Tony!"...Gibbs yelled, running towards them.

"He's been shot, Grandpa!"...Constance yelled, applying pressure to Tony's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Pumpkin."...Tony reached out, caressing Constance's face as Gibbs arrived.

"Hang on, DiNozzo, an ambulance is on the way."...He leaned Tony forward, seeing an exit wound, he held his palm tightly to it.

"Heh. Hear that, Grandpa, I mean, Boss? Bosspa?"...Tony slowly lowered his head.


	43. Stepping Away

Ziva cradled her baby in her arms, her eyes glued to her father, staring him down as she waiting for the elevator doors to close..."Two of you, go with her."...Eli David ordered; four men in black suit stood behind him, he took a step towards her, but his wife grabbed his arm..."_Lo_."

Eli looked back at his wife, then swung his head back towards the elevator, the doors were closed.

----------------

Gibbs held Constance tightly as they sat in a hospital waiting room. Gibbs pulled away seeing Ziva as the elevator doors opened..."Your mom, kiddo."...Gibbs whispered.

Constance tilted her head, seeing Ziva moving towards them. She stood up, her cheeks lined with tears, she held out her arms..."I'm so sorry."

"Shhh."...Ziva embraced Constance, cupping the back of her head, pulling it against her shoulder..."Are you okay?"

"Dad got shot, I-I didn't know what to do, it's all my fault, I-I-I..."...Constance uttered through the weeping.

Ziva pulled back, caressing Constance's cheek..."Shh, it's not your fault...it's not your fault."...Ziva brought Constance's head back into her shoulder.

Gibbs walked over to them, softly rubbing at Constance's back..."He's going to be fine or he'll be answering to me, he knows the rules."

"Gibbs is right, if there is one thing about your father, is it that he's stubborn and tough as screws."

"Nails, Mom."...Constance sniffled..."Nails."

The elevator doors open..."This is not my fault, she is the one who turned down the bodyguards!"...Eli said in a loud voice.

"When is it going to be your fault, Eli? Do you enjoy seeing our family destroyed?"...Zahav questioned her husband.

Gibbs quickly made his way over to them as they continued to argue..."Not here."

"I did what I thought was best for..."

"You, Eli."...Zahav fired back..."Best for you!"

"He admitted hitting her, tossing her to the ground, so I assumed the worse!"

Gibbs stepped onto the elevator, pushing Eli back against the wall, pressing the button for the ground floor..."Assumed?! My agent was shot over an assumption? His little girl was almost raped and murdered over a fucking assumption?!"

Two bodyguards who stood in the back corners of the elevator pulled their weapons and aimed them at Gibbs.

"Down!"...Zahav yelled..."Put your weapons down! NOW!"

Eli David raised his hand, gesturing for the men to lower their weapons and they slowly do, he straightens his suit jacket..."I'm not the one who let him go, Agent Gibbs."

"Oh, believe me, Director Vance will feel my wrath."

"What would you do if a man admitted he hurt a woman who was carrying his child? I thought I was doing..."

"I think he'd be an asshole, not a killer! What you did was coercion, plain and simple and it nearly cost two people I deeply care about their lives!"...Gibb yelled in anger.

Eli raised his hands in protest..."I was just trying to help my daughter."

"Have you ever thought, she doesn't need your help anymore?"...The elevator door opened, Gibbs stepped out.

"Aren't you going back up?"...Zahav asked.

"I'll take the stairs."...Gibbs replied.

----------------

Tony was laying in bed, asleep, his shoulder bandaged up.

"Why do you have to be so stupid? Do you think about the consequences before you do them? Do you want your son to grow up not knowing his father? Do you?!"...Ziva ranted, holding his hand so tightly, their hands were turning white.

Ziva laid the side of her head against Tony's chest, looking up at him. She closed her eyes, listening and feeling his heart beat against her ear..."I need you."

Tony slipped his fingers into Ziva's hair..."If you're talking about sex, okay, but you have to be on top."...He said in a raspy voice.

"You're awake!"...Ziva exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"You were shot!"

"Yeah, I know, I was there, Ziva."

Ziva slaps Tony across the face.

"Fine, I'll be on top."

"Shut up and kiss me."...Ziva pressed her lips to his..."Don't ever do that again! You hear me?!"...She quickly hugs him, giving him another kiss.

Tony grunted, she backed away, showing a grimace on his face..."Sorry."...She whispered, tears in her eyes.

Tony sat up the best he could, wiping away her tears. He slid his hand around to the back of her head, kissing her..."I love you."

"Daddy?"...Constance asked, standing in the doorway.

"You okay?"...Tony voice started to break.

"Yeah, I'm fine...are you okay?"

Tony smiled..."Always, baby girl...come here, wanna hug?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."...Constance hurried over to her father, hugging him.

"Where is your brother?"...Ziva asked.

"I have him."...Gibbs replied, walking into the room, holding the baby.

"Excuse me."...An older graying man in a blue surgical scrubs said, sliding past Gibbs into the room, carrying a chart..."I'm doctor Jonas, I performed your surgery, your test results look good, how do you feel?"

"Like I just got shot."...Tony said, stating the obvious.

"How the pain?"

"Okay, I guess, my wife slapped me and I just now felt it."...Tony looked at Ziva..."Why did you slap me?"

Ziva shrugged.

"Heh."...Tony fell back and let out a small moan, followed by a yawn..."I had the weirdest dream, I was standing on top of this pyramid in some kind of sun-robe and there was like a thousand naked chicks and they were all throwing little pickles at me."

Everyone looked at Tony's oddly except for Constance who snorted through her sniffles..."That wasn't a dream, Dad, that's from..."

"Real Genius."...Tony and Constance spoke together..."Heh."

"Jethro."...Fornell said, standing just outside of Tony's room, Gibbs turned, looking at him..."I need to talk to you, it's important."

Ziva held out her hands, taking the baby from Gibbs, he stepped out the door..."What is it, Tobias?"

"Langer's still alive."

"What?"...Gibbs placed his hand on Fornell's back, leading him away from the door.

"He's brain dead, but he's being kept alive on a respirator."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Paramedics got him breathing, but he has no brain wave activity, Gibbs."

"Well, yeah, Fornell, DiNozzo jammed a damn pencil in his brain."

"He's still alive?"...Ziva replied, moving up behind them.

Gibbs and Fornell stood there silent.

"I cannot tell Constance that the man who tried to rape..."

Gibbs moved to Ziva, placing his hand on her arm, trying to calm her..."I know and you won't have to."

"What are you going to do, Gibbs, pull the plug yourself?"...Fornell asked, joining them.

"If I have to."...Gibbs replied..."Where is he?"

"Third floor, room 321."...Gibbs started towards the elevator, Fornell grabbed his arm..."I can't let you do that, Jethro."

"Then you better shoot me, Fornell."...Gibbs proclaimed, breaking free of Fornell's grasp, making his way to the elevator.

-----------------

Gibbs, Ziva and Fornell stepped off the elevator to the third floor. A nurse was yelling for security, they ran towards the woman, the two bodyguards from the elevator were standing guard in front of room 317, the sound of heart monitor flat-lining blared from inside the room.

Eli David stood over Langer, watching him die.

"FBI!"...Fornell yelled..."Stand aside!"

The men didn't budge. Eli turned, moving over to the door..."I killed him."...He confessed.

"Why?"...Fornell questioned.

"The world is a better place with him dead."...The two bodyguards turned to their side, allowing Eli to exit, he walked up to Ziva, lifting his hand to her cheek..."I'm sorry, Ziva."...He leaned down, kissing her on the forehead..."Please forgive me."...He turned and started down the hallway.

"Aren't you going to arrest him?!"...A nurse yelled.

"It wouldn't matter."...Gibbs replied..."He has diplomatic immunity, best case scenario, he'll never be able to re-enter the United States."

---------------

Gibbs stood in the doorway..."You wanted to talk me, Tony?"

Ziva pulled away from Tony, giving him a kiss, she walked over to Constance, taking the baby from her..."Constance, your dad and Gibbs need to talk...lets get something to eat."

Constance rose, making her way over to Gibbs, she quickly gives him another hug before following Ziva out the door.

"What is it, DiNozzo?"

"Ziva and I have been talking and uh, well...and I've been thinking, there's a lot on my mind, Gibbs, like: whether or not I'm ever gonna get laid again with Gibbler in the house, how long my mother-in-law will live with us, constant worrying about Constance, looking at every man and thinking, that son-of-a-bitch wants to bang my daughter and having the strength not to kill him, the fact that if I ever seen Director Vance again, it'll be the last dance for Leon Vance, because I will kill bastard."

"You're not coming back are you?"

"You've been like a father to me, more than my own father has at times, but I can't do it anymore. I love you, Boss and I'd do anything in the world for you, but I can't...there are more important things in my life now and, and I'm sorry, but I just can't."

**_The End?_**


	44. I'll Take That As a Yes

Ziva walked down a long white hallway, photos of the DiNozzo family adored the wall..."You guys done with your bath yet?"...She asked, pushing open a slightly ajarred door, she immediately rolled her eyes, shaking her head..."Do I wanna know?"

Tony looked up, his head covered in bubbles, he grinned..."Heh. Probably not."

"Hi, Mommy."...Their ever-growing son waved, happy as can be, his head equally covered in bubbles.

Ziva smiled, making her way over to the tub, she knelt down next to it..."What is your excuse?"...She asked, looking at full grown Gibbler, who was also covered in bubbles. He barked once, his tail splashing water all over the place..."Only you would bathe with your 3-year-old son and a dog, Tony."...She chuckled.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

"What? What? What?"...Ziva replied, looking at her son, pushing bubbles away from his face.

"Wan'a hear a joke?"

"I..."...Ziva looked at Tony, who nodded to her..."Sure."...She smiled at her son.

"What did one shark say to another after eating a school of clown fish?"

Ziva shrugged..."What?"

"Did they taste funny to you?"...He grinned just like his father, finishing his punchline.

Ziva looked on, confused..."Huh?"

"Heh."...Tony shook his head..."Laugh."...He mouthed to her.

Ziva started to laugh as Tony rubbed the top of his son's head..."Perfect."...The proud papa smiled.

"Gibbler!"...Constance yelled.

Gibbler jumped out of the tub, he shook vigorously, getting water and bubbles all over Ziva and the rest of bathroom..."Gibbler!"...Ziva stood and turned away from him.

He dashed out the door as Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist, pulling her into the tub..."No, no, no, no, no, no!"...Ziva cried out, but it was too late, she was sitting on top of Tony.

"Now!"...Tony called out.

"Yay!"...Tony, Jr. splashed water all over his mother and father and laughed the whole time.

Ziva shrieked, trying to block the cascading splashes..."Not my hair, guys!"

"A little late, Zee-vah."...Tony grinned. She turned her head, looking towards him, their lips meet and they started to kiss.

"Why is Gibbler wet...ewwww, get a room you two."...Constance rolled her eyes, she moved to a towel rack, grabbing a large towel..."Come on, Two."...She stepped towards the bathtub, lifting him from the tub..."Lets get you dried off, little man."...She turned, but stopped..."Oh, Dad, Gibbs called, he wanted to talk to you about something."

"Did he say what?"...Tony asked.

"Nopers."

"Con, wan'a hear a joke?"

"Sure, squirt."...Constance replied with a smile, moving through the doorway.

Tony and Ziva resumed kissed, Constance started to laugh, making Ziva pull away..."I do not get it."

"Get what?"...Tony asked, kissing her again.

"The joke...I hate clowns."

"Heh."

"What?"...Ziva asked, looking even more perplexed.

"God, I love you."...Tony started kissing her again.

-------------------

Tony pressed the hood of his car down until it latched..."Finally got your Ferrari, huh?"

Tony looked up, seeing Gibbs standing in front of the opened garage, he grabbed a rag and started cleaning his hands..."Gibbs."

"What, you're not gonna give me the specs?"

"You hate when I do that."

"But it never stops you, DiNozzo."

"Heh."...Tony smiled..."Just like Magnum's, targa top and all."...He tossed the rag on a workbench..."You wanted to talk about something?"

"Yeah, it's about Constance."

"I'm listening."

"You know Palmer took the head ME's job in NCIS's San Diego's field office, right?"

"Yeah, how's that working out?"

"For him or Ducky?"

"The Duck man is missing him, huh?"

"Well, he's getting up there in age and he needs a new assistant."

"Constance?"

"Why not, she graduated in the top of her class and it would be good experience for her as she entered Medical school."

"No."...Tony quickly replied, stepping past Gibbs.

"He's gone, Tony."

Tony stopped, but didn't turn around..."Horrific toothpick accident? Because if so, I'm gonna laugh so hard."

"New director of Homeland Security."

Tony turned around..."Holy shit, we're all fuckin' doomed."

Gibbs smirked..."So is NCIS."

"Why...they make you director?"

Gibbs was silent.

"Ha-ha! No way."...Tony shook his head, not believing it..."You? That's funny."...Gibbs just stood there, not making a sound..."Come on, Gibbs, you were acting director for a week and you...no, no way."

"A person can change their mind."

"Why?"

"I need a team leader, Tony."

"What's wrong with McGee? He's your senior field agent now, he can do the job."

"Nothing's wrong with McGee."...Gibbs stepped closer to Tony.

"Shalom, Jethro."...Ziva spoke up.

Gibbs nodded towards her..."I need an ornery bastard, who doesn't take shit from dirtbags, who isn't afraid to get a little dirty."

"That's sounds like someone I know, oh yeah...you."

"You're the best agent I've ever trained, Tony."...Gibbs stepped towards Ziva, stopping for moment..."Think about it, DiNozzo."

Tony watched as Gibbs moved over and hugged Ziva, he covered his mouth with his hand, taking a deep breath, thinking about what Gibbs just said. He turned away..."Naw."

-------------------

Tony laid in bed, under the covers.

"What did you and Gibbs talk about?"...Ziva asked, the light in the bathroom turned off as she stepped into the doorway, she was wearing one of Tony's Ohio State t-shirt, it hung mid-thigh.

"Why are you wearing that?"

Ziva looked down..."It is just a shirt."...She lifted the shirt, showing she was naked underneath..."I will take it off."

"Then take it off."

Ziva took a step towards the bed.

"Ah!"...Tony lifted his hand in the air..."Take it off there."

Ziva cocked her head..."Why?"

"Umm, I enjoy seeing my wife naked, it, uh, turns me on, isn't that obvious?"

"You know I do not like my breasts...they are..ugly."...Ziva frowned.

Tony sat up..."No, they're not, stop saying that."

Ziva sighed, she turned away, lifted the t-shirt over her head.

Tony smiled and growled..."Turn around."

"No."...Ziva said in a defiant tone.

"Yes."

"No."

"_Ken_."

"_Lo_."

"Heh. C'mon, turn around."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to."

"Not good enough."

"I'm topless."...Tony stated with a grin, pointing to his bare chest.

Ziva rolled her eyes, she turned around, her arms were folded across her chest, she took a large step towards the bed.

"Hey, you shaved."

Ziva stopped, she lowered her arms, looking down..."What?"

"Heh."...Tony smiled at her, he threw back the covers..."Thank you."

"You suck."

"If you want me, too."...Tony smirked, holding his hand out to her.

Ziva shook her head, she started to laugh, she didn't want to, but she couldn't help it, he was dork, but he was her dork. She took his hand and slid into bed next to him.

Several hours and many, many orgasms later...

They laid on their backs, side-by-side, Ziva was panting heavily.

"Tony."...Ziva gasped, she turned over, laying her hand on his chest and slowly started to twirl her fingers in his chest hair, her eyes slammed shut..."Tony?"

Ziva yanked on his chest hair, he quickly opened his eyes..."What?!"

"Are you going back to work?"...She asked, still panting.

"No."...Tony yawned, smacking his lips together several times..."To sleep."

"I think that you should."

"Why's that?"

"You miss it."

"No."...Tony whispered and started to fade back into slumber.

Ziva slowly started rubbing up and down his chest..."Constance needs you."

Tony smiled.

"Then we are in agreement, yes?"

Tony rolled over on top of her and started kissing her as he eased himself between her legs.

"Oh my God, again?"...Ziva moaned sharply.

Tony propped himself up, he smiled down at her..."Only if you go with me."

"I do not know..."...Ziva started to speak.

"Shhh."...Tony kissed her, then slid down her body, quickly disappearing under the covers.

Ziva giggled, moving her hands under the covers..."What are you..."...Her eyes shot open wide, gasping deeply.


	45. Failure to Launch

Tony walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed in a well tailored dark blue suit, with matching tie..."Get up, sleepyhead."...He called out, looking at Ziva laying on her side in bed.

Ziva groaned, looking exhausted..."Go away."...She pulled the covers over her head, trying to hide.

"Wanna have sex?"...Tony teased her.

"God no, keep that thing away from me."

"Heh."...He placed his hand on her hip..."I'll go get the little monkey up."

Ziva sighed and waited for him to leave. She tossed back the covers and slid out of bed and disappeared into her walk-in closet. Moments later, she walked out wearing brown cargo pants and a olive green shirt, she quickly jumped back into bed, covering herself.

Tony walked back into his room..."He's up...and you're not."

"I do not want to go."

"Then I'm not going."

"Okay."...Ziva replied, bringing her knees up to her chest.

Tony sat next to her on the edge of the bed, he pulled down the cover, he softly caressed her cheek with her right hand as he worked on the knock of his tie with his left..."You're the boss."

Ziva reached out, grabbing his left wrist, moving up to his tie, tightening the knot..."I have missed seeing you wear suits."

"I had no reason to wear them."

Ziva threw back the covers, she pulled on his tie, bringing him down to her, she kissed him..."Now you do."

"Mommy."...Tony and Ziva looked towards the door, Tony, Jr. stood in the doorway, his Mickey Mouse pajama bottoms missing.

"Heh. That's a good look, I need to try that."...Tony joked.

"Where are your pants, sweetie?"...Ziva asked, sliding out of bed, making her way to him.

He looked down, he just stood there.

"Lost your pants, huh? Happens to the best of us, buddy."...Tony smiled, he walked over, picking him up and walking through the door..."Don't worry about it, we'll find them."

"Just the one test today, right?"...Ziva asked.

"Yeah."...Tony replied..."Piece of cake."

-------------------------

"Hold on tight to that, that's Daddy's new badge."...Tony offered his son his badge to hold as he held his son tightly in the elevator. Ziva stood next to them, smiling at their interaction.

"Where are we?"...The younger Tony wondered.

"Mommy and Daddy work here, buddy."

The elevator door opened, Tony stepped out, looking around the squad-room. Ziva rubbed up and down his back..."You have missed it, yes?"

"Naw. Well, maybe a little."

"DiNozzo."...Gibbs called out, he started down the stairs, meeting them at the bullpen, holding out a file..."Wanna trade?"

Gibbs takes Tony, Jr. from Tony and hands him the file..."How would you like to spend the day with me and Abby?"

"Abby?"

"Yup."...Gibbs nodded, making Jr. smile.

"You do not have to do that, Gibbs."...Ziva stated.

"We want, too."...Gibbs replied..."So, do you like boats, kiddo?"

"Heh."...Tony grinned, looking up from the open file..."You need a new hobby, Boss."

"Connie!"...Junior exclaimed, seeing Constance walking towards them in her blue scrubs.

"Hey, Stinky."...Constance smiled.

Gibbs looked at Constance..."Thought you didn't like that?"

"Only Two gets to call me Connie, Papi."...Constance smirked.

"Special Agent Daniel Keating?"...Tony asked, looking at the file.

"He's like McGee, MIT grad, brilliant, but quirky."...Gibbs informed.

"He doesn't drive, Dad."...Constance added.

"What?"...Tony looked at Constance, then at Gibbs..."Like, he takes the bus?"

"No, he doesn't drive at all, DiNozzo."

Tony turned, looking at Keating as he sat at McGee's old desk..."Ah, like Andy from the 40-year-old Virgin...wait, is he a virgin? Never mind, who was other agent on the team?"

"Cassie Yates, but she went back to the Pentagon team."

"Where's, McGoo?"

-----------------------------

McGee sat in the office of Lyndi Crawshaw, the editor of his books. She walked through the door, tossing her coat on the chair..."Todd, hold my calls, I'm not here."...She moved behind her desk, flopping down. She looked at McGee, opening a bottle of water, taking a swig..."How'd you like to make 10 million dollars?"

McGee cocked his head..."Excuse me?!"

"A very famous director wants to buy the rights to make movies based on your books, Timothy, but there's a catch..."...She looked up, McGee had fainted..."Todd, bring in some smelling salts and get me a crab salad, lite on the mayonnaise and extra croutons, the garlic kind."

------------------------------

Tony sat behind Gibbs' desk..."So, Keating."

"Yes, Sir?"...He looked at Tony.

"Don't call me, Sir."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir. I mean."

"Stop."

"Right, Sir."

Tony closed his eyes for an instant and shook his head..."So, are you the new hacker?"

"Hacking is illegal, Sir."

"Oh...kay."...Tony leaned back, putting his hands behind his head..."Anything else I should know about you, Keating, other than you don't drive?"

"Sir?"

"Call me boss."

"Right, Boss...umm, I don't eat things that start with a Q."

Tony squinted at Keating..."Hmm, okay, lets see: quails, quiches, quinces...Quaker Oats?"...Tony's phone started to ring..."Hold that thought for a second, Agent Keating."...Tony answered the phone..."Heh. Hey, Abs...Yeah, he's with Gibbs...Abby? Hello? Abby?"...Ziva looked at Tony, he shrugged his shoulders..."She hung up."

Abby rushed off the elevator..."Hi, Tony, Ziva."...She said, moving towards Gibbs' office..."Bye, Tony, Ziva."

Tony and Ziva just looked at each other..."Heh. I think that was Abby."

Keating's phone rang, he quickly answered it..."Sir...I mean, Boss, there's a dead Marine."

Tony turned towards Keating..."Where?"

"The Four Seasons Hotel."

"Gear up...Keating, call Ducky and then get a hold of McGee, tell him to meet us there."

"Right."...Keating lifted his phone and started to dial.

Tony stood, retrieving his firearm from his desk. He grabbed his bag and turned, surveying the bullpen, looking for someone to toss the truck keys to..."Uh, I guess I'll get the truck."

"Ziva."...Gibbs spoke up, standing at the balcony..."A word and DiNozzo, her paperwork isn't completed, she won't be involved in this investigation."

"Paperwork, Boss?"...Tony questioned.

Keating walked past Tony, heading for the elevator.

"Mix up with Mossad, should have it fixed by the end of the day."

"Oh."...Tony looked at Ziva.

Ziva stepped towards him, giving him kiss..."Be safe, my love."

"Always."...Tony smiled, he ran towards the elevator.

Ziva made her way up the stairs as Abby slowly guided Jr. towards the elevator..."You like Caf-Pow, right?"

Ziva scoffed..."Don't you dare, Abby."

Abby grinned..."Kidding, we're having milk and cookies!"...She exclaimed..."Double chocolate chip. Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum!"

A smiling Ziva watched until the door of the elevator closed.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Ziva swung her head towards Gibbs..."In regards to what, Gibbs?"

"I think you know, Ziva."

Ziva lowered her head.

"How can an ex-Mossad assassin fail their firearm proficiency exam?"


	46. Helluva Day

"Maybe that ex-Mossad assassin did not want to pass their firearm profiency exam."...Ziva stated, she promptly turned and moved back to the stairs.

"Even Special Agent Lee passed her exam and she couldn't hit me from where you're standing."...Gibbs retorted.

Ziva stopped after descending the first set of steps...."My place is home."

"And why is that?"

Ziva slowly started to turn..."Because it is first normal, real thing in my life. Getting married and becoming a mother is the best thing that ever happened to me. I do not have to be who my father trained me to be, I can be the person I want to be."...Ziva smiled and softly laughed..."I love to bake, Gibbs."

Gibbs took a step towards her..."You failed on purpose?"

"Yes."

"Why not just tell Tony you didn't want to come back?"

"Because he would not come without me."

"I don't understand, w-why."

Ziva moved back up the stairs..."I am pregnant and he..."

"He what?"

"Does not know, Gibbs."

"Why not? When you were pregnant, that's the happiest I've ever seen him."

Ziva sighed..."I cannot."

"Ziva, you're not making any sense."

"Since I had Anthony, I have gotten pregnant six times, five ending with miscarriages and, and I feel broken, that I cannot do this for him and he, he does not take it well, I cannot see him like that again, I will not hurt him, the pain, I cannot, I will not."...Ziva covered her face, sobbing into her hands.

"Aww, Ziva."...Gibbs opened his arms, but Ziva stepped back and headed towards the elevator, she pressed the button and entered the elevator.

Gibbs stepped towards the elevator, but Ziva raised out her hand to him, pleading for him to stop..."Please."...The elevator doors closed.

Ziva wiped under her eyes, trying to compose herself, the elevator dinged, she smiled as the doors opened. She walked out of the elevator and headed into Abby's lab.

Abby was holding Junior as she sat at her desk, they were watching cartoons on her computer monitor. He was holding a large cookie in his hand, crumbs decorated the front of his shirt.

Ziva knelt next to them, caressing the back of his head..."Good, yes?"...He smiled. She licked her fingers and rubbed softly on his cheek, cleaning off some chocolate..."All clean."...She smiled back..."Come on, lets go home."

"Home?"...Abby asked..."It's only lunch."

"I am not feeling well, Abby."...Ziva replied, taking him. She stood up, holding him firmly to her left hip, his right hand clung onto the back of her shirt, while his left grasped the rest of his cookie tightly.

"Do you want me to take you home?"...Abby rose from her chair..."Because I can."

"No, thank you."...Ziva smiled and made her way to and through the entrance of Abby's lab and onto the elevator.

"Mommy."

Ziva knelt down, setting him in front of her..."Yes, Honey?"

He wrapped his arms around Ziva's neck, hugging her..."I love you, Mommy."

Ziva closed her eyes and started to cry again..."I love you, too."

The elevator doors opened, he let go, backing up, he held out his cookie to her..."Want some cookie?"

Ziva laughed through the sniffles, she smiled at him..."Someone is getting ice cream on the way home."

"Yay!"

-------------------

"68 percent of all driver have at least one accident in their lifetime, of those 68 percent, 9 percent of them die, I do not want to be a statistic, Sir."...Keating stated, opened the backdoor of the NCIS truck.

"You're making that up."...Tony replied.

"I read it on wikipedia."

"Aww, of course, if you read it on the internet, it must be true."

"It is a wonderful source of many, many wonderous things, Sir."

"I'll have to remember that the next time I'm online looking up foods that start with Q."

"Sir?"

"What floor, Keating?"

"Room 823."

"Grab the bags, meet me up there."...Tony said, moving towards the hotel entrance.

"Anthony."...Ducky called out, making Tony turn, seeing Ducky and Constance standing on the other side of the truck.

Tony walked over..."Ducky."...He looked at Constance and tugged at the bill of her NCIS cap..."You behaving for the good doctor?"

"Miss DiNozzo is absolutely splendid and she actually knows her way around, something Mr. Palmer never fully learned."...Ducky smirked.

"I always wondered why you never got a GPS for the truck."

Ducky chuckled..."Maybe I enjoy getting lost."...He playfully shrugged..."Have you seen the body?"

"Nope, just got here...we're going to room 823."

"Shall we?"...Ducky declared, he looked at Constance..."My bag?"

"Got it, Doctor."...Constance said with confidence, holding up his bag.

------------------

Tony, Ducky and Constance stepped off the elevator onto the eighth floor, a thin, tall man in a suit and trench coat came walking towards them..."DiNozzo, NCIS."...Tony showed his badge and identification to the man.

"Detective Kip, Metro PD."...He held out his hand, Tony shook it, they walked down the hallway to a man in uniform..."The victim is a Marine Sgt. Patrick Gregson, 27, Officer Johnson here was first on the scene."

Tony nodded to the man, stepping into the room..."I was wondering where the hell you were."...McGee was standing over a large white male in fatigues taking photos, the handle of a k-bar was sticking out of the man's chest, there was blood all over the bed and blood spray along the headboard and wall behind him..."It's hot as hell in here."

"The shower was on when I arrived, Sir, I turned it off, during my sweep of the room."...Officer Johnson informed them.

"McGee."...Tony gestured towards the door.

"Copper?"...Constance asked, taking a large whiff.

"It's the iron in the blood, my dear...it gives off a strong copper smell."...Ducky stated, he moved over next to the body..."Determining TOD, what's the first thing we do?"

"If we can, we use a liver probe."...Constance said, setting Ducky's bag next to him.

"Correct."...Ducky said, he knelt down, opening his bag, pulling a liver probe from it, he inserted into the man's stomach..."Care to guess on COD?"

Constance moved to the opposite side of Ducky, looking at the knife wound..."Looks like the knife pierced his heart, death by Exsanguination."

Ducky smiled..."Correct, again."...He pulled the probe out..."98.5."...He looked at Constance.

"That's around normal, so within the hour?"...Constance said.

"Is that a guess?"...Ducky asked.

"Am I right?"

"Maybe."

"Well, the core temperature of a human remains relatively static for the first 1-2 hours after death and then there's the whole, the body loses 1.5 degrees every hour scale, which a lot of people use."

"You're been reading your medical books, I see."...Ducky smiled..."What other way can we determine time of death."

"Well..."

"She knows her dead people."...Tony smiled, proud as could be as he stepped out into the hall..."Tell me about victim, McGee."

McGee's head was turned, looking off to the side, he didn't respond.

"McGee?"...Tony reached over, slapping McGee on the back of the head.

McGee swung his head towards Tony..."What?"

"You okay, McGee? You seem distant."

McGee quickly shook his head..."I'm fine, Boss."

"Heh. Boss. God, I love that, but anyway...you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, about the victim."

"Well, now that you mention it...I got this deal today, but I don't know if I'll get it, because they want me to get Gibbs on board and there's no way in hell he's gonna do that, right?"

"What the hell are you talking about, McGee?"

"They want to make my books into movies."

"You're kidding, right? Deep Six?"...Tony laughed.

"Ten million bucks says I'm not and another million to Gibbs if he comes on board as special advisor."

Tony stopped laughing..."Did you say ten million dollars?"

"Never mind, waste of time, Gibbs won't do it."...McGee looks at his iPhone..."Sergeant Patrick Jonathon Gregson, he's married, four years to a Sarah Belle Gregson, they have a 10-month-old daughter, Clara Belle Gregson, stationed at Quantico, he works for Resource Management at Marine Corps Systems Command, glorified desk job."

"Ten? As in: one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine...ten? Ten million dollars?"

"Yeah."

"That's a lot of zeros, Mc..."

Constance walked out of the room, holding out a evidence bag to her father..."Here."

Tony took the bagged pacifer from her..."Where did you find it?"

"Next to the bed."

Tony moved back into the room and into the bathroom, he wiped persperation from his brow..."Why run the hot water? Steam. The baby has the croup."

"What?"...McGee asked, standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"McGee, put out an amber alert on the little girl."

"What little girl?"

"There was a baby in this room, McGee."

"The victim's daughter?"

"Start searching door-to-door, floor-by-floor and where the hell is Keating?!"

"Dad!"...Constance yelled..."Over here!"

Tony and McGee ran out the door, seeing her at the end of the hallway, the stairwell door was slightly opened. A faint crying sound escaped from the stairs and became louder the closer they got to it.

Tony drew his weapon, gesturing his daughter to stand back as he entered the stairwell. At the bottom of the first set of stairs, a woman rocked her baby, trying to calm it..."Federal agents."...Tony, followed closely by McGee carefully moved down the stairs.

The front of the woman's blouse and jeans were covered in blood, the baby's blanket was littered with bloody hand prints..."Sarah Gregson?"...Tony holstered his weapon.

The woman looked up, her cheeks red and pruny from crying.

"It's okay."...Tony reached out towards her, she leaned away, her hands were shaking, she had bruises up and down her arms..."I'm not going to hurt you."

"Dad?"...Constance said. Tony looked up at his daughter as she started to descend the stairs. She stopped next to the woman, squatting down..."Hey."

The woman turned to Constance.

"We're the good guys."...Constance pointed to her hat..."Is your baby, okay? Can I help you?"

"H-h-he th-threw her."

"What?"...Constance leaned into the woman.

"He-he threw her against the wall."

Constance looked up at her dad, then back at the woman..."Oh my god."

Tony squatted in front of her..."Did you stab him?"

"Do you blame her?!"...Constance shouted.

Tony held out his hand to Constance..."Did you stab him?"

The woman nodded vigorously, her chin started to quiver and shake..."Okay, okay."...Tony held out his hands, showing he didn't have anything in them..."We're not gonna hurt you, no one is, we have a doctor here, he can examine your baby, make sure she's okay, okay? She had the croup?"

"I-I ran out of medicine."...She uttered through her tears.

"Can my daughter take the baby to him? Her name is Constance. My name is Tony, that's Tim."...Tony pointed at McGee..."Please."

The woman looked down at her crying baby..."Y-you'll take c-care of her?"

Constance held out her hands, placing them under the baby..."Like she was my own."

The woman placed the baby in Constance arms and slowly pulled away.

"Thank you, Sarah."...Tony took her hands in his, holding them as Constance quickly made her way up the stairs back to Ducky.

-------------------

Tony and Constance were standing next to an ambulance, two paramedics lifted Sarah Gregson into the back of it.

"What's going to happen to her, Dad?"

"She'll probably be charged with manslaughter, her lawyer will plead self-defense."

"Thank God the baby is okay, just bruised up a little...will she get her baby back?"

"Hopefully, but until then, her mother will be taking care of her."

Constance buries her face into her father's chest, hugging him.

Tony tilted his head down, kissing the top of her head..."You did a great job today, babygirl, I don't think we could've done it without you."

"I don't know if I can do this, I was expecting dead bodies, now all this, I mean, what kind of person throws their own baby..."

"Shh. Don't think about it."

"How can I not think about it?!"

"Constance, it's not for everyone, if you don't think you can do it, it's okay. Do what you love, I'm proud of you, no matter what."

---------------------

Water rushed over Ziva's head as she sat in the shower, her knees to her chest, her head down.

Tony stepped into the shower, completely dressed, he slid down the wall, sitting next to her..."Helluva day, huh?"...Tony placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her over, caressing her hair as she laid her head on his shoulder..."Here."

Ziva lifted her head, looking at Tony, he was holding a bag of gummi bears.

"Tony?"

"You're pregnant, you should start acting like it."...He smiled.

"Gibbs told you?"

"Naw, I've known for awhile, you're my wife, I kinda know ya, inside and out."...He turned his head, kissing her on the forehead.

"Tony..."

They both looked at one around..."Yeah?"

She gently kisses him on the lips..."What movie is this from?"...She smirked.

"Heh."


	47. Deep Six and a Baby

Constance was standing over the body of a deceased female in autopsy, her hands waying through the woman's intestines.

Tony peered over her shoulder..."This reminds me, the Z's making spaghetti for dinner."

"Yum! I love Mom's spaghetti."...Constance happily said, she turned her head..."What brings you down to my neck of the woods, Dad?"

"Nothing, just visiting...who's intestines are you tossing like a salad?"

"A lieutentant's, Dr. Mallard asked me to look through her intestines for blockages, she died from impacted bowels."

"Yikes!"

"Yikes, indeed, Anthony, she ate worse than you."...Tony turned, seeing Ducky walking towards them..."Constance, could you take these samples up to Abigail for me."...Ducky held out a couple specimen vials.

"Of course, Doctor."...Constance said with a smile. She pulled off her gloves, tossing them in the waste bin, she stepped to Ducky, taking the vials from him.

"Thank you, my dear."...Ducky smiled.

Tony and Ducky watched as Constance stepped onto the elevator, Ducky turned back to the woman on the table.

"How is she doing?"...Tony asked, still looking at the elevator.

"She's dead."

"Huh?"...Tony looked at Ducky, who was looking down at the woman..."No, Constance."

Ducky chuckled..."Oh, she's fine, Tony...she's going to be a great medical examiner."

Tony smiled..."You think so?"

"Yeah, she has something inside her, that a lot of people don't."

"Heh. DiNozzo blood?"

"She actually cares."

Tony moved over, patting Ducky on the back..."Thanks, Duck."

--------------------

Abby stood typing on her keyboard in her forensics lab, gothic electronica music blared from the speakers. Suddenly the music stopped, she pulled away, looking towards her office. Tony walked towards her, holding out a Caf-Pow..."Hey, why'd you turn off my music?"

"That was music? I thought two bats were having sonar sex with each other."

"What?"

"Heh. I dunno, it sounded good in my head."

Abby grinned, taking the Caf-Pow..."Thanks, you going to the premiere tonight?"

"Premiere? Oh, for Deep Six, right?"...Tony shrugged.

"What, you're not going?!"...Abby sat down her Caf-Pow..."You have to go, you're in it."

"No, just Agent Tommy."

"You are Agent Tommy!"...Abby cheered.

"They got the guy from Supernatural to play me, that Jared guy."

"Yeah, so?"

"Everyone knows Jensen Ackles is the hot one, plus, is that guy even Italian?!"

"Oh, come on, Tony, it's a really great cast!"

"I must admit, Russell Crowe as Gibbs? I dunno, but they've both been known to throw phones at people. Heh."

Abby laughed..."Emmanuelle Chriqui for Ziva."

"Oooh, yeah."...Tony grinned..."She's hot...French-Canadian, but hot."

Abby lifted her arm, punching Tony in the arm, making Tony squeal..."You're married with children, Anthony DiNozzo!"

Tony rubbed on his arm..."Yeah, like Al Bundy, except I scored 5 touchdowns in one game. Heh."

Abby rolled her eyes..."Look who they got to play me, I don't even know who she is, it starts with a P."

"Oh, what was her name, Pauley something...Parrot, maybe?"...Tony imitated a parrot, squawking..."Abby want a cracker?"

Abby laughed.

"Yeah and Special Agent MacGregor being played by Leonardo DiCaprio...oh, puh-leaze!"

"He wrote it, Tony, McGee's call."

Tony snarled..."He should've been played by that Screech guy from Saved by the Bell."

Abby scoffed..."Now that's just mean, Tony!"

"Heh. I kid, because I love, Abs."...Tony smirked, backing away, heading for the door.

-----------

Tony sat down at his desk..."Keating!"

Keating quickly stood from his chair..."Boss?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, do NOT put post 'em notes on my monitor!"...Tony groaned, looking at six notes attached to his screen.

"Sorry, Boss, you'd lose them if I, I mean, won't do it again, Boss."

Tony gestured for Keating to sit down.

"Oh, Boss, the director wanted to see you."

Tony looked up at the balcony, he stood, making his way towards the stairs..."Keating, go home, have fun, learn to drive."...He moved up the stairs and through the Director's secretary's office, opening the door.

"Go right in, I guess."...Cynthia waved her hand, not caring.

"Uh, Agent Duh-note-zo."

"Director Fornell...tell me again why you took this job?"

"Gibbs tricked me."

"Heh."

"How are things coming on the Spangler case?"

"He's dead, I killed him, remember?"

"Oh."...Fornell searched through files on his desk..."The Kenneth case?"

"Working on it."

"How's the team coming along?"

"I'm doing the best I can with three probies, now that McGee 'retired' to become a multi-millionaire."...Tony groaned.

"You're the agent in charge, I think you can handle it."

"Well, one's a geek who doesn't know he's a geek, one's a lawyer and I HATE lawyers and other one needs a hazmat suit just to blow her nose."

"If you're so unhappy, why don't you just quit?"

Tony smirked..."Someone has to teach them how to catch the dirtbags."

"Get the hell out of here."

"Man, Gibbs did trick you, didn't he? Heh."

------------------------

Tony walked through a doorway, making his way over to a crib, he reached down, lifting a baby..."Aww, how is my little Istalian princess?"...Tony smiled, kissing her multiple times on the forehead..."Hmm, such a good, good girl, yes you are."...Tony turned, Ziva was standing next to him..."Jeez, Z."

Ziva chuckled..."Sorry."...She laid her hand on top of her daughter's head..."How is my little lamb?"...She smiled.

The baby gurgled, Tony opened his mouth, breathing in, letting out a sharp gasp..."Tali's a good girl, yes she is!"

"Does she need changed?"

Tony lifted the baby, turning her slightly, breathing in, he smiled..."Nope. God, babies smell good."...He smiled.

"Is she hungry?"

Tony looked at Ziva..."Do you want to hold her or something?"

Ziva just smiled.

Tony turned, kissing her on the forehead one last time before carefully handing Tali to Ziva..."Bye, bye, baby."...He waved to her as he pulled his hands away.

Ziva moved to the rocking chair and sat down, she exposed her left breast and started to breast feed Tali.

"Daddy!"....Tony, Jr. ran into the nursery, jumping into his father's arms.

"What's up, buddy?"

"Mommy made cookies!"...Jr. grinned, taking a huge bite of a chocolate chip cookie that he clutched in his right hand.

"Can I have a bite?"...Tony smiled.

Jr. looked at his cookie, then at his father, then back to his cookie.

"Heh. Don't worry about it."...Tony sat his son down, he quickly moved over to his mom, he offered the cookie to her..."Hey!"

"Aww, no, thank you, sweetie."...Ziva smiled at him, caressing his cheek.

"No, for Tali."...Jr. spoke up..."Cookies with her milk."

"Heh."...Tony grinned, looking at Ziva, who was squinting back at him... "What can I say? Cookies and milk, Gibbs and coffee, Tony and Ziva, great combinations."


	48. I Need You

Ziva followed the trail of clothing into the bathroom, the hot shower quickly filling the room with steam. She sat a baby monitor on the bathroom sink, she raised her feet up, one at a time, taking off her heels, she pushed the spaghetti straps off her shoulders, letting her little black dress fall to the ground where she stood. She stepped into the shower, wrapping her arms around the wet waist of Tony.

"It was nice to see everyone again, too bad Gibbs will be heading back to Mexico so soon, but his tech work on the show was spot on, Russell Crowe must've drank 20 cups of coffee in the movie. Heh."

She pressed her lips to his back, kissing it.

"Man, the movie was long, too, Abby had to take three pee breaks. Heh."

Her hands wandered down the front of his body.

"Was it me or did Tommy and Lisa have sex a lot in the film, a lot more than they did in the book, right?"...He leaned forward, pressing his forward against the shower wall, he let out a soft moan.

She continued to kiss his back, her hands still busy.

"But some of that dialogue, oh my god, so bad...I-I mean, when Lisa says, 'Do me' who the hell says that?"

She turned him around, she looked up into his eyes and whispered..."Do me."

"Heh."...He lifted his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks, she didn't smile, her facial expression didn't change, she wasn't joking, he opened his mouth to speak, but leaned down and kissed her instead..."Sorry, what did you say?"

"I need you inside me."

He quickly lifted her, pressing her back against the wall, she raised her legs, crossing her ankles against his backside, her arms wrapped around his neck, holding on tight, her eyes closed as he entered her.

She moan softly to start, but the longer, the harder, the faster he thrusted, the deeper, the louder her moans became. She finally bit into his shoulder, silencing her screams as she reached her climax. Her breathing labored, her ankles loosened and her legs fell heavy. Tony slid his hands under her butt, carrying her out of the shower.

He laid her gently on the bed, allowing her to rest as he went back to turn off the water, he came back, she was rolled up into a ball, holding her knees to her chest, savoring her spasms of pleasure.

He moved to the light switch, turning off the light and swiftly moved back to the bed... "Heh. DiNozzo goes it...WHOA! That's not a handle, Ziva!"

She chuckled.

----------------

Tony stepped off the elevator, smiling and whistling, carrying a small styrofoam container.

Keating, Lee and Jardine all sat at their desks..."SIT-REP on the Kenneth case."...Tony called out..."Go."

Everyone was silent.

"Hello? McFly? Hello?"...Tony raised his hands in the air..."Don't all talk at once!"...He shook his head..."Lee."

"We followed the Sergeant all day yesterday, Agent DiNozzo."...Lee stood from her desk and moved over to the plasma..."He went to the usual places: McDonalds, Wal-Mart, Gamestop, whatever that is..."

"Video games and such."...Keating said.

Lee looked at Keating..."He then stopped at this old building."...She pointed towards it location on the plasma... "Which was used as a television station back in the 50's, he was inside for 20 minutes, we weren't suppose to go inside, right? I mean, we would've but Jardine wouldn't go near the door after Kenneth spit tobacco juice before going inside the building."

"It was gross, I mean, it was brown and just, ewww. Nothing brown should ever come out of someone's mouth."...Nikki Jardine shuddered.

"Keating."...Tony looked his way.

"He made a $2,100 and then a $2,300 deposit into his personal account the last two days, I think something's up, Boss."

"Ya think, Keating?"...Tony sat behind his desk, opening the small container, a jelly donut was inside. He took the jelly donut out, lifting it to his mouth.

"I don't understand what we're doing here, Agent DiNozzo."...Lee stepped in front of Tony's desk..."I mean, he hasn't done anything illegal, that I know of, so why are we investigating him?"

Tony lowered the donut..."Came straight from Director Fornell."...He lifted the donut back up.

"But why?"

Tony groaned, lowering the donut..."You'd have to ask him."

Tony started to raise the donut to his mouth, when Lee asked..."Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony sighed, lowering his donut once more..."Yes?"

"Can I go down and practice my shooting?"

"Yeah, go ahead."...Tony looked around the room, he held the donut up and out away from his body..."Does anyone else have any questions or can I eat my donut now?"

"Oooh!"...Constance exclaimed, taking the donut from her father, quickly taking a bite, she turned away and walked towards the elevator..."Thanks, Dad."

"Hey, what...where did, umm..."

Constance stopped, turning around, jelly was on the corners of her mouth, smiling..."Yeah, Daddy?"

Tony couldn't help but smile..."Enjoy it."

"Thanks!"...Constance's smile widened, making her way to the elevator.

Keating, Lee and Jardine were all staring at Tony..."What? Never seen a father give his last donut to his little girl before?"...Tony jumped up, moving out from behind his desk..."Gear up."

"Where we going, Boss?"...Keating asked.

---------------

Keating, Lee and Jardine sat in a booth.

Tony slid into the booth, setting down a large tray of donuts in the middle of the table..."DiNozzo's rule #42: sterotypes suck, but donuts are tasty."...He lifted a large jelly donut to his mouth, breathing deeply, taking in its scent..."I need you inside me."...He moaned, sinking his teeth into it, he closed his eyes, jelly started to ooze down his chin as he relished his donut.

Keating, Lee and Jardine just stared at him oddly.

Tony opened his eyes, licking at his lips..."What?"


	49. For the Love of Pizza

Tony watched as Lee fired at a practice target in the firing range.

"She still hasn't gotten any better."

Tony turned his head..."Hey, Boss, what are...Lee, stop! You're holding it like you wanna strangle someone."...Tony grunted, he moved to her, kicking at her feet..."Your feet should be shoulder length apart and hold the gun like a lover, firm, but gentle and squeeze the trigger, not pull it."

Lee nodded and re-adjusted her grip on her Sig.

Gibbs leaned back against a railing as Tony joined him on the railing.

Lee started to fire again.

"Something I can help with you, Gibbs?"...Tony asked.

"Nope, just taking Abby, Ducky and Constance to lunch."

Tony looked at his watch, then back at Lee.

"You wanna come?"

"Can't, in the middle of case, but Ziva would love to see you, why don't you come over for dinner, say 7? Oh!"...Tony quickly reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet, pulling a photo out and held it out towards Gibbs.

Gibbs took the photo of Tali, he smiled..."I don't know what it is, DiNozzo, but you sure can make some beautiful kids."...He offered the photo back.

"Heh. Keep it and she looks just like her mother."

"Well, yeah, Tony, she's a girl."...Gibbs slid the photo into his jacket and pushed away from the railing..."I'll be there."

Tony smiled, watching Gibbs walk away, he swung his head back towards Lee, he sprinted in her direction..."Lee, you're suppose to shoot at YOUR target not theirs!"

--------------------

Tony was slouching on the couch, his hands were behind his head, relaxing next to his son watching cartoons.

Jr. moved his hands behind his head, stretching his legs out, copying his dad, move for move.

Tony laughed and his son laughed in response..."I hate that stupid bird, always beep-beeping."

"Me, too, Daddy!"

Ziva looked on, smiling..."Sweetie, go wash your hands."

"Aww, Mommy, cartoon time!"...Jr. pouted.

"Yeah, Mom, it's cartoon time."...Tony pouted, too.

Ziva laughed, she moved up behind them..."Okay, but only for another 10 minutes, then you have to get ready for dinner."...She slid her hand under Tony's chin, pulling his head back, she leaned down, kissing him passionately on the lips..."Be nice to Daniel."

"Okay."...Tony replied, but quickly looked at Ziva..."Who the hell is Daniel?"

"Constance's date."

"Oh, okay."...Tony shook his head..."Date? What date?"...He shot up from the couch.

"Shhh, Constance has a date tonight."

"No one told me anything about this, who's Daniel? Does he have a record? Do I need to get my shotgun?"

Ziva rolled her eyes..."Now you know why no one told you."

"Ziva, I need some help with this make up."...Constance called out.

"My baby is wearing make up?!"

"Calm down, Tony...it is just a harmless date."...There's a knock at the door. Ziva pointed to the door..."Be nice and I will reward you later."...Ziva grinned, backing away and heading towards the bedrooms.

"Ugh."...Tony groaned, turning towards the door, he reluctantly walked over it, he gripped the doorknob and slowly started to turn it..."Hel...oh, it's just you, Boss...oh, crap...Ziva! Gibbs is coming for dinner!"...Tony gritted his teeth and shrugged..."Oops."

Gibbs shook his head, stepping into the house, closing the door behind him..."Were you expecting someone else?"

Tony sighed..."Constance...she has a...ugh...date."...There's another knock at the door..."Speak of the devil."...He moved to the door, opening it.

A tall, thin, dark-haired boy, dressed in gray trousers and a black turtleneck, stood in the doorway..."Hello, Sir."

Tony looked the boy up and down very carefully..."Who are you?"

"Daniel Looper, I'm here to pick up, C-Constance, is she ready?"

"I don't think so, Dan...can I call you Dan, Dan?"...Tony asked.

Daniel nodded.

"Who's this?"...Gibbs asked, stepping up next to Tony.

"Gibbs, this is Dan...Dan, this is Gibbs."

Gibbs looked Daniel up and down..."Here to take out Constance, I hear?"

"Yes, Sir."...Daniel responded.

"He's got manners, DiNozzo."...Gibbs chuckled, but quickly stopped..."Where you taking her?"

"Donnatello's."

"Good place. Good pizza."...Tony said..."What's your favorite kind of pizza, Dan?"

"I really don't like pizza, Sir."

Tony cocked his head to the side..."What?"

"Sir?"

"How can you not like pizza?"

"I just don't, Sir."

"Is that your car?"...Gibbs asked, pointing to a small blue car.

"Yes, Sir."

"Is that a Prius? Seat belts? Airbags?"

"Yes, Sir."...Daniel nodded three times.

"You really don't like pizza?"...Tony asked.

"No, Sir."

"What if Constance likes pizza? Wait, you drive a powder blue Prius and you don't eat pizza?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What's your favorite movie?"...Tony lifted his hand in the air..."Think hard about this one, Dan."

"I don't watch a lot of TV or go to the movies a lot, but the last good movie I saw was Titanic."

"What?"...Tony asked with a shocked look on his face..."After dinner, where are you going?"

"I got us tickets to a musical, Sir."

Tony looked at Gibbs, then slowly back at Daniel.

"Do you know the definition of 'no'?"...Gibbs asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you know the definition of 'dying'?"...Tony questioned.

Daniel gulped..."Yes, Sir."

"Just keep those two words in mind and everything will be fine...Dan."...Tony calmly spoke.

"Here she is."...Ziva said, Constance was standing next to her in a light blue summer dress, her locket hung from her neck, looking absolutely beautiful.

Tony turned..."Holy shit!"

"Holy shit!"...Junior repeated after his father.

"Heh."

Ziva scoffed..."Anthony! Tony!"

Tony moved over to the couch, patting his son on the head..."Oh, no, don't say that, buddy, you can't say that word, that's an adult word, okay?"...He moved over to Constance..."You look great, have a great time, Pumpkin."...He smiled, then kissed her on the cheek.

Constance smiled..."Thanks, Dad."...She stepped towards Daniel..."Hi."

"Ready to go?"...Daniel asked.

"Yeah."...They stepped out the door and made their way to his car.

"Midnight, Constance."...Tony called out.

Constance held up her hand, acknowledging her father.

"Aww, they are so cute together."...Ziva held her hands over her chest.

"You've never talk to him before have you, Ziva?"...Gibbs asked.

"No, but Constance says he's the sweetest boy."

Gibbs stepped past them, moving towards the couch..."Tell her, DiNozzo."

Ziva looked at Gibbs, then back at Tony..."Tell me what? What did you do?!"...She crossed her arms.

"I think Constance and Daniel have a lot in common."

"Really?"...Ziva smiled.

Tony waved to Constance as the car pulled away, he shut the door and turned to Ziva, patting her shoulders..."Yep, I think they both like guys."...He said, giving her a quick peck on the lips before moving back to the couch, joining Gibbs and his son on the couch..."Man, Acme always screws him over!"

"Huh?"...Ziva squinted in Tony's direction.

--------------

Constance walked through the front door, locking it behind her. She took a step, her heels clanked on the hardwood floors. The light turned on, Ziva was sitting on the couch.

"Mom?"

"Daniel's...gay?"

"Heh. Yeah."

"Then why did you get dressed up?"

"Because he had tickets to The Lion King and I've always wanted to see that musical...and it was GREAT!"

"I am SO confused."

Constance laughed..."Don't be, he's a great guy and I had a wonderful time, except..."

"Except? Did he do something to you?!"...Ziva jumped up from the couch.

"Nope, he's just a tad weird."

"Because he's gay?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that, because he doesn't like pizza. Weird, huh? Anyway, going to bed."...Constance moved over, giving Ziva a kiss..."Lilah tov."

"Good night."...Ziva thought for a moment..."That is weird."...Before heading off to bed herself.


	50. Stolen

The elevator dinged, Tony stepped off holding his cell phone to his ear..."Yeah, put it on my account...on the card? How about, 'Hugs and kisses on all your pink parts?'...Heh...yeah, yeah, I know, you can't put that on the card, 'I love you' will be fine...thanks."...Tony snapped his phone closed.

"Boss!"...Keating shouted, shooting up from his desk, holding out his hand, at the end of his fingers was a post it note.

"I'm in a great mood, Keating, I had a great weekend and my wife woke me up in the most wonderful of ways this morning, don't do it, don't kill my happiness."

"A Detective Andy Kochifis called."

Tony stopped..."I haven't heard that name in ages, what did he want?"

"Sergeant Kenneth was killed in a hit and run this morning."

"Where?!"

"About quarter mile from the base, he's holding the body for us."

Tony looked around the bullpen..."Where's Lee? Jardine?"

"Already enroute, Boss."

"Why didn't you call me, Keating?!"

"I did, I tried."

"Of course."...Tony rubbed his brow..."I was on the phone...grab your gear."

"Right."...Keating quickly grabbed his bag and followed Tony to the elevator.

"Oh, call..."

"Already did, Boss."

"You might actually be a good agent, Keating."...Tony stated.

"Thanks, Boss."...Keating smiled.

---------------

Tony held up his badge as an uniformed Metro police officer held up the police line, he drove under it, bringing the car to a stop next to the NCIS medical examiner van, getting out of the car.

A bloody and broken Sgt. Kenneth laid in the middle of the street, Ducky was knelt next to the body..."DiNozzo."

Tony turned his head, seeing a black man in a suit, he smiled..."Detective Kochifis, as I live and breath, what's it been, 8 years?"

"Around that, since that crazy lady blew herself up at that German bomb factory."

"Oh yeah, the fake amnesia chick and the tawdry bust of JFK...remember that Ducky?"

"Unfortunately."...Ducky groaned..."Both of his legs were broken below the knees."

"He was hit by a car, Dad."...Constance said, holding Ducky's bag, a camera held around her neck, she held out a memory card to her father, he took it from her.

"Quite right and violently, I might add...he has, what looks to be shards of a glass in his face, arms."

"After he got him, he did a header into the windshield, Ducky?"...Tony question.

Ducky nodded, taking the bag from Constance, he opened it up, sliding a probe into the man's liver.

"No need for that, he died at 7:23 a.m."...Detective Kochifis spoke, pointing across the street at an ATM machine... "We already gave the footage to your Agent Lee."

Tony looked at his watch, it read, 8:17 a.m...."I knew I liked you for a reason. Heh."...He grinned.

"Hey, if you got this, I really need to be going, I have about 10 cases on my desk."...Detective Kochifis stated.

"Yeah, thanks...good seeing you."

"You, too, DiNozzo."...Kochifis nodded as he walked away.

"Keating, stay here, help them if they need it."...Tony ordered.

"Right, Boss."...Keating replied.

Jardine and Lee stood at the back of the NCIS truck looking at a laptop..."Sending the footage now, Abby."...Lee said, clicking a key.

Abby was shown on the laptop's monitor..."Got it."...She started typing, her computer started to beep.

"What ya got, Abs?"...Tony asked.

"How Gibbs of you, Tony."...Abby grinned.

"Heh. I do what I can."

"License plate came back stolen."

"Of course, what else is new."...Tony shrugged it off, as if it was the norm..."Anything else?"

"Kenneth's cell phone hasn't been used since last Friday, he hasn't made a deposit or withdraw either, so that's a dead end, too...and, umm..."

"What, Abs?"

"I really, really, really need to talk to you about something."...Abby pleaded.

"Sure, what is it, Abby?"

"Not here, it's private, Tony."

"Okay, we'll talk when we get back."

"Now you see me..."...Abby smiled, waving..."Now you don't!"...The monitor goes blank.

"Heh."...Tony shook his head..."What else did you find?"...He looked at Lee and Jardine.

"The only thing he had on him was a wallet, identification, 37 bucks and his Blackberry, but it looks like his Blackberry was damaged when he was struck."...Jardine spoke up.

"Take it back to Abby, along with this."...Tony handed the memory card he got from Constance to Jardine..."Maybe she can get something out of them."...His cell phone started to ring, he quickly answered it..."DiNozzo...where...okay, be right there."

"Something wrong, Agent DiNozzo?"...Lee asked.

"They found the car, it was torched. You're with me. Jardine, wait for Keating and we'll meet you back at HQ."

Jardine nodded, walking towards Keating. Tony and Lee moved to the car, getting inside, they drove off.

"I thought you should know, I put in for a transfer."...Lee announced.

Tony slammed on the brakes, looking over at Lee..."What?"

"You and I both know, I'm not made out to be a field agent, I'm a lawyer and that's what I should be."

"Is that really what you wanna do? Move back to our legal department?"

"Yeah, but I thought I'd made a fresh start...San Diego."

"Palmer, huh?"

"W-what?"...Lee uttered.

"Heh."...Tony lifted his foot from the break, easing down on the gas..."Good luck."

"What, you're not gonna try and talk me out of it?"

"Nope."...Tony's cell phone started to ring..."Everyone deserves to be happy."...He flipped his cell open, lifting it to his ear..."Slow down, Constance, what happened?"

Tony did a quick 180 and made his way back to the crime scene. Constance was knelt next to Jardine, who was on the ground, holding her left arm. Tony jumped out, moving over to Constance..."What happened?!"

"Some man stole the medical van and the body!"...Constance loudly answered.

"What?!"...Tony looked around, seeing Keating helping Ducky to a park bench..."Ducky?!"

"I'm fine, Constance pushed me out of the way."...Ducky replied, grimacing, the palms of his hands bloody..."Just a few scratches."

"He grabbed us, I broke away, he yanked at her arm, I think it's broken and tossed her into the van, but she jumped out the back."...Constance rambled, looking closely at Jardine's arm..."She needs to get to a hospital."

"Are you okay?"...A very concerned Tony asked, seeing blood on Constance's hands.

"Yeah, it's not my blood."

"Constance."...Tony squatted down, cupping Constance face with his hands..."Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Dad."...Constance calmly spoke, lifting up her right hand, blood was under her fingernails..."It's his."


	51. Return of the Probie

Constance stepped off the elevator, walking through the sliding door into the autopsy..."Gave the blood and skin tissues to Abby, Dad."

Tony was laying on the farthest table from the door, his head resting on a roll of paper towels..."Did you call, Ziva?"

"No...why would I?"...Constance made her way over to her father..."I know you're worried and all, but I'm fine and Ducky is going to be fine, I called Dr. Hampton, she's going to get Ducky situated and she'll be right over to take over for him and don't worry about Agent Jardine, it's just a broken arm, she'll be back in a couple weeks."

"Metro found the van."

"See, it's not all bad news."...Constance smiled.

"It was torched."

Constance gritted her teeth..."Well..."

Tony swung his feet over the edge of the table, sitting up, he patted the table.

Constance sat down and started to swing her legs..."You're too hard on yourself, Dad."

Tony placed his hand over Constance hand as it rested on her knee, making her stop swinging her legs..."You're cold."

"I work in a giant refrigerator, Dad."...Constance laughed.

Tony turned his head, kissing her on the temple..."Thanks."...He hopped off the table.

"Call, Mom, she can always get you to smile."

Tony nodded as he walked towards the elevator.

"And Abby wanted me to remind you, she REALLY needs to see you!"...Constance called out..."The Director, too!"

Tony lifted his cell phone to his ear as he waited for the elevator, he rang once...then again..."Shalom, my hairy little butt."...Ziva voice spoke through the phone, making Tony smile..."I love the roses."

Tony leaned his forehead against the elevator, not saying a word.

"What's wrong, Tony?"...Ziva questioned.

"Nothing...I just wanted to hear your voice."...He could hear his son calling to Ziva about watching cartoons with him..."Heh."

"Just a minute, sweetie."

"Ziva?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

---------------------------

Tony walked into Abby's lab, she was standing at her workstation..."Abby?"

Abby turned, giving Tony a hug..."Poor, Ducky...and Jardine, too."

"You needed something?"

"Yeah, I do, but first, I've started running the blood and I've been going through Kenneth's blackberry, it's pretty much...well, toast, but I did retrieve this list, but it's encyrpted and I don't think I can break it, I think I need a little help...or should I say, he needs a little help."

"Abs?"

"I need you to talk to McGee, he's feeling really down right now, I mean...he's..."

"How could he be feeling down, he's a best selling author, he got paid 10 million bucks to turn his book into a movie, he's on easy street."

"Will you talk to him, for me?"

"I'm kind of busy right now, Abs."

"It won't take long, 5 minutes, that's all I ask. Please?"...Abby pleaded.

Tony sighed..."Okay, I'll give him a call later today."

"Oh, you don't have to do that, he's in the ballistics lab."...Abby pointed.

Tony took a step back, seeing McGee's feet as he was laying on a futon, he shook his head and made his way back towards him..."McGee!"

McGee sat up, the futon tipped over, he flopped on the floor like a fish for a moment, before quickly making his way to his feet.

"Man, you look like shit...what happened to you? You didn't bet it all on black, did ya?"

McGee groaned, rubbing over his face with his hands. He moved over to a chair, sitting down..."What did Abby tell you?"

"Nothing, but she's worried about you, so...what's up?"

"You want the short or long version?"

"Lets go with the short."

McGee sighed..."I'm broke."

Tony cocked his head looking bewildered, he backed up to a wall, leaning back against it as he crossed his arms..."Okay, lets hear the long."

Ten minutes later...

"Okay, let me get this straight, you spent 10 million dollars in 5 months?"

"It was more like 6.9 million, but yeah."...McGee answered.

"How?!"

"I told you, I bought this computerized house for like 4."

"My house cost about 400 grand, McGee, it's a little steep, but..."

"Million, 4 million, Tony."

"W-wha?"...Tony uttered in shock..."4 MILLION for a house? One house? Is it made out of gold and diamonds?!"

McGee sighed, covering his face in shame.

"Okay, okay, but that still leave like 3 million, where'd it go?"

"Well, I went a little wild, bought houses for my parents, my sister, my grandma, bought about 5 cars for friends and family, started my very own video game company, set aside some for our wedding, an engagement ring, this black wedding cake that cost me 75 grand..."...McGee rambled.

"You're getting married? Wait, a cake cost 75 grand? Cake?!"

Abby appeared at the doorway of the ballistics lab..."McGee? Tony?"

Tony turned his head, he smiled..."Congratulations."

Abby scoffed..."You told him, McGee?!"

McGee lowered his head..."I just wish things could go back to how they used to be, ya know?"

"You want a job, Tim?"...Tony asked.

McGee looked up..."Job?"

"You know, it's been less than a year since you retired, you're still certified and I'm in need of a senior field agent, so...whatya say, Special Agent McGee...version 2.0?"...Tony smirked.

"He'll take it!"...Abby shouted, hugging Tony.

"Ouch!"...Tony looked down, seeing Abby's engagement ring..."Whoa, how much did that cost...never mind, I don't think I can count that high. Heh."

Abby laughed, pulling away from Tony, jumping over to McGee, hugging him tightly..."Very Special Agent McGee is back!"

------------------

Tony stood in front of Director Fornell's desk, setting a folder on his desk..."Re-instatement paper for Timothy McGee."

"I'll look at them when I have time, but for now, I'm in the middle of reading your report and lets see...you lost a dead body and a van, your ME gets hurt, you lose two agents, one to injury, one to transfer...anything else you'd like to screw up today, Agent Duh-note-so?"

"Hey, look on the bright side, Ducky needed a couple days off, Jardine can visit her brother more and we've needed a new medical examiners van for awhile now."...Tony smirked.

"You're a smartass, you know that, right?"

"From birth, then trained by the best to be a expert in the field, Director."

"Cut the shit, Tony."

"Then tell me who the hell this guy, Tobias?!

Fornell removed his glasses, rubbing at his brow..."The request came from the SecNav's office...that's all I know."

"You're telling me, our own Navy did this?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what the hell is going on?! You have to know more, what is it...SecNav get caught in a donkey show in Rota, Spain or something?!"

"This isn't a joke!"

"Well, no shit, but it feels like someone is fuckin' NCIS in the ass!"

"Just do your job!"

"Do I get McGee back?!"

"Yeah!"

"Good! We have the guys DNA, if it matches anyone...their ass is mine!"...Tony slammed his fist into Fornell's desk and hurried out the door, slamming it behind him.


	52. Chronic Pain in the Ass

McGee stepped off the elevator into the squad room, he slowly made his way over carrying a large box of his personal items. He stopped at his old desk, setting his box down.

"Uh, Special Agent McGee."...Keating spoke.

McGee turned, seeing Keating near the windows..."Yeah?"

"That's my desk."

"Oh."...McGee looked at his box, then at Tony's old desk, before lifting his box and moving towards it..."Sorry about that."

"No worries and I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks."...McGee said, sitting down at his new desk.

"The warrant finally came in."

"What warrant, Keating?"

"The one for the abandoned television station."

"Come again?"...McGee asked in confusion.

"Oh, sorry...our current case, Sgt. Kenneth, he was renting this space and Special Agent DiNozzo asked me to get a warrant for it and it finally came in."

"What's so special about this place?"

"Before his death, he used to go to it every couple days, but we never had any probably cause, but now that he's dead, the judge signed off on it."

"What's the address?"...McGee asked.

"234 King Street."

McGee started to typing as Keating made his way over to him..."Hmm, considering he only visits it every couple of days, his electric bill seems a bit high."

"Meaning?"...Keating questioned.

"Lets go find out."...Tony said, walking through the bullpen towards the elevator..."Move your asses!"

McGee jumped up from his desk and quickly followed Tony, Keating ran to his desk, grabbing his bag and made it on the elevator just before it closed.

-----------------

They stood outside of the television studio..."You have the key, Keating?"

"Uh."...Keating patted his pants and dug into his jacket pockets, not finding the key..."I must've lost it."...He declared, gritting his teeth.

"There an alarm on it?"...Tony wondered outloud..."Ah, screw it."...He kicked at the door, breaking the lock. He took a deep breath as he stepped into the building..."Okay, find it."

"Find what, Boss?"...Keating asked.

"You don't smell it?"...Tony answered a question with one.

"Uh, well..."

"Marijuana, Keating."...McGee spoke up, stepping up next to Tony.

Tony quickly slapped McGee on the back of the head..."Welcome back, McGee."...Tony smirked.

McGee smiled..."Good to be back, Boss."

"Heh."

"What?"

"I do love it when you call me, Boss."...Tony grinned from ear to ear as he snapped on a pair of latex gloves..."Spread out, gentlemen."

Several minutes pass before Keating yelled from down a long hallway..."Boss!"

Tony hurried to Keating, he was standing in a opened doorway, he looked inside and smirked..."You don't see that everyday..._Ch-ch-ch-chia!"_

"Boss?"...Keating expressed confusion.

"Chia Pets, Keating, you've never heard of them?"...Tony asked, looking at about thousand hippo Chia Pets sitting under sun lamps..."Hmm, starter plants."

"Tony, you need to have a look at this!"...McGee shouted from another room.

"Is it Chia Pets, McGee?"

McGee raced to the room Tony and Keating were in..."Uh, yeah...how did you...oh..."

"How many rooms, McGee?"

"This would be the fourth."

Tony moved over, picking up one of the Chia Pet's, kicking something. He looked down, seeing that it was plastic tarp. He squatted down, lifting up the tarp, the Chia Pet boxes were stored underneath.

"Why would they keep the boxes, Boss?"...Keating asked, squatting down next to him.

"McGee, have a look at Kenneth's accounts, make sure you look to see if he sold anything, maybe an ebay account or something."

"You thinking he was re-packaging the Chia Pets and that's how he transported the drugs?"...McGee asked, Tony turned his head slightly, giving him a stare..."On it, Boss."

"What do you want me to do, Boss?"...Keating said, awaiting orders.

"Photograph, then bag and tag."...Tony stood up, taking out his cell phone before stepping out the door.

Keating looked around the room at the thousands of Chia Pets, he took off his NCIS cap..."Ah, crap."

--------------------

Tony walked into Abby's forensics lab carrying a Caf-Pow in his right hand, he sat it down next to the mouse pad, before moving to the plasma, looking at a magnified image..."Abby?"

Abby shot out of office, moving to her workstation..."Tony?"...She looked around..."Where are you?"

Tony stepped back..."Abs...what's on the plasma?"

"Oh...that's the magnification of the diamond of my engagement ring, I was just checking to see it wasn't a conflict diamond."

Tony squinted looking at it..."Is it?"

"Nope!"...Abby smiled..."Came from Australia."...Abby replied.

"Came from the land down under, did it?"...Tony replied in an Australian accent.

"Thanks, now I have a craving for a bloomin' onion."...Abby laughed.

"Heh. I think that can be arranged."

Abby smiled, she turned around, in front of her sat four Chia Pets, a hippo, a pig, a turtle and a frog..."The Cannabis sativa plant...how many Chia Pets?"

"3400."

"Wow, but you have to admit, the hippo one is cute."...Abby grinned..."Tali has Bert now, right?"

"Yeah, she loves it. She sleeps with it every night."

"Awww."...Abby expressed before turning back to the monitor..."I want a baby."

"McGee doesn't want kids?"

"I dunno."...Abby shrugged, looking back at Tony..."We've never discussed it."

"Well, you better start soon, you two getting married and all."

"You think it would be wrong if I wore a black wedding dress?"

"Naw...Abs, I think it wouldn't be you if you wore a white wedding dress."...Tony smirked.

Abby laughed and hugged Tony..."Thanks."

"Abby, about the blood from yesterday?"

"Soon."...Abby pulled away, moving back to her computer..."Very soon."

Then elevator doors opened, McGee rushed off, moving into Abby's lab..."Tony, the list from the blackberry."

"Did you crack it?"

"Yeah, they're all email addresses."

"Did you run 'em down?"

"No, not yet."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd tell you I got something, but...uhh."

"You know, it's okay if you want to come and see Abby, right?"

"Really?"

"I don't care, as long as it doesn't effect EITHER of your workloads."

"Really?"...Abby asked as well..."How un-Gibbs of you."

"I'd be a hyprocite if I told you otherwise."...Tony nodded, backing away.

Abby laughed..."That's right, you and Ziva did..."...Her computer started to beep, she turned..."The DNA match...we're being hacked!"

"FBI again?!"

"No, something bigger."...Abby said.

"McGee, hack the hacker!"...Tony instructed.

McGee turned, looking at Tony.

"Hell, double hack his ass! I want that asshole!"

McGee moved next to Abby and they started typing feverishly..."Come on, McGee!"...Abby cheered.

"Got 'em, Boss!"...McGee grunted out, taking a deep breath.

"Who, McGee?! Who's hacked us?!"

McGee and Abby looked at one another and spoke together..."Homeland Security."...They both turned, but Tony was gone.


	53. Stripping Away Everything

The Vance family rode inside their silver SUV..."Get your things together, we're almost home, kids."...Leon Vance said, turning a corner, heading for home.

"Who's that, honey?"...Mrs. Vance pointed out the windshield, seeing Tony leaning against his parked car. It was blocking the entrance to the Vance's driveway.

The car comes to a full stop..."Stay in the car."...Vance said, taking off his seat belt, getting out of the vehicle..."Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony looked up, he smiled at Mrs. Vance and she smiled back, making Leon look at her..."Tell them to go inside."

"Excuse me?"...Vance asked.

"We need to have a little chat, Director of Homeland Security, Leon Vance."

Vance moved back, opening his door..."Go on inside with your mother, kids."

"Is everything alright, Leon?"

"Yeah."...Leon smiled..."Go on."

Leon Vance's wife and kids get out of the car and head inside. Vance moved back over to Tony..."How dare you come to my house! I could have your badge for this!"

"Why did you hack NCIS?"

Vance cocked his head..."What are you talking about?"

"Heh."...Tony quickly grabbed Leon's coat, turning and slamming him against the side of car..."Do you not know, not to FUCK WITH ME?!

"Okay, okay, okay...yeah, yeah...yes, you were hacked, but not by us!"

"He's telling the truth, DiNozzo."...Gibbs spoke up.

Tony turned his head, seeing Gibbs standing next to his truck..."What the hell are you doing here, Boss?"

"McGee further traced the hack, it was coming off of those..."...Gibbs made hand gestures trying to think of the words.

"WiFi hotspot."...Leon said..."A coffee house in Arlington, we didn't hack you."

Tony continued to stare at Leon, his nostrils flairing like a raging bull.

Vance looked at Gibbs..."Gibbs, your man looks like he wants to inflict a lot of pain."

"I wonder why, Leon."

Vance looked back at Tony..."Is hitting me going to make you feel better, huh? Fine, then do it!"

Tony quickly punched Leon in the face, knocking him cold.

"DiNozzo."...Gibbs groaned.

"What? He said hit him, Gibbs."

Gibbs shook his head..."Feel better now?"

"Heh. Yeah, yeah, I do, boss."...Tony replied with a goofy grin.

"Get out of here, I'll take care of this...go home, star fresh tomorrow."

"I'll probably be fired tomorrow, Gibbs."...Tony shrugged..."Oh well."...He stepped over Leon's body, getting into his car and drives off.

Gibbs squatted down next to the unconscious Vance..."You deserved that, you bastard."

-----------------

Tony grabbed two pizza boxes from the passenger side seat before stepping out of his car. He walked into the house through the garage..."I brought pizza."...He sat the pizza down on the kitchen table, it was eerily quiet..."Hello?"...He called out.

"Yes."...Ziva answered.

"Hey, where are you? Where are the kids?"

"They're staying with Abby and McGee."

"Constance, too?"

"Yes."

"Okay."...Tony stepped into the living room..."What's with the lights? Are you hungry?"

"Sit in the chair."

"What?"...Tony asked, looking down at one of the kitchen table chairs, the room was dimmly lit..."Why?"

"Because I asked you to."

Tony sat down in the chair..."Okay, I'm in the chair...can I get up now?"

"No."

"Ziva, I'm hungry..."...Tony started to get up, Ziva placed her foot in his chest, pushing him back. His eyes moved to her foot and slowly started to travel upwards, he smiled up at her as he placed his hand on her calf and slowly caressed up her leg..."Are you wearing my gear?"

"Uh huh."...Ziva smiled back at him, turning the NCIS cap she was wearing around so the bill was facing back, she slowly slid her foot down his chest, along his firm stomach, she pressed her bare heel against his crotch ..."Stay."

Tony lifted his head after watching her foot slide down his body..."Wh-what?"

Ziva placed her hands on his shoulder, she leaned down, kissing him softly on the lips..."Stay."...She pushed away, moving into the darkened hallway, disappearing from sight.

"Where are you going?"...Tony reached out for her.

Ziva chuckled as music started.

Tony listened for a minute, then recognized the music..."'You can leave your hat on?' Someone has been watching 9 1/2 Weeks. Heh."

Tony was hit in the chest with something as Ziva chuckled again. He looked down, seeing his NCIS jacket. A light down the long hallway lit up, Ziva's silhouette appears in the doorway, she pressed her back against the wall and slid down it, she dropped to her knees and slowly started crawling towards Tony.

Tony's eyes were glued to her ever move, from the swing of her hips to the dip in her head as she made her way over to him.

She placed her hands on his knees, burying her face into his crotch. Tony gritted his teeth as he raised her head, she flung her hat across the room.

"Uhh, weren't you suppose to leave that on?"...Tony's glimpsed towards the hat, Ziva quickly straddled him, wearing only a bra and panties, his head turned back in record time..."Hi..."...Tony grinned.

She smiled and quickly turned around, rubbing her butt against his crotch, she laid her back against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. He lifted his hand up, trying to touch her, but she slapped his hands away. She turned her head, giving him a peck on the cheek..."Patience."

"Heh."...Tony again tried to touch her, but yet again she slapped his hands away, she stood up, taking a long stride away from him, she reached behind her, unclapsing her bra, letting it fall to the ground where she stood.

Ziva stopped at the doorway, she bent down slowly, easing her panties down her hips until they fell around her ankles..."Oooh."...Tony expressed. She lifted her left foot out of her panties, followed by her right, she took another step and stopped..."What are you doing? Leaving me a trail to paradise?"...Tony grinned.

Ziva turned her head, she grinned..."You will bag and tag me, yes?"...Ziva disappeared through a door.

"Heh."...Tony jumped up from the chair, quickly collecting Ziva's bra and panties, before disappearing through the door.

--------------

Tony sat against the headboard, Ziva was straddling him, teasing him with a piece of pizza..."Me hungry."...Ziva shook her head, giving in, sliding the pizza into his mouth, before taking a bite herself.

Tony sighed as he chewed..."Are you feeding me pizza...naked?"...He closed his eyes..."This is heaven."

Ziva bucked her hips, grinding on him. She let out a chuckle..."I have not killed you...yet."

Tony opened his eyes, letting out a small laugh..."If your weapon of choice is your..."

Ziva chuckled..."Mm-hmm."

Tony leaned forward, kissing her..."Then kill me...slowly."...He smirked, kissing her again.

Ziva turned her head, grabbing another piece of pizza from the box. Tony wrapped his hand around her wrist..."Thank you."

"For what, Tony? The sex?"...Ziva chuckled.

"Heh. Yeah."...Tony cupped her cheeks, kissing her..."And for taking all my worries away."

Ziva kissed him softly on the lips..."Ani ohevet otcha."...Tony lifted her, laying her on her back, kissing her..."You do not want anymore pizza?"...Ziva asked between the kisses.

Tony raised his head away from hers..."No, I'm hungry for something else."...He grinned and started kissing her again.


	54. A Fresh Start, A Dead Lead

Abby, McGee, Ducky, Keating and Constance were all standing around the squad room.

Tony popped out of the Director's office, he quickly made his way down the stairs..."Good, we're all here."

"What's up, Tony?"...Abby asked.

Tony stopped in front of McGee's desk..."I'm sorry."

"Dad?"...Constance curiously asked, taking a step towards him.

"I'm not Gibbs and sometimes I try to hard to be like him."

"We're used to that, Tony."...McGee spoke up.

"Yeah, maybe."...Tony moved to his desk..."It's time for a fresh start, we're a team, all of us."

"You're the leader of our team, Anthony."...Ducky stepped forward.

"And I'm gonna start acting like it."...Tony proclaimed..."Campfire!"

"Campfire?"...Keating looked on with a confused look on his face.

"Grab your chair, pull up to the bosses' desk, Keating."...McGee waved him over.

Tony looked up, his team sitting around his desk in a large arc..."Before anyone asks if the scuttlebutt going around is true or not, the answer is yes, I punched Leon Vance in the face and yes, it felt good."...His comment brought smiles upon all their face, except Keating, who just sat there, stoic as can be..."Ducky."...Tony called out, turning towards him.

Ducky cleared his throat..."Yes."

"How are you feeling? Your hands?"

Ducky lifted his hands and said with a smile..."I'm fine, Anthony and I bring word from Dr. Hampton, she wishes to thank you all for your warm hospitality yesterday.."

"And be sure to thank her for coming on such sort notice, Duck...but, what about performing autopsies?"...Tony asked..."Can you grip a scalpel?"

Ducky flexed opened his hands several times..."I'm perfectly fine, but, I'm sure our dear Ms. DiNozzo could surely use some practice now, hmm."...He looked at Constance, she nodded back at him..."Good."

Tony turned to Constance..."Okay, tell us all about McGee's house."

Constance smiled..."Their TV is massive! We SO need a new TV! Theirs is like 4 of ours put together and even cooler, his house talks! It literally talks to you, imagine HAL, but with a English accent."...She laughed..."What is with the English accent and stuff like that and why are Roman's always portrayed with English accents?"...She shrugged her shoulder... "Oh well...oh yeah, you should hear what the house calls Tim, Dad."

"No, no, no, no."...McGee interrupted her..."He doesn't need to know that, Constance."

"Your house talks to you, McGee?"

"Oh yeah, Tony!"...Abby exclaimed..."It can do a lot of things, its all run on voice commands, it's the house of tomorrow!"

"It better be for that much money."...Tony stated... "Oh, before I forget, what does the house call him again, pumpkin?"...He asked, being nosey.

Constance looked at McGee, then to her father..."Master."...Constance giggled.

"Master?"...Tony repeated..."Of what exactly? McBating? Heh."

Abby laughed.

"Abby."...McGee sighed.

"What? I thought it was funny."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to laugh at it."...McGee softly groaned, embarrassed.

"McGee, she wants a baby."

Abby scoffed..."Tony!"

McGee smiled..."Really?"

"You're welcome."...Tony smiled at Abby and she smiled back..."Keating, you're taking driving lessons and don't give grunt, groan, moan, sigh or scoff, you're doing it."

Keating nodded..."Got it, Boss."

"Any other problems before we begin the day?"...Tony asked.

"Agent Duh-note-so, a word when you're done."...Director Fornell called down from the balcony.

"It's DiNozzo."...Constance said, standing up.

"What was that?"...Fornell asked.

"Our name is DiNozzo, not Duh-note-so, not Da-nut-so, DiNozzo, if you aren't going to say our name correctly, don't say it all."...Constance said, looking up at Fornell.

"Constance..."...Tony started to speak.

"No, Dad, that isn't our name."

Fornell looked down at her and let out a small laugh..."I'll work on it, Ms. DiNozzo."

Constance smiled back at him..."That's all I ask."...She sat back down, she turned back, looking at her father, he was staring at her..."What?"

"I don't know if I should scold you or hug you."...Tony tried not to smile..."Anyway, back to the Kenneth case...the emails, McGee."

"Who's got the clicker?"...McGee asked. Keating rolled back in his chair, grabbing it from his desk, tossing it to McGee. McGee pressed the button, a long list of name popped up on the plasma..."Almost every one of the emails had CP plus a number, for example, this one has CP 5."...McGee zoomed in on it..."He ordered 5 Chia Pets from Sgt. Kenneth."

"Is there an address, McGee?"

"No."...McGee zoomed in on another set of numbers..."But there was one email with the letters BA and 2,500 next to it, plus the numbers 3263453453."

"This better not be a bad 'The A-Team' joke, McMurdoch."

"It's a 10-digit number, Boss...a possibly offshore banking account?"...McGee rose from his chair, moving back to his computer, he started to type..."I wrote a program that would track anything with that set of a numbers...."

"And?"

"I got a hit, Boss."...McGee smirked..."The account was closed yesterday afternoon at 3:43 p.m. 250,000 dollars in cash."

"Uh, Tim, isn't that bad?"...Constance asked.

"The account in question was registered to a Ronald J. Kenneth."

Tony stood up, looking at the plasma..."Now that is interesting...please tell me we have security footage of this."

"Sorry, Boss...I was lucky to get this."

"Where is this offshore bank, McGee?"

"The Cayman Islands."

"Heh."...Tony reached for his phone and started to dial.

"Who you calling, Dad?"...Constance wondered out loud.

Tony pressed the phone against his ear..."Hey, Pop...I need a favor."

-------------------

Tony stood in front of Director Fornell's desk..."I just wanted to tell you that Director Vance won't be pressing any charges, but some advice...stay away from the man."

"It that all?"...Tony replied, taking a step towards the door.

"That daughter of yours, she's got a pair on her, doesn't she?"

Tony turned back..."Excuse me?"

"Balls, Tony. Balls."

"Oh."...Tony moved back to the door, opening it up..."She's a DiNozzo, it's tradition."...He smirked, closing the door behind him.

"The footage is just coming in, Boss."...Keating said, typing at his computer.

"Put it on the plasma."...Tony said, making his way down the stairs..."Thanks for being paranoid about your money, Pop."

Keating clicked a key, the footage started to play of a security camera on the front of bank, the time stamp read..."3:40p.m."

The watched the footage for several minutes, when the screen freezed. Tony looked at Keating who was pointing at the screen..."What, Keating?"

"That's the man who stole the van, Boss."

Tony quickly looked back at the plasma, seeing a bald, Caucasian male in his 40's..."Are you sure, Keating?"

"Positive."

"Get me autopsy on the plasma."...Tony ordered, autopsy popped up on the plasma..."Constance?"

Constance turned around from an autopsy table..."Need something, Dad?"...Constance replied, stepping towards the plasma.

"Put the photo on screen, Keating."...The photo of the man popped up on the screen..."Is that the man you scratched, Constance?"

"Absolutely, 100 percent."...Constance nodded.

"That's definitely him, Tony."...Ducky added, as they both looked at the photo of the man on the plasma.

Tony turned to Keating..."Find me every person who travelled from Washington, D.C. area to the Cayman Islands yesterday that arrived before 3:30 p.m."

Keating lowered his head and started to type..."And make sure you check for private flights, FBI, NSA, the whole alphabet."...Tony added.

"Uh, three, a white female, Rebecca Lazlow, 43, a black male, Marcus Bakes, 32 and a...."...Tony moved behind Keating, looking at his monitor, then up at the plasma..."David Webb, 41."

Tony looked at the plasma, squinting, then at the monitor..."David Webb?"

"Yeah, Boss, do you know that name?"

"No, it can't be, they wouldn't do that."...Tony shook his head.

"I'm not following you..."...Keating started to speak.

"Tim."...Tony called out as McGee walked back into the squad room..."I need you to look up David Webb in the CIA."

"You want me to hack the CIA?"

"You've done it before, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then do it again."...Tony patted him on the back, pushing him towards his desk.

"Who's David Webb?"...McGee raised his hands up, looking perplexed.

"Jason Bourne."...Tony quickly replied.

"I think he's back in Washington, D.C., Boss."...Keating spoke up, looking at his monitor..."David Webb was scheduled on a flight back to Reagan International that landed 75 minutes, Boss."

"What was Kenneth's job on base, Keating?"

"He was the supply officer, Boss."

"Search his work history again and look for 2,500 specifically and has the letters BA attached."

Keating started to type..."The only thing that Sgt. Kenneth and 2,500 have in common is a shipment to San Diego."

"What was the shipment of?"

"But it arrived at NAB Coronado, there's a received confirmation."...Keating pointed towards the screen.

"I don't care what it says, look it up again."

Keating started typing again..."Uh, Boss."

"What?"

"I don't think we looked at this before."

Tony stepped over to Keating..."Looked at what?"

"This from sent though the armory, not supply, I don't think I checked that."...Keating gritted his teeth hard.

Tony closed his eyes and calmly spoke..."What's in the armory shipment, Keating?"

"2,500 pieces of..."

"Of what, Keating?"

Keating rubbed sweat away from his forehead..."I really messed..."

Tony opened his eyes and yelled..."I really don't give a shit if you messed up right now of not...what was in the shipment?!"

"Body armor, Boss."

"Got the address, Tony!"...McGee shouted..."1989 Michigan Avenue."

"You hacked it that fast, McGee?!"

"Didn't have to, a David Webb just moved in two weeks ago."

"Gear up!"...Tony yelled.

----------------

Tony, McGee and Keating, all wearing bulletproof vests, stood at the front door of location..."Federal agents!"...Tony yelled, he quickly kicked at the front door, smashing in it. They entered the house, only to stop almost instantly, finding the bald man dead, saying face down in a pool of his own blood, a bullet hole in the the back of his head..."FUCK!"


	55. Rogue Agent

McGee walked through the front door..."Talked to the neighbor, she never met the suspect...victim? Both? He moved in about 3 weeks ago. Never made noise, the lights were never on, she thought he worked nights."

Constance snapped a photo of the dead man's head as Ducky knelt next to the body, he tilted the man's head, looking at his face..."No exit wound, shot execution-style, I've seen far too many of these."...He sighed..."Although, it's hard for me to feel bad for you, knowing that you destroyed my van, along with my favorite bag, my mother's friend, Doris, gave me that bag, have I told you this before, Anthony? I had just finished my internship and was working at a small clinic in Glasglow and my mother hated it, but her friend was very nice to me, also had me over for tea..."

"Ducky."...Tony spoke up.

Ducky pulled the probe out of the man's liver, looking down at temperature..."No more than two hours ago, Tony."

"Keating."

Keating moved out of a doorway..."Nothing, Boss, there's nothing here, no money, just a couple milk crates and a crap load of fast food wrappers."

"McGee, take Keating, maybe there's something more you can do with those emails."

McGee nodded, waving Keating over..."On it, Boss."

Ducky grunted slightly, Tony reached out helping him up..."Ms. Di..."

"One gurney, coming right up, Doctor."...Constance called out, moving towards the door before Ducky to finish.

"The killer used a silenced 22 caliber."

"Is that a question, Tony?"...Ducky asked.

"Naw, just stating the obvious, Ducky."

Several minutes pass..."I wonder whats keeping her."...Ducky thought outloud.

"Stop whatever your doing, this my crime scene."...A tall, older Causasian male spoke up, stepping through the front door.

"On who's authority?"...Tony questioned.

"That would be mine."...Director Fornell stepped into the house.

Tony and Ducky both turned, looking at him..."Which of the alpabets this time, Fornell?"

"The ones from Langley."...Fornell answered.

Tony stepped to the man, blocking his view of the dead man on the floor..."Care to fill me in?"

"Not really."...The man spoke, side stepping Tony.

Tony stepped back in front of him..."Make time."

"You're DiNozzo, aren't you?"...The man looked at Tony like he knew him.

"And who the hell are you?"...Tony turned slightly, gesturing down at the body, before looking back at the man..."And who the hell is that?"

"Jenkins, CIA...Webb, the same."

Tony tilted his head..."His real name is David Webb?"...Tony looked surprised.

Jenkins returned the surprised look..."He had ID on him?"

Tony shook his head no..."Nope."

"Then how did you know his name?"

"He was in the yellow pages."

"You're shitting me?"

"Afraid not...know who killed him?"

"Yup."...He stepped past Tony, kneeling next to the body.

Tony turned..."Well..."

"Well, what?"

"You gonna tell me who killed him?"

"Afraid not."

Tony looked at Fornell, then back towards the man..."You guys killed your own man?"

Jenkins was silent.

"I'll take that as a yes."...Tony turned, moving to Fornell..."Who?"

"I did, Duh-nozzo."...Trent Kort grunted out with smug look on his face, appearing in the doorway.

-----------------

Constance was sitting at her father's desk, looking up at the balcony..."Who is that man, Tim?"

McGee looked up from his desk..."What man?"

"I don't think my dad likes him."

"Oh, Kort...he doesn't."

"Kort?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know, Constance."...McGee went back to working.

"Hmmm."...Constance rose, heading for the elevator.

-------------------

"He went rogue, killed your Marine and robbed him. I must congratulate you on a job well done, Agent Duh-Nozzo."...Kort turned to Tony, holding out his hand..."No hard feelings?"

"Why'd you kill him?"

"It was me or him...you know how it is."

"That's seem pretty reasonable."...Fornell said, looking at Tony and Kort standing in front of his desk. He nodded towards Kort, who stepped towards the door, he gripped the handle and started to turn it.

"Yeah, I know how it is."...Tony replied..."He was the fall guy and I don't mean Lee Majors."

Kort turned, the smug look on his face had returned..."Good day, Director."...He turned the knob, exitting the room, closing it behind him.

"Please tell me you didn't believe that horseshit?"...Tony groaned.

"Of course not, but we certainly don't have anything on him and may I remind you...you and he."

"Yeah, yeah...you don't have to remind me he's an asshole."...Tony moved to the door, stepping through..."Kort, a word."

Kort stopped in the middle of the stairs, turning back as Tony made his way over to him..."What is it now, Duh-Nozzo?"...He questioned in an annoyed tone.

"I was just wondering if you're still, La Grenouille, Jr."

Kort smirked..."Why, you have something to sell?"...He took a step down, but stopped..."I hear you and the Israeli made yourself a junior of your own, godspeed to him...or not."

"Hey, if you wanna finish what we started in this very building, say the word."

"Same ol' Duh-Nozzo."...Kort softly chuckled..."It wouldn't be a fair fight, she's not here to protect you.."...Kort said, swinging his head back towards Tony..."You bore me."...He made his way down the stairs, heading for the elevator as Tony look on, silent, but fuming.

-------------------

Abby was standing at her workstation inside her lab.

"Who's Kort?"...Constance asked.

Abby turned, Constance just inches from her, she smiled..."You've been spending too much time with Gibbs."

"Who's Kort, Abby?"...Abby turned back to her monitor..."Please, Abby."

Abby sighed..."Not a nice man, Constance."

"Should I be worried?"...Constance asked, with a worried look on her face.

"Aww."...Abby wrapped her arms around Constance, giving her a hug..."Not at all, Hon, not at all."

--------------------

Tony sat quietly, his elbows on the edge of his desk, his face in his hands.

"I figured it out, Boss."...McGee said, but Tony didn't move..."Tony?"

Tony slowly lifted his head from his hands..."Yeah."

"I think Kenneth was trying to get out."

"What?"

McGee clicked a key, the service record and a photo of a Caucasian male popped up on the plasma..."A Sgt. Holladay was found murdered two days ago at Coronado, his body burned. He was the armory clerk there. He and Kenneth had a scam going, they were stealing supplies, firearms and munitions."

"Scam?"

"Yeah and they've been doing it for years."

"Years, McGee?"

"Yeah, they manipulated the system, they used the transports to hide things that weren't really there."

"Things that weren't there? What the hell are you talking about, McGee?"

"Look."...McGee stood up, pointing at the plasma..."This guy would send a request to Kenneth, for lets say, 1000 M-16 rifles, Kenneth would then get the weapons and put them on a transport back to the Holladay, who made a standing order to send them back to Kenneth, who would then also have a standing order to send them back to Holladay and this would go on forever and somewhere along the lines, they'd empty the case and sell the items, but when Holladay was killed, it stopped the cycle."

"You're telling me, they were lost in the mail?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"How much we talking about, McGee?"

McGee moved back to his desk..."A lot, like 2-3 million."

"Question: Where's the money and why do I have the feeling that Kort was their buyer?"

"Most likely in the wind."...McGee sat back..."As for your second question, case closed."

Tony groaned, jumping up from his desk, moving towards the elevator..."The hell it is."

"Where you going, Boss?"

"Out."

"To do what?"

"What I should've done along time ago."

"Kill him?"

Tony stepped into the elevator, not answering.

"I was joking!"...McGee shouted..."Boss?!"


	56. Worse Than Death

3 weeks later...

The door of an airplane opened, Trent Kort puffed out the collar of his trenchcoat and stepped out into a torrential downfall, he hurried down the steps, moving to a running black limousine. He knocked on the back side window, the door unlocked and opened, he slid into the car..."It's about time..."...He turned, the muzzle of a gun was in his face..."Who the hell are you?"

The door opened, a hand reached in, grabbing and yanking Kort out, he's slammed against the side of the limousine..."Oh, it's you."...He smirked, straightening his coat.

A drenched Tony stood staring at him, not making a sound.

"I don't have time to play your stupid games, Duh-Nozzo."

Tony slowly started to take off his jacket, he tossed it on top of the limousine, his facial expression plain as he loosened at his tie.

Kort laughed, looking up into the heavy rain..."Of all the place...you pick here and now?"...He tilted his head, cracking his neck..."Fine, any rules?"

Tony reached to his hip, removing his holstered Sig, he sat it on the roof the car.

"No, guns? Fine, a longer death."...Kort reached into his jacket, removing his firearm, he sat it next to Tony's gun..."Want my knife, too?"...He quickly sucker punched Tony in the face.

Tony took a step back, wiping at his nose, it was bleeding..."Keep it."

"Ah, he speaks."...Kort pushed himself away from the limo, he started to circle around Tony, removing his coat..."You do know I was with the SAS."...He flung his coat backwards and quickly cracked his knuckles..."Right, Duh-Nozzo?"...He smuggly asked.

Tony lifted the tie from around his neck, stuffing it into his front pocket, he extened his hand outward, making a c'mere gesture to come.

Kort smirked..."Gladly."...He stepped forward, lunging at Tony.

Tony side stepped his attack, jabbing his fingers into Kort's throat, he spun around to his back, chopping him on the back of his neck, dropping Kort to his knees. His hands shot up to his throat, grasping it as he struggled for breath.

Tony took a step back, he once again gestured for Kort to come.

In one quick motion, Kort tossed his knife into the air, catching it so the blade was pointing down from his fist, he lept towards Tony.

Tony lifted his left arm, blocking his movement with his forearm, he thrusted his knee into Kort's stomach, moving his left hand to Kort's right wrist, he twisted it as he wrenched around Kort's neck with his right arm, thrusting knee after knee into Kort's body until he dropped to one knee, Tony torqued Kort's wrist, taking the knife away, letting go of his head.

Kort looked up and was immediately welcomed with a fist to the face, dropping Kort to a seated position. He turned his head, spitting, he looked back at Tony, he smiled, showing he was missing a tooth, he eased the tip of his tongue through the hole..."I think I've underestimated you, Duh-Nozzo."...Kort started to laugh hard in the pouring rain..."Want to know why I'm laughing?"

"Nope."...Tony simple said, he reached into his front pocket, taking out his tie, he placed it around it neck and started to tighten it.

"You can't do a damn thing to me!"...Kort chuckled..."And we both know you aren't going to kill me."

"Nope."...Tony moved over to the limousine, still holding the knife. He picked up his jacket and weapon..."But I can do worse."

Kort scoffed, slowly making it to his feet..."What could be worse than death?"

"Funny that you ask."...Tony knocked on the limo's window, the side front door opened, Ziva stepped out, she swiftly moved over to him, thrusting the top of her boot into his groin, dropping him back to his knees. He grunted loudly, covering his hands with his groin..."No one threatens my children!"...She unleashed fist after fist into his face, bloodying it badly.

Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist, pulling her back.

Kort softly started to laugh, building it up to a roar..."I knew you didn't have the balls, Duh-Nozzo!"...He continued to laugh as loud as he could.

"Kort, next time...don't use the same airplane Rene Benoit used."...Tony called out..."Oh, wait! There won't be a next time."

Kort fought his way back to his feet, watching them walk over to the limousine. Tony knocked on the window, he turned back towards Kort..."Hey, guess who hates illegal arms dealers as much as we do?"...Tony asked with grin.

"Aba...he's all yours."...Ziva spoke.

The limousine's back side door opened, Eli David stepped out looking at them across the roof of the car..."Toda, Anthony."

"Sir?"

"For giving me a granddaughter...no, a second granddaughter."...Eli smiled.

"Al lo davar."

"Take my limousine...I think I want to have a little chat with Mr. Kort."...Eli started around the car as two other vehicles came speeding towards them.

Four armed men jump out of the black SUVs, two of the men grab a yelling Kort and drag him back and force him into one of the SUVs, Eli walked past the other two men, who quickly follow behind and they all disappear into the other SUV.

Tony handed the knife to Ziva..."Another one for your collection."...She smiled.

"Your Krav Maga has improved."...She proclaimed, bumping her hip into Tony's groin everso softly.

"I have a wonderful teacher."...Tony leaned into Ziva, kissing her on the cheek and whispered..."Ever made love in the back of the limo?"...He asked with a smile, opening the door.

Ziva turned her head, smiling back..."Ask me again in 30 minutes."...She kissed him before ducking into the car.

"Heh. God bless, Mossad."...Tony followed her inside, closing the door behind him.


	57. The DiNozzo Way

Tony stood in the shadows of a quaint theater, he arrived fashionably late, as usual, but at least he wasn't bleeding this time, but that's for another day and another story. His youngest daughter, Tali, was performing in her 12th dance recital. When the performance ended, like the 11th previous times, the most vociferous person in the crowd was her father, but was she embarrassed? Not at all. If there's one thing Tali loved more than dancing and she loved dancing, was her father. She was the definition of a daddy's girl. Nothing made her smile like her father, nothing.

She heard his voice and she looked around the theater trying to locate him, she would later joke to her mother that she and her father called this, "Where in the World is Daddy?"

He moved down the narrow walkway towards the stage, coming into sight. She smiled so big.

She had started dancing at 4, she was now 10-years old. He held up a rose in his hand, like he had done 11 times before, she squatted down, kissing him on the cheek, she took the rose from her father's hand..."Love you, Daddy."...She kissed him again..."Can we go for pizza?"

"Heh. Of course."

Tony turned, knowing Ziva would be shaking her head at him from somewhere in the crowd and she was, but she would also be smiling at him ready to welcome him with a hug and a kiss, which he craved the entire day, every day. Years later, Ziva would globe trot around the world with Tali. At age 17, she would be discovered in a mall and go on to become one of the most recognized supermodels in the world. She would appear on two Sports Illustrated covers. Ironically, Tony went from loving that magazine to not wanting to come within an arm's reach of it. Like her mother, she would embrace Judaism, but would swear off marriage forever. That was until she met the man of her dreams in Italy, he reminded her of her father and they would have two beautiful girls together, the first being name after her mother.

As they sat down to eat pizza, they always had to order at least three, because Junior would finish one off by himself. At thirteen, he was already taller than his mother and his big sister. Tony always joked with his son, telling him to, "Stop growin', would ya? Jeez."...Then he laughed and rubbed the top of his son's head. The joke was on him, his son would tower his father when everything was said and done, reaching the height of 6'6 and 3/4 and he always added 3/4, no matter what. His son would play in the NBA, a respectful career playing with the Indiana Pacers, bringing them their first NBA title. He would marry his college sweetheart and have three bouncin' baby boys, including Anthony, the III and yes, he would go to The Ohio State University, as well.

Constance never married, but that wasn't for the lack of trying, unlike Gibbs, she gave up before marriage, only getting engaged several times. Her career kept getting in the way, but despite that, she did have a child, a son: Dean. She worked with her father until he retired at the age of 55, she then went on to become the Medical Examiner at NCIS for 41 years, longer than anyone in history.

Gibbs married twice more and divorced twice more and he kept making boats and burning them, except for one, his soon-to-be ex-wife lit it on fire as they were on it. Hell hath no fury like a redhead scorned. He's still looking for a redhead who loves the smell of sawdust, but until then, he'll be in his basement, drinking bourbon, working on his boat.

Abby and McGee married, then divorced, then married again, only to divorce, then marry again. They had a daughter, they named her after people they loved and lost: Caitlin Sarah McGee. They might in fact be divorced again or not, you never know with them. Abby worked at NCIS for close to 30 years, retiring when McGee got tired of his job, being Director of NCIS.

Ducky retired and moved back to Scotland after his mother died at the age of 104. He married Jordan Hampton in a small ceremony next to a small castle they had bought together. The trip was plagued by countless haggis jokes and Tony's constant Sean Connery impressions, but beautiful just the same.

Gibbler was a major pain in the ass to Tony for over 20 years, but when he died, Tony cried like a baby. They say a man's best friend is a dog, but deep down, I'm thinking Tony was crying, not because he died, but because he finally knew he could touch his wife and not get barked at for doing it.

As for Tony and Ziva, they were married for over 42 years. He would die making love to her at the age of 82, coming and going at the same time or as he liked to call it, "The DiNozzo Way." She would live on without her soulmate for an additional 10 more years, but she wasn't the same. The coroner's finding determined she died from a heart attack, but anyone who knew her knew it was from a broken heart.

**_Fin_**


End file.
